TAJPL&J 3: A Knight's Tale
by flowerpower71
Summary: Livy and the gang are back once again and ready for action. Johan is finally to be knighted and no one is more happier for him than Livy, but there is trouble in a neighboring kingdom and when Johan comes back there is something different about him. Will the gang be able to overcome it or will this incident be the one that breaks our friends apart once and for all?
1. Prologue

**AN: I'm BA-A-A-A-ACK! Haha! Yes folks! I have returned!**

**Johan: You never left.**

**Me: True but anyway here it is, Book 3 folks! And I am super super excited for this book! I hope you all like this one as much as you did the other two.**

**Jo: And why wouldn't they? I'm in this story! :D**

**Me: Yes you are Jo, but now we must get to the disclaimer.**

**Peewit: Flowerpower71 does not own any of the smurfs, Johan or Peewit.**

**Johan: We all belong to Peyo**

**Jo: I belong to CartoonCaster21**

**Me: And I belong to me! ^_^**

**All: Enjoy the chapter! :D**

**P.S. This story is set about a month after the last one left off. So it's like the beginning of November in this story.**

It was a beautiful November day in the kingdom. The leaves had changed from their luscious green to brilliant hue's of orange, red, yellow and brown. A few littered the ground but a few managed to hang onto their branches in the trees.

Despite the occasional chilly breeze it was an unusually warm day for the month of November. The perfect day to do a little sparring.

"HAH!" Livy cried triumphantly as she quickly spun around and blocked Johan's attack with her wooden sword. "Nice try Squire Boy."

"I wouldn't be so sure of myself yet M'lady." Johan retorted. The sound of wood hitting against wood echoed through out the castle courtyard as the two teens battled it out. Though Livy was more skilled in archery than sword fighting over time she had learned how to handle a sword pretty well.

Of coarse no matter how good she got, she could still never beat Johan.

"Haha!" the raven haired squire laughed as he caught Livy off guard and "stabbed" her side. "Never leave your enemy an open spot."

"Noted." Livy replied quickly pushing the squire's wooden sword away and then proceeding to attack him. Johan pushed forward forcing Livy to walk back as she fought. Suddenly Livy lifted up her arm to strike him but Johan swung and "stabbed her again under the rib-cage.

"Your lucky this isn't a real battle M'lady." Johan chuckled.

Livy rolled her eyes and attacked again only to have Johan whip her around and then hold the sword to her neck.

"My point only proven further." Johan said as he looked down at her and she looked up.

"Your lucky your cute." Livy pouted as she stood up on her tip toes and placed a kiss on his lips. Johan smirked and kissed her back but pulled away a few minutes later when he felt something sticking him in the side. He turned and looked only to see that Livy was "stabbing" him with her sword.

"Next time no kissing the enemy." Livy smirked as she turned around to face him.

Johan just smirked back and tossed his sword aside before he wrapped his arms around her. "How can I help myself when the enemy is as beautiful as you are?"

"Your smooth words won't do you any good Casanova." Livy replied.

"Who?" Johan asked confused raising an eyebrow.

"It's a figure of speech." Livy explained. "Casanova is supposed to be an incredably handsome man who woos women with his smooth words and charm."

"Oh I see," Johan replied pulling her closer to him. "So what your saying is that I'm wooing you with my charm?"

"It won't work." Livy said trying very hard not to laugh.

"I think your lying." Johan purred. Just as their lips were about to meet again though-

"GANGWAY! COMING THROUGH!"

Livy and Johan suddenly found themselves being pushed apart as Livy's best friend/Johan's X amount of Great grandaughter, Joannine "Jo" Mcrea came barreling between them.

"Sorry Girly! Sorry Grandaddy! Gotta run!" Jo panted as she ran off. Livy and Johan gave each other confused looks but they quickly got their answer as a now green faced Dame Barbra came charging through chasing after Jo.

"I'LL TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH MY SOAP YOU LITTLE DEMON! GET BACK HERE!" the green skinned governess bellowed as she chased after the prankster teen.

"I'm not sure I even wanna know how she was able to sabatage the soap to stain her skin." Livy sighed as she and her love watched Dame Barbra hunt around for Jo before disappearing around the corner. A few nearby bushes rustled and Jo popped out, her hair full of leaves.

"That Girly, is top secret." Jo chuckled as she got out of the bush and pulled the leaves from her hair. "What's the matter with you?" Jo asked noticing Johan pinching the bridge of his know.

"I'm still trying to figure out how me and you can actually be related." Johan sighed.

"Oh Grandaddy!" Jo gasped feigning hurt. "That hurts. That hurts right here." she said placing a hand over her heart.

Johan just gave her an annoyed look.

"Well whatever happened in our family line to make me turn out like this, happened for the best since I'm so awesome and all." Jo said smugly. "It ain't easy on this side of the family tree either Johan. I'm still trying to figure out how someone as fun and cool as me could be related to a stiff like you."

"I beg your pardon?" Johan asked giving Jo an insulted look.

"Alright! Alright! That's enough you two." Livy said getting between the two before turning to Jo. "Jo be nice."

"Hey I'm sorry Girly, but the truth hurts." Jo shrugged smirking. "Your boyfriend's a stiff."

Before either Livy or Johan could retort a shrill cry of "MOMMA!" filled the air before the back doors opened up and the fourth member of their group, Peewit, ran through with the cook chasing after him, smacking him with a broom.

"Stay out of my kitchen you little runt!" The cook snarled as Peewit ran pasts his friend. The cook glared where the jester had run off and disappeared before turning on his heel, storming back into the castle and slammed the doors with a loud BANG!

Jo giggled before she turned in the direction that her boyfriend had run off in. "Coast is clear Peepod. You can come out now."

A shock of blonde hair poked out from behind the stables and the jester ran up to his friends, his arms overflowing with cookies.

"You know Peewit, if you didn't steal the food then the cook wouldn't chase you and whack you with a broom." Livy said smugly once he reached his friends.

"Yeah, but I also wouldn't get nearly as much food either." Peewit reasoned as Jo helped herself to one of the cookies. "Hey!"

"Got to share." Jo teased as she took a bite of her stolen snack. "Especially with your girlfriend."

"And your girlfriend's best friend." Livy said as she helped herself to two cookies and then handed one to Johan.

The jester scowled and hugged the rest of the cookies protectively against his chest not willing to share anymore...that is until Jo gave him the puppy face.

"Gah! Jo! No!" Peewit cried trying not to look but Jo's eyes just got bigger and more pathetic looking. Peewit tried to resist but the face was to much to bear.

"Fine here." Peewit sighed in defeat as he lessened his grip on the cookies. Jo's face immediatley brightened and she snatched up a handful.

"Thank you Peewit." She chirped as she kissed his cheek causing the short blonde's cheeks to blush a slight pink and a love struck smile to come across his face. Livy and Johan smiled at the couple and quietly slipped away and left the two to themselves.

"What shall we do now M'lady?" Johan asked walking beside his beloved and holding her hand.

"Well I gotta feed Brownie. Your more than welcome to tag along." Livy replied as the two made their way to the stables. Johan pushed open the heavy door and the two were greeted by the smell of hay and the whinnying of horses.

"Hey Pretty Girl." Livy cooed as she went over to Brownie's stall and petted her nose. The chocolate brown mare returned the greeting and nuzzled her masters cheek, the hot breath of the horse tickling Livy's neck.

Over in the next stall a similar exchange was taking place between Johan and Bayard as the squire stroked the white and black spotted stallion's mane. Bayard neighed nuzzled against his owner as well.

"Johan?" Livy asked once both horses had been fed and watered,

"Yes M'lady?"

"These two had been cooped up in their stalls all day. What you say we go out and ride for awhile."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Jo answered for her ancestor as she and Peewit entered the stables. "Beside's Skippy needs to stretch his legs to. Don't you Skippy?"

As if to reply the dark brown, almost black looking stallion neighed loudly and bobbed his head up and down frantically causing the four humans to share a laugh.

"I suppose that settles it then." Johan stated. "Let's go!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . ..

The smurfs were happily picking smurfberries in the forest. Well most of them.

"Smurf that smurfberry over there Clumsy. Ooh! That one over there looks ripe Smurfette." Brainy ordered as he "supervised" his fellow smurfs as they plucked the plump juicy berries from the bush.

"Mmm! Smurfliscious!" Greedy moaned in delight as he popped a smurfberry in his mouth. The smurfs grew stiff and quiet as an odd sound filled the air. It sounded like someone huffing as they tried to catch their breath.

"Someone's coming! Smurf for cover!" Smurfette squeaked as she and the smurfs high tailed it towards the bushes to hide in. Except for Greedy who was stuffing his face oblivious to what was going on around him until Smurfette came back and yanked him by the arm.

As it turned out the huffing sound was coming from a tall thin man. His clothes were simple brown pants and shirt, dirtied and worn. Same with his gray hair and long gray beard. The man had been traveling a long long way for a long time, running for his life and finally his tiredness was getting to him. Not being able to take another step he collapsed onto the ground unconscious, his golden ring with a sapphire blue gem in the middle flying off his finger and landing next to a small plant.

"Look!" Brainy cried pointing to the man. The rest of the smurfs peeked out and gasped at what they saw.

"Gosh! It's a-it's-it's-it's a human!" Clumsy stuttered.

"Let's smurf out of here!" Greedy offered ready to bolt.

"Oh Brainy! I think he's hurt." Smurfette said as she ran out of the bushes she and her fellow smurfs were hiding in and running straight to the unconscious man with the smurfs right behind her.

They approached the man and worriedly looked him over before Hefty suggested. "We better get Papa Smurf. He'll know what to do." The other smurfs nodded in agreement and ran after the tattooed smurf. Not two seconds after the the smurfs had turned and ran did the man regain his consciousness.

"What? Am I seeing things? A little blue..." he said aloud to himself before shaking his head. "No. No it must be the hunger." he said as he rested his head back on the ground and closed his eyes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Livy smiled as she and her friends raced through the forest. The horses (and goat's) hooves thundering against the forest floor.

"Johan I'm starving!" Peewit whined as he rode on Biquette next to the squire.

"We just ate two hours ago Peewit." Johan reasoned.

"Well two hours is a long time when your hungry." the ever hungry jester protested.

"Oh stop complaining," Johan said good naturedly. "Look there's an inn over there."

"An inn?" Peewit asked his eyes growing big. "AN INN?! FASTER BIQUETTE! GO! FASTER! FASTER!" he cheered as the black nanny goat was forced to go into high speed. She was running so fast actually that Peewit the momentum lifted Peewit right off her back and he had to hold onto her neck as the rest of his body flew behind him like a flag.

Livy rolled her eyes. "The poor innkeepers gonna be eaten out of business."

. . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . ..

"Say there! Innkeeper! Service! Service!" Johan, Livy and Jo heard Peewit demanding once they reached the inn a few minutes after their jester friend had, only to find him sitting at a table as the innkeeper came out.

"Ah there you are my good man. I'll have a dozen sausages, some lamb stew with beans one-no two roast hams stuffed with chestnuts, and-"

"Alas all I have left is some cold soup and bread." The innkeeper said apologetically.

"He'll have the soup good man." Johan said as he and the girls entered the inn. Peewit crossed his arms and pouted, disappointed that he wouldn't be getting his extravagant order.

"Beggars can't be choosers Peewit." Jo smirked shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh I'm sure you'll like it." The innkeeper reassured as he came back in from the kitchen carrying a big pot of the soup, only to trip over a stepping stool and have the pot go flying through the air before landing on Peewit.

"Well I don't like it! And I don't like the service either!" The angry jester snapped as the soup dripped down him as the pot sit on his head.

"Oh Peewit lighten up." Livy said taking the pot off her friend's head. "It was just an accident."

"I-I-I'm so sorry!" The flustered innkeeper apologized holding a loaf of bread. "But there's still bread."

"Bread! Bread!" a weary voice cried.

Everyone looked and were surprised to see the same man from before run in making a beeline for the innkeeper.

"I'm so hungry!" He rasped as he snatched the bread from the innkeepers grasp and began to eat it like someone who had gone days without eating. Which actually he had.

"Hey! That was my supper!" Peewit cried as he hopped up from he seat and charged at the man only to be held back by Johan. "Thief! Glutton!"

"Easy Peewit Easy." Johan soothed.

"I-I..." the man stuttered. "Please forgive me but I haven't eaten in days."

"No need to apologize you poor man." Johan said for everyone.

"Thank you, but I'm not a poor man." The man said.

"Coulda fooled me." Jo mumbled under her breath.

"Joannie!" Livy hissed.

"I am Hupert, Duke of Castellac." the man introduced himself.

Johan raised his eyebrows and blinked in surprise. "The Duke of Castellac was lost at sea three years ago."

"No, not lost at sea." Hupert disagreed shaking his head now having finished off the bread. "He was imprisoned in the dungeon of Sir Hercuel of Asaphas.

"My word! You are the Duke!" the innkeeper exclaimed. "But how did you escape?"

"I had to chip away through solid rock." Hupert explained

Livy raised her eyes both in surprise and admiration. "Dang! Solid rock?"

"Indeed M'lady." Hupert said nodding.

"We salute your freedom Lord Duke." Johan congratulated. "Now we must find you a horse for your return to Castellac."

"Alas I have no money. But my ring should-MY RING!" The Duke gasped upon seeing the ring was no longer on his finger. "I must have lost it during my escape."

"Livy and I shall return with a horse." Johan offered while the brunette nodded in agreement.

"Jo, Peewit you two stay here and guard the duke." Livy ordered.

"And guard him well." Johan added as the two left the inn.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Back out in the forest the smurfs were running, leading Papa Smurf to where they had found the unconscious human man but when they arrived they discovered that he was gone.

"I don't smurf anyone Brainy." Papa Smurf said as the other smurfs looked around in confusion.

"Oh but there was a human Papa Smurf, really!" Smurfette exclaimed trying to convince their leader that they were telling the truth.

"I know what I smurfed because I smurfed it with my very own eyes and smurfing is-" Brainy was cut off as Hefty grabbed him and tossed him aside.

"Believing" the bispectacled smurf groaned as he landed hard on his bottom into a nearby plant. Something sparkled in front of him and he looked down and discovered something shiny.

"Hey everybody look what I smurfed!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ooh! What a smurfy bracelet!" Smurfette exclaimed as she admired the "bracelet" on her wrist.

"That's no bracelet Smurfette, it's a ring. A human's ring." Papa smurf explained.

"I told you he was here! I told you! I told you!" Brainy gloated to no one in particular.

Papa Smurf took the ring off of Smurfette's wrist and read the inscription inside. "Duke of Castellac. Hmm? We must find this Duke of Castellac and return his ring."

"He smurfed this way Papa Smurf!" Greedy called over pointing to a trail of footprints, his mouth full of smurfberries while he held a berry in each hand. "Right through these smurfberry bushes."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Night had fallen and Jo, Peewit and Hupert had fallen asleep on the floor as they waited for Livy and Johan to return to the inn with a horse. The three were awakened however when there was a knock at the door.

"Johan! Livy! Your back!" Peewit said as he got to his feet to answer the door.

"It's about time." Jo yawned stretching her arms over her head.

"I was just telling the Duke and Jo here-" the jester tried to say only to find himself squished against the door and the wall as four men, each carrying a freshly sharpened sword barged in.

"You want a room?" the innkeeper asked nervously praying that the answer would be yes.

"No! We want the Duke!" the lead man said.

"You can have him!" the innkeeper cried as he lept out the window.

"You coward!" Jo hollered after him only to let out a squeak as she found her arm in a vice like grip by one of the guards.

"You should have joined him."

"Alright me Lord come along quietly." one of the guards ordered the duke while another held him.

"Now just a minute!" Peewit threatened pushing the door away him and shaking his fist angrily.

"What the!?"

"Who are you?" the guards demanded not having seen Peewit when the lead man squished him with the door, but the short boy charged forward, only to be grabbed by a guard.

"Hehe I've got the little one sir." the guard said to the lead man.

"Traitor! You will pay for this disloyalty!" Hupert threatened the lead man who laughed in his lace.

"Take him away!" he ordered the guard who was holding the Duke before turning to Peewit and Jo. "And now little boys I shall deal with you."

"I'M A GIRL!" Jo shriekd before she punched her captor in the face, causing him to release his grip on her.

Meanwhile Peewit had wriggled an arm free, stuck two fingers in his mouth and let out a shrill whistle.

"Was that supposed to hurt me ears?" the guard who was holding him laughed.

"Not your ears." Peewit smirked, just before Biquette ran up behind and butted the guard, knocking him backwards and causing him to let go of Peewit. "Come on Jo!"

"Stop them!" the lead man ordered as Jo and Peewit ran out the door with the guards hot on the tails.

"Uh oh! Were out numbered!" Peewit said as they ran.

"Quick! In here!" Jo whispered as she grabbed Peewit's arm and then proceeded to jump into a nearby well.

"I think they went this way."

"They're around her somewhere sir." Peewit and Jo heard as they sat at the bottom of the well. Jo and Peewit covered their mouths with their hands to stifle giggles knowing that the guards couldn't find them and yet they were right under their noses.

"Let them go. We have the Duke, lets go." the lead man said.

"If you please sir all of this fighting's making me thirsty." one of the guards said as he began to crank the handle of the well. Jo and Peewit watched as the bucket between them rose up into the air and once more had to hold back giggles when they heard the thirsty guard say "Bah! The well is empty."

"Oh no it isn't." Peewit said quietly. After a few minutes the two heard the sound of horses riding away and then allowed themselves to talk normally again.

"C'mon lets get out of here." Jo said as the two began to climbed the rope attached to the bucket.

"We'll be out of here in no time." Peewit said as he followed after her. Suddenly there was a creaking sound from the crank and Jo and Peewit found themselves falling back to the bottom of the well.

Jo and Peewit looked at the rope that had come undone from the crank that was now in his hand then to each other, back at the rope and to each other again before, as one, they shouted for help at the top of their lungs.

"JOHAN?! LIVY?!"

**Well there you have it folks, the beginning of Book 3. I know I don't normally begin on the episode chapters until chapter 4 but well honestly there really wasn't much of a need to do the first three chapters as my own stories. You see in books 1 and 2 Livy and Jo arrived so those first chapters focused on their arrival. But don't worry there will be plenty of chapters of my own creation later on.**

**But on another note the smurfs are back! Yay! I kinda missed wrting about those little blue guys :D**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and have a smurfy day everyone. Don't forget to leave a review. Bye!**


	2. Imposters, Catapults, and a Secret Room

**Hey everyone! I'm so thrilled that everyone is enjoying Book 3 so far. :D You are all so awesome! **

**I don't really got much else to say so disclaimer time.**

**I do not own any of the smurfs, Johan or Peewit. They all belong to Peyo**

**Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**And I only own Livy.**

**ENJOY!**

"Don't you think...it would have been smarter...UGH!...If I stood on your shoulders?" Peewit grunted as he balanced Jo's weight on his shoulders trying not to topple over.

"You know in hindsight that probably would have been the smarter thing to do." Jo said as she tried reaching for the opening of the well that was just out of her reach. "Hold still Peewit!"

"I-I can't Jo! I'm gonna-OH!" the jester yelped as his arms gave out and they both fell to the ground.

Now here dear reader is probably a good time to mention something about Jo...She does not do well when in small spaces for to long.

"Were never gonna get out of here!" Jo cried as she hoped back up to her feet in a panic. "We've been stuck in this well for hours!"

"Actually it's probably more like twenty minutes." Peewit said calmly as he dusted himself off.

"TWENTY MINUTES?! Oh the humanity!" Jo cried dramatically as she began to hyperventalate. "This is bad! This is bad! This is very very very bad! Were gonna die in here!"

"Were not gonna die Jo." Peewit said but the blue eyed girl was already to far gone to hear him.

" The walls are closing in! Were gonna die in here and then they'll find our rotting skeletons and feed our bones to the dogs!" she said as she pulled her hair. She then began clawing at the sides of the walls in a useless attempt to climb out. "LET ME OUTTA HERE! HELP! HELP!"

"Jo! Peewit!"

"Smurfs!" Jo and Peewit cried with relief as they spotted their little blue buddies peeking down at them from the bottom of the well.

"I don't know what your doing here but boy are we glad to see you." Peewit said.

"Smurf us the rope Peewit." Papa Smurf called down. "We'll help you and Jo out."

The blonde jester grabbed the rope and tossed it up towards the smurfs. Brainy-who was sitting on the rod that the rope tied around-caught the rope and tied it to the knot. The smurfs then formed a chain leading up to the handle, but when they tried to crank it, it wouldn't move.

"They're to heavy Papa Smurf." Smurfette grunted as they pulled on the non-moving crank.

"May we be of assistance my little friends?"

"Johan!" the smurfs exclaimed as said squire and Livy ran over.

"Good grief! We can't leave you two alone for five minutes!" Livy said in exasperation as Johan cranked the handle on the well and pulled both Jo and Peewit up.

"Oh sweet sky! I thought I'd never see you again." Jo sighed with relief.

"Is this how you two guard the Duke?" Johan chastised.

"Were sorry Johan but the Duke has been kidnapped." Peewit explained.

"Kidnapped?!" the smurfs exclaimed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .

Once the two prankster teens explained everything, the four friends got on their steeds and rode off.

"So if the Duke called the villain traitor he must be from Castellac." Livy mused out loud.

"And that's where we're going." Johan announced.

"To return the Lord Duke's ring." Papa Smurf added from where he and Smurfette were seated in Johan's cape.

"And rescue him from those nasty humans." Smurfette added as well.

And no one will stand in the way." Johan finished.

"Oh that's what I was afraid of." Peewit whimpered.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They rode through the night and had reached Castellac by the next morning.

"He's arrived! He's arrived!"

"Hurry everyone!" two villagers called as the four teens entered through the entrance.

"What a welcome. These brave people recognize me immediately." Peewit chuckled thinking the celebration was for him. "I'm so popular I can't believe it."

"Out of the way!" one villager said as he ran past them. "The Duke has returned."

"The Duke?" Johan said.

"The Duke?" The smurfs said in unison popping out of Johan's cape.

"The Duke?" Livy and Jo said in unison looking at each other.

"Look! There he is!" one of the villagers exclaimed before they all broke out into cheers.

"Hurray for the Duke! Long live Hupert! Duke of Castellac!"

Yes, indeed making his way through the middle of the crowd, riding on a horse, dressed in royal clothing, following two trumpeteers, was indeed the Duke."

"Long live Hupert! Duke of Castellac!" the crowd (and Peewit) cheered once again.

"Jo I thought you and Peewit said that the Duke was kidnapped?" Livy asked raising an eyebrow.

"He was." Jo replied shrugging just as confused.

"I don't understand it either but I love celebrations!" Peewit laughed before he cheered, "Long live Hupert! Duke of Castellac!"

"Hey! There's the Duke!" Livy said as the Duke rode up closer to where they were standing.

"And that's the guy the Duke called a traitor." Jo said pointing to the man who was riding directly behind the Duke.

"Excuse me my good man," Johan asked as he tapped a nearby villager on the shoulder. "But who might that gentleman be?"

"That is Lieutenant Aslan. He governed the kingdom while the Duke was gone." The villager explained.

"Thank you Sir." Livy said.

"No trouble at all M'lady." the villager said kindly before he turned back to the watching the Duke.

"Come my friends," Johan said. "Aslan and the Duke are going into the castle. And so are we."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . ..

"My foots cramping!" Livy whispered quietly to herself. She, Jo, Johan and Peewit were each cramped into an uncomfortable position while they each hid inside barrels that were being taken into the castle.

Once she felt the wagon that the barrels were on stop, she slowly lifted the lid and poked her head out. At the same time Johan Peewit and Jo did the same as well.

"What's the plan Grandaddy?" Jo whispered.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Johan hissed. "And the plan is this: The Duke we just saw is an imposter and we must expose him."

"Someone's coming!" Livy whispered as palace guard approached. They all quickly ducked back down into the barrels and waited until the guard had passed them before they peeked out again.

"Unless where exposed first." Peewit gulped.

Once the coast was clear, they quietly but quickly climbed out of their barrels and ran across the courtyard and hid behind a wall next to the kitchen.

"Surely the Lord Duke is not himself." they heard one of the cooks say as they peeked into the small window that looked into the kitchen."His imprisonment seems to have affected the Duke's mind."

"I've known him since he was a child and he barely recognized me." the second cook said kinda sadly.

"That settles it. This Lord Duke is an imposter." Johan said, his mouth set in a firm line.

"Come on, lets get out of here before were spotted." Livy said as they quietly slipped away from the window...All except for Peewit that is.

"Perfection!" the first cook said as he poured a glaze over a chicken. "Roast chicken just the way Aslan likes it."

"Just the way I like it." Peewit said to himself drooling as he stared at the hot steaming fowl.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .

Meanwhile

Livy, Jo, Johan and the smurfs had managed to sneak into the castle and were sneaking around the halls.

"We must sneak into the Duke's chamber and-"

"Johan," Papa Smurf interrupted. "Where's Peewit?"

"Peewit?" Johan asked as he and the two females looked behind them only to see their jester friend was missing. "Peewit!"

"Where could he have gone?" Livy asked. "I thought he was right behind us."

"Oh no!" Jo exclaimed facepalming herself. "He must have-"

"GUARDS!" a voice suddenly called out, followed by a crashing sound and then the same voice calling out, "Don't let the runt escape!"

"Oh Peewit! What did you do now?!" Livy groaned as said jester ran past them.

"It wasn't my fault Livy, blame the roast chicken." Peewit panted as he ran.

"You there! Stop!" a guard said spotting them.

"Oh shitake mushrooms!" Jo cursed as they all took off running after Peewit with Aslan and the guards right on their tail.

"They're right behind us!" Jo said as they turned a corner only to come to a screetching hault as two more guards stood in front of them.

"They're right in front of us too." Peewit squeaked.

"Time for a shortcut."

"What do you-OH!" Livy gasped as Johan picked her up bridal style. It was then that she finally noticed the window.

"Johan don't you DDDDDAAAARRRREEEE!" Livy screamed as Johan jumped out the window with her.

"I ain't much for window jumping but..." Jo trailed off as she lept out the window. "COWABUNGA!"

"Not a chance." Peewit said to himself being the last one left. However he quickly changed his mind as the guards began to close in on him.

"On second thought, MOMMA!" he cried as he jumped out the window after his friends.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . .

As they fell through the air, Johan and Livy landed on a flagpole, jumped off, did a front roll in the air and then landed on one of the barracks, followed by Jo.

"I hate it when you do that." Livy whimpered as she released her death grip from Johan's neck as he sat her down on her feet.

"JO!" Peewit yelled as he fell through the air and then bounced off the flag pole and began falling again.

"I'll catch you Peewit." Jo called up preparing to catch her boyfriend but suddenly a guard came out and tackled her Livy and Johan out of the way, causing Peewit to land on his behind.

"Nice catch!" Peewit snapped rubbing his sore behind.

"Sorry Peewit. We had our hands full." Johan apologized as they came back having taken care of the guard that had tackled them. No sooner had the words left the squires mouth though did an arrow suddenly fly past them and land in a beam accompanied by a shout of "There they are!"

"Uh oh!" Livy squeaked as Aslan and the guards ran out onto the barracks. The teens took off running in the opposite direction and ran back into the castle and down the stairs.

"Johan we can't out run them!" Peewit panted.

"Then we'll out think them." Johan answered as they made it out into the courtyard.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Aslan and the guards chased the teens into the courtyard but suddenly the four of them just seemed to disappear.

"Where did they go?" he demanded looking around for any sign of the trouble makers.

"Don't worry Sire, we'll find them." one of the guards soothed.

"You had better." Alsan growled threateningly.

"Hey what's the rush?" one of the guards asked. "The Duke is safe. No one can reach his bedroom. Lets go." and with that they turned and retreated back into the castle.

Little did they know that the teens were closer by than they thought.

"Peewit get your foot out of my face." Jo said as they all struggled to untangle themselves from their hiding place in the launchpad of the catapult.

"Get your face out of my foot." Peewit replied as everyone got themselves situated.

"Johan how are we gonna be able to prove the Duke's an imposter when we can't even get to him?" Livy asked her love as she massaged her leg to get feeling back in it from laying on it.

"Yeah, his room's all the way up there." Jo added pointing at the tall one window tower. There was no staircase, no ladder, not even any vines whatsoever for them to use to gain access to the bedroom.

"I have a thought." Johan replied smirking as he leaned over and tried to push the lever on the catapult. "Give me a hand Peewit."

"What for?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Later always later!" Peewit cried.

"Oh Johan please don't tell me your thinking what I think your thinking." Livy groaned covering her face with her hand.

"I'm afraid I am thinking what your thinking M'lady." Johan replied still struggling with the lever.

"Alright!" Jo cheered. "This is gonna be fun. Here I'll help ya Johan."

"Your nuts! You both are absolutely nuts." Livy ranted. "It runs in the family."

"Johan! Peewit! Livy! Jo!"

"Smurfs!" Johan exclaimed as they spotted their little blue friends. "Oh your just in time. When I give the word, release the handle."

"You can smurf on us." Brainy stated nodding affirmitively.

"But remember," Peewit started. "wait until he give the-WWWWOOOORRRRDDDD!"

The smurfs didn't wait for the word and shot the teens out of the catapult. Peewit, Livy and Jo flew threw the window but Johan didn't quiet make it and grabbed onto the window ledge. Peewit flew clear across the room, over the bed before smacking facefirst against the wall on the otherside. Livy and Jo on the other hand landed on the bed on top of the sleeping Hupert waking him up.

"What the-?!" the Duke exclaimed jerking awake and then glaring at Livy and Jo on the bed. "Who are you?"

"Sorry did we wake you?" Peewit slurred his words as he peeled himself off the wall and stumbled around seeing stars.

"Good evening Lord Duke." Johan greeted as he climbed in through the window "Or should I say, Lord imposter!"

"What say you?" The Duke demanded growing angry, (as anyone would be with four random teenagers breaking into your house and accusing you of being an imposter.)

"Let's give him a chance first Johan." Jo said as she, Livy and the Duke got off the bed. "Yo remember him? You stole his bread." she said pointing to Peewit.

"Of coarse I do." The Duke started. "He's Peewit. And your Jo, Livy and Johan."

"My word! He is the Duke!" Johan gasped in shock.

"Don't worry Sire, we'll rescue you from the traitor Aslan." Livy said.

"Your the one's who'll need rescuing!" the Duke snarled suddenly doing a one-eighty and suddenly becoming very angry. He pulled on a red velvet rope by his bedside and Aslan and the guards suddenly ran in the room.

"Aslan take these four and throw them in the dungeon." the Duke ordered as the guards grabbed them.

"But we said we was sorry for waking you up." Peewit cried.

"Get your hands off me! No manhandling!" Jo growled trying to squirm out of the guard's grasp.

"Don't move! All of you are covered." the Duke warned.

"On the contrary," Livy started as she kicked the guard holding her in the shin causing him to let go of her. She ran toward the bed and pulled the fur blanket off of it and then tossed it on the guards, Duke and Aslan. "Your the ones who are covered."

"Great thinking Livy." Johan complimented as he, Peewit and Jo managed to escape from their guards as they struggled to get out from under the blanket.

"Thanks, now lets move!" Livy ordered as they ran from the room.

"The Duke's worse than an imposter, he's a scoundrel!" Peewit said as they ran with the guards-who had now gotten free from the blanket-close behind.

"Don't let those four escape!" Aslan ordered running after the guards.

. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

Back outside the smurfs were still standing by the catapult and could hear everything that was going on.

"After them!"

"There they are!"

"Oh I don't think Johan's plan smurfed to well." Smurfette said worriedly eying the window the four humans had flown through.

"Neither do I." Brainy added.

"We need to help them. Come on!" Papa Smurf ordered as he began to run toward the building.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Uh oh!"

"A dead end!" Johan and Livy said as the gang turned a corner only to be met by a wall with a coat of arms hanging from it.

"Don't worry guys, in the movie's there's always a secret room hidden behind the wall." Jo said as she and Peewit began feeling the wall for loose stones. "Lets see, maybe this stone or this pennant?"

"Jo this is serious!" Livy snapped as she leaned against the wall. "This isn't the-" suddenly the wall begin to move and turned around, taking the teens with it and taking them to a secret room.

"...movies..." Livy said quietly.

"I could have sworn I just saw those four?" the heard one of the perplexed guards say from the otherside of the door.

"Search every part of this castle until those four are found." They heard Aslan order. "Use the dogs if you have to."

The four teens waited in silence for a few intense seconds until they heard the guards retreating footsteps.

"They're gone guys." Peewit announced.

"I told you there was a secret door Livy." Jo gloated smirking. Livy just rolled her eyes.

"But who rescued us? And why?" Johan asked no one inparticular.

"It was I." a raspy voice answered as a light glow came from behind.

The teens whipped around and spotted a short looking man-about Livy's heigth-wearing dark blue clothes and a hat that covered his entire head minus his face. He also had some of the hugest eyes that Livy had ever seen and was holding a candle. (which would explain the glow)

"Who are you?" Jo asked for the group.

"I am Dimitris, the Duke's alchemist. Come to my laboratory. For the Duke, poor man, needs your help." Dimitris said as he turned on his heel and then began to head to his laboratory.

"And we need yours." Johan said as he began to follow after the alchemist. "Come my friends."

"Hmph! I still say I was the one who found the secret door." Jo huffed under her breath as she followed after her friends.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"The dogs are on the scent of those four intruders." One guard said as he and his partner struggled to keep ahold of the leashes attached to the two charging bulldogs, barking hysterically.

The smurfs had managed to sneak inside the castle and suddenly heard the barking. They turned their heads and spotted the guards and bulldogs charging full steam ahead towards them.

"Quickly my little smurfs!" Papa Smurf ordered as he and the other smurfs ran towards the the crack in the wall-the very wall that the teens disappeared behind earlier-and squeezed through the crack just as the dogs suddenly haulted to a stop, causing the guards to smack against the wall.

"Where are we Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked looking around.

"It seems to be a secret passageway Smurfette." the red clad leader answered.

"Uh it sure is safer than out there." Clumsy said as he started walking forward, only to crash into Brainy's back.

"Maybe for you Clumsy." Brainy grumbled adjusting his glasses. Without another word, the smurfs set off in search of their human friends.

**Well that's all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. Next one will have the first musical number of this story. And I think you all might be a little surprised by it. XD (Don't worry nothing bad)**

**So that's it for now. Please leave a review and hugs and cookies for all. Bye!**


	3. The Drums of War

**Hey everyone! How ya'll doing? Me, personally I'm hungry and waiting on my dad to bring home some pizza for dinner. XD But yeah so sorry but no AN comic today. Can't think of one at the moment but I promise they'll start coming back soon. But for now enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own any of the smurfs, Johan or Peewit. They are all the property of Peyo**

**Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**Livy belongs to me**

**Enjoy!**

"And so you see it was Aslan who paid Sir Hercuel to keep the Duke as a prisoner for all those years." Dimitris said as he finished explaining of Aslan and Sir Hercuel's evil plan against the Duke.

"So Aslan could take power." Johan exclaimed in realization. "But now that the Duke has returned..."

"I didn't want to, but Aslan made me give the Duke a potion that put the Duke under his control." Dimitris explained sorrowfully.

"Peewit what are you doing?" Jo asked noticing that her jester boyfriend was feeling the wall.

"I'm looking to see if there is another-Smurfs?!"

"Smurfs?" Jo asked confused.

"Smurfs!" Peewit said pointing to a crack in the wall. Jo leaned over and looked into the crack and was shocked to see Clumsy's face looking right back at her.

"Uh It's Peewit and Jo Papa Smurf." Clumsy said turning his head back to talk to his elder. The two teens heard an "Oof!" followed by Brainy's voice scolding, "Watch what your smurfing Clumsy!"

Jo whipped around and tapped Livy on the shoulder. "Livy, the smu-"

"Wait a minute Jo." Livy dismissed her friend before turning back to the Alchemist. "Go on Dimitris."

"I...I am a coward Livy." Dimitris said sadly. "I cannot help the Duke."

"But we can Dimitris." Johan answered determindly. "Tel us how?"

"Johan!" Peewit said pulling on the squires arm. "It's the smur-"

"Later Peewit." Johan dismissed.

"Later! Always later!" Peewit exclaimed exasperated with that word. Johan always said later and yet later never came.

"Ignore them." Jo said standing next to the crack in the wall. "We'll just have to let the smurfs in ourselves."

"I guess your right." Peewit said as he studied the crack. "Now lets see..."

"The proof of Aslan's treachery is written on a parchment in Sir Hercuel's strong box." Dimitris explained.

"Don't you worry Dimitris. We'll bring it back." Livy promised.

"Yes, you have our word." Johan added affirmitively. Suddenly there was a pounding at the door.

"Open up Dimitris!" a voice called from the other side.

"It's the guard!" Dimitris gasped.

"What do we do?" Jo asked now having her attention brought to the situation instead of the smurfs.

"Over here." Dimitris said urgently as he went over to the bricked up fireplace. He pressed a hidden button on the side and the brick wall on the inside of the fireplace began to rise.

"I swear this castle is right out of an episode of Scooby Doo." Livy mumbled as she made a beeline for the fireplace.

"Maybe this rope will open it? Removing this book? Pushing this brick?" Peewit asked still looking for a way to let the smurfs in. "Maybe-"

"Come on Peewit!" Johan snapped as he and Jo ran for the fireplace.

"I knew I could do it!" Peewit cheered. Apparently the brick had worked for the smurfs were able to get inside and they followed the jester to the fireplace.

"You must go! Quickly! And take this map." Dimitris said as he handed Johan a rolled up piece of parchment and then the two boys disappeared up the fireplace after the girls. The smurfs-unnoticed by Dimitris- made it into the fireplace just before the door burst open revealing the two guards and bulldog.

"Were after four intruders. We have orders to search every room." the guard said as they entered. The bulldog pulled at his leash and began barking furiously before he charged in heading for the fireplace.

"Ah! He's got the scent again!" one of the guards cheered. But just mere seconds before the dog reached the fireplace, the brick wall was lowered. The dog managed to stop himself in time but the guards weren't so lucky and smacked into the fireplace before falling in a heap on the floor.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The secret passage in the fireplace led the teens and smurfs to a giant boulder far away from the castle.

"Well that secret passage took us far away from the castle." Johan huffed as everyone stood outside next to the boulder.

"Well not far enough for me." Peewit snapped. "I've had enough of Castellac. Let's go home."

"No Peewit, first we must journey to Sir Hercuel's estate." Johan said.

"Then we got to bring back the proof of Aslan's treachery." Livy added.

"What does the map say Grandaddy?" Jo asked turning to her ancestor. The squire scowled at the nickname but pulled out the map and looked at it. "We'll need a boat."

"Oh great! A boat ride! You know how I just love to puke my guts out!" Peewit complained, crossing his arms and scowling. Jo raised an eyebrow and looked at Livy for an explanation.

"He gets seasick."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Despite Johan's reassuring that a rowboat would be better for Peewit's stomach than a large ship, it made no difference and the jester lost his lunch twice during the trip across the water. Luckily though, it was only a couple of hours from Castellac to Sir Hercuel's estate.

"At...last!" Johan grunted as he rowed the boat, spotting a white castle and a small town on an island. "Sir Hercuel's castle."

"It's about time." Peewit groaned only to lose his lunch for a third time. Jo frowned and patted her boyfriend on the back sympathetically.

"Were almost there Peewit. Just hang on a little longer." Livy reassured.

"Tell that to my lunch." Peewit snapped only to turn green again, but he swallowed the bile and hung his head over the side of the boat. "Or what's left of it."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Uh where's Peewit Johan?" Clumsy asked sometime later as he and the rest of the smurfs were hidden in Johan's cape. Johan, Jo and Livy were walking around the small town trying to find their short blonde friend who had run off earlier.

"Well he says he's got a full proof plan to get into Sir Hercuel's castle." Johan explained.

"Oh no!" Livy gasped as she and her friends stopped upon seeing Peewit standing in front of a music shop standing next to a giant harp. The music shop owner standing behind him tossing a penny up and down in his palm.

"We are going to charm Sir Hercuel's ears my friends." Peewit explained. "Listen to the marvelous tone of this splendid harp."

And with that, Peewit began to strum the instrument but instead of lovely soothing notes, the harp produced sharp un-tuned noise. The music shop owner cringed as he covered his ears before entering his shop and slamming the door shut.

"Uh, perhaps maybe the girls should sing instead Peewit." Johan suggested.

Livy and Jo whipped their heads and turned to the squire before they spoke in unison, "Say what now?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"AND DON'T COME BACK!"

"What the feathers?" Jo asked as everyone stopped upon hearing the voice.

"Lookout!" Livy warned and everyone jumped back as a man with his head straight through a mandolin crash landed in front of them, having been thrown out of the castle.

"Doesn't Sir Hercuel like music minstrel?" Peewit asked nervously as he eyed the mandolin around the man's neck.

"Oh, yes," the minstrel said. "He likes music but alas I sang one note off key."

Livy and Jo gulped upon hearing this knowing that they were about to be singing to Sir Hercuel themselves.

"Lucky Sir Hercuel was in a good mood tonight. Otherwise there's no telling what he might have done." the minstrel called after the teens as they continued on towards the castle.

"M-Maybe we could pose as merchants?" Peewit suggested.

"What are you nervous for? Jo and I are the ones who'll be singing." Livy said.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna be playing the harp."

"You there minstrels! Get in here!" the guard standing at the entrance to the castle called ushering the teens inside.

"Sir Hercuel wants more music. Just don't hit any wrong notes!" he called after them mockingly before he busted out laughing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .

"You smurfs must get the parchment from Hercuel's strong box while we keep him busy." Johan ordered the smurfs after they entered.

"We'll smurf our best Johan." Papa Smurf promised as he and the other smurfs jumped out of Johan's cape and took off running once they hit the floor.

"Uh which way Papa Smurf?" Clumsy asked for the group.

"Humans often keep valuables in their bedrooms." Papa Smurf explained. "Lets smurf there first."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . ..

Not to long after that the teens arrived in the dining room where they saw Sir Hercuel seated in the center. He was a middle aged man in his late forties to early fifties, with black hair on the side of his balding head, wearing a red and black tunic over a white long-sleeved t-shirt. He also had no neck and and was a sort of roundish shape. Not fat exactly but not thin either.

"More minstrels come to bore me with your lullaby's?" Hercuel asked eyeing the teens before he slammed his goblet down on the table. "BAH! I only like war songs." he said before he began to laugh mockingly

"W-War songs Sir Hercuel?" Livy asked finding her voice. "W-Well your in luck! We have TONS of war songs."

Sir Hercuel stopped laughing and looked at the girl in surprise. "You do?"

"Oh sure." Livy said waving her hand dismissively. In fact we got war songs coming out our ears we know so many." Livy felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to face Jo.

"I don't know any war songs." Jo whispered.

"Neither do I." Livy admitted. "I lied."

"Why would you do that?!" Jo hissed.

"I paniced!" Livy defended.

"Well get on with it! Start singing!" Sir Hercuel demanded impatiently.

"Um, just a moment Sire." Livy said turning to face the man. "My friend and I have to decide on a song first. Sir Hercuel scowled and eyed Johan.

"Uh they take their song selection very seriously." Johan said sheepishly.

"Yeah. Only the best war song for you Sire." Peewit added. Sir Hercuel seemed to buy it for his expression softened slightly.

"What about Some Nights by Fun?" Jo suggested. "Everyone's marching around in Revolutionary War uniforms in the music video.

"No you don't know it's a war song unless you watch the video." Livy disagreed. "Make a Man Out of You from Mulan?"

"That's a training song." Jo said trying not to panic.

"I'm waiting girls."

"One more moment sir." Jo said to Sir Hercuel. They were running out of time. They needed a war song, NOW!

Livy looked around trying to see if anything would give her inspiration. She could hear the impatient drumming of Sir Hercuel's fingers on the table urging them to hurry up...wait a minute...drumming...

Livy was hit with inspiration and quickly turned to Jo. "How about..." she whispered the name of the song in Jo's ear, who smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Okay I'll be the Settlers and you can be the Indians and we'll both sing the chorus." Livy explained before turning to Hercuel. "We have our song."

"Proceed." Hercuel growled, ready to throw them out the instant he heard an off key note.

Livy and Jo gulped slightly, feeling the pressure of the situation and how much weighed on this performance. Peewit began to play his harp as Livy took a deep breath and began to sing.

_What can you expect_

_From filthy little heathens?_

_Their whole disgusting race_

_Is like a curse._

_Their skin's a hellish red_

_They're only good when dead_

_They're vermin as I said_

_And worse_

_**They're savages! Savages!**_

_**Barely even human**_

_**Savages! Savages!**_

_**Drive them from our shore**_

_**They're not like you and me**_

_**Which means they must be evil**_

_**We must sound the drums of war**_

_**They're savages! Savages!**_

_**Dirty redskin devils**_

_**Now we sound the drums of war**_

Johan and Peewit raised their eyes at the songs lyrics. Both a little surprised at how judgmental it was but the smile on Sir Hercuel's face told that he was enjoying the song and that was all that mattered.

And now it was Jo's turn to sing.

_This is what we feared_

_The paleface is a demon_

_The only thing they feel at all_

_Is greed_

_Beneath that milky hide_

_There's emptiness inside_

_I wonder if they even bleed?_

While the girls were singing the smurfs had managed to sneak into Sir Hercuel's bedroom.

"Papa Smurf, the strong box!" Smurfette said as the snuck in and then ran to the trunk in the corner of the room. Brainy then climbed up on Clumsy's shoulders and peeked through the key hole.

"I think I see a parchment inside."

"Oh! Let me see Brainy! WHOOPS!" Clumsy said as he tripped, causing both him and Brainy to fall to the floor.

"Now we must find the strong box key." Papa Smurf said.

_**They're savages! Savages!**_

_**Barely even human**_

_**Savages! Savages!**_

_**Killers at the core**_

_**They're different from us**_

_**Which means they can't be trusted**_

_**We must sound the drums of war**_

_**They're savages! Savages!**_

_First we deal with this one_

_**The we sound the drums of war**_

_Savages! Savages!_

_Let's go kill a few men!_

_**Savages! Savages!**_

_Now it's up to you men_

_**Now we sound the drums of war**_

"That was amazing young maidens!" Sir Hercuel exclaimed approaching the girls at the end of the song. "The pounding of the drums! The hatred within the lyrics! Come it is my pleasure to reward you."

And with that Hercuel began to lead the teens off towards his bedroom. Jo and Livy let out silent sighs of relief that the song had been a success. They gave their boyfriends a quick thumbs up sign before they all followed after Hercuel.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .

"It's no use my smurfs." Papa Smurf said in dispare as he and the rest of the smurfs had been searching for the strong box key all over Hercuel's room. "The key is not in this room."

"Right this way my minstrel friends." they suddenly heard Sir Hercuel's voice says. The smurfs hid wherever they were searching just as the door opened and Sir Hercuel came in with the teens.

"A little gold to reward your golden voices." he said as he pulled out a key from his pocket and then stuck it in the strong box key hole.

"Johan!"

The squire shifted his head slightly when he heard the voice whisper his name and saw Papa Smurf hiding behind some knick knacks on the the shelf next to him.

"We couldn't smurf the key but the parchment is in the strongbox." the red clad smurf leader whispered just as Hercuel got it opened.

"Lets see..." Hercuel mumbled as he rummaged through the box. Livy felt a nudge in her side and turned to look at Johan.

"We must get into that trunk." the squire whispered to her. Livy nodded her head in understanding.

"Who taught you two to sing so well?" Sir Hercuel asked as he tossed two gold pieces to the girls.

"No one. It's a gift." Livy and Jo said in unison.

"Well I hope to hear you two sing again soon."

"Uh how about _right now _M'ladies?" Johan asked giving the girls a "Do it!" type of look.

Jo blinked a few times before she got it. "Oh er sure. Yeah! We can sing another song."

"Alas, I'd love another song." Sir Hercuel said as he closed the strong box. "But it's late and I journey to Castellac tomorrow. The Duke you know is stepping down from power." he explained as he locked the trunk.

"Then we'll just have to step up our plans." Jo whispered to her friends before she explained her plan to Peewit.

"When I return from Castellac you may entertain me again." Hercuel said as he started for the door.

"Oh but Sire," Livy called in the sweetest voice she could muster. "Wouldn't you mind staying just for a moment longer so our friend here can show you his magic act?" she asked pushing Peewit forward.

"Yeah." Jo said also adding a sweetness to her voice. "He's been working on it for so long and hasn't had a chance to show anyone else aside from us."

With the combination of the girls sweet pleading voices and Peewit giving Sir Hercuel puppy eyes, the man was easily persuaded.

"Magic you say? I love magic!"

"Oh I'm a great magician. Wanna see?" Peewit asked. "I'll need something small like...like a key!"

"Well," Sir Hercuel said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the strong box key. "Will this do?"

"Perfect!" Peewit exclaimed taking the key in his hand. "Now watch closely..."

_One, two three_

_This key is for me_

_Four, five six_

_Now I bet no key you see_

As Peewit said the "magic words" he shuffled the key between his hands and without being noticed dropped the key, which Smurfette caught and then ran off to the trunk.

"And poof! It's disappeared!" Peewit said showing Hercuel his empty hands.

"Magnificent!" Sir Hercuel laughed. "Now tell me. Where did you hide it? I didn't see a thing."

"He didn't hide it Sir Hercuel. It really disappeared." Johan said as he stood in front of the trunk, hiding the smurfs as they tried to unlock it.

"Yes and I've forgotten the words to make it reappear." Peewit said nonchalantly.

"Don't play stupid! Return my key!" Sir Hercuel demanded suddenly growing angry as he snatched Peewit off the ground by his shirt and began to shake him. "It's on you somewhere."

"J-J-Jo-h-h-a-a-an!" Peewit called for help. His voice vibrating from the force of the shaking.

"Get your hands off my boyfriend baldy!" Jo snarled as she lunged forward and attacked Hercuel.

"I'll help Jo, you help the smurfs find that parchment." Johan ordered Livy.

"Got it!" Livy chirped as she ran over to the box while Johan lunged forward and tackled Hercuel to the ground. "Pick on someone your own size villain!"

"Guards! Help!" Sir Hercuel called as he rolled on the ground wrestling Jo and Johan.

"Peewit! Play!" Johan ordered.

"Loud!" Jo added.

Peewit wasted no time and was happy to show off his musical talents as he began to strum the harp and "sing" at the top of his lungs.

_There once was an overgrown fool_

_Who went by the name of Hercuel_

_An object of much ridicule_

_This fellow once known as Hercuel_

Peewit's singing was so bad that not only did it muffle the sounds of the struggle, but the guards outside cringed and held their ears, not daring to enter the room.

Jo and Johan stood across from Hercuel, who grabbed a nearby bench and threw it at the two black haired teens. Luckily they ducked before either of them could get hit.

_Oh what a heroic fight_

_We might be up all night_

"GUARDS!" Sir Hercuel called again.

"Oh shut up!" Jo said as she tackled the pudgy no necked villain to the ground.

Meanwhile Livy and the smurfs were frantically searching through the numerous parchments in the trunk.

"Oppressive sales tax." Smurfette read the title of one parchment.

"Unlawful imprisonment." Greedy read another parchment.

"Villages to plumage." Livy read a third parchment.

"Agreement Between Sir Hercuel and Lieutenant Aslan." Brainy ready another parchment, the excitement evident in his voice. "Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf I found it!"

"Great job Brainy." Livy congratulated as she grabbed the parchment and put it in her pocket. "Jo! Johan! Peewit! We got it!"

"Just in time to M'lady." Johan said as he and Jo finished tying and gagging Sir Hercuel. "Now it's time for a disappearing trick Hercuel. By the time you get free we'll have disappeared."

"And be long gone from this place too." Jo added smirking. "Come on Peewit. Let's get going."

But Peewit was to caught up in his singing to hear her.

_He wasn't a good guy like us_

_That villanous Hercuel, not like us_

"Just come on already!" Livy snapped grabbing the jester by the back of his shirt and yanking back as they all made their escape.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next morning at Castellac, Sir Hercuel, Dimitris and various Lords and Ladies were all gathered into the throne room where the Duke sat on his throne with Aslan standing next to him on the left.

"Noble Lords and dear ladies. Hear me now," The Duke began, "I regret to inform you that due to ill health I am stepping down from my duty."

The nobles let out shocked gasps and looked amongst each other worridly. If the Duke was stepping down, who would rule Castellac?

"And ruling in my stead, with my blessing, will be my loyal and trusted Lieutenant Aslan." the Duke said answering their unspoken question as he placed a hand on the Leiutenant's shoulder.

"STOP!"

"WAIT!"

Two feminine voices called out. The lords and ladies looked around to see who had spoken and quickly got their answer as the teens ran into the room, with Peewit holding the parchment in his hand.

"My Lords Aslan is a traitor to you all!" Johan explained as they ran in.

"And here's the proof!" Peewit added.

"What proof?" Aslan demanded but didn't wait for an answer before he continued talking. "Not only are these four scoundrels thieves these four scoundrels are liars!"

Aslan approached the teens and snatched the parchment out of Peewit's hand and then ripped it up into hundreds of pieces right before the teens eyes.

"Johan...Johan he tore it up!" Peewit stuttered in shock.

"You can't do that! That's cheating!" Jo gawked.

Livy scowled and stepped up to face the traitorous Lieutenant. "If you had nothing to hide then why would you tear up that parchment?"

"I have nothing to prove to anyone! Especially you!" Aslan spat.

"Well we have something to prove to everyone!" Livy shot back before turning to face the crowd. "Aslan is a traitor and lair! Hercuel was paid by Aslan to keep the Duke a prisoner!"

The crowd gasped at the girls strong accusations and all eyes shifted to Sir Hercuel.

"The girl is obviously delusional." Sir Hercuel replied cooly while glaring at the girl.

"But not only did Aslan pay the keep the Duke a prisoner but he had him drugged and now the Duke is under his control! That's why he's stepping down from power. Because Aslan is making him!"

"Enough of this nonsense!" The Duke said before turning to his guards. "Throw them in the dungeon!"

The guards warily eyed the Duke for a minute before they pointed their weapons at the teens and began to close in around them. Just when it looked like the end, an unexpected voice spoke up.

"WAIT!" Dimitris yelled causing everyone to freeze and look at the timid alchemist. "I cannot keep silent any longer. Livy and her friends tell the truth. I was forced against my will to make a potion to put the Duke under Aslan's control. And Aslan DID pay Hercuel to keep him prisoner."

Everyone gasped once more and all eyes fell on Aslan. The guards then turned and pointed their weapons at the traitor.

"Give up Aslan!" Johan demanded. "Your game is up!"

"Not yet Johan!" Aslan growled as he grabbed the Duke and then unsheathed his sword. "Stand back! Were leaving! And I want the drawbridge raised after we go. If I see it lowered you'll never see the Duke again." he threatened as he lead the dazed Duke out of the throne room holding the sword to his neck. Everyone froze in place not daring to make a move for fear of what Aslan might do.

"We must go after him." One Lord exclaimed.

"But how?" Asked another.

"Thanks to Dimitris I know another way. Come my friends." Johan ordered as they started for the secret room.

"I think Johan, Peewit, Livy and Jo may need a little help." Papa Smurf said to the smurfs from where they were hiding and watching the whole scene. Sticking to the shadows they followed after their friends unnoticed.

. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Aslan and the Duke rode across the drawbridge on horse back and through the forest. He looked back only to see the drawbridge close behind him like he requested and then continued onward.

"I may have failed to steal the Dukedom, but I'll get a fortune in ransom for you."

"Don't count your ransom before it's hatched!" Peewit called from where he stood on a nearby tree branch holding a rope before he jumped off the branch and swung on the rope just like Wild Smurf, grabbing the Duke as he swung past them. "I've got the Duke!"

"Oh! That pipsqueak has meddled once to often." Aslan growled.

"_Grab abre!"_

Suddenly the branch from the tree Peewit lept from glowed a light green for a second before it came alive and wrapped around Aslan as he rode by, lifting him right off the horse.

"What sort of witchcraft is this?!" Aslan demanded struggling in the trees grasp.

"Not witch, enchantress. There's a difference." Livy smirked, he hands glowing the same shade of green the branch did as she controlled it.

"Better watch where your going Aslan. Surrender Aslan!" Johan said as he stood next to the struggling Lieutenant.

"Never!" Aslan spat.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. .. . .

"Don't worry Lord Duke. Your safe now." Peewit reassured from where he and the Duke had landed.

"Scoundrel!" The Duke snarled as he lept and tackled the short boy to the ground. "Guards! Aslan!"

"Uh oh! The Duke's still under Aslan's control." Peewit said to himself as he struggled to get out from under the Duke.

"It's just as I feared." Papa Smurf said worridley as he and the rest of the smurfs watched the scene from afar. Brainy suddenly ran up next to him holding a small bouquet.

"Here's that bouquet of mugwart, oakbane and fernbreath you wanted Papa Smurf". Brainy announced. "I was just telling the others that-"

"Just in the knick of smurf!" Papa interrupted as he snatched the flowers from his apprentice's hand and then ran over to Peewit and the Duke.

Peewit had managed to scramble out from under the Duke and had him pinned flat on the ground. Papa Smurf ran over and quickly stuck the bouquet under the Duke's nose, forcing him to breathe in the scent. Papa quickly ran off as the mind control potion started to wear off and the Duke started to come to.

"Peewit? Where are we?"

Right before Papa Smurf ran off, Smurfette ran over and slipped the Duke's ring on his finger right before both she and Papa ran off and hid.

"What's going on?" The Duke stood up and then noticed that his ring was once again on his finger where it belonged. "My-my ring! But how did I get it back?"

"It's a long story Lord Duke." Peewit answered. He suddenly noticed that something was amiss and started looking around. "Hey, where's Jo?"

"HIYA!"

Both Peewit and the Duke jumped back as two people suddenly fell out from the bushes.

"Caught Humpty Dumpty here trying to sneak away." Jo said smugly as she pinned Sir Hercuel to the ground.

. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. … . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .

Not long after that the guards had arrived and put both Aslan and Sir Hercuel in chains before they lead them off to the dungeon when everyone returned back to the castle.

"Take those scoundrels away!" The Duke ordered as the guards left the throne room, leading both of the villains.

"My friends how can I ever thank you?" the Duke asked gratefully. He turned and grabbed a small jewelery box and opened the lid to reveal it full of gold coins and jewels. "Please accept these jewels."

"Thanks Sire!" Peewit said as he started to help himself to the gems. "I'll take a sapphire, and an emerald, and a ruby and-"

"Sire seeing justice done is enough for us." Johan said hinting to Peewit to put them back.

"Oh right." Peewit said sheepishly as he put the jewels back. "Um then can we have some food for our long journey?"

"But of coarse Peewit. Of coarse.." The Duke laughed.

Once again Peewit wasted no time and began to fill up a picnic basket with all the food that was on a table.

"Ooh! Peewit! Don't forget those cookies!" Jo called as she ran over to make sure that Peewit packed the cookies she had her eye on. Livy giggled and went to help (and steal a little bite of something for herself. Hey a girl's gotta eat.)

"My, my, Peewit certainly has an appetite. Doesn't he?" the Duke asked.

"You have no idea." Johan answered as he eyed Livy. His eyes shifted over to the jewel box. Even though he never accepts rewards, he couldn't help but think...

Making sure that none of his friend could hear him or were paying attention, the squire turned to the Duke. "Uh Sire?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Well my friends don't you all feel good that the Duke is back on his throne?" Johan asked the group as they all sat on their steeds about to set off for home.

"Yeah." Livy said as she petted Brownie.

"I guess." Jo shrugged.

"I'll feel a lot better after lunch." Peewit replied as he opened the picnic basket only to be shocked as he found the basket completely empty aside from Greedy, who now had a bloated stomach.

"Greedy Smurf!" Peewit exclaimed.

"Mmm! Smurfliscious." Greedy said licking his fingers earning laughs from the group.

"Looks like someone smurfed you to it Peewit." Livy laughed.

"Papa Smurf always says share and share alike and I smurf that goes for humans to." Brainy added putting in his two cents.

Peewit wasn't convinced and just scowled in annoyance. But Greedy was kind enough to save the jester a chicken leg so he got his lunch after all.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .

Later that night, Jo went out to the stables one last time so that she could give Skippy a well deserved carrot. She pushed aside the heavy wooden doors and then strolled in and up to her horses stable.

"Hey handsome." she cooed to her stallion.

"Why yes, I am incredably handsome aren't I?"

Jo jumped slightly and turned to see Peewit leaning against the stable entrance.

"I was talking to Skippy." Jo smirked.

"Oh..." Peewit replied blushing slightly from embarrassment. He shook it off however and proceeded into the stables and up to the black haired girl. "Anyway I'm glad I caught ya."

"And why is that?" Jo asked as she fed her horse the carrot.

"I got you something." Peewit replied as he rocked back on his heels.

Jo blinked in surprise and turned to him. "Really? What for."

"No reason." Peewit replied as he reached into his pocket and pulled out something. "I just saw it and...well it kinda reminded me of you."

Peewit opened his palm and Jo gasped as both hands flew to her mouth as she stared at the sapphire gem. "Oh Peewit!...It's beautiful!" Jo grabbed the jewel and got a closer looked at it but a look of confusion spread across her face. "How did you...Where did you...?"

"Remember how before we left Castellac I ran back in to get my lute?"

"Yeah."

"...I lied. I actually went back in to ask the Duke for that one gem...I-I know you like blue and well..." Peewit was blushing furiously and rubbed the back of his neck. "When I saw it...It made me think of you."

Jo smiled and blushed as she clutched the gem in her hands. She bent down and gave the jester a kiss on the lips.

. . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

Meanwhile inside the castle

Livy walked out of the bathroom that was in her bedroom dressed in her nightgown, robe and slippers, ready to just relax in her room after an intense past few days. Her kitten Turnip lay curled up on a chair sound asleep.

Livy, not wanting to wake him walked over to her book shelf, deciding to read for awhile. She made her selection and went to sit on her bed to read but it was then that she noticed something wrapped up in paper sitting on her pillow.

"What the-?"

She put the book back on her shelf and went over to her bed. She sat on the edge and grabbed the parcel in her hand. Livy noted it slight heaviness as she pulled the string and unwrapped the paper from it. She gasped and her hand covered her mouth as the paper fell away and she saw that she was now holding a sparkling green emerald.

"Oh my gosh!" she whispered as she stared at the beautiful gem. She then noticed that there was writing on the inside of the paper and read it.

_A sparkling emerald to match you sparkling emerald eyes. Though this gem can hardly compare._

_-Johan_

Livy felt her heart beat a little faster as a warm feeling came over her. She stood up and put the gem in a safe spot inside a small treasure chest she had bought herself at the market place awhile back. She really didn't need it at the time, but the box was beautifully carved and painted that she decided to splurge. She had needed something small to put in it and now she had the perfect thing.

After she put the emerald in her box, she then turned and left her room.

. . . .. . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. .. . . . .. .. . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .

Johan sat on the edge of the bed in his room hunched over slightly as he cleaned his sword, concentrating on getting it nice and shiny when he was brought out of his concentration when a knock at the door sounded.

He stood up and leaned his sword against the wall before he went to answer it. He opened the door and was pleasantly surprised to see Livy standing at the door. Though he was more surprised by the fact that she was in her pajamas.

"M'lady." he greeted.

"I got your little surprise." Livy said smiling. A small blush rose to Johan's cheeks and he nodded.

"Oh...Um...Did you like it?" he asked awkwardly.

"No."

Johan's smile fell and a half confused half slightly hurt expression came over his face. "N-No?"

Livy shook her head no still smiling. "I didn't like it...I loved it!" she exclaimed as she trapped her love in a hug. Johan chuckled slightly and hugged her back.

"Where did you get it?" Livy asked as they pulled out of the embrace.

Johan blushed again and replied sheepishly. "The Duke."

"The Duke?" Livy asked raising an eyebrow. "But I thought that 'seeing justice done was enough of a reward for us'?" she quoted.

"It is..." Johan replied. "But...Well...When I saw that emerald. It immediately made me think of your eyes."

Livy blushed and smiled. She then quickly stood up on her tiptoes and captured his lips with hers in a kiss.

"You are the best boyfriend ever." she cooed as they broke apart. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Johan smiled and held her close as he pushed her bangs out of her eyes, sending chills down Livy's spine as his fingertips grazed her forehead.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Johan asked before the two shared another kiss...Unfortunately it was short lived.

"MISS OLIVIA! MASTER JOHAN!"

The two lovers jumped and broke apart, both blushing bright red as Dame Barbra looked at them sternly.

"Kissing is hardly proper! Especially in public like that!" the governess scolded.

"Ah your just jealous cause not even a frog would kiss you, let alone a guy." Jo taunted as she passed by with Peewit in tow.

"Like any living thing period would wanna kiss her." Peewit laughed.

"Oh why you little-!" Dame Barbra growled as she then proceeded to chase after the two pranksters.

Livy and Johan gave out slight chuckles even though they were thankful to their friends for distracting the governess and saving them from further embarrassment.

Despite being scolded Livy gave Johan one last quick kiss before she headed off back to her bedroom. "Night Squire Boy."

"Goodnight M'lady." Johan called as he watched her go before disappearing back into his room.

**I admit the whole "Johan and Peewit giving Livy and Jo jewels thing" was kinda thrown in last minute but I like it. It serves for fluff. ^_^**

**So anyway the song is "Savages" from the Disney movie Pochahuntess (I cannot spell that name to save my life! Dx)**

**Yeah first song in the story and one of the lines in it is "Lets got kill a few men." ^^; Ehehe, but we needed a war song and that's the closet thing I could find. XD**

**So that's all for today everyone. Have a happy Saturday! Don't forget to leave a review and stay smurfy! Bye!**


	4. Brats, Bras and Chickens, Oh My!

**Hey hey hey! What's up everybody?**

**Peewit: I still don't understand that phrase.**

**Jo: Just like we'll never understand you**

**Peewit: Hey!**

**Jo: :P**

**Me: Yeah so not much to say at this second sooo disclaimer time!**

**Johan: Flowerpower71 does not own any of the smurfs, me or Peewit**

**Peewit: We belong to Peyo!**

**Jo: I belong to CartoonCaster21**

**Me: I only own myself. Enjoy!**

"Alright Olivia, let's try it again." Homnibus instructed a few days later.

It was time once more for another magic lesson and Livy was at the old wizard's house along with Papa Smurf. Jo and Peewit had also tagged along with Livy to her lesson, though it was mostly because Dame Barbra was on the war path hunting for the two pranksters after they had strung up a pair of her bloomers like a flag above one of the castle towers. Not to mention the frog she found in her morning cup of tea.

"Alright Homnibus." Livy said to her teacher as she readied herself to try the transformation spell.

_Galloping gallopagos_

_Hear my plea_

_Now change me_

_into someone else be_

A yellow light began to form around the enchantress in training and Livy could feel her body begin to grow taller while her hair grew shorter. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw that her purple dress and pink tights had now changed into a yellow tunic and red tights.

"Amazing! Simply amazing!" Papa Smurf said in awe.

"Okay it's bad enough that your dating my great, great great grandfather but now you look like him to?" Jo gaped.

Yes it was true. Standing in Livy's place was now Johan. Or so one would think anyway.

"I even sound like him." Livy said in Johan's voice. She held out her arms and examined herself more. "This is so weird."

"You look just like Johan." Peewit stated.

"Not quite Peewit." Homnibus said as he stood up and went over to his apprentice. "Olivia still has her original eye color.

Livy's smile faded. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked fearing that she had goofed up the spell.

"Not at all Livy." Papa Smurf reassured. "The transformation spell never smurfs the casters eyes for some reason."

"Yes it's an odd thing." Homnibus mused rubbing his beard. "But it cannot be helped."

Livy smiled slightly, feeling better knowing that she didn't mess up the spell. All eyes turned to the door as a knock sounded from it.

"Looks like your twin is here Livs." Jo chuckled as she spotted Bayard out the window. Peewit went to go and open the door but Livy stopped him. "Let me get it."

Johan stood patiently outside the door waiting for it to be answered. The handle clicked and began to turn and when it opened he was very shocked to see himself answer the door.

"Hi Johan." Livy said leaning against the door. "Like what you see?"

Johan blinked a few times and shook his head before he responded. "Livy?!"

Livy laughed and then transformed herself back to normal. "Let me guess the eye's gave it away?"

"That and the fact that you were not in the room." Johan chuckled no longer in shock. "Anyway I've come to fetch you three back to the King's castle."

Homnibus looked at the clock on the wall and nodded. "Well the lesson's about over today with anyways so perfect timing Johan."

Once Livy gathered up her spell books the four teens mounted their steeds and set off for home.

"Faster my friends!" Johan ordered as he rode up front of the group, taking the lead.

"What's the big rush Johan?" Peewit asked the question that was on everybody's mind.

"King Turgon has come to the castle to sign a treaty and our Good King wants you and Livy to entertain him ." the squire explained.

"Me? Entertain a King? Well why didn't you say so?" the jester asked before he urged his goat onward. "Go Biquette! Go!"

"Ya'll entertain a king everyday." Jo pointed out confused by the jesters excitement. Nonetheless the teens continued onward.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"King Turgon, I am most honored to have you and your charming son, Prince Dax, as guests in my humble home." The Good King said once the teens reached the castle.

King Turgon was an intimidating looking man, probably somewhere in his thirties. He had brown hair and a moustache, piercing blue eyes and ridiculously long eyelashes. He wore black robes trimmed with gold lining, a gold crown, purple gloves and a lighter purple cape.

Prince Dax on the other hand looked to be about seven to eight years of age. He had a mischevious smile, light brown hair and his father's blue eyes. He wore a small gold crown, yellow shoes and a blue robe trimmed with white fur.

"I am here to sign a treaty between our kingdoms your highness, and to inform you that without one there will be war!" King Turgon stated threatengly.

"Who spit in his bean curd?" Jo whispered to Livy only to earn a sharp jab in the side.

"Now let us proceed." King Turgon said to the King, thankfully not hearing Jo, only to have his attention brought to his son when he felt a tugging on his robe.

"Daddy this place is boring." Prince Dax stated.

"Boring young Sire? Boring you say?" Peewit asked. "Watch this!"

Within a few moments Peewit has sat up a small table and three turned over goblets. He he pulled a marble out of his pocket and sat it under one of the goblets and then moved the goblets around on the table as he said, "Observe! Peewit's hand is quicker than the eye. Now which goblet is it under?"

Prince Dax however wasn't amused by the trick and grabbed the lid off of a nearby platter and threw it at Peewit. "This one jester! Hahahaha!"

"Very funny! Very funny!" Peewit seethed shaking with anger, now having the lid stuck on his head.

"My son is having a good time." King Turgon noted smiling. "Come let us complete the negotiations and sign the treaty." And the two royals left leaving the teens alone with the bratty prince.

"My father said to play with you while he works." Dax said smiling micheiviously right before he ran off and threw a lute at them. Luckily Johan caught it.

"_Nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah! Can't catch me!" _Dax taunted before he ran off again.

"This IS war guys! This is war!" Peewit stated.

"No it's not." Livy said shaking her head. "You just gotta think like a kid."

"Yeah." Jo added nodding. "Hey Dax! Come here and I'll take yo someplace fun."

. . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .

Apparently Jo's idea of "someplace fun" was the pond just on the outskirts of the castle. All around the pond there were frogs either swimming in the water or relaxing on lillypads.

"This is the fun place?" Dax asked giving Jo a "You have got to be kidding me!" kind of look.

"Not exactly. This is the place where we get the frogs. The actual fun is when you stick them down someone's shirt." Jo explained as she grabbed a frog off of a nearby lillypad. "This frog is one of my favorites. His name is Fred."

Dax just stared at the frog with narrowed eyes for a few seconds before he snatched the amphibian out of Jo's hand and quick as a flash stuffed Fred down her shirt.

"FROG IN MY SHIRT! FROG IN MY SHIRT! FROG IN MY SHIRT!" Jo screamed hopping around like a crazy person as Fred wiggled around under her shirt. Jo reached under her shirt and tried to grab the frog but suddenly the girl lost her footing and fell into the pond.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dax laughed hysterically as Jo sat up in the water, a lillypad sitting ontop of her head. At this time Fred managed to wiggle his way upwards and poked his head out of Jo's collar.

"Ribbit!" Fred croaked before he hopped out of her shirt, into the water and swam away.

"Your right. It is fun when you stick the frog down someone's shirt." Dax taunted laughing hysterically.

"Jo are you alright?" Peewit asked as he, Livy and Johan ran to their friends aid.

"Am I alright? OF COARSE I'M NOT ALRIGHT! LET ME AT THAT LITTLE BRAT! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!" Jo snarled thrashing in the water trying to lunge towards the still laughing prince but was being held back by Johan.

"Um maybe you should come with me Dax." Livy said as she quickly ushered the young prince away before things could get violent.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM! I AM GOING TO KILL THAT KID BLOODY FREAKING MURDER!" Jo swore still being held back by Johan and Peewit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Once Livy and Dax made it back inside the castle Livy quickly found herself chasing after the prince and catching the various valuables he carelessly tossed.

"Dax don't throw that!" Livy screetched as she caught a bust of the Good King, only to have to immediately set it down and dive to catch a priceless vase.

"I am the King and you are my slave! You gotta do everything I say!" Dax declared standing atop a table. He jumped down on one end, sending a platter with a roasted turkey flying. Livy groaned and caught the platter and then caught the turkey on the platter, before she took off after the prince.

"Now come on Dax, what do ya we we just sit down and-"

"Tag! Your it!" Dax said as he tapped Livy on and the side and then took off running. Livy groaned and then took chase.

. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After about twenty minutes of chasing the bratty prince, Livy stopped and realized that she had lost sight of him.

"Where'd he go?" Livy asked herself only to receive her answer when she spotted Dax standing atop a china cabinet.

"Dax! Get down from there right now!"

"Never!" Dax yelled unmoving but he suddenly slipped and fell and then landed ontop of Livy, knocking her to the ground.

"Why don't I read you a story now?" Livy groaned lying on her stomach on the ground with Dax sitting on top of her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A little while later, Livy had gotten Dax settled down and was sitting in a chair in the library, book in hand as Dax sat on the rug in front of her.

"I think your gonna like this story Sire." Livy said as she opened the book. "It's about a boy named Jack who climbs a giant beanstalk and has to defeat an evil giant in order to get the goose that lays the golden eggs."

"Sounds dumb." Dax sneered crossing his arms and scowling.

Livy frowned slightly- she was always sorta sensitive to people making fun of fairy tales or her for liking them-but she shook it off and flipped to the first page.

"It's not dumb. It's a classic."

The bratty prince just scowled harder.

"Just listen. I think you'll like it." Livy reassured and with that began to read aloud the story of Jack and the beanstalk.

"_Once Upon a Time, there was a boy named Jack. He and his mother were very poor and had no food to eat and couldn't afford to buy some. So one day Jack's mother told him to go to the market and sell the family cow..."_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"_...And they all lived happily ever after. The End."_

"Well how'd you like it Dax?" Livy closing the well worn fairy tale book once the story was finished. Much to her surprise she looked up and saw the spot on the rug where the young prince had been sitting was bare. Looking all around the library Livy felt her stomach drop when she realized that the prince was gone.

"Oh no!"

Livy jumped up and ran out of the library looking frantically for the prince, hoping to find him before he got into any trouble.

"Dax? Dax where are you?! Dax! Oh when I get my hands on that boy I'm gonna-"

"Your going to what maiden?"

Livy froze, turned her head and realized that she had said that last part aloud as she was passing by the negotiation room where the Good King and King Turgon had been working out the terms of the treaty.

"I...I'm going to give him the biggest hug of all time!" Livy lied mentally facepalming herself. _"Seriously? THAT'S the best you could come up with?!"_

"Erm, where is Dax anyway Olivia?" The King asked.

"You haven't lost my son have you?" King Turgon asked narrowing his eyes at Livy suspisciously.

"Wh-wh-what? HA! Of coarse I haven't lost the prince Sires. Ehehe."

"Then where is he?" King Turgon inquried.

"Where-where-where is he you ask? Why he's uh...He's-he's hiding! Yes! He's hiding!"

"Hiding?" The Good King asked confused.

"Yes hiding...Were playing hide and seek." she lied smiling nervously.

"...Oh well carry on then." King Turgon dismissed as he and the Good King turned back to their papers. Livy sighed a silent sigh of relief and continued on her way looking for the prince.

. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .

"Where could he be?!" Livy asked herself exasperated after searching for the missing prince for what seemed like forever.

"Where could who be M'lady?" Johan asked as he and Peewit came over.

Livy opened her mouth to speak when a loud, familiar, ear shattering scream sounded.

"JO!" All of them gasped.

"The scream sounded like it came from her room! Come on!" Johan ordered and everyone quickly ran to the black haired girl's room. They skid to a stop at her open door and saw Jo on her knees surrounded by a bunch of papers.

"Jo what's wrong?" Peewit asked.

"They're ruined! All of them are ruined!" Jo sobbed clutching some of the papers in her grasp.

"What's ruined?" Livy asked.

"My drawings! All of them! Every single last of my sketches! All of my hard work! Everything! Gone!" Jo choked out on the verge of tears.

Livy picked up a paper that was close to her and her heart began to ache when she saw one of Jo's sketches of the smurfs village completely ruined. It looked as if someone had taken a pen and just scribbled all over it. Each sketch was like that. All those hours that Jo had spent drawing sketches of the smurfs, her friends, nature scenes, the castle, heck even the animals, all of them ruined.

"Aw geez...I'm sorry Jo." Livy apologized.

"You could always redraw them." Johan said sympathetically.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Jo snapped, crumpling the ruined drawings in her fist. "It's the time and dedication I put into all of these! All of it wasted!"

Jo hung her head and held her ruined work to her chest. Peewit frowned hard not liking seeing his girlfriend so upset. He gave her a hug and nuzzled her slightly. "Hey it'll be alright."

Before anyone could respond there was a crashing sound followed by the loud screetching of a cat.

"Turnip!" Livy gasped quickly running out of the room.

"Livy wait up!" Johan called after her as he followed her. Jo and Peewit looked at each other and ran after their friends.

As Livy followed the noise, she found that it was starting to be followed by other sounds of objects falling. She ran faster, now having a feeling that she might finally know where the young prince had gone. Her guess was correct...He was in her bedroom.

Livy stood frozen as she looked into her room. Her three friends stopped once they reached her and their jaws dropped as well at the sight they saw.

Livy's room looked like a tornado had went through it. Clothes laid strewn all over the place, on the floor, over a chair, even on the door leading to her bathroom. The usually neatly made bed was now rumpled and looked as if someone had been jumoing on it and various clothes laid carelessly tossed in various corners of the room. Not to mention all the other items that Livy owned were not in their usual places and carelessly tossed where they shouldn't be.

"Heh, looks like your room Peewit." Jo mused.

Peewit shook his head. "Nah, my rooms messier."

"You folks don't have anything fun in this castle!" Dax complained as he pilfered through one of Livy's drawers. His brows furrowed in confusion and to Livy's complete and utter horror, he pulled out a pale yellow bra in full view of everyone.

Livy felt the heat rise to her face and barely heard Jo gasp, followed by a snicker from Peewit only to be stopped by the unmistakable sound of a hand slapping him abside the head. Livy dared not turn around to see Johan's reaction, though she could imagine his face was as red as hers.

"What the heck is this thing?"

"NOTHING!" Livy yelled as she snatched the undergarmet from the young prince's grasp and stuffed it back in the drawer, slamming it so hard the whole dresser shook.

"Peewit maybe you should try watching the prince again." Johan suggested sensing his beloved was about to lose it.

"Oh no! Not again!" Peewit said shaking his head.

"Yeah Johan. Besides we all know know how terrible of a baby sitter you are." Jo said leaning against the door frame.

The jester raised his eye brows and narrowed his eyes. "Now wait a minute, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing." Jo said cooly. "I was just saying that you know your not a good babysitter so that's why your not wanting to watch him."

"I'm a great babysitter!" Peewit defended. The ticked off jester stormed towards the prince and began to push him out the door. "And I'll prove it! Come on Dax!" the jester huffed.

Jo waited until they were out of sight and chuckled quietly under her breath. "Backwards therapy. Works everytime."

"Reverse psychology Jo." Livy sighed rubbing her temples beginning to feel the start of a headache coming on.

"Same difference." Jo shrugged.

"We'll help you clean up Livy." Johan announced as he and Jo to help clean up the mess. Unnoticed by them however, Peewit had come back and when all of them had their back turned to him, he reached over and snatched up one of Livy's spellbooks.

. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .

"Now watch closely Dax and I'll show you a sensational trick." the jester promised as he stirred something in a bowl in front of the open spellbook. "Wait'll you see me turn this table into a turtle."

Peewit grabbed the bowl with the potion inside and began to chant the magic words.

_Galloping gallapogos_

_Hear my plea_

_Soon this table_

_Will a turtle be_

"Lets play tag again! Your it!" Dax said, not paying any attention at all to the jester. The prince ran up behind Peewit and slapped him hard on the back, knocking the bowl from his grip. Dax ran ahead and the bowl landed on his head. A yellow glow began to shine around him.

"Listen here you little-"

_POOF!_

"Chicken?!"

Yes. The prince had been turned into an egg laying, clucking, sqwauking, feathered white and brown colored chicken. An actual live chicken.

"Bawk! Bawk! B-b-gawk! Bawk! Bawk!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You brought this on yourself." Peewit said as he carried the prince turned chicken by the neck. "But since I'm a good fellow I'll return you to normal."

The jester approached the spellbook and began to flip through the pages trying to find a spell to turn the prince to normal. "Now lets see, prince to frog, prince to wolf...Ah! Prince to chicken."

All of a sudden, for no reason whatsoever, Dax began to go crazy. He clucked and wriggled himself out of Peewit's grip and once he hit the floor, he ran out the room.

"Hey get back here!" Peewit called as he chased after the chicken, grabbing a burlap sack on his way out. The chicken prince ran out of the castle and into the courtyard. "Come back here you dumb cluck!...Oh no!"

Peewit looked around and saw that he was surrounded by chickens. Dax had run out and ran to where the King's royal chickens were kept. (For their eggs and for when the cook decided to make chicken for dinner) All of them looking exactly like Dax.

"Here Dax! Come to Peewit! Here Dax, be a good bird...I mean boy. Oh, that's a good bird."

Little did Peewit know was that Dax was watching the whole scene from his hiding place behind a bucket. The chicken prince smiled evily and snuck past the jester when he had his back turned. He then snuck out of the courtyard and then ran across the drawbridge into the woods, clucking all the while.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . ..

"Here chick, chick, chick, chick, chick. Here Dax." Peewit called as he held a handful of chicken feed in his hand.. One of the chickens approached the jester, eagerly awaiting the feed, only to get a surprise when Peewit captured him in the sack.

"Gotcha! Thought you'd outwit Peewit huh?" the jester smirked as he carried the sack back into the castle.

Once they got back in Peewit took extra precautions and chained the chicken to the table. He followed the ingredients and mixed up the potion as he chanted the magic words.

_Feel the pulse begin to quicken_

_Your a prince not a chicken_

The jester then dumped the potion onto the chicken and a yellow light shone but once it died away the only difference was that now the chicken was blue.

"What's going on here Peewit?" Johan asked as he, Livy and Jo entered the room. They had finished cleaning Livy's room and had set out to find their friend and the prince when they saw the light.

"And why is there a blue chicken chained to the table?" Jo asked eyeing the fowl.

"Boy am I glad to see you three." Peewit said relieved.

Livy looked to the blue fowl and then glanced up at the book resting on the table. She grabbed the book and looked at the cover and her eyes widened as she recognized it as one of her new spellbooks. She then glanced at the chicken and let out a loud groan. "Oh Peewit! Please tell me that that chicken's not who I think it is..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . .. .. . . . . . .. . .

"Well you've done it this time Peewit!" Johan said angrily less than ten minutes later as he chased after a flock of chickens carrying a burlap sack. In the background Jo tried to catch a few by football tackling them but the chickens were to fast and ran off in a frenzy.

"If King Turgon finds out his son has been turned into a chicken he'll-"

"Just round them up Johan!" the irritated jester snapped struggling to keep ahold of three large sacks each of them stuffed with sqwaking and struggling chickens. "One of these chickens is Prince Dax, I'm sure of it. Livy! Your the one who's supposed to be chasing the chickens! Not the other way around!"

"WELL TELL THAT TO THEM!" Livy snapped running away from the three angry pecking chickens that were chasing her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .

Once every single last chicken the king owned had been rounded up, no one could tell one chicken from the other, so therefore in order to try to change the prince to normal, that meant that Livy had to perform the spell on every single one.

_Feel the pulse begin to quicken_

_Your a prince not a chicken_

Livy sprinkled the dust onto a group of three chickens but nothing happened.

"It doesn't work Livy." Johan said gently.

"I don't understand, it's the right spell. Why won't it work?" Livy asked as she triple checked the book.

"Maybe we have the wrong chickens?" Peewit suggested.

"Peewit we've brought her every bird in the castle!" Johan snapped throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"And they all look alike at that." Jo added as she uneasily eyed one of the chickens that was giving her the evil eye.

"To bad Dax didn't wear glasses." Peewit said.

Johan suddenly got an idea and snapped his fingers. "That's it Peewit! Dax has blue eyes, these chickens don't."

"Now all we got to do is find a blue eyed chicken." Livy exclaimed.

"But how? He could be anywhere by now." Jo said.

"We'll search the entire forest if we have to." Johan declared as they all ran out of the room and down the hall. "But first we must tell the king."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . …. . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . .

"WHAT?!" the King bellowed a little while later after the teens had told him about what had happened. "A chicken?! This is dreadful! You must bring that bird-uh boy, back here at once! Or there'll be war!"

"We shall Sire but you must keep Turgon busy until we do." Johan promised as he, Peewit, Jo and Livy bowed and then ran off towards the stables. No sooner had they left the room did King Turgon return.

"Well lets get on with signing the treaty. I don't have all day." the younger king snapped.

"Um, what about a little snack first?" the Good King offered as he pulled out a turkey leg from behind his back. (AN: What is it with these people keeping meats in their pockets?)

And so the teens quickly mounted their steeds and rode them across the drawbridge, urging them onward as they ran off to search the forest for the blue eyed chicken.

It wasn't long after that that the four teens had reached a four way fork in the road.

"Which way now ya'll?" Jo asked. Everyone automatically turned and looked at Johan to provide the answer.

"We better split up. Each of us will travel down a path and search that side of the forest. Everyone nodded and Johan went left, Peewit went right, and Jo and Livy each took separate paths down the middle.

**Me: Peewit I am going to kill you when all of this is over!**

**Peewit: Why me?!**

**Me: Because if I have told you once I have told you a thousand times, STAY OUT OF MY POTIONS!**

**Peewit: Well excuse me for screwing up a spell! It's not like you've never messed up a spell before**

**Me: It's not about messing up spells it's the fact that I've told you, multiple times not to mess with my potions-**

**Jo: Yo! The more you two fight the farther away Dax gets.**

**Me: Yeah your right. Anyway audience I got to look for a chicken so I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter and the next one will be out really soon. Please leave a review! Bye!**


	5. Of Ogre's and Wolves

**Hey everyone! I am so super excited for this chapter because in this chapter, we are introduced to a new oc who will make quite a few more appearances throughout the rest of the saga. :)**

**Jo: Well actually were gonna be introduced to five oc's.**

**Me: Well that's true but one of the oc's will be more prominate than the others, but the other oc's will appear here and there throughout this story and the rest of the saga as well. Ah well I've kept you guys waiting long enough, let's get on to the chapter.**

**The smurfs, Johan and Peewit belong to Peyo**

**Jo: I belong to CartoonCaster21**

**Me: And I only own Livy, Nanu, Hakoda, Shadow, Luna and Haru, Philip and Robert. Oh and Xavier and the whole Creatugo idea belongs to my good friend Frostfogre44**

"Peewit after all of this is over and done with, I am going to kill you!" Livy swore under her breath. She and Brownie had been searching their part of the forest for the past twenty five minutes and there was still no sign of the chicken prince whatsoever.

To make matters worse, just a little while ago, the forest plants had become to dense for Brownie to pass through so that meant Livy was forced to search for Dax on foot.

"Dax! Dax where are you? Dax!" Livy shouted. Still no reply. The brunette sighed and continued onward all the while calling for the prince. "DAX?"

Livy froze as the bushes up ahead began to rustle. Hope began to fill up inside her.

"Dax is that you?" Livy asked hoping to hear some clucking in response, what she got however was more bushes rustling. Livy ran forward, hoping that at long last their search had come to an end, but as she pushed back the bushes she suddenly found herself frozen solid when she saw a wolf straight ahead.

The wolf turned and froze just like Livy as the creature stared at her. The beast had fluffy soft fur whiter snow and a coal black nose. The wolf's eyes where what shocked Livy the most. They were the most beautiful shade of blue that she had ever seen, but they were a shade of blue that she had never seen. Not Jo, Peewit's eye color, or even the smurfs could compare to that shade.

Livy stood frozen with both awe and a little bit of fear. She had never seen a real live wolf before so obviously she was frightened but the creature was so beautiful that at the same time Livy was just filled with amazement.

"_It's beautiful..."_ she thought. The girl and the wolf just continued to stare at each other, neither making a move.

"_Why isn't it moving?" _Livy thought. The wolf didn't even blink. The only way you could tell that the creature was alive was by the sound of the wolf's breathing. For some reason or another, Livy shifted her eyes and discovered the reason why the wolf wouldn't move. On it's back hind leg was a bear trap. The sharp metal teeth of the trap dug painfully into the creatures flesh, staining the beautiful white coat a bloody crimson.

Livy winced sympathetically as she remembered earlier this past summer when she, Jo and Peewit had been turned into dogs and she and her friends were being chased by Barron Maltrochu's men, she had gotten her own leg caught in a bear trap.

"_I can't just leave the poor thing like that."_Livy thought. She glanced back up at the wolf, it's startling blue eyes never leaving her. She glanced back at the leg and made up her mind. _"I have to help."_

Despite everything she had been told throughout her life about how to never approach a wild animal under any circumstances, Livy cautiously took a step forward (Folks don't try this at home)

The wolf seemed to tense up slightly when Livy stepped forward.

"It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you." Livy said quietly. She ever so slowly approached the creature, all the while speaking in a quiet soothing voice. "I'm here to help. Your safe."

The wolf's body seemed to relax ever so slightly but you could tell the creature was still cautious of the girl. When Livy finally got close enough to the animal she gently lowered herself to the ground.

"I'm gonna take the trap off alright?" she said. She grabbed ahold of both sides of the bear trap as best as she could and with all her strength, pried the teeth open. When the wolf felt the pressure off it's leg, it quickly removed it and limped forward. The wolf turned around and examined the leg and began to lick the wound.

Livy frowned upon seeing the nasty tear. Even though the animal was free, she still couldn't bear the thought of leaving it like that. Her compassionate caring nature and her medical knowledge wouldn't allow it.

Livy got up and disappeared behind some shrubbery and went to the nearby river. Using her water manipulating powers she made some of the water rise out of the river and it formed into a ball. She then made her way back to the wolf where the creature was still licking it's wound.

The wolf looked up at Livy with a confused expression seeing that the girl had returned. Livy went over to the creature again and once more lowered herself to her knees.

"This'll help with the pain but it'll sting a little bit at first." Livy said before she caught herself. _"Ha! Look at me talking to a wolf like it can understand me."_

As if the wolf was reading her thoughts, it got up as best as it could and stepped so that the wounded leg was facing the girl. Livy was surprised by the action but slowly applied the water to the wound. The water began to glow slightly as Livy began to heal the wound. The wolf let out a slight yelp when the water first made contact but quickly relaxed as it began to feel it's soothing relief.

After a little while Livy was done and let the water drop to the ground. "There you go. All done."

The wolf looked at it's leg, now the wound was all but gone and feeling a hundred times better. The wolf seemed to smile and then turned and looked at the girl. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Livy said not realizing what had just occurred. She suddenly froze and her eyes grew to the size of saucers. "D-D-Did you j-just...?"

"Indeed I did." the wolf said in a feminine voice, indicating that it was a female. "Thank you for freeing me and for healing my leg."

Livy blinked a few times in shock. Honestly after all that has happened to her within the past few years, meeting a talking wolf shouldn't really be so shocking. But...

"HOLY CRAP YOU CAN TALK!" Livy yelled yelled jumping to her feet.

"Holy what?" the she-wolf asked.

"But-but how...why..." Livy shook her head and tried her best to snap herself back to reality. "Who-Who are you?"

"I am Nanu." the wolf introduced. "And I am a Creatugo."

"A what?" Livy asked confused.

"A Creatugo." Nanu repeated. "It's kinda like a wizard or witch in the permanent form of an animal. We can do magic with the elements depending on our species. For example my friend Xavier is a badger and he can do spells easily with the earth and rocks."

"Wow." Livy breathed. "What can you do?"

"I can control the moon." Nanu said. "Everynight me and my mate Hakoda, he's also a wolf Creatugo, he makes the sky turn dark and I raise the moon and together we create the night."

"Wow!" Livy said again. "That...That's amazing."

Nanu nodded and smiled slightly. "Thank you...?"

"Oh! My name's Livy." Livy quickly introduced herself.

"Thank you Livy." Nanu said before suddenly becoming serious. "I hate to be rude but I must hurry."

"Hurry where?" Livy asked.

"I've got to find my mate." the white she-wolf said as she began to leave. Livy raised an eyebrow in confusion but followed after.

"Wait a minute! What do you mean find your mate?" Livy asked as she jogged along side. Nanu stopped and then turned and faced the teen.

"Earlier today my family and I were down by the river when three hunters suddenly appeared. We tried to escape but our youngest pup, Haru, tripped and fell. Right when one of the hunters was about to grab him, Hakoda attacked him. The hunters were able to overpower him and captured him. I would have stayed and fought but I had to get the pups to safety."

"Oh no!" Livy exclaimed. She could feel her heart beginning to ache as she pictured the story in her mind.

"Once I got the pups to safety I ran back and followed the hunters scent to their campsite but just when I was about to get to my mate, the hunters spotted me and chased me off. I kept running and was eventually able to lose them but I got my leg trapped in that bear trap and had been there ever since until you came along."

"Where do you think the hunters took your mate?" Livy asked.

"I don't know." Nanu answered shaking her head. "I think they still might be at their campsite but I must hurry!" The white wolf turned to leave and began to run off.

"Nanu your limping!" Livy said. Even though she had healed Nanu's injury for the most part it didn't heal it completely.

"I'll be fine Livy. Creatugo's are fast healers."

"You can't take on those hunters by yourself!" Livy argued.

"I won't leave Hakoda!" Nanu shot back still limping off, cringing slightly in pain. Livy frowned hard and made up her mind.

"Hold up! I'm gonna help you."

The blue eyed she-wolf stopped and stared at the girl. "You-you will?"

Livy nodded in confirmation. "Of coarse. Now show me where their campsite is."

. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .

Meanwhile in another part of the forest, an ogre stood in front of a bubbling pot of water, tossing logs onto the fire underneath and a blue eyed chicken was tied to a stake right behind him.

"Bigmouth make gravy first, then chicken." he said to himself, his mouth watering at the deliscious chicken stew meal he would soon have.

"Bigmouth favorite recipe. Muddy water, moldy bark, slimy slugs." he chuckled as he dumped said "ingredients" into the pot and began to stir it around with a big spoon.

"Yeuck! He's disgusting Papa Smurf." Smurfette whispered to her elder from where she, Papa, Brainy and Clumsy were hiding in a nearby bush watching the scene.

Earlier they had witnessed Bigmouth capture the chicken and heard the ogre say he was going to eat him. Smurfs, being friends to the animals and all, made it their mission to rescue the chicken right then and their and had followed Bigmouth to where they were now. Now they were just trying to figure out exactly how to rescue the fowl.

"If we can distract him there's a chance we can rescue the chicken." Papa Smurf whispered thinking aloud. "But I'll need some ingredients for a potion."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. ..

Meanwhile in another part of the forest

"D'oh! It's no use Biquette! The chicken's flown the coop." Peewit said in dispair, tossing aside the stick he was using to poke through a bush. Peewit went over and sat on a nearby tree stump, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands while the black Nanny goat stood grazing nearby.

There was a sudden rustling in the nearby bushes and the blonde boy jerked his head up. "Dax?"

The bushes parted and Peewit's smile fell when he saw that it was just Jo. "Any luck?"

"No." Peewit sighed. "You?"

"Not even a feather." Jo said walking towards the shorter boy.

"This is all my fault." Peewit said shaking his head. "I'm such a screw up!"

"No your not a screw up." Jo said sitting next to him on the stump. "You just made a mistake. As you say accident's do happen."

"Yeah well this time my mistake could put the whole kingdom at war." Peewit countered covering his face with his hands.

Jo frowned sympathetically and grabbed her boyfriend in a hug. "We'll find him Peewit. No one's blaming you for this."

The jester said nothing but just snuggled closer to his love. "I hope so Jo. Otherwise my goose is gonna be cooked."

"Don't you mean chicken?" Jo joked. Her plan worked and the smallest hint of a smile pulled at the boys features.

"You always manage to find a way to make me feel better." Peewit said.

"That's why you love me." Jo smirked. "Now come on, lets find that-"

"Jo! Peewit!"

"Smurfs?!" Jo and Peewit exclaimed in unison as Papa, Smurfette, Brainy and Clumsy approached them.

"What are you doing here?" Peewit asked the little blue imps.

"Trying to save a chicken from an ogre." Papa answered.

The teens eyes widened and they felt both a sense of hope and dread fill within them. "A blue eyed chicken?!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

Within a few minutes after explaining everything, the two prankster teens and four smurfs were on the horse and goat racing though the forest. Peewit, Papa and Smurfette riding on Biquette; Jo, Brainy and Clumsy all riding on SS. The smurfs directing the riders to where they had left Bigmouth and Dax.

"Hmph! I still say if that ogre wants to cook a chicken stew we should smurf our own business." Brainy huffed.

"That chicken unfortunately is our business Brainy and unless you want to be thrown off SS I suggest you smurf a sock in it!" Jo snapped.

. . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nanu finally agreed to allow Livy to help her with finding her mate. At first the white she wolf refused because she didn't want the human girl to get hurt, but after explaining that Livy had faced off against various other villains before, the Creatugo was finally convinced.

After some fast trekking through the woods, Nanu had led Livy to where the hunters campsite was.

"They're down there." Nanu whispered. Livy peeked around the tree that they were both hiding behind and looked down the hill they were on at the hunters campsite below.

"Is that Hakoda?" Livy whispered to her new wolf friend as she pointed to a cage. The black figure inside shifted around and now one could clearly tell it was a wolf.

Hakoda was a black Alpha male wolf only slightly larger than Nanu. His fur was as black as night and his eyes were yellow colored. He had a red scar underneath his right eye, almost looking as if some other animal had scratched him, and he had what appeared to be a bite mark in his right ear.

"Oh the poor thing." Livy whispered. "That cage is to small for him." Nanu did not reply but Livy noticed her tense up and flatten her ears.

"What do you want us to do with the wolf Sir Malcolm?" they heard one of the hunters say.

"Just leave the mutt in that cage. Once the majority of the supplies is packed, we'll skin him alive. That black coat of his should earn us a pretty penny.

Nanu felt her breath get stuck in her throat at those words. Her blue eyes narrowed into daggers and a growl escaped her throat. No one was going to lay a finger on her mate as long as she was alive.

Livy furrowed her brow as she stared at the hunter called Malcolm. Why did that name sound so familiar? Better yet why did the hunter look familiar? She leaned her head a little further out trying to see the head hunters face. When Malcolm turned his head and Livy was able to see his face she let out a gasp.

"What's the matter?" Nanu asked.

"I know that hunter!" Livy gasped. "He's the evil cousin of my friend King Gerard. He wanted to take Gerard's throne for himself and so turned him into a deer."

"A deer?" Nanu gasped here eyes widening slightly.

"A black stag to be exact." Livy clarified. "But...another friend of mine was able to reverse the spell Gerard was under and caused the spell to reverse back to Malcolm and turn him into a stag and Gerard back to human."

"But if the hunter was a stag how can he be a human now?"

"I don't know." Livy answered trying to think back to that day so many months ago. She shook her head, "But that doesn't matter right now. The main point is that we have got to rescue Hakoda."

"But how?" Nanu asked worried for her beloved.

Livy thought for a few moments before she got an idea. "Follow me."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Livy led Nanu a little ways away from the camp so that she could have room to work.

"Alright, I know this is going to sound weird, but I got a plan and I need you to trust me alright?"

Nanu nodded her head. "I'd do anything to protect my mate."

Livy let out a breath. "Alright, hold still."

"Why do I need-"

But the white wolf was cut off as Livy began to chant a spell. A yellow burst of magic flew from the girls fingers and then surrounded the she-wolf. Nanu suddenly felt her body begin to contort and shift into weird shapes and she thought she could also feel herself grow taller. Suddenly the magic went away and Nanu found herself looking down at a pair of hooves where her paws would normally be.

"Wh-Wh-What the?!" Nanu stuttered as she frantically whipped her head around and tried to examine her body. She was significantly taller than before and her fur was shortened and not nearly as fluffy as before. She was also wearing what appeared to be a saddle with an emblame of the King's royal seal engraved on the side. She hurridly trotted over and looked at her reflection in the nearby lake. Staring back at her was a snow white blue eyed horse.

Nanu let out a loud neigh and went up on her hind legs, using her front to paw the air.

"Nanu! Nanu! Calm down!" Livy said running to the former wolf's side.

"Calm down? Calm down?! YOU TURNED ME INTO A HORSE!"

"It's part of the plan." Livy reassured. Please just trust me." Livy pleaded.

"What does turning me into a horse have anything to do with this plan of yours?"

Livy just smirked and began to chant the spell again. The same yellow magic from before appeared and then circled around her. Nanu's eye's widened as she witnessed Livy's body begin to transform.

The girl's clothes were now changed to a pink, black and white colored dress and her brown hair began to turn orange. A crown formed and then sat itself atop her head and once the magic died away Livy smirked.

"Every princess needs a horse."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Meanwhile

Jo, Peewit and the smurfs had arrived to where Bigmouth and Prince Dax were. Luckily Bigmouth was still preparing the pot and had not yet put Dax in.

"Mmm need more slimy slugs." Bigmouth said as he taste tested the stew with his finger. He then grabbed a basket and dumped in said shelled creatures.

"Slimy slugs?" Jo whispered turning green from where she, the smurfs and Peewit were hiding in the nearby bushes.

"Yeuck!" Peewit gagged sticking out his tongue.

"You know the plan Peewit." Papa Smurf whispered as he handed a small pouch to the human boy. "Here take this flash powder I smurfed up."

"Good luck Peewit." Smurfette whispered as the jester got out of the bushes and then approached Bigmouth.

"Now Bigmouth add chicken to stew." the simpleton ogre said as he held the chicken prince above the bubbling cauldron.

"HOLD IT!"

The ogre turned around and was fairly surprised to see a short little boy with blonde hair and a big nose approaching him from behind.

"Listen Bigmouth, I can tell you how to make something much better than chicken stew."

"Who are you?" Bigmouth asked carelessly tossing the chicken aside and then grabbing the jester, lifting him off the ground with one hand.

"Who am I?" Peewit scoffed. "Have you never heard of Peewit? Chef to the King? Make of sauces, frikacie and stew supreme?"

"No! Bigmouth need no chef." Bigmouth snapped poking the smaller boy in the nose. "Here taste Bigmouth stew."

Bigmouth scooped up a big helping of the disgusting stew mix on a spoon and then forced the concoction down the boys gullet. Peewit then gagged and almost threw up.

"Yeuck!" he gagged and then immediately began to have a coughing fit. "Just as I thought..." he wheezed trying to catch his breath. "It needs...dumplings..."

"Dumplings? What is dumplings?" Bigmouth asked as he sat the boy back on the ground.

Meanwhile the smurfs were trying to untie Dax from the stake but they had to quickly jumped back into the bush with Jo and wait for their cue as Peewit and Bigmouth made their way over.

"You mean you've never had smurf dumplings?" Peewit asked faking shock.

"Mmm! Sounds yummy." Bigmouth said rubbing his hands together, his mouth salivating at just the mere thought. "But Bigmouth only have chicken. Never had smurfs."

"Well allow me to demonstrate a little kitchen magic." Peewit gloated as he and Bigmouth approached the chicken who was still tied up to the stake. "Now watch."

Peewit held out his hand, his fist tightly closed around the powder. The chicken began to squirm and squawk, struggling against the ropes. Peewit threw the powder onto the chicken and a pink sparkly cloud formed around the bird. Once it cleared the chicken was gone and in his place stood two smurfs. Clumsy and Brainy to be exact.

"Smurfs! Bigmouth put them in stew." Bigmouth said as he reached to grab the three apples tall creatures, only to be stopped by Peewit.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Don't get impatient. Don't get impatient. The smurfs are not good until they're turned into dumplings."

"Hurry Smurfette, we need these rocks to make the switch." Papa Smurf grunted as he and Smurfette carried two large (for smurfs anyways) rocks.

"Oh! They're heavy Papa Smurf." Smurfette whispered.

"And your coming with me Clucky." Jo whispered as she grabbed Dax and then swiftly snuck out of the bush and then ran towards Skippy, only to step on a twig.

_SNAP! _

"What is that?" Bigmouth asked. The smurfs froze and ducked behind their rocks while Jo quickly hid behind a tree with the chicken, clamping her hand around his beak to keep him from clucking.

"Um, probably just a squirrel." Peewit said bringing the ogre's attention back to him. "Now Peewit the magic chef shall turn these two smurfs into two tasty smurf dumplings."

"Yum! Yum! Yum! Yummy! Yummy! Yummy!" Bigmouth cheered anxiously awaiting what would happen next.

Peewit grabbed another handful of the flash powder and then threw it on Clumsy and Brainy. Just like before a pink sparkly cloud formed around them but when it cleared away in their place was the two blue rocks.

"Two smurf dumplings coming up." Peewit said as he grabbed the "dumplings" and handed them to Bigmouth. The simpleton ogre happily took them in his own giant hands and then tried to take a bite out of one of them about breaking all his teeth in the process.

"Ooh! These dumplings hard."

"Of coarse they are!" Peewit chuckled. "They need to simmer in the pot for one hour, stir gently under low heat and serve with a garnish of crab grass."

The blonde jester took the "dumplings" back from the ogre and then tossed them into the still bubbling pot as he passed by. "Bonapetite!"

"Mmm! Bigmouth thank chef Peewit." Bigmouth said as he stirred the pot as the Peewit left and disappeared through the bushes.

"Did it work?" Jo asked seated upon SS, still holding the chicken.

"Like a charm!" Peewit smirked as he jumped onto Biquette.

"Great! Now lets find Livy and Johan then get the heck out of here!" Jo said as she snapped her horses reins and then took off.

"So long smurfs! Thanks for the help but I got to run." Peewit said bidding farewell to his little blue friends. He then kicked the black nanny goats side and was off running after his girlfriend. "Hyah Biquette! Wait for me Jo!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hakoda scowled and narrowed his eyes at the hunter who stood in front of his cage.

"Aw what's wrong little doggie?" Malcolm taunted smiling evily at the black wolf. "You know, your going to be doing me a great service today. That black coat of yours is going to make me a rich man.

Hakoda barred his teeth and a growl escaped his throat.

"But you know?" Malcolm the Mean said as he ran began to sharpen his knife on a piece of leather. "The pretty little mate of yours, her coat would make me an even richer man. White wolves are much more rare than black wolves in this part of the kingdom."

The black Alpha wolf jerked to his paws and began to growl and thrash within his cage but just wound up hitting his head in the process causing the head hunter to laugh cruely.

"Don't worry mutt, you won't be alive to see her suffer-"

"Release that poor animal immediately!"

Malcolm and his two partners shot their heads up as a red headed girl came riding into their camp upon a white blue eyed horse.

"Princess Savina!?" the two other hunters gasped before falling on their faces. Malcolm put his knife in it's holder then got down on one knee and bowed.

"Princess? What-but...What are you doing back in this kingdom?"

"I have come to visit my Uncle and decided to take a ride through the woods when I heard from a...reliable source about some hunters in these woods. Are you aware that it is illegal to hunt wolves in this part of the kingdom?"

"Alas princess, we were not." one of the hunters mumbled still bowing.

"My companions and I hail from a different kingdom your majesty." Malcolm explained. Suddenly something dawned on him. "You say your riding through the woods, but where are your guards?"

'Savina' stiffened slightly and her eyes widened. "That-That is none of your concern!" She spat. "What you should be concerned about however is what my uncle will do to you three if that wolf is harmed. If the slightest hair is out of place all three of you shall be thrown in the dungeon! Now release him at once!"

One of the hunters got up off the ground and then went over to the cage that held the yellow eyed wolf. Just as he was about to unlock it however Malcolm stopped him.

"Hold it! Don't release that wolf!"

"What?! You dare disobey the order of a princess?!" 'Savina' exclaimed.

"Of coarse not Princess." Malcolm said cooly. "But we can't very well release a savage beast in your presence now can we? Why if the wolf attacked you, your safety would be on our hands would it not?"

'Savina' felt her blood run cold as she realized that she had not thought her plan out to carefully. "I-I suppose it would."

"However I give you my word that the wolf shall be freed upon your departure." Malcolm promised.

"How can I believe that?" 'Savina' asked hautily not believing a word that was coming out of the head hunters mouth. "How do I know that your telling the truth?"

"I am an honest man princess. You can trust me." Malcolm said moving closer to the girl. "Now would you do the honor of allowing me to escort you back to the castle?"

"I'd rather you not Sir Malcolm." 'Savina' said making the horse back away from him.

The head hunter's smile fell and his expression turned to one of confusion. "How do you know my name?"

'Savina' stiffened and she mentally facepalmed herself. "I-I-I-uh you told it to me?"

"I did no such thing!"

"Do you dare question the word of the princess?" 'Savina' demanded still trying to keep up her rouse.

"Of coarse not. However I do question the word of an-IMPOSTER!" Malcolm suddenly yanked the girl off her horse and slammed her back against a nearby tree while the two other hunters seized control of the horse.

"How dare you?! My uncle shall surely hear about this!"

"Quit your pretending. I know your not the real princess Savina." Malcolm hissed pinning the girl to the tree. "Now tell me who ye really are or else."

"Or else what?" Livy spat. Malcolm said no word but pulled out a very sharp looking sword which glinted in the sunlight.

Nanu neighed and tried to buck but one of the other hunters tied a rope around her front legs causing the white mare to fall to the ground.

"Or else my partners here skins your horse while I slice that pretty little neck of yours." Malcolm said as he touched the blade to Livy's neck. From inside his cage Hakoda growled threateningly.

"Leave the girl alone you knave!"

Everyone froze and shifted their eyes around looking for the source of the unfamiliar voice.

"Who said that?!" Malcolm demanded.

"I did!"

Again the hunters and the girl looked around for whoever was talking and saw no one.

"In the cage!"

All eyes fell to the annoyed looking Alpha wolf in the cage.

"D-Di-Did that wolf just-"

"Yes I can talk. I'm a talking wolf." Hakoda said rolling his eyes skyward.

"THAT WOLFS A DEMON!" one of the other hunters gasped and frantically scrambled away from the cage.

"Not a demon, a Creatugo." Hakoda explained annoyed.

"A what?" Malcolm demanded.

"A Creatugo. It's like a witch or wizard in the permanent form of an animal." Nanu explained.

Hakoda's eyes widened in confusion as his mate's voice came out of the horses mouth. "Nanu?!"

"THE HORSE IS A DEMON TOO!" the same hunter who accused Hakoda of the same thing yelled.

"Get ahold of yourself man!" Malcolm growled, slapping his hunting partner in the face while still keeping a tight grip on the girl. He then whipped back and tightened his grip on Livy. "Now I repeat, tell me who you really are."

"Let go of me you brute!" Livy snarled but this only caused Malcolm to tighten his grip on her. He pulled her and then shoved her against the tree trunk, resulting in a dull "thud" sound when her back made contact with the wood. Livy let out a cry of pain.

"Leave her alone-"

"Shut up!" one of the hunters snarled kicking the horse in the gut and then pulling out a knife and holding it to her throat. Hakoda, upon seeing his mate in danger began to thrash around int his cage but it was useless.

"For the final time imposter, tell me who ye are or else your talking horse here will be skinned alive."

Nanu tried to break free, but with the ropes tied to her feet and the blade hovering over her, the former wolf was as trapped as her mate in the cage. 'Savina' gave Malcolm a look of utter disgust but sighed in defeat. She couldn't fight or otherwise Nanu would be hurt. Reluctantly she concentrated and a yellow glow began to emit from her body. Malcolm jumped back and put his hand on the hilt of his sword but no sooner had he done that did the light fade away and now standing where the so called princess had been was now a girl with brown hair and emerald green eyes wearing a purple dress, pink tights and a gold heart shaped locket.

Consequently the spell that Livy had cast upon Nanu was in connection to the one she cast on herself, therefore the white horse was transformed into her original white wolf form.

The two hunters jumped back and gaped at the snarling white wolf at their feet but Malcolm's eyes only focused on Livy. It took a few seconds but suddenly his eyes flashed with recognition.

"You!" the head hunter snarled. "Your that wretched girl that foiled my plan for my fool cousin Gerard!"

"Glad to see you remember me, Malcolm the Mean!" Livy spat eyes narrowed.

Malcolm's expression became even more furious. "It's because of you that I was forced to live as a stag for three weeks only to be banished from Gerard's kingdom once I was restored to normal!"

"Your lucky Gerard is a merciful King. Anyone else would have had you hung for turning them into a stag and then hunting them down like some prize trophy!"

"Bah! My cousin is a fool! He's not fit to wear the crown! Which is why I came up with that brilliant plan. No one would have suspected that a black stag was actually Gerard. It was a perfect plan and I almost had him...until you showed up ."

"So why are you here now illegally hunting innocent wolves?"

"Once I was banished I traveled around until I came to this kingdom, making pay by hunting. This morning I came across a family of wolves," Malcolm paused and smirked evily as he gestured to the two wolves. "Pure black wolf fur sells very well," another pause as he turned and looked at Nanu. "But that little she-wolf there, her coat will make me a very rich man."

"You lay one hand on her and you will regret the day you were born." Hakoda growled vicsiously.

Malcolm just laughed mockingly placing his hands on his hips. "Your not really in the position to be making threats little doggy."

"But I am." Livy said just before she manipulated a slab of earth from the ground and then sent it hurtling towards Malcolm. The headhunter lept out of the way at the last second and the earth collided with a tree, shattering into hundred a pieces.

Meanwhile Malcolm's lackies stood slack jawed only to be brought back to reality by Nanu, who had chewed through her ropes and freed herself, jumped up and attacked them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Oh I hope Jo, Peewit, Johan and Livy were able to get the chicken back to the castle in time." Smurfette said to no one in particular as she, Clumsy, Brainy and Papa were making their way back to the smurf village.

"Oh I'm sure they have Smurfette." Papa reassured, but the red clad elder smurf froze as the sound of shouts, yelling, and growls suddenly filled the air.

"Uh gosh! What's all that smurfing Papa Smurf?" Clumsy shouted above the noise. Suddenly a familiar shout was heard.

"That sounded like Livy!" Brainy gasped.

"Come on! It sounds like she's in trouble!" Papa Smurf urged as he and the others began to run forward.

They peered behind some trees and were fairly shocked to see the battle before them. Livy was facing off against Malcolm the mean while two other hunters were trying to attack a white wolf, while a black wolf was banging around in a cage trying to get free.

Suddenly on of the hunters that was fighting Nanu, whacked her in the head with the hilt of his sword. The blue eyed she wolf yelped in pain and then fell down knocked out.

"Nanu!"

The smurfs watched and their eyes widened in surprise as the shadows from the trees suddenly sprang to life and then rushed towards the two hunters. The shadows grabbed the two hunters and lifted them off their feet before tossing them aside like rag dolls to the other side of the forest.

"Smurfette, Clumsy, you two smurf that black wolf. Brainy you come with me." Papa ordered as he and the smart smurf ran off towards Livy.

Hakoda's eyes stopped glowing yellow as he released the shadows. He began to whine with worry as he looked at his unconscious love. A clicking sound beside him snapped him out of his thoughts and he was fairly surprised to see two little blue creatures fumbling with the lock of his cage.

"Who are you?"

"Where smurfs." Smurfette answered as she succeeded in unlocking the cage. The door swung open, knocking Clumsy to the ground in the process. Hakoda smiled a grateful smile at the two smurfs but it quickly turned to one of worry as he ran over to Nanu.

"Nanu?" Hakoda whispered softly as he nudged his unconscious mate with his nose. She didn't respond and his ears fell back against the side of his head. He whined and nudged her again but still no response...Suddenly though a groan escaped the she-wolf's throat and her blue eyes fluttered open.

"Hnnrh?...Hakoda?"

The black wolf nuzzled her with his head. "Yes my love. I'm here."

. . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Not to far off Livy and Malcolm were in a heated battle. Livy had the upper hand because of her magic but she suddenly let out a gasp as an arrow flew over and pinned her sleeve to the tree. She tried to pull it out but the arrow was wedged in deep and wouldn't budge.

"I got you know wench." Malcolm sneered approaching her.

"Now Brainy." Papa Smurf whispered as he and Brainy picked up a discarded rope and held it up. Malcolm didn't notice and tripped over the rope crashing on the ground. Livy gave a quick smile of gratitude to her little blue friends and then finally managed to pull out the arrow from the tree, freeing herself. She quickly jumped on Malcolm and tied him up before he could escape.

"Release me at once!" Malcolm demanded struggling against the ropes.

"Oh don't worry." Livy taunted. "Once I get back to the castle. I'll inform some of the knights of your illegal hunting and then you can trade in those ropes for a nice shiny pair of shackles and a night or two in the dungeon."

Livy then turned to the smurfs and smiled at them. "Thank you for your help smurfs."

"No Livy, thank you."

The human girl and the smurfs looked up and saw the two wolves approach them. Nanu trotted right up and nuzzled her head against Livy, who in turn bent down and wrapped her arms around the white wolf's neck, burying her face in her soft white fur.

"Nanu told me about you rescuing her from that bear trap." Hakoda said as he approached the purple clad teen. "You are very brave. Most people would not have been so bold to approach a wolf."

"And even after you risked your life to help save Hakoda's." Nanu added.

Livy blushes and rubbed the back of her head. "I-It was nothing. Really."

"It was everything. Nanu and I are forever in your debt." Hakoda replied lowering his head to the ground, almost as if he was bowing.

Livy just blushed harder and shook her head. "What are friends for?"

"LIVY!"

"LIVY WHERE ARE YOU?! WE GOT THE CHICKEN!" Johan, Peewit and Jo's voices suddenly echoed throughout the forest. And for emphasis a few chicken clucks were heard as well.

Livy gasped and jumped to her feet as she suddenly remembered her original mission. "Oh no! I'm sorry to rush off but I have to go!" and with that Livy stuck two fingers in her mouth and Brownie came rushing over through the bushes. Livy hopped on and then took off. "Goodbye!"

"Farewell Livy." Nanu called after her.

"Bye Livy!" The smurfs called in unison.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"In hope this treaty between out kingdoms lasts as long as it took you to sign it." Turgon snapped holding said treaty in his hand.

"Y-Your not leaving?" The King stuttered when he saw that Turgon was about to turn to leave.

"Have Prince Dax brought to me at once. I shall be in the courtyard waiting." the younger king replied answering the King's question. King Turgon turned on his heel and then stormed out of the room and off to the courtyard, leaving behind a very nervous king.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A few minutes later the Good King made his way out to the courtyard only to be greeted by an annoyed King Turgon who was impatiently tapping his foot while waiting for his son.

"Well where is my son your majesty?" Turgon demanded.

"Uh he's uh...I-I'm sure he's around here someplace." The King nervously replied. Suddenly the thundering of hooves was heard and Livy, Johan, Peewit and Jo ran across the courtyard on their steeds; Peewit being hunched over slightly trying to hide the chicken.

"There's those bumbling babysitters! Where is my son?"

"He'll be right down your highness." Peewit answered as he and Johan ran up the stairs. Jo was about to follow but Livy stopped her.

"Stall him!" Livy hissed.

"What? How?!" Jo asked.

"I dunno! Just do it!" Livy whisper yelled as she quickly followed the two males up the stairs.

Jo cursed under her breathe and turned around only to be greeted by-

"King Turgon! Uh H-Hi!" Jo stammered.

"I have no time for pleasantries girl!" Turgon snapped. "Now outta my way so I can get my son."

"Oh he'll be down any minute." Jo said blocking the kings path. "My friends will get him. But-But in the meantime...uh...I-I uh..."

"Spit it out already! We don't have all day." Turgon snapped coming to his wits end.

"I-I got a new song I wanted to sing to ya'll!" Jo said the first thing that popped into her head.

Turgon sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine but make it fast."

Jo quickly wracked her brain for a song, any song, but her mind was blank. She nervously shifted her eyes around and spotted a stick laying nearby. She got an idea and sang the first song that popped into her mind.

_Hello my baby_

_Hello my honey_

_Hello my ragtime gal_

_Send me a kiss by wire_

_Baby my hearts on fire_

_If you refuse me_

_Honey you lose me_

_Then you'll be all alone_

_Oh baby telephone_

_And tell me I'm your own!_

As Jo was singing she was doing a sort of a tap dance and using the stick as a cane. At the end she dropped to one knee and stuck her arms out panting heavily from the dance. The two kings just stared at the girl like she had three heads.

Turgon just scowled and stormed past her. "I'm getting my son."

"Wait! Sire wait!" Jo yelped trying to scramble to her feet with the good king following behind. King Turgon had made up his mind and was more than ready to leave. It had been a long day and he was tired. Plus they had a long journey back home.

"Wait! Wait! Your sons sleeping! They're playing hide an seek!" Jo cried trying to stall Turgon but the blue eyed King just continued to storm to the door. Jo, now getting desperate ran up in front of Turgon and then suddenly fell to the ground clutching her foot.

"Oh! My tibia! I broke my tibia! My good one to!" But King Turgon just simply stepped over her. He had finally reached the door and burst in.

"Where's my-Son!" Turgon cheered as his son ran and jumped into father's arms, trapping the monarch in a hug.

"Daddy! I've had the most exciting adventure! I was chased by an ogre and saved by Peewit, Jo and some little blue creatures." The King, Jo and Johan heard Dax explain as they entered the room. Indeed Dax was now human again. Peewit and Livy stood in the corner of the room panting from having rushed up the stairs. The two friends wearily high fived each other when no one was looking.

"Remarkable my friends." Johan said quietly. "He doesn't even remember being a chicken."

"Who's calling my son a chicken?" Turgon asked snapping his head in Johan's direction having heard the last part.

"Oh not I Sire." Johan said placing one hand over his heart and holding the other up.

"I don't ever wanna hear the word again." Peewit mumbled exiting the room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"The ogre was big and mean but the little blue creatures and Peewit and Jo were so brave and-" Dax was explaining as he and his father sat on their horse ready to begin the journey home.

"You can tell me the whole story on the way home." King Turgon interrupted before turning to the Good King. "The boy has a vivid imagination your majesty. Come visit our kingdom soon. You two children."

"Were not-" Jo started to say but Johan jabbed her in the side.

"So long Peewit! Bye Jo!" Dax called as Turgon flicked the reins and the horse set off for the drawbridge.

"You know Jo, I wish I could see Bigmouth's face when he tastes those rock dumplings." Peewit chuckled just imagining the scene in his mind.

"Ha! That ogre's so dumb he'd probably just go ahead and eat them." Jo laughed as the two made their way back into the castle.

Johan shook his head and turned to Livy. "That was quite an adventure."

"I don't think I'll ever eat chicken again." Livy sighed as they followed their friends.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

"I think that cloud looks like a bunny." Phillip said as he and Robert stood on guard duty at the drawbridge.

"We're supposed to be watching for danger. Not clouds." Robert growled under his breath.

"Oh come on! Were right here. If an enemy tries a sneak attack we'd still catch them." Phillip reassured. "Come on what does that cloud look like to you?" the vegetarian knight asked pointing to a random cloud.

"A waste of oxygen." Robert huffed.

"Oh why do you always have to be such a grump?"

In response Robert just smacked his partner abside the head, causing his helmet to fall down. Phillip tried to pull it off but it was stuck...again.

"Robert the helmet's stuck!" Phillip cried in a mini panic clawing at the helmet. "Well don't just stand there help me!"

"Alright alright don't get your skirt in a knot." Robert huffed holding back a chuckle. He grabbed the helmet and pulled.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Phillip whined. "Stop! That hurts!"

"Stop being a baby!"

"I'm not! OW! Not so hard!"

"Uh excuse us?"

"Hold on I almost-GOT IT!" Robert cried in victory lifting up the helmet. Phillip shook his head and his eyes widened as he spotted,

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W"

"What's wrong with you?" Robert asked confused.

"WOLVES!" Phillip shrieked jumping into Robert's arms Scooby-Doo style. Robert looked and his eyes widened as he spotted the two Alpha wolves and three little wolf pups hiding behind them.

"Excuse us, " Nanu said stepping forward slightly. "But neither of you wouldn't happen to know a human girl by the name of Livy would you?"

Phillip and Robert blinked a few times as they digested the fact that a wolf had just spoken. Robert sat Phillip on the ground and pulled out the flask he had attached to his belt. He then proceeded to open the top and dumped out the whiskey that was inside onto the grass.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Livy was outside in the garden reading a book while she sat under a tree. She was by herself at the moment seeing as Johan had to run off to do something for Count Tremaine, Jo had secluded herself in her room to get started on re-drawing her ruined sketches and the last time she checked, Peewit was singing for the King, so the only company she had right now was Turnip.

Livy peeked up from her book and smiled as she watched her kitten attempt to stalk a bird that was hopping around nearby. Suddenly their was a commotion and she heard the distinct sound of Philip's voice shouting "WOLVES!" The bird being alerted by the shout, saw Turnip them quickly flew off just as the kitten pounced. Poor Turnip, instead of getting a tasty bird, he instead got a face full of dirt and grass.

"Wolves?" Livy asked herself. Her eyes widened as a thought entered her mind. She sat the book aside and then quickly ran to the other side of the castle where the drawbridge was.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . .. . . ..

"Gentlemen please, there is no need for this." Hakoda said as the two trembling knights pointed their spears at them.

"S-S-S-Stay back!" Phillip warned trying to keep his spear steady.

"I thought that knights were supposed to be brave?" the little white wolf pup with yellow eyes asked looking up at her mother.

"Luna!" Nanu shushed her daughter.

"What's going on?" Livy asked as she made her way over to them. Her eye's widened as her suspiscions were confirmed. "Nanu? Hakoda?"

"You know these beasts?!" Robert asked his jaw agape.

"They're friend's of mine." Livy explained pushing her way past the two.

"Told ya." the little black wolf pup with blue eyes smirked.

Robert blinked a few times and shook his head. "I need a drink." he mumbled as he left his post and then went to go into the castle.

"Ooh! Wait for me!" Philip chirped as he followed his friend, leaving the girl alone with the wolves.

Livy shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry about them."

"It's alright Livy." Nanu said.

"I think we scared them more than they did us." Hakoda chuckled.

Livy smirked but her eyes widened and a genuine smile formed on her lips as she spotted the three little wolf pups. "You guys have babies?"

The two parents smiled proudly and stepped aside so the girl could see. "These are our pups: Shadow," Hakoda gestured to the black one.

"Luna"

The white wolf pup smiled proudly and stood up straighter.

"And our youngest, Haru."

The last pup was had gray colored fur with one blue eye and one yellow eye.

"H-H-Hi." Haru said sorta shyly as he, his brother, and sister approached the the girl. Livy crouched down and petted them.

"Momma and Daddy said that you helped rescue them today." Luna said wagging her tail.

"Yeah! And they said you fought off the biggest hunter yourself!" Shadow exclaimed excited.

Livy just blushed some more. "Well I can't take all the credit. The smurfs helped to."

"Still, we wanted to repay you for your bravery. Not only have you saved Hakoda's life and my own, but also the lives of our pups and ultimately the night." Nanu said.

"No really. I don't need anything." Livy tried to persuade them but Hakoda shook his head.

"We won't take no for an answer." The black Alpha wolf then trotted off and stuck his head in a nearby bush. He quickly returned to something in his mouth which he placed at Livy's feet. Livy gasped a little bit when she saw that the object was a flat looking crystal.

"That's a seeing crystal." Nanu explained. "One of the rarest in the world. It has the ability to allow one to see their loved ones."

"It's beautiful." Livy breathed as she held the gem in her hands.

"All you have to do is ask the crystal to show you someone." Hakoda chimed in.

Livy paused for a few minutes as she thought about it. "Uh...Show me Johan?"

The crystal began to glow slightly and the inside became cloudy but it quickly cleared away and then showed an image of Johan as he followed behind Count Tremaine at the market place.

"Wow..." Livy breathed. "This is amazing!"

"It's also a way that you can watch over your loved ones." Nanu said. "But you must promise to take good care of it."

"I will. I promise." Livy swore. She then petted the two wolves who in turn nuzzled against her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .

Later that night as Livy looked out her window at the full moon she smiled as she heard the sound of wolves howling in the distance.

"**Soooo what'd you guys think of Nanu? I hope you all liked her cause she will be returning throughout the rest of the saga! :D (along with two other oc's who will be introduced later on)**

**I know the battle scene sucked! T.T I'm sorry about that guys. I had the worst time writing that scene. I knew what I wanted to happen but as I was writing nothing was turning out right. Forgive me I beg of you!**

**Oh and BTW guys, this isn't the only story Nanu will appear in. She's gonna eventually appear in Frostforge44's story "Smurf-Crossed Lovers." :)**

**I got a big bag of candy for whoever can tell me where the song Jo sang is from! ;)**

**Love you all my amazing readers! Keep staying awesome and I'll see you all next chapter! Bye!**


	6. Child's Play

**Hey everyone! This chapter is dedicated to my good friend dolphinrain for suggesting the idea for this chapter to me.**

**Johan: I don't like this chapter! I don't like it one little bit!**

**Me: But you looked so cute!**

**Jo: And tiny!**

**Johan: NO!  
**

**Jo: Ah your no fun! I can't believe I'm related to such a stiff!**

**Johan: The feelings mutual Jo.**

**Me: Aw! Lookit the family love. ^^ Anyway smurfs Johan and Peewit all belong to Peyo**

**Jo: I belong to CartoonCaster21**

**Johan: And M'lady owns herself.**

**Me: Enjoy the cha-**

**Peewit: WAIT! (comes running into the room carrying a big box of popcorn, some candy and various other sorts of junk food.) We can't start the story without snacks!**

It was a few days after the whole chicken prince incident and things had mostly settled down back to normal...Well almost normal.

The Good King let out a depressed sigh as he looked at his reflection in the mirror, not liking what he was seeing. His once brown colored hair was now all but gone, minus for his beard which was now no longer brown but snow white. The wrinkles around his eyes were more noticeable than ever and not to mention the fact that he was just feeling his age.

"Peewit," the King asked not taking his eyes off the hand held mirror in his hand.

"Yes Sire?" Peewit asked not looking up from where he was sitting on the floor of the throne room, fiddling with the string of his lute which had broken.

"Do you think I'm...old?"

The jester shot his head up and the string he was trying to fix broke again with a "boing" sound. "O-Old?"

"Yes, do you think I'm old?" The King asked finally looking away from the mirror.

"Of coarse you not old Sire!" Peewit scoffed. "Y-Your just...wisely aged."

The King just gave him a deadpan look. "Wisely aged?"

"Yeah!...It's a compliment." Peewit tried to pursuade giving a sheepish smile. "You...look...wise...and...I got nothing."

The King sighed depressingly. "It's alright Peewit. You don't have to lie to me. I know I'm old."

Peewit frowned hard feeling bad for the depressed King when suddenly he had an idea. "But maybe you don't have to be..."

"What was..." but the King trailed off as he looked up and saw the Peewit had disappeared with only the discarded lute spinning on the floor being all that was left of him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"All I have to do is find a youth spell and the King will be feeling back to his old self, hehe, or should I say younger self, in no time!" Peewit chuckled to himself as he walked down the halls of the castle making his way to Livy's room. When he reached the room, just as he grabbed the door knob and was about to turn it a voice suddenly called out to him.

"Hold it right there!"

"What the-?!" Peewit asked himself looking around for who could have called to him but no one was there. "Who said that?"

"I did." the same voice spoke. A little cloud of white smoke poofed out of thin air and when it cleared, Peewit had to rub his eyes and do a double take upon seeing a smurf sized version of himself wearing white robes, a halo and angel wings.

"Johan was right. I shouldn't have had that extra glass of wine last night." Peewit mumbled to himself shaking his head.

"I ain't no drunken image you runt!"Angel Peewit scoffed insulted. "I'm your conscience."

"My what?"

"You conscience!" Angel Peewit exclaimed flying closer to the boy. "You know that little voice inside your head that tells you something is wrong? That's me!"

The jester blinked a few times but smiled. "Really? Cool!...Hey wait a second, how come you've never appeared to me before?"

"Well normally, like I said, I'm just a little voice in your head that tells you to do the right thing, but obviously it's gonna take something stronger to get you to pay attention to me." Angel Peewit explained. "I'm here to stop you from making a mistake."

"What mistake?" Peewit asked raising an eyebrow.

Angel Peewit simply flew over infront of the door. "You were gonna take one of Livy's spell books again so you could find a spell to help the King feel younger."

Peewit just stood dumbfounded looking at his conscience. "Wow...Your good."

Angel Peewit smirked. "It's part of the job." he said before suddenly growing serious. "But in all seriousness-"

"Oh brother! Here we go!" another voice spoke.

"Who was that?" Peewit asked as Angel Peewit groaned and facepalmed himself. "That would unfortunately be the voice that you normally listen to instead of me."

Suddenly a puff of black smoke appeared next to Angel Peewit and once the smoke cleared away, it revealed yet another smurf sized Peewit. However, unlike Angel Peewit, this one had red skin and wore a darker pair of red pants. A pair of horns grew from the top of his head and a pointy tail and devil wings sprouted out his backside. This Peewit was also holding a pitchfork and a mischievous smirk.

"And there's a reason he listens to me more than he does you, Mr. Goody Goody." Devil Peewit sneered poking Angel Peewit in the chest, knocking making his halo go crooked.

Angel Peewit scowled and roughly fixed his halo. "Which is presciely why he gets into trouble."

Devil Peewit just laughed. "Yeah and if he'd always listen to you he'd be as big a stiff as Johan."

Peewit couldn't help but chuckle at this. "You sound like Jo."

Devil Peewit smirked at his counterpart sensing that he was reeling the boy in. "Yeah and what do you say that pretty little girl of yours would say when she finds out that you were the one who brought the King out of his depression?"

Before Peewit could answer, Angel Peewit interrupted him. "Oh Come On! The Good King is NOT in a depression."

"Well he wasn't looking to chipper earlier, was he blondie?" Devil Peewit smirked before flying over closer to Peewit. "Just think about it kid: The King would be so grateful to you that he might even give you a reward."

"What kind of reward?" Peewit asked eagerly imagining the possibilities.

"Anything!" Devil Peewit said. "He could give you a job promotion, or throw a parade in your honor. Or maybe, if your lucky, a banquet!"

"A banquet? Really?" Angel Peewit exclaimed. "Peewit please tell me your not actually listening to this guy are you?"

"What kind of food would they serve?" Peewit asked completely ignoring Angel Peewit and focusing all his attention on Devil Peewit.

"Oh all kinds. Roast chicken, honey glazed ham with pineapple slices, roasted turkey stuffed with stuffing. Four different types of potatoes, cheeses, and desserts as far as the eye can see."

By now the blonde jester was literally drooling as he imagined all the glorious foods.

"Oh come on!" Angel Peewit exclaimed in disbelief. "Parades? Whole banquets? Now your just randomly naming off things."

"Oh really?" Devil Peewit smirked. "Then tell my why the kid's in the room snooping through Livy's books?"

"What?" Angel Peewit asked whipping his head to the door only to discover it open. Angel Peewit groaned and in a puff of white smoke disappeared. Devil Peewit chuckled gleefully to himself and then did the same, disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

"Hmm lets see..." Peewit mused to himself as he read the spines of the books. "Boy she's got a lot of fairy tales."

"Peewit don't do this!"Angel Peewit begged poofing up in front of Peewit. "Especially by yourself without someone's help."

"He don't need no help." Devil Peewit said poofing up next to Angel Peewit. "Beside's he's a master at alchemy."

"Then explain why just a matter of DAYS ago Dax was turned into a chicken?" Angel Peewit asked crossing his arms.

"Anyone can make a mistake." Peewit defended himself.

"Yeah and besides what alchemist, wizard, warlock or any other person skilled in the art of magic hasn't made a few flub ups here and there?" Devil Peewit asked.

Peewit got a determined look on his face. "Yeah! And besides everything worked out. The brat was found and returned to normal and the kingdom didn't get war declared on it."

"Exactly!" Devil Peewit cheered. "Besides your only trying to help the king feel better."

Peewit paused for a few minutes as the words of his devil filled his thoughts. He made up his mind and finally spotted the spell book he was looking for and grabbed it off Livy's shelf.

Angel Peewit sighed and shook his head. "This can only end badly." and with that he disappeared once more and Devil Peewit quickly followed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Now lets see," Peewit mused to himself as he flipped through the spell book. "Yak, yam, yellow, yo-yo, Ah ha! Here we are youth. Now lets see what ingredients I'll need...

Twenty five minutes later Peewit was busy tossing ingredients into a mixing bowl.

"Some basil, a dram of antimony, a pinch of salt, some silk from a silk worm, sunflower oil and finally a pinch of baby's breath."

Once Peewit dropped in the baby's breath and gave the pot one last stir, it began to glow a whitish yellow.

"Hoho! It's ready!" the jester cheered excitedly jumping up and down slightly. He grabbed the bowl and then ran out of the room rushing to find the King.

"Oh Sire? Sire? Where are -OOF!" Peewit grunted as he felt himself crash into someone and then land on his tailbone.

"Ow...Johan! Look what you've done!"

"What I've done?!" The slightly irritated squire exclaimed as he pulled the bowl of powder off his head and stood up. "Your the one who bumped into me! Ugh! What is this stuff Peewit?" Johan asked as he tried to dust the powder of himself.

"Well it WAS supposed to be a youth formula for the king." Peewit explained angrily as he held the now empty bowl in his hands.

"Youth formula? What on earth are you talking about?" Johan asked but suddenly her began to feel...fuzzy.

"What's wrong with you?" Peewit asked when he noticed the odd expression on Johan's face.

"I feel dizzy all of a sudden." Johan said putting a hand to his forehead and swaying slightly trying to will the room to stop spinning. Suddenly a blueish glow started to surround Johan followed by a puff of smoke.

Peewit dropped his mouth open once the smoke cleared. "Oh NO!"

Where Johan once stood was now a pile of clothes and a wide eyed looking toddler with raven black hair wearing a diaper.

"J-Johan?"

The little toddler just squealed happily in response.

"I can fix this! I can fix this!" Peewit chanted as he grabbed little Johan and then quickly ran back to the lab. (It had previously belonged to the ex-potion maker Clauderic before his betrayal but now Livy used it to practice her potion making. Same with Peewit despite the fact that Livy had forbidden him from ever going near the lab.)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Peewit ran into the lab, slamming the door shut before he sat little Johan down and then hurridly ran and tried to sort through the various beakers and potions on the table.

"D-Don't panic Johan! I'll fix this! I can fix this! I'll have you back to normal and no one will never know." the blonde jester said frantically as he flipped through the book trying to find a cure.

Johan however just stared at the boy for a few moments before he lost interest and looked around the room. Not seeing anything that caught his attention he turned and tried to reach for the door knob only to find it out of his reach. Johan pouted to himself but spotted a stool nearby. He toddled over and then pushed it over to the door, all the while Peewit still not paying attention to the child. Johan then stood up on the stool and opened the door and then wandered out of the room and around the castle.

Johan passed by a maid who was carrying a load of folded laundry stacked so high she couldn't see over it, Dame Barbra who was busy concentrating on her needle work and even Phillip and Robert,- the latter of whom was sleeping while the other knight prattled on about one random thing or another- before he turned a corner before finally being spotted.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Peewit was still flipping through the spell book when it suddenly dawned on him how eerily quite Johan was being. He turned his head and then went back to searching for a cure before he whipped his head back again and let out a loud gasp upon seeing that the door was open, a stool stood in front of it and worst of all Johan was missing.

"Oh NO!" Peewit cried pulling at his hair. "He must have wandered off!" Peewit ran to the door, tripped over the stool and then continued running down the hall frantically searching for Johan.

"I've got to find him before someone else does! Especially..." Peewit gulped down the lump in his throat. "Livy!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .

Turnip was happily trotting down the hallway on his way to the kitchen where he knew his lunch was about to be ready when he paused having heard a noise. His ear flicked around as he listened to a sort of babbling sound and his golden eyes widened slightly as a small human toddled around the corner.

Turnip cocked his head to the side in confusion. He had never seen a human that small before, and better still he had never seen that particular tiny human before either and yet his scent was familiar.

Johan smiled widely when his chocolate brown eyes spotted the little gray kitten. "Keedy!"

Turnip let out a startled "Mew!" as the child's pudgy hands roughly grabbed him and then squeezed him in a death hug. Turnip gasped and miraculously managed to wriggle his way out of Johan's arms before he took off running.

"Keedy! Hehe!" Johan giggled as he began to chase after the cat.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Livy that's just plain disgusting!" Jo gagged as she watched her friend chop the head off of a trout.

"I don't like it either." Livy whimpered trying not to look in the glassy eyes of the decapitated fish as she dropped the rest of it's body in a bowl. "But Turnip's gotta eat something."

"So why not buy him cat food like normal people?" Jo scoffed.

"Because back in this time, this is cat food." Livy said shoving the bowl in Jo's face. Jo laughed slightly and pushed the stinky bowl away as Livy sat it on the floor and washed her hands. The two suddenly heard the kitten yowl loudly followed by the squeals of something else.

"What the feathers?!" Jo exclaimed upon seeing a toddler run into the room chasing after Turnip. Livy quickly dried her hands and grabbed the toddler as he ran past her.

"Hold on lil guy!" Livy said as she picked up the laughing toddler. "Where did you come from?"

"I dunno." the toddler giggled before turning to Livy. "I'm Johan. Who're you?"

Livy and Jo's jaws hit the floor and they looked between the toddler in Livy's arms to each other then back to the toddler. His raven black hair, those chocolate brown eyes, that face shape...

"Could you take him Jo?" Livy didn't wait for an answer and she shoved Johan into Jo's arms and then left the kitchen, grabbing a frying pan on the way out.

"This is gonna get violent." Jo mused. "Let's go watch!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Johan? Yoohoo! Johan!" Peewit called quietly as he searched around the castle for squire turned three year old. He had just gotten on the ground and was looking under a chair when he looked up, only to be met by a pair or black slip on shoes.

"Oh heheh H-Hi Livy." Peewit stuttered scooting back a little.

"Hello Peewit." Livy said in an eery voice. "You wanna know something?" she didn't wait for Peewit to answer. "Jo and I was in the kitchen when a little boy, oh probably about three years old came toddling into the kitchen just now. You wanna know what he said his name was?"

By now Peewit was sweating bullets and Livy's smile was becoming creepier by the second. "Uh..."

"He said his name was Johan." Livy said taking a step towards the frightened jester. "And you know what, he looks like what Johan would look like when he was a kid. And another thing Johan's missing. Do you see where I'm getting at?"

"N-N-Now Livy, l-l-lets not be hasty." Peewit stuttered backing up against the wall.

"So considering all the facts I could only come to one conclusion..." Livy said her creepy smile morphing into a furious expression as she pulled out the frying pan from behind her back.

. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. .

Jo-carrying Johan in her arms- was just about to turn the corner but jumped when she heard the unmistakable sound of a frying pan making contact with a skull, followed by Livy screaming.

"YOU-_Clang!_-HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID?! -_Clang!- _DID YOU LEARN NOTHING FROM OUR INCIDENT WITH DAX JUST DAYS AGO?! _-Clang!-_ YOU LITTLE-_Clang!-_I'M GONNA SHOVE YOU-_Clang!-_AND THEN-_Clang! Clang!-_WITH A RUSTY SPOON!"_CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_

Silence followed that and then Livy, as calmly as ever, walked out around the corner twirling the frying pan. She traded Jo the cooking utensil for her toddler boyfriend and then calmly left taking Johan with her.

"He get a boo boo." Johan said as Livy left with him.

Jo just watched her friend wide eyed then peeked around the corner, spotting Peewit standing on his feet unsteadily swaying all over the place, with stars circling his head and a large bump on his head.

"I thought you were supposed to be the violent one..." Peewit slurred to Jo before he fell to the floor unconscious.

. . .. . . . . . .. . .. . .. . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . ..

Once Peewit had recovered from his attack with the frying pan, the three remaining teens stood around him, looking at him as he sat on Livy's bed.

"Sooo how are we gonna turn him back?" Jo asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Which spell did you use Peewit?" Livy asked as she flipped through the spellbook. The short jester took it from her grasp and flipped through it until he came to the one he had used.

"I'm not seeing a cure." Livy said worriedly.

"Ya'll think Homnibus might know what to do?" Jo asked.

"...Maybe..." Livy said closing the book. "At least I'm pretty sure he would."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Peewit asked. "Let's go!"

"I hungy." Johan whined, getting cranky from being stared at for the past few minutes.

"Your hungry?" Livy said closing her book and picking up the child. "Well I guess we better do something about that now huh?" she said in a teasing like manner. Johan smiled and nodded his head.

"Come on. Let's see what we got in the kitchen." Livy said as she and Jo started out of the room. "We can go visit Homnibus after."

"Yeah. Besides I could use a little snack myself." Peewit chuckled as he followed after the females.

. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Alright Johan. Let's see what we got for ya to eat." Livy said as they entered the kitchen and she sat Johan on the counter.

"What do toddlers eat anyway?" Jo asked

"Pretty much anything, though it all has to be cut up really small." Livy answered looking around the kitchen for something to feed Johan. Her eyes landed on a ripe yellow banana and she smiled.

"Here ya go Johan." Livy said as she grabbed the banana, peeled it and then held it in front of the boy.

Johan stared at the fruit for a few minutes and then scowled crossing his arms. "Yucky!"

Livy frowned slightly. "Banana's aren't yucky. They're yummy!"

"Yucky!" Johan pouted still not budging. "No want."

"How about an apple?" Jo asked as she polished a red deliscious on her tunic. Again the stubborn toddler shook his head.

"Roast beef?" Peewit offered stuffing his face with said food.

"Nuh uh!"

"Bread?"

"Nope!"

"Hagass?"

"Ew Peewit! Even I don't eat that!" Jo gagged. Peewit just shrugged in response and the took a bite of the sheep guts.

"All we got left is some cookies." Livy sighed. At the mention of the sugary treat, Johan's eyes widened and he smiled.

"Cookie! Cookie! Cookie!" he cheered throwing his hands up an down. The three teens looked at each other and then smiled at each other as Livy grabbed two cookies from the jar.

"You want a cookie?" Livy teased holding the pastery in front of the boy.

"Uh huh!" Johan said drooling as he stared at the chocolatey morsel.

"Ok I'll give you the cookie," Livy said handing him the pastery but yanked it back slightly before he could grab it. "But you got to give me a hug first."

Johan blinked in confusion slightly but then held his little arms out towards the older girl, who in turn wrapped him in a hug and then gave him the treat.

"Cookie!" Little Johan cheered then began to nibble on the treat, getting crumbs everywhere. His eyebrows narrowed in confusion and he pulled the cookie out of his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Livy asked.

"You not like the cookie?" Jo asked leaning against the table.

"This not Momma's cookie." Johan said quietly. He looked up at Livy and blinked his big chocolate brown eyes at her. "I want Momma."

Jo, Peewit and Livy froze at those three little words. What would they tell him? Jo and Peewit's eyes then fell upon Livy, silently begging her to come up with something.

"Um...She uh..." Livy stuttered trying to figure out what to tell the child. She couldn't out right tell him that she was dead, that would traumatize him for life.

"Where's Momma?" Johan asked again whimpering slightly.

"Your Momma, she...she uh went somewhere?" Livy said saying the first thing she could think of.

"Where she go?"

"She went to...uh..." Livy slightly tightened her grip around the child growing nervous.

"She went to the market place!" Jo suddenly exclaimed seeing her friends distress.

"Yeah! Yeah! The market!" Peewit added. "And she left us in charge of you."

"Momma come back soon?" Johan asked.

Livy felt her smile fall again. "Not for a awhile sweetie."

"I want Momma." Johan whined looking on the verge of tears. Livy could feel her heart beginning to break hearing the child's cries. He was so little he wouldn't understand. She hugged Johan closer to her and patted his back.

"I know baby...I know..."

. . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Once Johan got mostly calmed down, the three teens then decided to head out to Homnibus' to see if he'd be able to return the squire to normal.

"See the horsey Johan?" Livy cooed to the toddler in her arms as she held him in front of Bayard. The white stallion snorted a little and sniffed the toddler smelling his master's scent but not understanding why it was coming from the child. Johan giggled as the horse's nose tickled him.

"I think Bayard likes you."

"He should. He's his horse." Jo called over from where she was letting Skippy Smurf out of his stall.

"I got a horsey?" Johan asked his eyes growing wide and a smile pulling at his lips.

Livy bit her bottom lip trying to figure out how to explain. "Yeah Bayard's your horse, but-"

"EEEE!" Johan suddenly shrieked with joy. "Horsey! Horsey!"

"Your still a little to small to ride him yet though." Livy said. Johan pouted in protest. "But you can ride Brownie with me."

She brought the child over towards the brown mare. Brownie looked up and swallowed the hay in her mouth before sticking her head over the side and neighing a, "Hello!"

She's saying hello to you Johan." Livy smiled. Johan giggled and touched the mare's snout.

"Can we go already? Biquette's getting antsy." Peewit whined already sitting on the black nanny goat's back. Livy rolled her eyes and somehow managed to get both herself and Johan on the horse, with Johan sitting in front.

"Hold on tight Johan." Livy warned before gently flicking the reins and heading out of the stables with Jo and Peewit right behind her. Johan laughed and cheered at first but five minutes into the ride:

"Awe we dere yet?"

"And so it begins." Jo said in an ominous voice as she passed by Livy who rolled her eyes.

"Not just yet Johan."

Five minutes later:

"Awe we dere yet?"

"Not yet."

Five more minutes later:

"Awe we dere yet?"

"Not yet Johan."

Ten minutes later:

"Awe we dere yet?!"

"No!"

Five more minutes later:

"Awe we dere yet?"

"YES!"

"Thank goodness!" Jo said relieved as they pulled up to the old wizard's cottage.

"Just in time to for lunch to by the smell of it." Peewit said happily as he sniffed the air smelling something cooking.

"Were not here to eat Peewit. Were here to get Johan turned back to normal." Livy said sternly as she and Johan got off Brownie. Jo went over to the door and knocked on it loudly.

"YO HOMNY! OPEN UP IT'S US!"

"Joannie!" Livy hissed yanking Jo's hand back from the door before she could pound on it again. "What is the matter with you?!"

"So many things Livy. So many things." Jo mused. The two females just stared at each other till Johan said what was on everyone's mind.

"You'wre stwange."

Jo blinked in surprise while Peewit busted out laughing. Livy just smirked, being amused when suddenly the door was opened by none other than the old wizard himself.

"Olivia! Joannie! Peewit! What a pleasant surprise." Homnibus greeted upon seeing the three teens. Wait three? His eyebrows arched slightly when he noticed that the usual quartet was now turned trio. His eyes then landed on the toddler in Livy's arms, who suddenly became shy and clung tighter to Livy. "My my! Who's this little one?"

"Johan." Jo and Livy answered dryly much to the wizards shock and confusion.

"Peebrain here was messing with Livy's potions again and turned my grandaddy into a three year old." Jo explained shoving the jester forward.

Peewit glared at her. "Anyone can make a mistake."

The old wizard leaned down and looked closer at the former squire. Johan leaned in closer to Livy.

"Don't be scared Johan. Homnibus is a friend." Livy said soothingly.

"My word! This is fascinating." Homnibus said looking over the toddler.

"Can you change him back?" Livy asked.

"Mmmm, perhaps." the wizard said stroking his beard. "Come inside and I'll have a look through my spell books."

The three teens entered the house and Peewit made a beeline straight to the cauldron over the fire. "So what'cha got cooking Master Homnibus?" he asked sipping a big spoonful of the cauldron's contents.

"My laundry."

Peewit's eyes widened and he did a spit-take causing Jo and Livy to burst out laughing. Johan laughed to, though he really didn't understand what was going on. Even Homnibus chuckled a little.

"Yes well, let's begin our search shall we?" Homnibus asked holding back a chuckle. Livy nodded her head and sat Johan on the floor then followed after her teacher while Jo went over to the gagging Peewit, leaving Johan unattended.

Johan was never one to like to stay in one place for very long but now that he was a toddler it was even worse. He got to his feet and then toddled over to the still opened door, and without anyone noticing him, he snuck out of the cottage, past the horses and goat, and then wandered deep into the forest.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After awhile of searching through many many spellbooks

"I think I found something!" Jo cried. Livy and Homnibus looked up from their books and Peewit jerked himself awake from where he had fallen asleep on an open book (obviously finding the book boring enough to lull him to sleep) with a snort. "I'm up! I'm up!"

The wizard and enchantress in training looked over the tom boy's shoulders and read the title of the page.

"_Age Reversal."_ Livy read.

"Might I see that book Joannie?" Homnibus asked gently taking the book from the girl's grasp. His eyes scanned over the words on the page and smiled. "Yes! Yes! This is the cure!"

The three teens cheered.

"And from the looks of it the ingredients are within close proximities and will be easy to obtain."

"You hear that Johan? Your gonna be back to normal." Livy said excitedly but as she looked around her smile fell not seeing the child. "Johan?"

"Little grandaddy? Ya here?" Jo called looking around.

"Johan? Yoohoo?" Peewit called as he looked under a table.

"Where could he have gone?" Homnibus asked only to nearly get a heart attack as Livy suddenly screamed.

"THE DOORS OPEN!" Livy shrieked.

"Oh no! You don't think he wondered outside do you?!" Jo asked as worry filled her.

"I think he did!" Peewit said nervously as he bit his fingernail.

"Hurry we must find him!" Homnibus said. The four humans ran outside and mounted their steeds and headed off into the forest.

"He couldn't have gotten far." Homnibus said. "We'll split up and meet back at my house in one hour."

Everyone nodded and then went their separate ways.

"Oh Johan, please be safe." Livy whispered to herself before she flicked Brownie's reigns and then began shouting out Johan's name as she searched the forest.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .

_La la la la la la la la la la la _

The cheery song filled the air as Gutsy, Grouchy, and Smurfette treked through the forest, out for a late afternoon walk.

"Oh it's chilly." Smurfette said shivering slightly as a cool wind blew.

"I hate chilly!" Grouchy exclaimed scowling as usual.

"Betta get used te it lad. Winta's gonna be 'ere in a matta ov days." Gutsy replied.

"I hate winter being her in a matter of days!" Grouchy cried.

"Oh Grouchy! Is there anything you DON'T hate?!" Smurfette snapped.

"I hate being asked if there's anything that I don't hate!" Grouchy replied causing the blonde smurfette to role her eyes and the Scottish Smurf to chuckle. The three humanoid creatures froze though when they suddenly heard a noise.

"What's that noise?" Smurfette asked.

"It sounds like someone...cryin?" Gutsy asked raising a rusty colored eyebrow.

"I hate crying!" Grouchy said.

"Come on ya two." Gutsy ushered as he lead his two companions towards the source of the crying. A moment later they pushed back some bushes and gasped upon seeing a human toddler with raven black hair sitting on the ground crying his eyes out.

"It's a human!" Gutsy gasped.

"Oh the poor thing! We've got to help him!" Smurfette said rushing out of the bushes and then running toward the human child.

"Ooh don't cry little one." Smurfette cooed.

Hearing the voice the human stopped his crying and looked around. His eyes widened slightly as he spotted the blue elf like creature.

"Aye don't cry laddie. We won' hurt ye." Gutsy added as he approached the child with Grouchy in tow.

The three year old sniffled a little and said, "I-I'm lost. I want my Momma."

"We'll find your Momma. Don't worry." Smurfette reassured before turning to Gutsy and Grouchy. "You two smurf back to the village and find Papa Smurf. I'll stay here with him."

"Aye lassie!" Gutsy saluted before turning on his heel then running back in the direction of the village.

"I hate smurfing back to the village!"Grouchy complained and then followed after his Scottish brother. "Gutsy wait up!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"A human child you say?" Papa Smurf asked once Grouchy and Gutsy finished explaining all that had occurred.

"Aye. A wee little lad with black hair and big brown eyes." Gutsy explained.

"He was crying and wanting his Momma." Grouchy said before adding "I hate wanting my Momma."

"Okay now dat one didn't even smurf any sense." Gutsy said turning to the pessismurfstic smurf.

"I hate not smurfing any sense!"

"Not now you two!" Papa scolded before turning to a nearby smurf who was wearing his hat backwards. And had his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth. "Crazy sound the alarm."

Crazy nodded vehemitly and cupped his hands around his mouth and let out a loud siren wail.

"AAAAARRRRROOOOOO!"

All the smurfs dropped what they were doing and ran towards the center of the village where Papa was standing on top of a small mushroom.

"Listen up my little smurfs, a human baby has been found in the woods and he needs our help."

All the smurfs began to talk amongst themselves but Papa held up his hand and silenced them.

"Grouchy will lead me back to the child and Smurfette, while the rest of you split up into teams and search through the forest for his parents or anyone else who could help.

The smurfs nodded and then split up into teams Grouchy lead Papa Smurf back to Smurfette and the toddler while the rest of the smurfs split up and searched the forest.

"Why walk when I kin fly?" Gutsy mused to himself. He let out a shrill whistle and Feather's flew out and landed next to the Scottish smurf. Gutsy climbed onto her back and then they took to the sky.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. .. . .. .. . . . .. . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . . . .

"Johan? Johan! Oh Johan where are you?! JOHAN?!" Livy called desperately as she searched the forest for her tiny beloved. She felt like a frantic mother who had lost their small child in a crowded store, only worse cause she knew that there were greater dangers in the woods.

Hunters and muggers for one thing, along with wild animals who'd love to make a snack out of a little boy. What if he fell into the stream and drowned or fell into a hole and broke a limb? Not to mention that it was getting late and it was the dead of November. It'd be December in a few days. The nights were starting to get frigid and Johan wasn't properly dressed.

Livy shook her head trying to forget those horrible thoughts...but then another realization hit her. What if something happened to Johan and therefore it happened to Jo? He might be a toddler now but he was still her great X grandfather. She cursed under her breath and then continued riding.

"Johan?!"

"Lassie?!"

"Huh?" Livy asked as she pulled Brownie to a stop. She looked around for who might have called her name but saw no one.

"Up here!"

Livy looked up just in time to see a white crane fly over and land on the ground infront of Brownie.

"Gutsy!"

"Who boy! Am I glad I found ye!" Gutsy sighed with relief. "Smurfette, Grouchy and I smurfed a human toddler in de woods-"

"A toddler?! Where?! What color's his hair?!" Livy asked desperately.

"Uh...black?" Gutsy answered unsure of why the girl was acting so urgent all of a sudden.

"THAT'S JOHAN!"

"Wha?!"

Livy quickly explained what Peewit had done and then Gutsy and Feather's lead her to where they had found Johan. Not long after that they could hear the heart wrenching sound of a child crying and Livy jumped off her horse, not even fully puling Brownie to a stop and then ran over and scooped Johan up in her arms. (Much to the surprise of Papa Smurf and Smurfette)

"Oh Johan your safe! Your safe! Shh, don't cry." she repeated over and over rocking back and forth clutching her tiny love tightly to her chest as tears of relief threatened to spill from her eyes. Johan however still was crying and wouldn't calm down so Livy began to sing to try to soothe the frightened child.

_Sun goes down_

_And we are here together_

_Fireflies glow like a thousand charms_

_Stay with me_

_And you can dream forever_

_Right here in my arms_

_Tonight_

Johan's cries became quieter and his trembling body became more still. His sobs turned to hiccups and he snuggled closer into Livy as the lullaby began to take it's affects.

_Sounds of day_

_Fade away_

_Stars begin to_

_Climb_

_Melodies fill the breeze_

_Sweeter all the time_

_My love is always with you_

_(Sun goes down and we_

_Are here together)_

_Whether near or far_

_(Fireflies glow like_

_A thousand charms)_

_How sweet to hold you_

_(Stay with me and_

_You can dream forever)_

_Right here in my arms_

_Tonight_

By the time the song had finished, Johan's crying had ceased completely and Livy smiled when she saw the boy had fallen asleep in her arms. She pushed aside a strand of his hair and kissed his forehead, hugging him in his sleep.

"Thank you for watching over him smurfs." Livy said gratefully.

"Uh your welcome?" Papa Smurf said confused.

Livy just chuckled. "Gutsy could you explain? I got to get him to Homnibus'."

"Aye Livy. You go on an git 'im back te normal." the Scottish smurf said shooing her away. Livy rose to her feet and then mounted Brownie and rode back to the cottage. Luckily for her, Homnibus, Jo and Peewit were already there so she didn't have to wait any longer for her and Homnibus to begin working on the potion elixir.

Between gathering up the right amount of ingredients, mixing it all together in a potion, and waiting for it to simmer; it was almost two hours later and the elixir was finally done.

"And just in time to." Peewit joked as Johan woke up from his nap with a big yawn. Homnibus went over to the boy, holding a vial of the pink elixir in one hand and bent down to his level.

"Johan, I'm gonna need you to drink this alright?" the old wizard said gently.

"What is it?" Johan asked sleepily rubbing his eye.

"It's a medicine." Jo said.

Johan fully snapped awake and then crinkled his nose in disgust. "Yucky!"

Livy jabbed Jo in the side with her elbow then turned to Johan. "She's joking. It's not medicine it's...It's a type of juice! And it's really really yummy!"

Johan eyed the vial suspisciously but took it in both his hands and stared at it. Be blinked and then looked to Livy who nodded in encouragement. He let out a breath through his nose and then drank it.

He smacked his lips a little bit and smiled. "Stwaberwy!" He suddenly felt a tingling sensation throughout his body and then felt dizzy. A puff of purple smoke surrounded his body and when it cleared everyone cheered at seeing a nineteen year old Johan sitting on the table.

"JOHAN YOUR BACK!" Livy cheered throwing her arms around her love. She then pulled out of the hug and kissed him.

"Wh-what happened?" Johan asked confused.

"You mean you don't remember?" Jo asked shocked.

"No." Johan answered shaking his head. "The last thing I remember is Peewit dumping some sort of powder on me, then I felt really dizzy and then nothing."

"That powder turned you into a toddler Johan." Homnibus explained much to Peewit's dismay.

"He WHAT?!" the squire gasped glaring at his best friend.

Peewit let out a nervous giggle and pulled at the collar of his shirt. "W-Well look at it this way you guys, at least something good came out of this."

"And what would that be?" Jo asked sternly crossing her arms.

"At least we know for sure now that Johan and Livy's kids will be cute."

"PEEWIT!" said couple shrieked growing red faced. Livy growled and grabbed a nearby frying pan then charged at the jester.

"MOMMA!"

_CLANG!_

Angel Peewit tisked and shook his head from where he was sitting on a nearby shelf watching the scene.

"Maybe next time Peewit you'll listen to me." And with that Angel Peewit disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

**Admit it, you all LOVED little Johan! ADMIT IT!**

**I'm sorry if it's a little shaky in the beginning but I had a horrible case of writer's block with this. I hope it's ok though.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and next one will be out soon. Don't forget to review! Stay smurfy!**

**Bye!**

**Oh and the song is "Right here in my Arms" from the movie, "Barbie as the Island Princess."**


	7. Of Flutes and Fairies

**Me: Hey everyone! Since today is Thanksgiving, I thought it would be nice if everyone said that they were grateful for. **

**Jo: I'm thankful for friends and family**

**Papa: I'm thankful for my little smurfs**

**Peewit: I'm thankful for FOOD! 8D**

**Johan: I'm thankful for adventure **

**Me: And I'm thankful for all of my amazing reviewers/friends on here. That includes every single last one of you. Wanna start the disclaimer Papa Smurf?**

Papa: Certainly. My little smurfs and I, Johan and Peewit do NOT belong to flowerpower71

**Peewit: We belong to Peyo**

**Me: Jo and Karli belong to CartoonCaster21**

**Johan: Who's Karli?**

**Me: You'll see in a minute.**

**Jo: And Livy only owns herself, Lilly and Fern.**

**All: ENJOY! :)**

Deep within the realms of the Enchanted Forest, untouched by man and only known to it's residents and other mythical creatures, was a kingdom. Not just any kingdom however, the residents took their homes inside trees and some even flowers.

And let's not forget to mention the resident's themselves. They were small little creatures-about the size of smurfs actually-with pointed elf ears and clear colored wings. In addition to blonde, brunette, black and red, their hair came in many many shades of all the colors like blue and green and pink. These tiny creatures possessed powers that allowed them to control the elements and even perform magic.

Simply put we are talking about the Fairy Kingdom.

The Queen of the fairies, Queen Fauna, carried her infant son, Prince Finwing, through the kingdom, smiling with pleasure as her subjects flittered to and fro preparing for the big day that was beginning tomorrow. The first day of winter. And soon enough you could hear the traditional song that all the fairies sang on the last day of Fall as the prepared for winter.

_Three months of winter coolness_

_And awesome holidays_

_Are just around the corner_

_We'll take time off from work to play_

_But first we've got to store some food_

_Cause it can't grow in this cold_

_And even though I love my boots_

_Fall fashion's getting old_

_The time has come to welcome winter_

_And all things cold and white_

_But it's also time to say goodbye_

_It's autumn we must clean_

_How can we help?_

_Were ready and willing_

_What does every fairy do?_

_How will we ever get done in time?_

_We haven't got a clue_

_Autumn wrap up, Autumn wrap up_

_Let's begin out holiday cheer_

_Autumn wrap up, Autumn wrap up_

_Cause tomorrow winter's here_

_Cause tomorrow winter's here_

Queen Fauna smiled as she watched as her subjects fly about completing their "Autumn Wrap up chore's." The plant fairies were causing the last remaining leaves to fall from the trees and various other fairies flew to and from the Mighty Pine where their food would be stored.

_Clearing out the Southern birds_

_We'll see them again next spring_

_When there's no more gloomy skies_

_And we let the sunshine in_

A large horde of Southern birds flew over head heading South for the winter at this line. The fairy prince squirmed happily in his mother's arms as the birds flew over head, ushered in the right direction by a few animal talent fairies who then flew off and collected the discarded nests and brought them back to their kingdom so the twigs could be recycled and used for various other things.

_Mother Nature moves the clouds_

_And we play in the white snow_

_Even with the sunshine gone_

_Winter's beauty will glow_

_Autumn wrap up, Autumn wrap up_

_Let's begin our holiday cheer_

_Autumn wrap up, Autumn wrap up_

_Cause tomorrow winter's here_

_Autumn wrap up, Autumn wrap up_

_Cause tomorrow winter's here_

_Cause tomorrow winter's here_

An animal talent fairy with short brunette hair, brown eyes, and wearing a greenish blue outfit with long sleeves, a petaled skirt with white tights that stopped at the ankles and had vines wrapped around her ankles and feet that stopped just before the toes, took up singing the next few lines of the song and as she sang, woodland animals started to approach her.

_Little critters hibernate_

_Under the snow and ice_

_All snug and cozy in their dens_

_So toasty warm and nice_

_We helped them gather up their food_

_Fix their homes below_

_And the next time we see the Southern birds_

_Their families will grow_

As she sang the animals lined up in a row and she pulled out a wand. She approached a brown rabbit and stroked his head before lightly tapping it with the wand. Almost instantly the rabbit's brown fur began to turn snow white. The brunette fairy smiled and kissed his head before moving onto the rest of the line.

_Autumn wrap up, autumn wrap up_

_Let's begin out holiday cheer_

_Autumn wrap up, Autumn wrap up_

_Cause tomorrow winter's here_

_Autumn warp up, autumn wrap up_

_Cause tomorrow winter's here_

_Cause tomorrow winter's here_

A little ways away was another fairy. This one had long blonde hair with flowers in it that fell down to the waist and light violet colored eyes. Her green dress appeared to be made of leaves and grass and had vines twisting up her legs like ballet shoes.

She smiled as she sang and by moving her hands and/or arms in certain motions caused little holes in the dirt to appear. Then with a flick of the wrist, a line of seeds suddenly sprang to life and almost seemed to dance towards the fairy before one by one, they would drop into a hole. Once the line was done and all the holes had a seed in it, she flicked her wrist again and the dirt covered up the holes and she flew to another line and began the process all over again. All the time keeping rhythm as she sang.

_No easy task to clear the ground_

_To plant our tiny seeds_

_With proper care and sunshine_

_Next year everyone they'll feed_

_But until then they'll lay dormant_

_Protected from the cold_

_We must work so very hard_

_It's just so much to do_

_Autumn wrap up, Autumn wrap up_

_Let's begin out holiday cheer_

_Autumn wrap up, Autumn wrap up_

_Cause tomorrow winter's here_

_Autumn wrap up, autumn wrap up_

_Cause tomorrow winter's here_

_Cause tomorrow winter's here_

Queen Fauna flew through the middle of all the hardwork and cuddled her infant son closer to her as she to joined in on the singing.

_Now that time is almost running out_

_Each fairy must find their place_

_And help with all of their heart_

_Tough task ahead we face_

_There's so much to do even with magic_

_But somehow we'll find a way_

_To get the job all done so we must_

_Do our best today_

_Do our best today_

And as the monarch fairy carried the last note her loyal subjects sang the final chorus of the song.

_Autumn wrap up, autumn wrap up_

_Let's begin out holiday cheer_

_Autumn wrap up, autumn wrap up_

_Cause tomorrow winter's here_

_Autumn wrap up, autumn wrap up_

_Cause tomorrow winter's here!_

_Cause tomorrow winter's here!  
Cause tomorrow winter's here!_

"Wonderful job as always fairies! Simply wonderful!" Fauna congratulated at the end of the song. "Now let's get back to work. Winter's here tomorrow and we haven't a moment to lose."

Fauna flapped her yellow butterfly like wings and then flew around supervising her subjects as they prepared for winter.

"Those rabbits will be cozy warm in their winter coats Karli." the fairy queen commented as she stopped in front of the brunette fairy as she just finished turning a black rabbit into a snow white one.

"Thank you your majesty." Karli said bowing slightly. "After I get through with the rabbit's I'm gonna give the ferret's their winter coats next."

A white rabbit that Karli had already changed hopped over and sniffed at Prince Finwing. tickling the little heir with it's whisker's and nose.

Queen Fauna giggled and petted the rabbit's ear. "Good job Karli, and you," she said pointing to the rabbit. "Keep warm and safe this winter."

The rabbit wiggled his nose and gave a salute to the queen with his paw before hopping away. The queen followed suit and continued on her route, stepping out of the way as a mouse attached to a fairy sized wagon carrying twigs from old bird's nest passed by.

"Cheese, when your done hauling twigs, I want you to go to Karli so you can get your winter coat." Fauna said to the mouse. The mouse, Cheese, squeaked in response then continued on. Fauna smiled and turned around, only to literally smack right into the blonde haired, violet eyed, green clad plant fairy from before.

"Ow!" The blonde fairy moaned as she rubbed her now sore bottom but quickly jumped up when she realized who she had bumped into. "Queen Fauna! Oh please forgive me! I'm so sorry! Y-You know how clumsy I can be! I-"

"Lilly, Lilly, relax." the queen soothed in a motherly voice. "It was an accident."

"Is the prince okay?!" Lilly asked worried that the prince might have been hurt because of her klutziness. Finwing giggled and shook his silver colored rattle and suddenly floated out of his mother's arms and was floating in mid air.

"As you can see Lilly, the prince is just fine." Fauna chuckled and grabbed her child back in her arms. "By the way have you seen your sister?"

A sudden splashing sound was heard followed by a string of several swear words.

"By the sound of it she's over by the river." Lilly chuckled nervously. As if on cute a soaking wet fairy with dark purple hair in a pixie hair cut, with blue eyes and wearing a short knee length light blue dress and matching slip on shoes came storming up to the two.

"Fish hate me and I hate fish."

"Why Fern your soaking wet. What happened?" Queen Fauna asked concerned

"Let's just say your majesty that a certain trout in the river has it out to get me." Fern replied. She made a pulling motion with her hand next to her head and the water on her body came up and formed into a ball leaving her body completely dry. She then made the ball evaporate in the air.

"I have never heard of a water fairy that hated fish before." Lilly teased giggling. Fern just glared at her sister for that comment.

Queen Fauna chuckled slightly. "Now Fern, I'm sure the trout meant no harm."

Before the tempermental fairy could retort a shadow suddenly began to fall over the three. Finwing whimpered slightly and clung tightly to his mother. All of the fairies stopped what they were doing and looked to the rapidly darkening sky.

A buzzing sound was heard and without warning the blackness began to disperse upon the fairies.

"PARASPRITES!" a male fairy yelled. All the fairy's began to fly for their lives as the parasprites,-horrible creatures that looked like a bunch of black scribbles with sharp pointed teeth, glowing red eyes, and devil horns, tail and wings- chased after them after them.

The Parasprites flew around destroying all the progress that the fairies had accomplished so far but the worst destruction came upon the poor fairies themselves. You see parasprites possessed a strange power. They could breathe green fire but instead of burning, the fire would instead capture it's victims in green firey ball shaped prisons.

Fairy after fairy was captured within the fiery bubbles as the scribble monsters scurried around the chaos.

"Well that's not good!" Lilly said worriedly.

"No duh you daisy duntz!" Fern spat at her sister.

"Don't call me a Daisy Duntz!"

"Fern! Lilly! Stop it!" Fauna barked. "We've got much more serious matters on hand here."

"But why are the parasprites attacking us?" Lilly asked.

"It's because they're working for me dearie."

The three fairies whipped around and let out a unanimous gasp upon seeing an old and dangerous enemy of theirs.

"Fallin the the Fallen Fairy!"

Fallin was once a very high ranking fairy in the fairy kingdom, but his lust for power caused him to turn corrupt and evil. He tried to overthrow Fauna and take the throne but Fauna and the other fairies defeated him and banished him from ever returning to the kingdom. He was an ugly fairy with a big nose, beady eyes, a balding head with brown hair on the side of his head. He wore what appeared to be a metal suit of armor and had black devil wings.

"So we meet again Fauna." Fallin cackled.

"Fallin what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious Fauna?" Fallin smirked. "The same reason I went after you last time, and the time before that. To claim what is rightfully mine." His dark beady eyes fell upon little Finwing. "And I'll be needing that brat's magic rattle to accomplish my plans."

"You stay away from the prince you creep!" Fern snarled taking a step towards Fallin.

"Alright, I'LL stay away." The Fallen fairy touched a small ruby pendant on his chest and three parasprites flew next to him. "But my little friends here won't. Get them!"

The three parasprites buzzed loudly and then charged towards the three fairies.

"RUN!" Lilly yelped as she, her sister, and their queen took off flying with the scribble like monsters on their heels.

While they were flying Lilly used her powers and tried to slow the parasprites down by tangling them up with vines, but the parasprites just bit through them and continued chasing their prey. Fern even took a whack at them by spraying them with water from the stream but the parasprites just grew angrier and chased them faster.

After about a good five minute chase, Lilly, Fern and Fauna ducked down an abandoned rabbit hole and hid, the three of them cowering in the shadows as the parasprites flew over head. Once they were sure they were gone, the three fairies allowed themselves to let out the breaths they've been holding.

"Lilly, Fern, listen to me, and do as I say," Fauna whispered urgently as she placed her son in Lilly's arms, much to both her and her sister's shock and confusion. "I'll go out there and distract the parasprites while you two take Finwing and go for help."

"But what about you?" Lilly asked.

"Once I draw the parasprites attention to myself, I'll try to lose them and then get back to help the other fairies as best I can. But you two must promise to protect Finwing and the rattle at all costs."

"But your majest-"

"Promise me!" Fauna begged them with pleading eyes. Fern and Lilly looked at each other and then at the prince.

"...We promise." Fern said bitterly.

"Go to the other side of the forest and look for the Smurfs village. They'll help us and Papa Smurf will know what to do." Fauna instructed. "And whatever you do, you mustn't allow Fallin to get his hands on Finwing's rattle."

The red headed royal fairy bent down and lovingly kissed her son on the forehead. She brushed back his orange curly locks and then looked at her two subjects. "Remember the fate of the Fairy Kingdom is in your hands.

The two sisters nodded feeling the weight of their task lay heavy on their shoulders. "Good luck." Fauna whispered before she flapped her butterfly wings and then flew out of the hole. Fern and Lilly heard a shrill whistle followed by the sound of buzzing and watched as Fauna flew away with the parasprites chasing after her.

"Let's go!" Fern hissed a few moments later. She and Lilly-still holding the infant prince- flew out of the hole and then started the very long journey for the smurf village.

"And just where do you think your going my pretties?"

"FALLIN!" Lilly and Fern gasped upon seeing the evil fairy.

"Give me that rattle!" Fallin snarled as he lunged for the two sisters. Lilly and Fern turned tail and flew faster than either of them had ever flown before, zigging and zagging through trees and ducking through leaves.

"Lilly follow my lead!" Fern ordered her little sister as the two flew close to the river. Fallin followed suit and dove down after them.

Just as his hand was inches from grabbing Lilly's ankle, Fern flew her arm back, a wave of water flying back with it. The water hit Fallin and sent him flying back into a tree. The water suddenly turned to ice and froze the dark fairy to the tree trunk, leaving him stuck.

"That was close." Lilly sighed with relief, clutching the prince closer to her. The two sisters continued flying throughout the rest of the day and into the night.

"Fern," Lilly panted. "My wings are killing me and the prince is tired as well. We need to rest."

Now normally Fern would have just flat out told her no,that they had to keep on going; but her wings felt like they were about to give out on her as well and Finwing's crying was getting on her nerves.

"Fine," the purple haired fairy sighed tiredly. They landed on a nearby tree branch and settled down. "But we continue first thing in the morning."

"Sure." Lilly yawned. She sat the baby down next to her and very quickly all three fairies drifted off to sleep.

. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . … . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . … . . . . . . ..

It was the next morning and the teens had stopped by the smurf village. Livy had a spellbook to return and Johan, Peewit and Jo decided to tag along since the weather was starting to get colder and they wouldn't be able to go visit them as often for awhile. (Plus they didn't have anything better to do)

"Snow should be smurfing soon any day now." Tracker mused as he sniffed the air. "Yep! I bet my smurfberries there'll be a snowfall tomorrow.

"I hope so." Livy smiled blissfully. "I love snow."

"The kingdom is lovely during the winter time." Johan said to no one in particular.

"Yeah well I'm just itching to throw a few snowballs at Dame Cranky Pants." Jo smirked as she fiddled with a stick.

While this was going on, Peewit, being of short attention span, quickly lost interest in the conversation and excused himself to go check on Biquette and the horses. As he was walking, the jester failed to notice an exposed root that was sticking up from the ground and tripped over it. He thought he was gonna land in a pile of leaves but when he crashed into the pile, the leaves seemed to cave in and he fell into a hole that was at the base of a tree.

"Ooowww!" the blonde groaned in pain rubbing his head. "Who put this hole here?" Peewit moved his leg slightly and raised an eyebrow in confusion when he felt his foot hit something. He reached over and realized that the thing was a box.

"What's this doing in here?" He opened the lid and his eyes widened with recognization when he saw that the box contained a flute...with six holes.

"Hello old friend." he smiled evily.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"And then Thomas said-" Johan was saying a few minutes later only to be interrupted as flute music began to fill the air. Just as suddenly, the squire felt his legs jerk out from underneath him and his feet sat themselves on the floor, making it appear as if he was...dancing?

"Hey! Watch it ye blinkin blip!" Gutsy hollered jumping out of the way to avoid being squished.

"Yipe!" Clumsy yelped doing the same.

"What's going on?!" Jo demanded as she and Livy also began to dance uncontrollably. Johan grabbed Livy and the two began to dance together while Jo was forced to do a sorta of Irish jig.

As he and Livy twirled by, Johan caught a glimpse of a smirking Peewit playing a familiar looking flute.

"Peewit! You scamp! Put away that flute this instant!"

Peewit played a few more notes for good measure and stopped playing. The instant that he did, the humans collapsed on the ground in complete exhaustion, all three panting for breath while the smurfs began to chuckle.

"What *pant* the feathers *pant* just happened?!" Jo asked trying to catch her breath.

"Isn't it wonderful Johan?" Peewit chuckled walking over. "I found the magic flute!"

"Uh I thought you hid that flute Papa Smurf?" Clumsy asked confused.

"I did." Papa mumbled.

"Peewit, that flute is nothing but trouble!" Johan said sprawled out on the ground with Livy ontop of him.

"Let me see if I got this right," Livy started. "That flute makes people dance around whenever they hear it?"

"That is correct Livy, but it's not just humans, other creatures are affected as well." Papa Smurf said.

"Then how come ya'll weren't dancing?" Jo asked getting to her feet.

"Us Smurfs are immune to the flute's affects since were the ones who created it." Papa Smurf explained.

Jo grabbed the flute and studied it, an evil smile pulling at her mouth. "Ya know Peepod, we could cause alotta ruckus at the castle with this thing."

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Peewit gushed glomping Jo's legs.

"Oh no! The only place this flute is going is back where you found it." Johan snapped, snatching the flute out of Jo's hands. "Have you completely forgotten what happened the first time we found this flute Peewit?"

"What happened the first time you found this flute?" Livy asked.

And so the two boys and the smurfs began to tell the story of the magic flute; which also coincidentally was also the story of how Johan and Peewit met the smurfs. You see a merchant tried to sell the flute to Peewit, only to accidentally leave it behind at the castle when Johan and the King shooed him away. Once Peewit got ahold of the flute, word somehow got around and a man named Matthew "Oily" Mcreep, stole the flute from Peewit and then began to travel around the kingdom using the flute to rob people. Mcreep would play the flute until the dancers would pass out from exhaustion and then would steal their possession. Johan and Peewit eventually went to Homnibus to help who told them that the flute could only be defeated by another magic flute which was made by the smurfs. Once the second magic flute had been made, Peewit and Mcreep got into a flute battle trying to tire the other out and finally Peewit won by playing one last note, ending Mcreeps stealing spree.

"And the name 'Mcreep" didn't set off any red flags?" Jo deadpanned.

"How was I supposed to know he'd use the flute to steal?" Peewit asked. "And besides that's the past. We'll just use the flute for pranks."

"Oh no you won'-Hey!" Johan gasped as Jo snatched the flute back and ran off.

"You gotta catch us first grandaddy!" Jo called over her shoulder as she ran deeper into the forest with a laughing Peewit right behind her.

"JO! Give that back! Joannie!" Livy hollered as she, Johan,Papa, Gutsy and Clumsy ran after them.

"Let me see that!" Peewit said as he jumped up and grabbed the flute from his girlfriends hand He held the flute to his lips and Johan, Livy and the smurfs screatched to a halt.

"Peewit don't you dare-!" But once again the squire was forced to dance along with Livy and Jo, though Jo was laughing and having a blast as opposed the her two friends.

Little did they know that just above their heads on a tree branch were three sleeping fairies.

"Fern? What's going on?" Lilly asked sleepily as she rubbed an eye. Before her sister could respond they heard flute music and, as if their legs suddenly came alive and had a mind of their own, the were yanked off the branch by an invisble force and began to dance among the humans.

"Hey! Stop! What the-HEY!" Fern snarled as he dancing feet brought her over to Gutsy and she linked arms with him, and even though he wasn't affected by the flute, Gutsy was forced to spin around with her.

"Peewit stop!" Papa Smurf called. The jester ceased his flute playing and Lilly, who was not able to stop herself in time, accidentally crashed into Clumsy knocking them both to the ground.

"Oh! I-I-I'm sorry Clumsy." Lilly stuttered flustered, her cheeks now bright pink in color.

"Oh gosh, don't worry about it Lilly." Clumsy said kindly, also blushing as he helped the klutzy fairy to her feet.

"Let go of me you skirt wearing blue rat!" Fern snarled yanking her arm away from Gutsy.

"Always a pleasure te see you too Thorn." Gutsy mumbled under his breath.

"It's FERN Gutless!"

"Fern! Lilly! What a pleasure to see you two again." Papa Smurf greeted trying to calm things down before a fight could start. "Johan, Peewit, Jo, Livy, these are our friends Lilly and Fern."

Lilly flapped her wings and flew up so she could be eye level with the humans. "Hi!"

"Wow! A real fairy!" Livy gasped in amazement. She held out her palm and allowed Lilly to land in her hand. "Your really pretty."

Lilly giggled. "So are you."

"I didn't know you were friends with fairies." Peewit stated.

"Oh yes. Fern and Lilly, plus a few other fairies from their kingdom have been smurfy friends of ours for years."

"Smurfy wouldn't be da word I'd use Papa Smurf." Gutsy growled glaring at Fern.

"The feeling's mutual Skirty Smurf." Fern shot back.

"Fer de final time, IT'S A KILT!"

"Must you two always fight whenever you see each other?" Lilly asked exasperated as she flew out of Livy's hand.

"Yes." Gutsy and Fern said in unison. Lilly rolled her eyes. Suddenly a sort of cooing sound was heard.

"Oh! We forgot Finwing!" Lilly exclaimed. But instead of flying up to the tree, she twisted her wrist and the tree branch groaned and began to move. Peewit yelped with fright and clung to Johan's legs as the branch moved downwards and presented the infant fairy to them.

"Amazing!" Johan said impressed.

"So you can control plants?" Jo asked.

Lilly, now holding Finwing nodded. "Yes. All fairies have a special talent. Mines plants."

"What's your talent Fern?" Johan asked.

Fern smirked slightly and formed a waterball from the moisture in the air. "Water."

Peewit began to snicker.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Peewit said still laughing. "It's just funny because your names is Fern and your a water fairy and Lilly is a water plant but she's a plant fairy."

Fern seemed to grow insulted by this and flew right up to the boys face. "Oh so you think we got the funny names? What about you?! Huh? PEEWIT!"

The jester just fell quiet at this.

"I like that fairy." Jo smirked.

"What are you two doing with Prince FinWing?" Papa Smurf asked.

"That baby's a prince?" Livy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Finwing is the son of the Fairy Queen Fauna." the red clad smurf explained.

"Which is why were here Papa Smurf," Fern started suddenly growing serious. "Fauna and the rest of the fairies have been captured!"

"Captured?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Fallin the Fallen Fairy has returned and has taken over the kingdom by using parasprites to attack us." Lilly took up.

"Fauna went back to go help the others but sent Lilly and myself with Finwing to go find you for help."

"And she ordered us to keep Finwing and his rattle safe at all costs." the blonde fairy finished.

"Why the rattle?" Jo asked.

"Finwing's rattle is a magic rattle Jo." Papa Smurf explained. "It has been passed down from generation to generation in the royal fairy family."

Jo leaned in closer and examined the silver colored toy. "Looks like an ordinary baby rattle to me."

Finwing giggled slightly and shook his rattle. Jo yelped as she suddenly felt her feet lift off the ground as she floated in midair.

"Okay! Okay! It's magic! It's magic! Now PUT ME DOWN!" Jo shrieked as everyone busted out laughing. Finwing obliged and shook the rattle again, causing Jo to fall face first on the ground.

Jo lifted her face out of the dirt and spit out blades of grass that had gotten into her mouth. "Thanks a lot."

"Now you see why Fallin can't get his grubby hands on that rattle." Fern stated.

"Please Papa Smurf! You helped defeat Fallin the last time, we need you to help us again." Lilly begged.

"And help we shall." Papa Smurf said affirmitively.

"Aye me to." Gutsy nodded.

"Me to too, uh I mean three!" Clumsy said.

"And Livy, Jo, Peewit and I shall help as well M'laddies." Johan spoke for his group.

"Then it's smurfed." Papa Smurf stated before turning to the klutzy smurf. "Clumsy, you take Finwing back to the village. This journey is much to dangerous to take an infant along."

"Uh sure thing Papa Smurf." Clumsy smiled. Lilly turned and handed him Finwing but I doing so their hands accidentally touched. Both their faces blushed madly and they looked down.

"Um-I-Uh," Clumsy stuttered before he shook his head, snapping himself out of it. "I'll be back in a smurf!" he cheered before turning heel and running off.

"Lad! De village is dat way!" Gutsy shouted after him pointing in the oposite direction. Clumsy blushed even harder and turned around running to where his Scottish brother was pointing. "Right!"

"Honestly, what do you see in him?" Fern asked Lilly.

"Shut it!" the blonde, blushing fairy hissed through clenched teeth. Livy and Jo, having heard this mini exchange smiled knowingly at each other.

. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .

Once Clumsy had dropped off Finwing, (much to Baby Smurf's delight, being able to see his friend again) the four humans, three smurfs, and two fairies set off on their journey...but alas, at one point Peewit had spotted a blueberry bush along the way and stopped to grab a few. The others failed to notice that the jester had stopped and when they did, they turned around to go find him (much to Fern's annoyance) but the group had somehow gotten themselves lost and now all of them were in different parts of the forest.

"Dat lad's stomach gets us inta more trouble den Grandpa kin shake a stick at." Gutsy grumbled as he, Fern and Jo trekked through the woods looking for...well anyone.

"Oh trust me Gutsy, you don't even know the half of it." Jo agreed rolling her eyes

"I've only known him for about an hour and I CAN believe it." Fern added. She seemed to stiffen and her blue eyes grew wide, "Shh!"

"What's the matter?" Jo asked.

"Did you guys hear something?"

"I didn't hear anything."

"I said SHHH!"

The three were as quiet as church mice and listened for any sort of sounds. Suddenly, they heard it. The sound of buzzing.

"What's that buzzing?" Jo asked. Fern seemed to pale slightly and she whispered something.

"What?"

"PARASPRITES!"

About twenty of those horrible monsters came out from the trees and headed right for them.

"RUN!" Gutsy crooned as the three turned on heel and ran. (Flew in Fern's case) The parasprites where right on their heels and a few flew to the front, blocking them off.

"Were surrounded!" Fern gasped.

"Not for long." Jo said determindly as she grabbed a random stick and began to swat at the scribble like beasts. The parasprites buzzed with furry and descended upon the three at once. They were too outnumbered and within minutes, all three were trapped within a green firey prison.

"I hope the others are having better luck than us." Jo said as she banged on the inside walls of the green fireball.

. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

In another part of the forest, Lilly and Clumsy were wondering aimlessly around looking for the others as well.

"Gosh, it sure is spooky here." Clumsy said shuddering a little bit as he stared at the scary looking trees and shadows.

"Yeah." Lilly said uneasily. The blonde fairy was flying just a few inches off the ground, still eye level with Clumsy but her feet weren't touching the ground.

"I sure hope-WHOOPS!" the klutzy smurf yelped, tripping over a leaf. He fell forward and accidentally crashed into Lilly, taking them both to the ground.

Lilly groaned and rubbed her head, but blushed deep tomato red seeing Clumsy lying on top of her. Clumsy felt his own cheeks flush as he found himself looking into the blondes violet eyes and his heart seemed to speed up slightly.

"Hehe, s-sorry Lilly." Clumsy muttered as he stood up and helped the fairy to her feet.

"It's alright Clumsy." Lilly replied. She smiled slightly at him and mentally noted how warm his hand felt in hers.

"SCREE!"

The two mythical creatures whipped their heads around and to their horror saw a hawk swooping down from the trees towards them.

"Run!" Clumsy yelled and the two broke apart and ran. Lilly flapped her wings frantically and took to the sky but unfortunately the hawk chased after her, snapping his beak at her.

"Faster Lilly!" Clumsy called up to her as he ran on foot following after them. "Fly! Fly!"

The plant fairy swooped and zig zagged, and loop de looped but couldn't shake the predatory bird. At one point Lilly flew into a small hole in a nearby tree but that turned out to be a big mistake because the hawk flew over and tried to stick his head in, but couldn't fit. But now Lilly was trapped.

Clumsy could hear his fairy friend's screams as he watched helplessly from the ground. He had to do something, but what? Without really giving it much thought, he scrambled up the tree trunk and onto a branch near the hawk.

"Uh Hey! Over here! Here birdy! Here!"

The hawk cocked his head to the side and peered at the blue creature with beady eyes. He let out a screetch and then, forgetting all about the fairy in the tree, he spread his wings and then flew towards Clumsy.

"Uh oh!" Clumsy said as the predator quickly approached him. The klutzy smurf ran on the branch until he reached the end. The he dove off like a diving board and free fell several feet until he disappeared under the waters of the river.

The hawk scowled at the water and in a huff, he gave up and flew away. Several seconds later Clumsy broke his head above the surface, gasping for breath.

"Clumsy!"

The accident prone smurf blinked water out of his blue eyes and saw Lilly flying over towards him. He swam to the edge of the bank and Lilly helped pull him out.

"You saved me." Lilly whispered as Clumsy caught his breath.

"Aw shucks. It was nothing." he replied bashfully.

"Only the bravest thing I've ever seen in my life!" the plant fairy praised. Again Clumsy felt his cheeks heat up and he wrung out his hat. "Thank you."

"Y-Your welcome." Clumsy smiled.

Lilly smiled back and tucked a strand of hair behind her pointed ear. "Come on, we better keep going."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .

Once more in yet another part of the forest

"Johan? Jo?" Livy called as she and Papa Smurf searched for their missing comrades.

"Gutsy? Clumsy?" Papa called.

"Fern?"

"Lilly?"

"Peewit?"

"ANYONE?!"

"Great Smurfs! Where is everysmurf?" Papa Smurf asked.

"You tell me Papa." Livy sighed blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

"I'm not sure about your friends but I can tell you where you two are." they heard a scraggly voice say. Livy whipped around-Papa sitting on her shoulder- and the two saw an ugly looking male fairy with black wings wearing armor.

"Fallin!" Papa Smurf growled.

"In trouble! That's where you are Papa Smurf!" Fallin cackled.

"Fern was right. He is ugly." Livy said.

"Your no peach yourself toots." Fallin remarked crossing his arms. Livy scoffed insulted.

"Fallin I demand you release the fairy's at once!" Papa Smurf demanded.

"Hmm, I don't think so Papa." Fallin sneered. "But I might be willing to make a deal if you give me the magic rattle."

"We don't have it." Livy stated.

"No matter. I found my way to the smurf village last time and I can do it again."

"You'll have to get past my arrows first!" Livy threatened as she quickly strung an arrow and then shot it. Fallin just simply moved to the side.

"Honestly did you think that'd work?" Fallin sneered.

"Kinda?" Livy shrugged.

"Well you thought wrong!" Fallin yelled as he flew towards them. Fortunately for his size, Fallin wasn't to much of a threat to a human like Livy, but his size was also a disadvantage as well because he was to small and fast for her to catch and therefore more or less buzzed around her like a bee.

"I'm over here! Now I'm over here! Yoo hoo! To slow!" Fallin taunted as he flew around the girl.

"Livy! Look out!" Papa Smurf warned as Fallin swooped down close to the ground. He found a very sharp rock and grabbed it, flying over to the girl.

Livy suddenly felt the stinging pain as the Fallen fairy sliced her ankle with the rock. She instinctively lifted her ankle up to grab it but suddenly found herself falling backwards. Papa Smurf jumped off out of harms way as the girl hit the ground. What they had failed to realized earlier though was that they were near a hill. Livy found herself sliding down the hill at rapid speeds and when she reached the bottom she fell into a hole that a hunter had previously dug and covered with leaves.

"Ow..." Livy moaned in pain lying at the bottom of the hole.

"Livy! Are you alright?!" Papa Smurf asked running to the edge of the hole.

"Define alright." Livy groaned sitting up.

"It's so sad when a brave one falls. Isn't it?" Fallin smirked flying over.

"If I fall I'll take you with me!" Livy threatened.

"How about you take Papa Smurf with you instead?" Fallin asked swooping down and grabbing the red clad smurf off the ground and then dropping him in the hole. Papa screamed but Livy managed to grab him before he hit the ground.

"This isn't over Fallin!" Livy swore.

"Tough talk coming from someone who's stuck in a hole." Fallin smirked. Suddenly they heard a voice from a distance calling out.

"Livy? Was that you?"

Livy felt herself go pale as she recognized the voice as Johan. He must have heard her scream.

Fallin smirked evily. "Looks like one of your friends has come to visit." He then flew off, leaving the two in the hole.

"Fallin you stay away from him!" Livy called after him. "Fallin!"

"Livy? Is that you?" They heard the squires voice call.

"Johan! Go back!" Papa Smurf called but the squire ignored him and peeked over the edge of the hole down at them.

"How did you get down there?" Johan asked peeking down.

"Same way you are!" Fallin's scraggly voice said. The fallen fairy flew over and then pulled Johan's cape over his eyes. Johan tried to pulled it off but lost his footing and fell into the hole with an "OOF!"

Fallin laughed gleefully. "First I take over the fairy kingdom and now I've captured two humans and a smurf! I am on a roll today! Well I hate to cut this moment short but I've got a magic rattle to find. Toodles!" And with that the evil fairy flew from their sights.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . .. .. . . . . . ,. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . … . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Oh Baby, you and Finwing look so smufy together?" Smurfette cooed back in the village. She was sitting on a picnic blanket with the two infants. The babies were happily babbling back and forth to each other and playing with their rattles.

Finwing shook his rattle and Baby smurf began to float in the air.

"Ooh don't fly away now Baby." Smurfette laughed as she grabbed the blue skinned infant in her arms.

"I hope you don't mind madam but I'll be taking this."

A black and silver blur flew by and before Smurfette could register what happened, both Finwing and his rattle had been snatched up.

"Yes! Finally! The magic rattle is mine!" The Fallen Fairy cheered.

"You put Prince Finwing down right now you horrible mean nasty fairy!" Smurfette demanded stomping a high-heeled foot.

"Whatever you say M'lady." Fallin sneered. "I'll drop him right after I get the rattle."

"Finwing tried to shake the rattle to disappear, but Fallin was faster and and stronger. He yanked the rattle out of the infant fairy's grip and then to Smurfette's horror, he just threw Finwing aside like he was a piece of garbage.

"NO!" Smurfette screamed as she made a run to catch the falling fairy. Even though Finwing had wings, he was still to young to know how to fly. Luckily Smurfette dive bombed and managed to catch him before he hit the ground. Unluckily however, during this time Fallin had flown away with the magic rattle.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . .

"Yes! It's mine! All Mine! Mwahaha!" Fallin laughed as he hurriedly flew back to the Fairy Kingdom. The fireball prisons would be wearing off soon and the trapped fairies would be able to escape, but now that he had the magic rattle, he'd be able to control the fairies at his will.

The Fallen Fairy was flying so fast he failed to notice where he was going and smacked face first into something.

"Yipe!" Peewit yelped feeling something hit him in the back. He whipped around but saw no one but heard a groan. He looked down and saw an ugly looking fairy dressed in armor holding what appeared to be a baby rattle.

Fallin rubbed his head but snapped out of it when he saw Peewit. "Out of my way bignose!" Fallin shook the rattle and Peewit felt himself rise in the air.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" Peewit yelled squirming in mid air. Fallin chuckled and shook the rattle again, causing Peewit to crash face first into the dirt.

"As much fun as it is to torture you, I got a dynasty to make for myself. Ta ta!" Fallin then began to fly away but Peewit reached into his pocket and pulled out something.

Suddenly, flute music began to fill the air and Fallin suddenly found himself not being able to fly right as his legs began to seem to dance on their own.

"What the?! No! Stop! Stop! I hate dancing! I don't dance! Stop I command you!" Fallin demanded as he was forced to the ground and began dancing. He tried to shake the rattle but the magic flute's power was to great. He could feel himself growing weary and once Peewit finally stopped playing, the Fallen fairy collapsed to the ground in complete exhaustion, falling unconscious.

"I'll take that." Peewit smirked as he grabbed the rattle. He suddenly heard cry's of "Help!" not so far off. He followed the calls and soon happened upon a hunter's hole trap.

"Livy? Johan? Papa Smurf? What are you doing down there?" Peewit asked peeking down the hole.

"Peewit! You must get us out!" Johan exclaimed.

"Yes! Fallin is on his way to the smurff village to smurf the magic rattle!" Papa Smurf explained.

Peewit smirked and held up the rattle for everyone to see. "You mean this?"

Livy, Papa Smurf and Peewit were dumbfounded.

"But," Livy started how did you...?"

"Fallin ran into me, but I managed to defeat him." the jester said smugly pulling out the magic flute. "With this! Now aren't you glad I didn't leave it at the village Johan?"

The squire said nothing and scowled looking away. Papa Smurf instructed Peewit to shake the rattle to lift the out of the hole and within a few minutes the three were out of the hole.

"Alright, let's go-" but Livy was cut off as something crashed into a nearby tree. The something tumbled to the ground and the gang realized that it was actually two somethings.

"I hate being clumsy." Lilly groaned rubbing her head.

"Smurf me about it." Clumsy agreed.

"Clumsy! Lilly!"

Said creatures looked and smiled when they spotted the faces of their friends.

"Oh we found you!" Lilly sighed with relief.

"Thank smurfness!"

"Now we must find Jo, Gutsy and Fern." Johan announced.

"But how?" Livy asked.

"Let me smurf the rattle Peewit." Papa Smurf said. The jester obliged and handed him the rattle. "The magic rattle has a special ability to telleport it's user anywhere they ask it. Take us to Jo, Fern and Gutsy." the rattle began to glow yellow and the three disappeared in a flash of light.

. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . .. .

Will you give it up already Gutless?" Fern asked as she watched the Scottish smurf ram his body against the force sheild for the umpteenth time in the past five minutes.

"Neva!" Gutsy huffed throwing himself against the shield again. "I'll quit, when ye lose yer attitude Thorn."

"It's not an attitude Skirty Smurf, it's just my personality." Fern smirked.

"If dat's so," Gutsy rammed himself against the wall again. "Den I nicknamed ye appropriately."

"_I see the moon, the moon sees me."_ Jo sang sitting in the corner, hugging her legs and rocking back and forth, "_God bless the moon and God bless me."_

As stated before, Jo does not do well when in small spaces for to long.

"Don't worry Jo, we'll smurf outta ere, soon." Gutsy reassured.

"Uh huh, and maybe pigs will fly." Fern remarked.

"Yer not helpin!" Gutsy bellowed. Before the water fairy could retort, a light shown from outside and when it cleared, Papa, Clumsy, Lilly, Jo, Johan, Livy and Peewit were standing there.

"There they are!" Livy exclaimed spotting the fireball.

"Oh no! What's wrong with Jo?" Lilly asked concerned spotting the black haired gurl curled up in a ball.

"She's claustrophobic." Livy explained. "She don't do well when confined to small spaces for to long."

"How do we get them out?" Peewit asked, but he didn't have to wait long for an answer. The fireball seemed to short out and then suddenly disappeared.

Jo looked around and smiled with relief seeing she wasn't stuck inside anymore. "Freedom! Sweet freedom!" she cheered.

"What happened though? Why did is just disappear?" Livy asked.

"Because," Papa Smurf started, "Parasprite fireballs only smurf for so long until they smurf out of power. In a nutshell they wear themselves out."

"But if ours gave out then that means that the other fairies must be free too!" Fern exclaimed excited.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sure enough, when they got to the fairy kingdom, all of the faries that had been previously captured were now free. Unfortunately the parasprites did a lot of damage to the kingdom during their rampage. Johan offered to go back to the smurf village and bring back a few smurfs to help with repairs while the faries finished with autumn wrap up. (And of coarse to bring Finwing back)

So the rest of the afternoon everyone spent time helping rebuild the fairy kingdom. Luckily most of the repairs were focused on the castle since the fairies lived in either trees or flowers.

"Here let me help you with that Karli." Handy offered running over as he spotted the animal fairy struggling to carry a heavy load of bark from a tree that would make up a wall of the castle.

"Oh! Thank you Handy." Karli said as she adjusted the bark in her arms and allowed him to carry some of it.

"Don't metion it." Handy smiled. Karli blushed.

"With everyone working, your castle should be prepared as well as autumn being, "wrapped up" by tonight Queen Fauna." Johan said.

"I believe you are right Johan." Fauna agreed, holding her son. She then turned to the humans and Papa. "Thank you both so much for helping us. Especially you Peewit."

Said jester beamed with pried. "All in a days work."

"Still Peewit," Papa Smurf started. "You must return the flute. It's much to dangerous."

Peewit frowned. "Aw come on! Seriously? I'm a hero!"

"I'm sorry Peewit but we must return it." Johan started. "And speaking of returning, I'm afraid we must be returning back to our own castle."

"We've got everything under control here." Fauna reassured.

"IT'S A KILT!" they heard Gutsy's voice shout. Everyone turned and saw the Scottish smurf looking steamed while Fern smirked and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Will those two ever get along?" Fauna sighed.

"Actually Fauna," Livy started. "I think that IS how they get along."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Later that night after dinner, Livy was sitting in a chair in the library playing angry birds on her ipod when Turnip jumped into her lap. The kitten mewed and then pawed at the screen trying to get the birds.

"Those aren't real birds Turnip." Livy laughed. Turnip just mewed in response and continued to bat at the screen. Flute music was suddenly heard and she jumped out of her chair, causing poor Turnip to fall on the floor, and then she began to dance. He feet took her over to the door and she spotted the source of the flute music.

Peewit was playing the magic flute, with Jo standing next to him wearing ear muffs and laughing her head off. Dame Barbra was dancing around crazily and shouting the whole time.

"There you two are!" Johan barked as he turned around the corner, also wearing earmuffs. Peewit immediately stopped playing and he and Jo took off running with Johan chasing after them while Dame Barbra slunk to the floor in exhaustion.

"You two get back here! Give me that flute Peewit! You scamps! GET BACK HERE!" Johan snarled as he chased after the two laughing pranksters. Livy just sighed and quietly shut the door.

**AT LAST! After working on this a week and half I am done! Phew!**

**Ok so a few important things, First off Lilly and Fern were not originally gonna be in this story till about a month ago. CC21 and I were roleplaying and we hit a slump, so I randomly made up two fairy characters so that the gang could help save their kingdom**

**After awhile I started liking them and well I decided that if I could add in Nanu then why not Lilly and Fern?**

**Second, Fallin the Fallen Fairy is a real smurf villain from the episode "The Magic Rattle." Fauna and Finwing are also from that episode.**

**Third the song is actually a parody of the song "Winter Wrap Up" from the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode, "Winter wrap up." But of coarse sine that song is about winter ending and in this story winter is beginning, I had to change it. So I pretty much wrote a song XD**

**Fourth the whole magic flute thing is from the smurfs movie, "The Smurfs and the Magic Flute." I highly highly recommend watching it. It's a great movie and it is when the smurfs first made their debute. ^_^**

**Fifth I hope you like Fern and Lilly because they will be appearing again. :D**

**And finally I hope everyone has a happy and blessed Thanksgiving. I love you all! Please leave a review and see you next chapter.**

**Hasta la vista!**


	8. Snow Day, Present Shopping & New Friends

**Hey everysmurf! Well talk about perfect timing because for the next couple of chapters, (this one included) were gonna be focusing on Christmas time and right now it IS Christmas time! I swear that was unintentional.**

**Jo: Unintentional or not, it's cool!**

**Me: Yep! Also my friend wakkowarnerlover1 had asked me if I could add her two oc's in this story so her 2 oc's are gonna make an appearance. And now for the disclaimer**

**Jo: These things are annoying (whines) Can't we skip it?**

**Me: I wish but I don't wanna get sued. **

**Jo: Fine whatever. She don't own the smurfs**

**Me: They belong to Peyo**

**Jo: I belong to CartoonCaster21 and Renee and Christi belong to wakkowarnerlover1**

**Me: And I own myself and Stephan. Enjoy! (turns to Jo) Now was that so hard?**

**Jo: Yes**

Livy awoke the next morning in her bed wrapped up tightly in the covers. She yawned and glanced down at Turnip who was stretching at the foot of the bed, just waking up himself. Turnip blinked his eyes a few times, trying to wake up himself, and then climbed on Livy's body up to her face. He purred and snuggled his head against her cheek greeting his master a good morning.

"Morning sleepy head." Livy groaned petting her pet. She sat up and stretched her arms above her head glancing outside the window. Her eyes widened slightly and she threw back the covers and climbed out of bed. Her feet were protected from the cold hardwood floor by her thick wool socks. She shuffled across the room and peeked out the window, her emerald green eyes sparkling with happiness as she saw a winter wonderland.

Snow had fallen the previous night and everything was covered in a thick white blanket. The flowers from the garden were covered with winter's sparkling whiteness. It reminded Livy of a picture on a postcard.

She bounced with excitement and then ran from the room, sliding halfway because of her socks as she quickly made her way to Jo's room.

"Jo! Jo! Wake up!" Livy called excitedly bursting into the room. A loud snore was her response. "Don't sleep now Jo! Wake up!"

The sleeping girl just rolled in her sleep and buried her face in the pillow.

Livy sighed and rolled her eyes. "Dame Barbra's wearing a poofy pink dress."

"*snort* You look like a bottle of Pepto Bismol." Jo slurred jerking awake. She peered around but saw no one in her room except for Livy.

"What are you doing here Girly?" Jo yawned rubbing her eye.

"It snowed last night!"

Instantly Jo was fully awake. A wide smile pulled at her lips and she jumped out of bed and practically flew to the other side of the room. After sorting through a large mountain of clothes, she was successful and pulled out her red cloak. She hopped from the clothes pile, and somehow managed to slip on one of her boots while tying her cloak around her neck and carrying her other boot with her teeth. Once her cloak was tied, she slipped on her other boot and met Livy, who was already wearing her orange cloak and boots, and the two of them ran outside, still in their pajamas.

Livy giggled and twirled around. She had always loved snow, ever since she was little. There is just something so magical about it. She suddenly fell flat on her back and began to make a snow angel.

Jo put a hand to her chin as she studied a window. She smirked evily and grabbed some snow and rolled it into a ball. She then tossed it at the window and it splattered against the glass.

"Jo what are you doing?" Livy asked sitting up from her snow angel.

"You'll see." Jo replied as she chucked another snowball at the window. Just as she threw a third, the window opened and Peewit poked his head out.

"What's all the-" but the jester was cut off as he got a face full of snow.

"Come on out here Peepod! It's a snowday! No school!" Jo cheered.

"We don't go to school anymore anyway." Livy pointed out.

"Let me have my moment."

Peewit wiped the snow off his face and then smirked at his girlfriend. "Oh it's on now Jo!"

The jester disappeared from the window and a few moments later her was outside with the girls with nothing on but a scarf and some earmuffs to protect him from the cold. Peewit scooped up a big handful of snow and threw it at Jo who ducked and the snowball wound up hitting Livy instead. This prompted an all out take no prisoners snowball war.

"What the devil?" Johan groaned being awoken by shouts and yelling from outside. He crawled out of bed and peeked out the window and spotted his three friends in the middle of their battle.

"So the battle begins once again." He said evily as he quickly went to get changed.

Peewit ran across the courtyard and then took cover behind a tree which was pelted with snowballs. "Ha! Missed me!" The snow from the branches above suddenly fell down atop the blonde boy, burying him alive from head to toe.

"I didn't miss you that time Peewit."

All three heads raised and looked up into the tree and spotted an impish looking Johan sitting in the branches.

"How and when did you get up there?" Livy asked hands on her hips.

"Just a few minutes ago M'lady." the squire explained jumping down to the ground. "Now did you really think I'd just sit aside and let one of you destroy my title?"

"What title?" Jo asked.

The snow covered Peewit shook a little bit before he popped his head out the top. "Johan's the best snowball fighter this side of the Kingdom."

"You?" Jo asked in disbelief. "The best snowball fighter? As in you actually do something FUN? Alright! Now I know I'm being punked."

Johan's response to that was a snowball in the face.

Jo blinked a few times stunned. She wiped the snow off her face, her eyes narrowed. "Okay. Ancestor or not, your dead."

"We'll see about that." Johan retorted tossing a snowball up and down in his palm.

And once more the war was in full swing. Snowballs flying in all directions from all four competitors. It was every man, woman and jester for themselves.

While Johan had his back turned Livy tried to sneak up on him to stuff some snow down the back of his shirt but at the last second the squire whipped around and grabbed her. Placing his icy cold lips on hers.

"No fair." Livy pouted when they broke the kiss.

"TACKLE!" Jo hollered as she football tackled her jester boyfriend to the ground, making him get a mouthful of snow. He groaned in pain and lifted his head up, swallowing the snow. He shivered slightly at the shock of the cold before he replied, "Your mean to me."

"All's fair in love and war." Jo quoted kissing him on the cheek. "And this is both."

Despite the cold, Peewit felt himself grow warm on the inside as Jo smirked at him. Livy and Johan were feeling that same warmth not to far off from them as they looked at each other. Sadly the moment was short lived.

"GOOD GRACIOUS!" the all to familiar and annoying voice of Dame Barbra shrieked. She was standing in the doorway, dressed for the day in her usual green dress. "Have you four gone mad?! Get back inside the castle this instant before you all catch your death of cold! Master Johan is the only one properly dressed while the rest of you are in your sleepwear."

"Jo and I have cloaks." Livy said sheepishly.

"And I got a scarf." Peewit added.

"And all four of you are soaking wet from the snow. Get!" For emphasis the governess pointed a finger into the castle.

Though they were saddened that their fun was cut short, the teens knew that this was only the first snow fall of winter and that they had all season long for their battle to continue.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .

Almost immediately after breakfast things in the castle became a flurry of activities. Maids and other servants ran around cleaning while others lugged around heavy boxes. This could only mean one thing...a ball was coming up. The annual Christmas Eve Ball to be exact.

"No! No! No! We need more silver and less gold." the teens heard a posh males voice order as they came upon the grand ball room.

"Who the feathers is that?" Jo asked.

"That would be Stephan. The King's official party planner." Johan explained. The four of them stood in the entryway of the ballroom and saw the King talking to a man in his mid forties. He had a long nose and thick black hair with a single white streak. His hazel teal colored eyes were hidden behind half moon shaped glasses and his outfit consisted of a well tailored black suit with gold buttons and a purple colored ascot.

"Trust me your majesty, this ball shall go off without a hitch." Stephan reassured the monarch.

"I know it will Stephan." The King smiled. "You are the best in the business."

"That I am. That I am." Stephan boasted. His eyes then shifted and caught sight of the four youths in the entryway. "Ah! Miss Livy! We meet again!"

Almost instantly, the party planner was across the room and standing in front of them. He bent down and gently took Livy's hand in his own and kissed it.

"Nice to see you to Stephan." Livy said a little awkwardly as she took her hand back.

"I take it you know each other." Jo said pointing out the obvious.

"Do we know each other? HA! This little lady save my keester last Christmas by filling in when our previous performer canceled." Stephan explained wrapping an arm around Livy.

"His wife was giving birth to their seventh child." The King defended.

"Seven kids?! Dang! Medieval Duggars." Jo mumbled.

"Oh details, details." Stephan brushed aside the reason. "Miss Livy, I hope you don't mind but I decided to have you sing again this year."

"Well I-"

"I knew you'd love it!" Stephan squealed giddy with excitement. Anyway, I see a new peoples. And who might this handsome young man be?"

"I'm a girl." Jo growled.

Stephan's face fell and an awkward silence followed. "Did I say handsome young man? I meant beautiful young lady."

Jo rolled her eyes. "The names Joannie but call me Jo."

"What a lovely name." Stephan gushed grabbing Jo's hand and kissing it as well. Jo yanked her hand back and then wiped it on her tunic.

Stephan was then stuck with a brilliant idea. "Oh! Idea!" he said in a singsong voice. "Do you sing Miss Joannie?"

Jo shrugged and made a "so-so" motion with her hand. "Kinda."

"Ooh! This is marvelous! Why not you," he pointed to Jo "and you," he pointed to Livy, "Sing a duet?"

"Uh..."

"Great! It's settled then!" Stephan exclaimed clapping his hands together. "Now as much fun as this has been, I'm afraid I must return to my work so you must go. Shoo! Shoo! Leave me! Away from me tiny peoples!"

The party planner shoved all four teens out the ballroom and slammed the door shut. They winced when they heard him shout, "WE NEED MORE TINSEL!"

"Well," Jo said after an awkward silence. "He sure is...I don't even have words to describe him."

"Stephan REALLY gets into his job." Peewit explained. "Now if you will excuse me, I believe I'm smelling Christmas cookies." He jumped up and gave Jo a quick peck on the cheek before scurrying off to steal some Christmas treats.

"I gotta get going to." Livy said.

"Where are ya going?" Jo asked.

"Spencer wants to do a quick fitting for my Christmas dress so that he'll have plenty of time for any adjustments...Plus Jo he still needs to get your measurements."

"Jo ain't wearing no dress!" Jo huffed crossing her arms.

"You need to be at least a little bit dressed up Jo." Johan spoke up. His great X granddaughter rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you two later." Livy said as she started to head off to see the royal tailor. Jo went to leave in the opposite direction but Johan stopped her.

"Jo?"

"Yeah Granddaddy?" Jo asked.

"Could I have a word with you?"

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

"Not here." Johan said motioning for the girl to follow him. He lead her a little ways off and then down a corner.

"Alright what's going on?" Jo asked annoyed.

"Nothings going on Jo." Johan said truthfully. "But...I...I need your help."

Jo's posture softens and her eyebrow raised. "Help with what?"

The squire seemed to hesitate for a few seconds before he sighed and responded, "I...I don't know what to get Livy for Christmas."

"Ah the dreaded, "What to get my loved one for Christmas?" delima." Jo mused.

Johan nodded. "I want to get her something special, but I don't know what."

Jo put a hand to her chin in thought. "Well how about a book?"

"I've thought about that but it doesn't seem right." Johan answered. "It seems to...impersonal. Like I didn't put to much thought in it."

"I see your point." Jo mused. She thought for a few moments and was about to suggest getting her jewelery but that wouldn't work. Livy had small wrists and it was near impossible for her to find a bracelet that wouldn't slide off. Same issue with her fingers so that ruled out rings. A necklace might have worked but Livy's locket never ever left her neck so that was a no as well. "Um...A new outfit?"

Johan just gave Jo a deadpanned look.

"Right, you care about clothes as much as I do." the black haired teen mumbled. "Well how about something music related? You know how much of a music freak Livy is."

The squire seemed to think about it for a few minutes and nodded liking the idea. "That could work!" his smile fell. "But what sort of music related gift could I give her?"

"Look Granddaddy," Jo started. "Livy loves you and she'll love whatever you get her, no matter what it is because it came from your heart."

Johan gave a weak smile knowing she was right. "I suppose there is a serious side to you after all Jo."

"Don't get used to it." Jo teased before leaving. Johan shook his head amused but then sighed dejectedly, still not knowing what to get his beloved for Christmas. Not knowing what else to do he started off.

"Music related." He thought to himself walking down the halls. What music related present could he get for Livy?

As he passed Livy's room he heard a 'Thud' sound and looked in. Turnip was standing on top of Livy's dresser looking down at the treasure box that was now on the floor.

"Oh Turnip you silly cat." Johan scolded walking in to clean up the mess. "Look what you've done."

The gray kitten huffed indignantly and turned his nose in the air, clearly insulted.

"Get down from there." Johan said grabbing the kitten and sitting him on the floor. Once on the floor Turnip gave one last "Mew!" before he ran out of the room. The squire rolled his eyes picked up the fallen box. It had fallen upside down and when he picked it up he saw the emerald jewel that he had given her last month after their adventure with the Duke of Castellac. His eyebrows furrowed though when he saw that that was not the only jewel Livy had in her possession.

"_Now where would she have gotten this?" _Johan thought to himself as he studied the flat crystal in his hand. The seeing crystal that Nanu and family had given to her. Livy had never told her friends about meeting the magical wolves. The subject never really came up.

Johan snapped out of admiring the crystal and went to set the box back in it's spot. His eyes shifted to Livy's ipod which was sitting on the dresser as well.(Livy had forgotten to take it with her that morning) He glanced back between the box and the music device a few times before his face brightened with an idea. He finally knew what to get Livy for Christmas.

He sat the two gems on the dresser, half hiding them so no on could steal them but they were still out enough so that Livy could easily find them. He then took the treasure box and the ipod and ran out of the room and headed for the stables to saddle up Bayard.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .

Once Livy got done with her fitting, she and Jo met up and the two had decided to go Christmas shopping. They would have taken Peewit with them but they knew that he would be trying to peek in their bags trying to sneak a peek at his presents.

"So what are you gonna get Johan?" Jo asked as they arrived at the market place and they dismounted their horses.

"Haven't the slightest idea." Livy said kinda depressingly. "I wanna get him something...special."

Jo smirked inwardly. Boy did this sound familiar.

"What are you gonna get Peewit?" Livy asked snapping the black haired girl out of her thoughts.

Jo sighed. "Not a clue." Jo was silent for a few moments before she added, "It's our first Christmas together and I don't want to get him just some random present. I want it to be something he'd love."

"But Jo, Peewit loves you and he'll love whatever you get him no matter what it is." Livy said echoing Jo's words to Johan earlier.

"Wow that's...that's really cheesy." Jo said deadpanning.

"It's the truth." Livy corrected. By now they had reached the market place. "Why don't you and I split up and then meet back here in a little bit?"

"Okay." Jo nodded. And with that the two girls went their separate ways in search of the perfect Christmas present.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . .

Jo groaned in exasperation as she walked away from a booth. She had been searching for half an hour and still wasn't able to find the perfect Christmas gift for Peewit. She was even tempted to check out a nearby stand that was selling instruments! That's how desperate she was getting.

"Dang it Peewit! Why do you have to be so hard to buy for?" Jo sighed dejectedly. The jester was easy enough to please really. Give him anything edible or an instrument and he was as happy as lark; but that was the problem. It's because he was so easily pleased it made it hard for Jo to find something perfect.

The raven haired girl sat down on the edge of a well and rested her head in her hands. Her eyes glanced around at the shoppers as they passed, but she straightened up when something caught her attention. Not to far off was what appeared to be a shack of some sorts. Above the door was a sign that read "Pottery Class."

A smile spread across Jo's face as she finally knew what to get her boyfriend.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Livy trudged through the snow covered market place as she mentally checked off the people on her list that she had to buy presents for. She had already bought Jo a new sketchbook, some herbs for Homnibus for a spell he was wanting to try out, plus some other presents for her other friends. Now all that was left to do was get Johan and Peewit their presents.

"Get your puppets here! Get your Jumping Jack and Jill puppets!"

Livy was snapped out of her thoughts and looked where the voice was calling. She saw a kind looking old man standing next to a wagon full of wooden marionette puppets.

"_I guess I found Peewit's gift." _Livy thought making her way over. She approached the cart and began to examine the two puppet designs. She bought the two puppets for Peewit, figuring he could use them for when he performed his puppet shows, and she then set off to find the last gift on her list. Johan's.

Twenty minutes later

Livy was now understanding why Jo was feeling so troubled earlier. Christmas shopping is hard. Last year she had gotten Johan a new cape since his old one had gotten destroyed. This year she wanted to top the cape...but how?

Livy checked the money she had left in her pouch. Only two gold coins left.

"Well no matter what I get Johan, I'm gonna need more money than this." Livy sighed. She looked around, not really wanting to return to the castle just yet. She looked up and spotted someone apparently finishing a performance. Some type of dance to be exact.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you everyone! Merry Christmas!" the man said as he picked up his overturned hat, over flowing with gold coins and then left.

"Why not?" Livy shrugged. If that guy could do it, so could she. She walked over to the spot where the guy had previously been and tossed her nearly empty money bag on the ground in front of her. She blushed a little bit, both from cold and embarrassment but managed to calm her nerves and began to sing.

_It's in the singing of a street corner choir_

_It's going home and getting warm by the fire_

_It's true wherever you find love it feels like Christmas_

_A cup of kindness that we share with another_

_A sweet reunion with a friend or a brother_

_In all the places you'll find love it feels like Christmas_

Livy smiled as a few passersby began to toss a coin or two into her bag.

_It is the season of the heart _

_A special time of caring_

_The ways of loving clear_

_And it is the season of the spirit_

_The message if we hear it_

_Is, "Make it last all year!"_

_It's in the giving of a gift to another_

_A pair of mittens that were made by your mother_

_It's all the ways that we show love that feel like Christmas_

_A part of childhood we'll always remember_

_It is the summer of the soul of December_

_Yes when you do your best for love_

_It feels like Christmas_

_It is the season of the heart_

_A special time of caring_

_The ways of love made clear_

_It is the season of the spirit_

_The message if we hear it_

_Is "Make it last all year!"_

_It's in the singing of a street corner choir_

_It's going home and getting warm by the fire_

_It's true wherever you find love it feels like Christmas_

_It's true wherever you find love _

_It feels like Christmas_

_It feels like Christmas_

_It feels like Christmas_

_It feels like Christmas_

Livy reached over to grab her now full money bag but stopped when she heard...clapping?

"Your good."

Livy looked up to see the owner of the voice and clapping was a young girl probably about seventeen years of age wearing a short sleeved blue dress that went down to her ankles and a dark blue cloak. Her chocolate brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail and she had blue-green eyes that looked like the ocean.

"Thank you." Livy smiled at the girl as she grabbed her money and stood to her feet. "I'm Livy."

"My name's Renee." the blue clad girl said as she shook Livy's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Not to sound rude but do you usually sing on the streets?" Renee asked.

Livy laughed and shook her head. "No...just something I've been wanting to do. Plus I needed more then two coins for Christmas shopping."

"I see." Renee said. "I'm Christmas shopping too...or at least I WAS until my friend Christi disappeared somewhere."

"Disappeared? Is she alright?" Livy asked concerned.

"Oh yeah! She's around here somewhere." Renee reassured. "Besides I'll run into her eventually. I was just on my way over to the blacksmith's to check out their archery supplies."

"Mind if I tag along?" Livy asked.

"Sure! Come on!" Renee said and with that the two new friends started off.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .

Meanwhile Jo was just putting the finishing touches on her present for Peewit. She had taken a pottery class and had made him a bowl that he could use whenever he ate. She had already molded it and tossed it in the fire and now all that was left to do was paint it, which is exactly what she was doing right now.

To just the random passerby looking at the pictures Jo was drawing on the bowl, one would just think them as random doodles. However they were not, each picture was to represent a memory that Jo and Peewit had shared.

There was a drawing of two dogs, a black lab and a bulldog to be precised, to represent when the two of them were turned into dogs while trying to reunite Sir Terry and Genevieve. There was also a drawing near the rim of the bowl that appeared to be icicles. These were supposed to represent the battle with Count Gregorian then Raven wizard, when Peewit had saved Jo from falling to her doom once the icicle she was holding onto broke, and there were drawings of musical notes to represent when Peewit had sang to her when she was feeling bad about her appearance. This also represented the moment when the two confessed their feelings for each other as well.

Jo jerked her head up when a crashing sound was heard below her feet. She looked down and saw a now empty paint pot lying next to her feet with pink paint splattered both on the floor but mostly on her boot.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" a girl with waist length sandy blond hair, hazel brown eyes, wearing a pink long-sleeved dress exclaimed dropping to her knees to pick up the fallen over paint pot. "My elbow accidentally knocked it off the table and-"

"Hey don't worry 'bout it." Jo reassured waving her hand dismissively.

"But what about your boot?" The blonde girl asked.

"It's just paint, it'll wash out." Jo said grabbing a few rags and helping the girl clean up the mess. "Besides I've gotten worse on my clothes."

The pink clad girl laughed slightly, feeling better. "My name's Christi."

"Call me Jo." Jo smiled shaking Christi's hand.

"Hi Jo." Christi said standing up. The two girls stood up and tossed their dirty rags into the bin before each of them returned to their seats next to each other.

"I like your vase." Jo complimented eyeing Christi's half painted vase.

"Thanks." Christi smiled, "I'm not much of an art fan but I thought that pottery would be fun to try...though my friend Rennee's probably annoyed with me right now since I kinda abandoned her."

Jo laughed and the two continued conversing about different subjects, quickly starting to become friends.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . .

While Jo was making a new friend in Christi, Livy was making a new friend in Renee. They both loved music, archery, reading and horses. Plus they both had similar pasts with both their parents being dead and then they went to live with their abusive drunken uncles. (Well Aunt and Uncle in Renee's case)

By now they had arrived at the blacksmiths and were searching around the place.

"So you looking for anything specific?" Renee asked Livy as she examined a quiver of arrows for sale.

"Yes and no..." Livy answered earning her a confused look from the blue clad girl. "I'm not exactly looking for anything for me, I'm looking for a Christmas present for my boyfriend Johan."

"Ah I see." Renee nodded. "What'cha gonna get him?"

"I'm not sure yet," Livy answered, "I was thinking of maybe a sword since he's a squire but-OOF!" Livy was cut off as she bumped into someone, causing them to drop the sheets of metal they were holding.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was-Peewit?!"

Yes indeed sitting on the floor, wearing a blacksmiths apron was the little blonde haired jester. "Hehe, Hi Livy."

"What are you doing here?" Livy asked as she pulled her friend to his feet. Renee seeing what had happened abandoned the arrows she was examining and quickly made her way over to the two.

"I...I kinda...work here..." Peewit answered as he picked up the sheet metal.

"What do you mean work here?" Livy asked. "Oh! And Renee this is Peewit, Peewit this is Renee."

Said two exchanged their hello's to each other and then Livy brought the subject back on topic.

"Now what do you mean you work here?"

The blonde picked up the last of his sheet metal and explained as he carried it over to a table. "I've actually been working here for the past two weeks."

"Why?"

"I need the extra money to get Jo this art set I'd know she'd love for Christmas."

"Aw!" Renee cooed. "That's so sweet!"

"But why didn't you just ask the king for some extra money?" Livy asked.

"I still owe him some crowns and he won't lend me anymore until I pay him back." Peewit explained as he sat the sheet metal on a table and then grabbed a hammer. "Today's my last day and then I'll be able to get Jo that art set."

"Not to be nosy but the king?" Renee asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm actually the king's court jester." the blonde boy said proudly.

Renee's eye's nearly bugged out of her head. "The King?! As in THE king?!"

"The one and only." Livy smirked.

"So you like live in the castle and stuff?" Renee asked smiling.

"We all do." Livy answered. "Me, Peewit, Jo and Johan."

"Wow..." Renee sighed. "That must be amazing. You guys must go to all the balls and stuff."

"Kinda." Livy answered shrugging.

"I still say the Christmas Eve ball is the most fun of them all." Peewit said putting in his two cents.

Renee had a sort of dream like expression on her face. "Wow! I'd love to go to a ball." she sighed sadly.

"Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen."

Livy and Peewit glanced at each other having a silent conversation with their eyes. Suddenly both smiled widely and mischieviously.

"You know, the King wouldn't mind an extra guest or two." Livy smirked. Renee whipped her head up and her eyes grew wide.

"Plus as the saying goes, the more the merrier!" Peewit added.

"Oh no! I-I-I can't! I mean-" Renee stuttered.

"We insist." Livy smiled. "You can also invite Christi. I'm curious to meet her."

Renee was stunned into silence just gaping at the girl. Her smile grew wide and she three her arms around Livy. "Oh my gosh! This is the most amazing thing anyone's ever done! Thank you Livy!"

"Ahem?"

"Oh and you too Peewit."

Peewit and Livy just smiled.

"This is unreal! I've gotta find Christi and tell her!" Renee squealed with excitement.

"Well just give me a few minutes to look around here first. I still gotta find Johan a present." Livy said.

Peewit's ear's perked at this. "You looking for a Christmas present for him?"

"Yeah." Livy sighed. "So far I haven't been able to find anything."

"In that case, follow me." Peewit said walking towards the back. The two females eyed each other before shrugging and following after Peewit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I'm sure that Johan will love what you got him." Renee was saying later on as she and Livy were once again walking through the market place.

"You think so?" Livy asked uncertainly.

"From what you've told me about him, I can't see why he wouldn't love it." the chocolate brown haired girl nodded.

"I hope your right." Livy said. She looked straight ahead and saw Jo standing where they agreed to meet, talking to a blonde haired girl wearing a pink dress.

"Jo!"

"Christi!"

Livy and Renee looked at each other as Christi and Jo looked towards them. Christi and Jo smiled and ran over to their friends.

"Livy!" Jo called carrying a box containing Peewit bowl. "This is Christi."

"Hi!" Christi said waving. "I see you've met my friend Renee."

"Wait this is the Christi you've been talking about?" Livy asked looking at Renee.

Renee nodded. "Yeah, and it appears that she and Jo are acquainted as well."

The four girls laughed at the fact that they each had met the others best friend.

"Oh! Renee! Jo here says that she and Livy live in the castle and she invited me and you to the Christmas Eve ball!" Christi said excitedly jumping up and down.

"Really? Cause Livy invited us to the Ball as well." Renee said. Jo and Livy looked at each other and laughed that they had done the same thing. The four talked a little while longer before they all decided to head back home.

"So we just come to the castle on Christmas Eve?" Christi asked.

Livy nodded. "Yeah. Either me or Jo will be waiting for you so the knight's won't give you trouble letting you in."

"This is so exciting!" Renee cheered.

And with that the four new friends bid each other farewell.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .

Later that night, Johan was walking towards Livy's room to return her ipod but as he passed Peewit's room, he stopped upon hearing a muffled noise from inside.

"Peewit?"

"Mmmm! Mmmm! Mmm!"

The squire blinked in surprise and opened the door. He had to bit back a laugh when he saw his best friend hog tied with red ribbon. A half wrapped box next to him.

"Hmm! Mmm! Mnn!"

"Hold on Peewit. I got you." Johan laughed as he went into the room and untied his friend.

"Oh! Thanks Johan." the jester said with relief.

"How did you get yourself tied up like that?" Johan asked.

"This ribbon's got a mind of it's own." Peewit responded as he attempted to tie the ribbon to the box a second time. "Could you put your finger there?"

Johan bent down and did as he was told, placing his finger on the knot as Peewit tied a bow. "So I take it this is Jo's present?"

"Sure is. I hope she likes it." Peewit answered not looking up from his ribbon tying.

"She will Peewit. I'm sure of it." Johan smiled. Once the jester got done tying, he stood up but the gift came with him since the ribbon was tied around his finger.

"Ehehe, accident's do happen." Peewit said sheepishly as the squire scowled at him.

**And I'm ending it here cause I'm not really sure what else to write. I'm sorry if it seemed rushed in some places. ^^;**

**Anyway, Yes! It's that time of year again and the Christmas spirit has snuck it's way into this story! XD**

**So any guesses as to what Livy and Johan got each other for Christmas? You'll find out next chapter but in the meantime I'll give a Christmas cookie to whoever can guess them! (Bet you'll never guess Johan's gift to Livy ;)**

**The song was "It Feels Like Christmas" from the movie, "The Muppet's Christmas Carol." My personal favorite version of that story. :3 Ahh, childhood memories...**

**And that's it for now. Everyone please review and have a smurfy day! Bye!**


	9. A Magical Night

**Sorry this is so late being updated. As some of you may know I've kinda been distracted with writing my new story, "Smurfiness is in the Eye of the Beholder."**

**Anyway, GYAH! IT'S HAPPENING! Christmas is here and it's taking over everything! Isn't it awesome?! :D**

**Grouchy: I hate awesome!  
**

**Me: What don't you hate?**

**Grouchy: (opens his mouth to reply but has to pause and think) Um...give me a minute**

**Anyway Smurfs, Johan and Peewit belong to Peyo**

**Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**Christi and Renee belong to wakkowarnerlover1**

**And I only own Livy, Stephan, King Phillip, Queen Rosalie, Prince Raffin and Princess Jinora, **

**Enjoy!**

With Christmas Eve just a mere two days away the castle was abuzz with activity and Stephan was on a decorating spree.

"More holly over there dahling. Ooh! And put those poinsettia's there. And candles shall line that whole shelf. Ooh! This is going to be a marvelous Christmas!" the royal decorator squealed with excitement as servants ran about following his instructions.

Livy smiled as she hung a ball on the ginormous Christmas tree that stood proudly in the center of the ball room where the party would be held. "I can't wait for the ball. This is gonna be so amazing."

"As long as I don't have to wear a dress, I'm good." Jo said from the other side of the tree as she hung her own ornaments.

Turnip was with them and stood on his back legs as he peeked into a box of decorations. He leaned over a little to far and then fell in. The box moved a little until the kitten poked his head out of the box with a strand of tinsel resting on top his head. "Mew."

The two girls giggled at the kittens antics and Livy scooped him out of the box and snuggled him. "Your lucky your cute Turnip, otherwise you'd get in a lot more trouble than what you do."

Turnip just licked her nose in response, feigning innocence.

"That cat knows how to play his cards." Jo commented walking over and then scratching Turnip behind the ears. They heard footsteps running and Peewit ran into the room.

"Hey what are you two doing here? Gerard and Savina are pulling up outside right now!" the blonde exclaimed excitedly as he took off running to the doors. Jo and Livy looked at each other with excitement and then ran to catch up.

. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Gerard!" Livy called excitedly as the footman opened the carriage door, allowing the boy king to come out. Livy ran over and practically tackled Gerard to the ground as she grabbed him in a hug.

"If I get welcomed like this each time I came to visit my Uncle, I'd make a point to do so more often." Gerard chuckled as he returned the hug.

"Squeaky squeak! Cheep! Chirp!" Clockwork exclaimed as he climbed up on Gerard's shoulder.

"And hello to you too Clockwork." Livy giggled as she took the mechanical smurf in her hand. Clockwork whirred and hugged the girl's finger tightly in his own little greeting.

"Gerard my boy!" the King bellowed as he suddenly appeared next to the two. The elder monarch engrossed his nephew in a bear hug, nearly crushing the younger king in half.

"It's...great to see you to...Uncle..." Gerard wheezed.

"Oops! Sorry." The King chuckled letting him go.

The grinding sound of gears was heard and everyone turned to the drawbridge which was being lowered for a royal carriage.

"And there's Savina." Johan noted. The purple colored carriage pulled up in the courtyard and footmen rushed to open the doors.

"Oh finally! We've arrived!" King Phillip exclaimed as he stepped out of the carriage. "It was getting cramped in that carriage."

"I'll say." Queen Rosalie agreed as she got out of the carriage followed by Raffin, who then helped out Savina and the finally Jinora.

"Hello my friends." The King greeted as he made his way over. The three monarchs hugged and shook hands greeting each other and the teens approached the heirs.

"Hello Jo. Hello Livy." Jinora said as the two girls made their way over.

"Hey Jinora. You still causing chaos with that skateboard I gave you?" Jo asked. The young princess tried not to smirk but the mischievious glint in her eye gave her away.

"Johan! Peewit!" the redheaded princess exclaimed.

"Savina!" Said boys said as they hugged their old friend.

"Oh it's so good to see you again." Savina cooed as she pulled out of the hug and then spotted the girls. "Same to you to Livy and Jo."

After several more minutes of "Hellos," hugs, "How do you do's?" and even more hugging, everyone finally retreated into the warmth of the castle. Now it was just a matter of counting down the minutes until the big moment.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .

"I gotta admit, Spencer didn't do to bad of a job." Jo commented a few days later as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. It was Christmas Eve and the Ball was only about ten minutes away and both girls were crammed in Livy's room getting ready.

"See? And you were worrying about wearing a dress for nothing." Livy smirked as she finished changing into her Christmas dress behind the changing screen.

Needless to say that after the first time when Dame Barbra tried to get Jo to wear a dress, word traveled fast around the castle about that incident and so Spencer was aware NOT to make Jo anything girly or frilly.

Instead the royal tailor had managed to make Jo a blue dress-like shirt that went down to the knees. Underneath Jo wore black tights and a white pair of slip on shoes that matched the snowflake design on her dress. Compared to the other guests, Jo's outfit was extremely casual but that's the way that she liked it.

"You know your a little under dressed for your first royal ball right?" Livy asked still hiding behind the screen.

"Meh, there'll be others." Jo said nonchalantly as she scratched Turnip-who was lying on the dresser-behind the ears. "Are you done yet? The boy's are gonna be here any minute!"

"Alright! Alright! Alright! Hold your horses." Livy snapped as she pulled up her zipper. "How do I look?"

Livy stepped out from behind the screen wearing a sparkly dress that had a red bodice with a green skirt and sleeves. Her hair was half down, half pulled back with a matching red bow and her locket sat in it's usual place around her neck complimenting the red and green colors of the dress nicely.

"Very pretty." Jo said in approval. "Johan's not gonna know what hit him."

"Oh hush." Livy giggled blushing slightly.

"You planning on going to Oz after the Ball Dorothy?" Jo joked noticing Livy's red shoes.

"What can I say?" Livy asked shrugging. "I'm in a festive mood."

Suddenly a knock sounded at the door.

"Jo? Livy? You guys ready yet?" Peewit's voice sounded from the other side. Both girls smiled at each other and then answered the door together, smiling upon seeing their escorts.

The boys were pretty much wearing their normal outfits except Johan's usual blue cape had been replaced with a red one and the blue shorts and shirt Peewit wore over his white shirt and red tights was green.

"Hi." Livy and Jo said in unison, both of them suddenly feeling a little shy.

Both boys just stood there stunned for a few minutes, taken off guard by the girl's beauty, but they quickly shook it off and snapped back to reality.

"You look lovely this evening M'lady." Johan complimented as he took Livy's hand in his.

"You too Jo." Peewit said causing a light blush to cross Jo's cheeks.

"So shall we all be going?" Johan asked.

"I'm ready." Livy said.

"Me too." Jo added

"I'm hungry." Peewit piped up causing everyone to roll their eyes. And with that the boys linked their arms with their respective date and then set off for the Ballroom.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ..

"As weird as Stephan is, he sure outdid himself." Jo commented once they reached the ballroom.

Everywhere candles surrounded by holly and other winter greenery glowed softly. Wreaths and bows lined every window and even a few stockings hung in the fireplace. The Christmas tree took center stage as it stood proudly in the middle of the dance floor, the colorful balls and tinsel that adorned it sparkled when the light hit it just right.

"Definately the best Christmas tree ever." Livy nodded. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a familiar blonde and a familiar brunette. "Renee! Christi!"

Said girls looked up and smiled upon seeing familiar faces and hurried up to them.

"There you are!" Christi exclaimed making it there first.

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe were here!" Renee added with excitement. "Livy, Jo, thank you both so so much for inviting us."

"Hey no prob." Jo said casually. "Anything for friends.

The rest of the evening was pretty much spent conversing with friends, both royal and non royal, a little bit of dancing, and of coarse trying to keep Peewit from inhaling the entire buffet.

"Ooh! Ooh! Miss Livy! Miss Joannie!" Stephan chirped as he scurried up to the two girls, wrapping his arms around either of them. "You are enjoying the party yes? Isn't it FABULOUS! It just screams Christmas time!"

"You did great are always Stephan." Livy said uncomfortably eyeing his arm wrapped around her.

"Marvelous! Simply marvelous! I do know how to throw a party don't I?" the royal party planner praised himself. Jo looked like she was about to retort but Livy cut her off with the mother of all death glares.

"Anywho!" Stephan said snapping out of his bragging. "I hope you two are ready cause it's showtime! Make Stephan proud!" he said as he pushed the two girls up on stage.

"Why I outta-" Jo started but earned an elbow in the side as Livy pointed to the crowd who was watching them, patiently awaiting their song.

"Um...Here's an old song that Livy and I though fits tonight's situation very well." Jo said awkwardly after Livy nudged her again to speak.

Piano music began to play, giving off a whimsical feeling and Livy began to sing starting off the song.

_There's magic in the air, this evening_

_Magic in the air_

_The world is at her best you know_

_When people love and care_

_**The promise of excitement **_

_**Is one the night will keep**_

_**After all there's only one more sleep**_

_**Till Christmas**_

_The world has got a smile today_

_The world has got a glow_

_There's no such thing as strangers when_

_A stranger says, "Hello."_

_**And everyone is family**_

_**Were having so much fun**_

_**After all there's only one more sleep**_

_**Till Christmas**_

_**Tis the season to be jolly and joyous**_

_With a burst of pleasure we feel it arrive_

_It's a season when the saints can employ us_

_**To spread the news about peace **_

_**And keep love alive**_

_There's something in the wind today_

_That's good for everyone_

_Yes faith is in our hearts today_

_We're shining like the sun_

_And everyone can feel it_

_The feelings running deep_

_**After all there's only one more sleep**_

_**Till Christmas**_

_**After all there's only one more sleep **_

_**Till Christmas Day**_

Everyone applauded when the girls finished their song. They bowed and then scurried off the stage for the next performer.

"You did great Jo." Peewit said once Jo made her way over to him.

"Thanks Peepod." Jo said as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked upwards and then smirked.

"What?" Peewit asked confused at what his girlfriend was smirking at. Jo just simply smiled and pointed a finger at the mistletoe that was hanging above their heads.

"Yeah mistletoe. What of it?" the jester asked shrugging.

Jo blinked shocked. "Wait, you mean you don't know what your supposed to do if you get caught standing under mistletoe?"

"Nuh uh." Peewit shook his head. Jo just smirked and bent down to his level.

"Your supposed to do this." She purred as she captured the shorter boys lips with hers.

"Ooohh..." Peewit said a little bit dazed after she pulled away. "So that's what your supposed to do..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .

Livy smiled as she and Johan twirled past Savina and Raffin as they, plus various other couples, danced across the dance floor. Soft violin music played in the background and the couples swayed around the ballroom.

"Well it seems like Renee made off well." Johan commented. Livy raised an eyebrow confused and smiled upon seeing her new friend dancing with Gerard.

"I should say so. Dancing with a King is quite an honor." Livy added. Johan spun her again an held her close as he whispered in her ear.

"Come with me."

The enchantress in training stepped back a little, taken off guard. "What?"

"Follow me." Johan said quietly as he held her hand and then lead her around the dance floor, past the dancing couple and then slipped out the backdoor and ran to the stables.

"Johan where are we going?" Livy asked shuddering from the cold. The squire entered the stable and came back with both his cloak and Livy's.

"It's a surprise." He said as he handed her her cloak.

"You know I hate surprises." Livy said trying to give him an angry look but the smile betrayed her. Johan chuckled and took her hand. They trudged through the snow, through the courtyard, across the drawbridge and then started off through the forest.

"Two teenagers alone in the woods with no one else knowing they're gone. Perfect time for an ax murderer to show up." Livy sighed under her breath as Johan lead her deeper through the trees.

After some time they came to the stop Johan was taking her and he covered her eyes with his hands.

"Johan!"

"Trust me."

Livy rolled her eyes but uneasily allowed Johan to lead her forward until he stopped her. "Alright...look." He commanded as he removed his hands. Livy opened her eyes and gasped at the sight she saw.

They were on a hill overlooking the entire kingdom. Livy could see everything from there. Snow blanketed everything and the village gave off a warm glow as the windows were alighted with candles. A few villagers darted through the snow covered streets going about their business and preparing for the next day.

"Oh Johan..." Livy breathed. "It...It's beautiful! Like a picture from a postcard."

"Postcard?" Johan asked. Livy just shook her head and rolled her eyes amused.

"I'll tell you later." Livy sighed just wanting to enjoy the moment.

Johan smiled in understanding and went up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. Livy smiled in contentment, enjoying the warmth the two shared between them. The two just stood there like that for the longest time. Soon a light snowfall began to fall adding the perfect touch to the moment.

Eventually the two got tired of standing and sat down under a nearby tree, still in full view of the beautiful scene of the village below. Livy snuggled closer to Johan, resting her head on his chest. She held up a hand and a small flame of fire began to dance in it. With a little bit of concentration Livy managed to make the fire form the shape of a heart.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" The squire smirked hugging Livy closer to him.

"Maybe." Livy said teasingly as she put out the flaming heart.

The two just sat their in silence for a little while longer with the only sounds being the sounds of their breathing. Livy shut her eyes and smiled in contented bliss. This was a scene directly out of a Christmas classic. And she was loving every minute of it. And the only thing that made the scene better was the fact that she was sharing it with her true love.

Johan was feeling these same feelings as he held the girl in his arms, resting his chin on top of her head, watching the snow fall. He blinked his eyes in surprise when Livy quietly began to sing, but smiled to himself and then just listened.

_Children sleeping, snow is softly falling_

_Dreams are calling like bells in the distance_

_We were dreamers not so long ago_

_But one by one we all had to grow up_

_When it seems the magic's slipped away_

_We find it all again on Christmas day_

_Believe in what your heart is saying_

_Hear the melody that's playing_

_There's no time to waste_

_There's so much to celebrate_

_Believe in what you feel inside_

_And give your dreams the wings to fly_

_You have everything you need_

_If you just believe_

Livy blushed not realizing that she had began singing and fell quiet. Johan hugged her a little bit and quietly said, "Please, keep going." Livy smiled softly and complied.

_Trains move quickly to their journey's end_

_Destinations are where we begin_

_Ships go sailing far across the sea_

_Trusting starlight to get where they need to be_

At this line the two glanced up in the sky and the North Star began to twinkle brightly. Livy and Johan smiled at each other and suddenly jumped to their feet and began to run in the snow, leaping over logs and grabbing handfuls of snow and throwing it in the air.

_Believe in what your heart is saying_

_Hear the melody that's playing_

_There's no time to waste_

_There's so much to celebrate_

_Believe in what you feel inside_

_And give your dreams the wings to fly_

_You have everything you need_

_If you just believe_

_If you just believe_

_If you just believe_

_If you just believe_

Johan suddenly picked Livy up and spun her around as she sang. On the last "If you just believe" he sat her down on the ground and the two just looked at each other lovingly. They began to lean in...

_Just believe_

And they kissed right there in the middle of the woods as the snow fell softly to the earth with the full moon shining down upon them.

**Sorry this chapters so short, and I'm sorry to say the next one will probably be shorter but I think both this chapter and the next will suffice.**

**First song is "One More Sleep Till Christmas" from the movie, "The Muppets Christmas Carol" and the second sing is "Believe" by Josh Groban from the movie "The Polar Express." (sighs dreamily) Gah! I just ADORE his voice! It's like an angel singing... x3**

**Next chapter will be out soon until then TTFN Ta ta for now.**


	10. A Christmas to Remember

**Told ya'll this chapter would be updated fast since it's short.**

**Jo: Boo! **

**Me: Hey, It may be short but two very important things happen in it so pay attention!**

**Jo: . . . . . . . . . . . . What? Did you say something?**

**Me: -_-'**

**The smurfs, Johan and Peewit belong to Peyo**

**Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**I only own Livy, King Phillip, Queen Rosalie, Raffin, Jinora and Amelia.**

**ENJOY!**

"WAKE UP LIVY IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Livy's emerald green eyes flew open and she groaned in pain as a large mass lept onto her bed, landing right on top of her. The thing then began to jump up and down on the bed repeatedly like a small child and Livy realized that thing was actually a pajama clad, barefoot Jo.

"Get up! Get up! GET UP!" the jumping black haired girl chanted about crushing her friend.

"Get off me you psyco!" Livy wheezed kicking Jo off her bed. "Your gonna break my spleen!"

"I thought you had that removed when you was seven?" Jo stated as she stopped jumping and landed on the floor.

"That was my tonsils."

"Aren't they the same thing?"

Livy just gave her friend a deadpan expression.

"Whatever," Jo huffed as she jumped off the bed and then began to pull the sleepy and annoyed brunette out of bed. "It's Christmas day!"

Livy looked to the window and saw that it was still dark outside. She looked at the hourglass on her nightstand before dismissing it and grabbing her ipod instead (she was never able to learn how to tell time on an hour glass no matter how hard she tried.) She pressed a button on the music device and groaned when she saw the time.

"Jo it's five..." she trailed off seeing her friend was gone. "thirty...?"

A loud clanging sound was heard and Livy saw her best friend march past her open bedroom door down the hall clanging a spoon against a metal pot.

"UP AND AT 'EM EVERYONE! IT'S CHRISTMAS! LET'S GET THOSE LAZY BUTTS MOVING! COME ON! WAKE UP! RISE AND SHINE! THE EARLY BIRD GETS THE WORM AND ALL THAT OTHER CRAP!"

Livy groaned and fell back onto her pillow covering her face with her hands. "The ONE time she actually gets up early on her own!"

"What on earth...?" Gerard said sleepily rubbing his eye as he peeked out his bedroom door, like everyone else, to see what all the fuss was about.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bacy people!" Jo yelled still clanging her pot and marching down the hall. "Up and-GYAH!" Jo gasped, dropping her pot and spoon as she came face to face with Dame Barbra who was wearing her robe, her hair up in curlers and her face covered in a green mud mask.

"Miss Mcrea! What is the meaning of this?!" the governess demanded.

"And what is the meaning of you looking so horrifying out in public like that?" Jo replied. "There are children here!" (actually the youngest in the castle at the moment was Jinora who was actually fifteen)

"Get back to your bed, NOW!" Dame Barbra bellowed. "And don't come out of your room till a more reasonable hour!"

"Well, apparently the Grinch has a sister who's just as much of a holiday fun sucker as he is." Jo remarked much to the confusion of everyone.

"Who's the Grinch?" Jinora whispered to her brother and Savina who were sleeping in the room next to hers.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Savina whispered while Raffin just shrugged in response.

Dame Barbra pointed her finger down the hall in the direction of Jo's room. "GO!"

"Alright, alright. But only cause I'm afraid I'll go blind from having to look at you like that any longer." Jo said as she turned on her heel and sauntered back to her room, leaving a steaming Dame Barbra behind her. The governesses eyes whipped to everyone who were all just standing in their bedroom doorways looking at her.

"Go to bed! ALL OF YOU!"

"Yes Dame Barbra!" everyone yelped as they quickly entered their rooms and shut their doors in unison.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . .. .. . . . . .. . . . . .. .

Once the sun had fully risen and it was a more reasonable hour, everyone hurridly dressed and then flew down the stairs to the tree; everyone excited to see what Father Christmas had brought them.

"Merry Christmas Peewit." Jo said handing the jester a neatly wrapped, yet odd shaped present.

"Oh boy!" Peewit cheered as he ripped off the paper. "I hope it's edible."

"Something like that." Jo mumbled.

The excited jester tore through the paper like it was...well paper but his face contorted into one of confusion when he saw his gift. "It's...It's a bowl?"

Jo's smile fell slightly and she rubbed her arm uncomfortably. "Yeah...I...I made it myself. And the designs on there are supposed to represent special times together, like the dogs for when we were turned into dogs. And the icicles near the rim from when you saved me from falling...and..." Jo trailed off feeling the blush on her cheeks. How stupid of her! A bowl? She gave him a bowl?! It was a stupid gift! Their first Christmas together and she had ruined it by giving him the lamest gift in the history of lame gifts!

"It's perfect Jo! Thank you!" The blonde cheered as he stood on his toes and kissed her on the cheek.

Then again, maybe a bowl wasn't such a bad gift after all.

"You...you really like it?" Jo asked relieved.

"Of coarse!" Peewit smiled widely. "I'll use it all the time. Plus the detailing in the pictures is remarkable."

Jo just smiled and shyly looked away. _"Well that went better than I hoped."_

The jester sat the bowl to the side and then crawled under the tree. "I hope you like your present." he said as he crawled out, pushing a (badly wrapped) present in front of him. "Merry Christmas Jo."

Jo held back a snicker at the poor wrapping job and quickly tore away the paper. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion when she saw what appeared to be a wooden suitcase.

"Open it up! Open it up!" Peewit encouraged jumping up and down. Jo unclipped the golden latches and lifted the lid, letting out an audible gasp when she saw the wide variety of brightly colored paints and pencils nestled inside.

"Oh my gosh! This is awesome!" Jo cheered as she stared at the art set, mouth agape. "Oh my gosh! Peewit I love it!" She then proceeded to practically tackle the jester to the ground in a bear hug.

"Your welcome." Peewit said a little blissfully.

"Ooh! I can use them for the new sketchbook Livy got me!" Jo realized. She looked back to her gift and ran her fingers across the pencils. She then looked to Peewit lovingly and kissed his cheek. "This is one of the best Christmas gifts I ever got."

Peewit beamed with pride.

Not long after that all the presents had been unwrapped and exchanged...or so you would think.

"Attention everyone, attention please." The King announced as everyone got up to leave. "There is still one gift left."

Everyone's eyes fell to the bottom of the tree, searching for another gift that might have been hidden in the back under the branches.

"But there are no presents left Uncle." Gerard pointed out.

The good king chuckled. "No Gerard, the last gift was to big to sit under the tree. Johan, would you step forward please?"

All eyes fell on the now very confused looking squire, who got to his feet and approached the king. "Yes Sire?"

"Johan, you have served me well for many years. Your brave, selfless, always the first to jump into action and have remained loyal to me and the kingdom. Not to mention the countless of times you have rescued Savina or saved the kingdom."

"Hey! He had help you know!" Peewit interrupted only to be smacked abside the head by Livy.

"Shush!"

"Anyway," the King said bringing attention back to him. "It is these characteristics, your hardwork, and dedication that have led me to make a very important descision."

A servant then approached the King carrying something covered in a red cloth. Upon seeing the cloth, Johan's eyes grew wide and his heart about stopped.

The servant held out the parcel to the King and then pulled back the red cloth revealing a sword. The King took the sword by the hilt and then turned to his squire. "Kneel."

Wide smiles pulled at everyone's faces as they realized what was happening but to Johan he felt like he was in a daze. Was this really happening? After all this time...

A wide smile pulled at the his lips and he dropped down to one knee and bowed his head.

The King smiled fondly at the boy...man, I guess I should say. The monarch flashed back to the day that Count Tremaine and Sir Broadback had brought the boy home, ice cold to the touch and lips blue from hypothermia. They weren't even sure if he'd make it through the night. But now, over ten years later, that sickly little boy had grown into a strong confident young man. He had served him well and would continue to do so.

"I, the King, your king, am happy to announce that out of your bravery and dedication to the safety of this kingdom and it's inhabitants, that you young squire have finally earned your spurs. And now in front of these witnesses," the King tapped Johan on each shoulder with the blade of the sword. "I hearby knight thee. . . . . .Sir Johan the Kindhearted."

The room immediately irrupted into cheers. Johan rose to his feet, eyes wide and wider smile permanently glued to his face. He felt as light as a feather. At long last his dream had come true. He was a knight. A knight!

"Oh Johan! I'm so proud of you!" Savina gushed as she glomped the former squire.

"Way to go Johan!" Jo added slapping her ancestor on the back a little harder than necessary.

"Alright! You did it Johan!" Peewit cheered. "Drinks tonight at the Dancing Dragon are on me." He then nudged the King and whispered. "Uh can I borrow a few crowns Sire?"

Everyone else bid him their own congrats and shook Johan's hand. After Gerard gave his congrats Livy approached her boyfriend. Green eyes sparkling with nothing but absolute joy. She jumped up and down a little bit squealing and then threw herself onto Johan, clamping her arms tight around him. No words were exchanged but everything that was needed to be said was said through their eyes. They leaned together and then kissed.

"That is hardly proper!" Dame Barbra chastised.

"Ah go suck some egg nog you hag!" Jo hissed.

"Why you disrespectful little-!" the governess growled as she then began to chase after Jo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So how does it feel being a knight?" Livy asked later on after everyone had wandered off to do their own thing.

"I definitely feel something is different." Johan answered truthfully as they stood in front of a large window that looked down at the courtyard.

"Different how?"

"I'm not sure exactly how to explain it...I feel...older...like...like I'm no longer gonna be looked at as a boy...but a man."

Livy smirked and leaned against the window glass. "You've always been a man to me."

The knight just shook his head and smirked laughing slightly. "Good to know."

Johan wrapped his arm around her and held Livy close to him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know," Livy started after a few minutes of blissful silence. "Every girl considers their boyfriend or husband their own personal knight in shining armor. Now I have the actual thing."

"Not many girls have that privillage." Johan teased playfully.

"Well ain't I special?" Livy cooed looking up at him.

"You are special to me." Johan replied, once again moving her bangs out of her eyes. "Your my everything."

"And your my everything too." Livy said as she rested her head on his shoulder again. Johan moved his head and kissed the top of her head and the two just stood there allowing another comfortable silence fill the air.

"You know I never gave you your present." Livy felt Johan move away from her and smiled when he pulled out a small wrapped gift from seemingly out of nowhere.

"I was starting to think you had forgotten." Livy laughed.

"I wanted to give it to you in private." Johan smiled. But instead of taking the gift Livy turned around and then ran off in the direction of her room.

"I'll be right back." she called over her shoulder. Johan just stood there awkwardly for a few moments, gift in hand, until he heard the sound of light footsteps that signaled the brunette's return.

"I wanted to give you your gift in private to." Livy said shyly, holding an oddly shaped gift in her hand. "Open yours first."

Curiosity peeking the former squire's interest, the two traded gifts and Johan then proceeded to rip the paper off his gift, revealing a sword nestled snugly in a leather sheath.

"A new sword!" Johan exclaimed as he pulled the weapon from the sheath, the sharp double edged blade glinting when the sun caught it.

"I-I saw it and I thought..."Livy trailed off. "I thought of you and well...do you like it?"

"I love it! I shall use it all the time." Johan declared as he put his new sword back in the sheath and then attached it to his belt. "Now you open your gift."

Livy felt the rush of excitement run through her veins as she looked at the red and green wrapped package in her hand. Much like how a child would on this special day, she shredded the red paper to ribbons and tossed it aside. He eyes widened slightly with recognition as she stared down at the box in her hands.

"My missing treasure box."

The night that Jo and Livy had returned from Christmas shopping, after Livy had finished wrapping her gifts she went to her dresser to retrieve something and noticed that the space where her little treasure box sat was bare. Her heart stopped for a second, fearing that the emerald from Johan and the seeing crystal from Nanu and family were gone as well but she spotted them slightly hidden behind some makeup and other knick knacks. She had been looking for the box high and low ever since but haven't saw any sign of it till now.

"I'm afraid I'm responsible for your box's disappearance." Johan apologized.

Livy blinked her eyes in surprise. "You mean you took it? Why?"

"Open the lid." The raven haired knight instructed.

Livy gave him an odd look but looked down at the wooden box in her hands. Same carvings and designs. Nothing was different about it on the outside. With a slight shrug of the shoulders she lifted the lid.

Livy's eyes widened and her jaw dropped open as a very familiar piano tune began to sound from the trinket box. A VERY familiar tune.

"Johan...i-is that..."

He nodded. "It is. The song we danced to that night on the balcony...right before our first kiss."

Livy could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as she flashed back to that oh so prescious moment in her mind's eye.

"I was trying to decide on your present when Turnip knocked the box off your dresser onto the floor. I then noticed your ipod and the box and...well..." Johan shrugged sheepishly.

"How did you do this?" Livy asked as she closed the lid, silencing the music.

"I actually took it to Master Homnibus to see if he could enchant it. It was a longshot-"

"More like a shot in the dark." Livy interrupted quoting a line from the song.

Johan just simply exhaled and smiled. "It was a shot in the dark but it worked...I...I had trouble picking a song at first but when I found this one...Even though that night was scary for all of us, you still got to remember one thing though. It was also the same night we knew...and those moments, from the dance to the kiss, are the most prescious and valuable memories I have."

Livy was swooning inside and smiling on the outside. She traced the carvings with her finger and set the box on the windowsill opening the lid and once more allowing the piano music to fill the air. She then turned to Johan. "Care to relive some those memories?"

"I can't think of anything better." Johan said as he took her hand in his and then the two began to dance right there in the deserted hallway.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Not long after the presents were all opened and Johan was knighted, King Gerard had received a message from his own kingdom explaining that he must return quickly. An issue had popped up and required his immediate attention but what the issue was exactly was never specified.

But nonetheless, two hours later after his bags were packed and he had explained and bid a reluctant farewell to everyone, both Gerard and Clockwork were loaded in the carriage and riding across the drawbridge, just beginning on the long journey home.

"I wonder what has happened back at our kingdom that requires my immediate return?" Gerard mused to Clockwork. The mechanical smurf just clicked and shook his head, shrugging his shoulders.

Gerard sighed sadly. Being a king does have it's perks but other times it could be a royal pain in the neck. Having to leave your family and friends earlier than expected on Christmas day all because of some 'issue' was one of those times.

"I suppose we'll find out when we get there."

. . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .

Several hours later the blue and purple carriage pulled up front of the castle that the boy king called home.

"Just take my bags up to my room Lawrence. I'll send another servant to assist you." Gerard instructed his driver as he entered the castle. Almost immediately he felt chills run up and down his spine. Something was wrong...very wrong.

As he kept walking, Gerard noticed that there was no one around. Surely by now Mrs. Sourberry would have run out and about broke the young ruler in half with one of her bear hugs, or had at least seen a servant running about to finish their duties.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Mrs. Sourberry?"

Absolute silence answered him. Clockwork whirred getting uneasy and stood closer to Gerard's neck.

Gerard's footsteps softly echoed as he wandered deeper and deeper into the castle. Absolute silence minus his breathing and footsteps.

"Hello Gerard."

Gerard froze in place, his blood stopping and his insides turning into ice. That voice...it couldn't be...

He whipped around, facing and looking in his throne room. Gerard's storm gray eyes widened with horror and he let out an audible gasp. Clockwork screamed and almost fell off the king's shoulder.

"No..."

. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . .. . . . . .. . .. . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . .

"Farewell Smurfs! And Merry Christmas!" Johan, Peewit, Jo and Livy called as they saddled their rides and waved to the little blue imps. They had stopped by for a visit and to wish them a Merry Christmas.

"Goodbye!" The smurfs called after them waving.

"And once again, Congratulations Johan on your knighthood!" Papa Smurf shouted.

"Thank you Papa Smurf!" said knight responded with a chuckle. Boy did it feel good to hear those words.

"I know your happy to finally hear those words Johan." Peewit smirked from his place upon Biquette.

"Indeed I am Peewit." Johan beamed proudly.

"Don't go getting a big head now grandaddy." Jo teased.

Johan's smile turned into a scowl. "I wish you would stop calling me that. I'm not old!"

"Technically you and Peewit both are like three hundred years older than us." Livy pointed up.

"That's hard for me to comprehend since I'm the youngest of the group." Peewit piped up.

"Ugh! Stop! Please! Math and time travel hurt my head!" Jo pleaded.

Livy rolled her eyes amused. She saw that they were about to pass a tree branch that was weighted down with a lot of snow. An evil little smirk pulled at her lips and as she passed the branch she grabbed a chunk of the snow off the branch, rolled it into a ball, and then threw it nailing Johan right in the back of the head.

The black haired youth stiffened as the cold made contact with the back of his head. He whipped around and saw right through Livy's poker face. The gleam in her eye gave her away.

Oh it's on now.

Johan pulled Bayard to stop then quickly hopped down from the stallion's back. The other three did the same, each determined to throw the next snowball.

Jo and Johan had finished their snowballs first and chucked them at the same time. Jo got hit in the face but Johan ducked and the snowball wound up hitting Peewit on the top of the head.

Within minutes the forest was filled with flying snowballs and the delighted screams and laughter of the four friends as they engaged in their wintery battle.

The four were so engrossed in their fun that it took the bleating of Biquette to draw their attention to the silohette of a person stumbling between the trees up to them.

"MOMMA!" Peewit yelped jumping into Johan's arms Scooby-Doo style. The figure stumbled to a nearby tree and leaned against it panting heavily as if he was exhausted. The sun broke through the trees and the teens gasped upon recognizing the person as-

"King Gerard?!"

Gerard's clothes were tattered and ruined in strips. His crown was missing and his sandy blonde hair was tangled and matted with dried blood and Lord only knows what else. One of his shoes was missing and he had a black eye as well as a busted and bleeding lip. A large gash was slashed on his right temple and crimson blood oozed down his cheek and dripped down onto the snow. In his hand he was clutching what appeared to be the remaining pieces of a broken Clockwork Smurf.

"Gerard! What happened to you?!" Livy gasped as everyone ran up to him.

With the last ounces of strength that he could muster, Gerard managed to say one word in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Imperia."

And with that, Gerard's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he collapsed unconscious into the snow.

**To quote my friend Smurfyfriend, "And the authoress said, LET THERE BE PLOT DEVELOPMENT!"**

**Well this chapter turned out a little bit longer than what I thought it was originally gonna be. And YAY! Johan's finally a knight!...I can already tell I'm gonna be having trouble remembering to write 'Knight' instead of 'Squire.' XD**

**And incase anyone cares or doesn't remember, the song that I was referring to about Johan and Livy dancing on the balcony was "Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum.**

**Next chapter will be up soon but if I don't update again before then, I wish everyone a very Merry Christmas!**

**Don't forget to review. Bye!**


	11. The Helmet of Hubris

**Hey everyone! I hope everyone had a great Christmas! I got an Iphone4!**

**Peewit: I got a ham!**

**Smurfs: We got new hats!**

**Jo: I got an Oswald plushie!**

**Johan: I got my knighthood!**

**Jo: And Gerard got beaten to a pulp and his kingdom taken over by his evil aunt!...Oh wait...yeah, that's not a good thing.**

**Me: Which is exactly why we should go ahead and get on with this story. **

**Johan: Flowerpower71 doesn't own any of the smurfs, me or Peewit.**

**Peewit: We belong to Peyo**

**Jo: I belong to CartoonCaster21**

**Me: I only own myself.**

**Smurfs: Enjoy the chapter!**

"I think he's waking up."

"Oh thank goodness!"

"Gerard? Hey Gerard can you hear me?"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORDS THAT ARE COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH?!"

"Jo!"

Gerard groaned as he slowly awoke from his unconscious state. His whole body ached from head to toe. His eyes slowly opened and he waited for the fuzziness to clear before everything came into focus. He realized that he was back in his room at the King's castle laying on a bed. Livy, Savina, Johan Jo and the King were all crowded around him.

"How are you feeling Gerard?" Savina asked concerned.

"Like I've been run over by a carriage." the young king replied groggily. His eyes grew wide when he suddenly realized that someone was missing. "C-Clockwork! Where's Clockwork?!"

"Easy your highness." Johan soothed as Livy pushed Gerard back down on the bed from where he tried to get up.

"Peewit took Clockwork to the smurf village so Handy could fix him." Livy explained. "We'll check on him tomorrow."

Gerard relaxed a little bit but not much. He cringed in pain and Livy forced a spoonful of thick syrup like medicine down her throat.

"That should help with the pain and I gave you some healing potions to speed up the healing process while you were unconscious but you still need to rest."

"How can I possibly rest when Imperia has returned and taken over my kingdom?!" Gerard exclaimed on the verge of hysterics trying to sit up again and was once more shoved back down by Savina.

"Gerard, calm down before you injure yourself further." The King cautioned placing a comforting hand on his nephew's bandaged shoulder. "Now start from the beginning. What happened when you returned home."

The young king let out a shaky sigh and fell back onto the pillows. He was silent for a few minutes, collecting his thoughts and bearings before he began to explain.

"Upon my arrival I immediately sensed something was terribly, terribly wrong..."

_Flashback_

"Hello Gerard."

Gerard froze in place, his blood stopping and his insides turning into ice. That voice...it couldn't be...

He whipped around, facing and looking in his throne room. Gerard's storm gray eyes widened with horror and he let out an audible gasp. Clockwork screamed and almost fell off the king's shoulder.

"No..."

"It's been such a long time. What about six years now? My have you grown." Lady Imperia sneered at her nephew sitting on his throne as if it were her own. Her maroon and pink trimmed dress hid her legs and feet and her formerly short black hair had grown past her shoulders. A string of maroon colored beads curled around her neck and she stared at the boy with dark souless unfeeling eyes. Upon her head sat a silver metal helmet with a dark red jewel resting in the center.

"Imperia! What are you doing here?! Your banished from my kingdom!" Gerard snarled.

"I believe you mean, MY kingdom. The Kingdom which should have been rightfully mine in the first place! I deserve to be wearing that crown! Not you!"

"You deserve nothing!" Gerard hissed. His normally peaceful and merciful nature all but gone. "Poisoning your own sister and brother-in-law, leaving a young boy at the tender age of nine an orphan. And what do you do? You have the gull to keep me prisoner in my own dungeon for THREE YEARS! Fooling everyone into believing that I have succumbed to the same "illness" that my parents had!"

"Oh spare me your sob story Gerard." Imperia said boredly looking at her fingernails. "My sister never deserved to be the queen anyway. I was the oldest! Your father should have married me! Then I would have gotten what I rightfully deserve!"

"The only thing you deserve Imperia is to rot in the firey pits of Hell for what you've done. My father had the brains and sense to see what type of woman you really are. A cold, heartless, uncaring, cruel, selfish witch who'll stop at nothing to get what she wants. And my mother is ten times the queen that you'll NEVER be!"

"Hmm, I see you've finally grown a spine since we parted." Imperia mused not affected at all by her nephew's words.

Gerard glared at the woman. This...this monster who had drastically changed his life. This monster who had stolen his parents and three years of his life and had attempted to steal his crown.

"Where are Mrs. Sourberry and the others? What have you done with them?"

"Relax boy. The old hag and your puny pathetic servants are alive. They're locked in the dungeon." Imperia's evil smile grew wider and Gerard felt shivers run down his spine. "Can't say you'll be as lucky."

As she spoke, the jewel in the center of the helmet began to glow an ominous shade of red. A horrible creaking sound was heard and it was then that Gerard and Clockwork finally took notice of the suits of armor that lined both walls. The heads of the armor turned looked at the boy king. Then as one the army came to life, pointed their weapons at him and then charged forward.

_End of Flashback_

"It was only by the grace of God that Clockwork and I managed to lose them long enough to sneak out through a secret trap door." Gerard said as he finished telling his tale. "I ran until I reached the woods of Uncle's kingdom. I heard you four playing in the snow and went towards you."

"You mentioned that Imperia was wearing a helmet," Livy started. "What did it look like?"

Gerard and everyone else wore confused expressions at this question. What was so important about a helmet?

"Well I didn't really pay much attention to what it looked like honestly." Gerard started. "But it was made of metal and gray colored with a dark red jewel in the center."

Livy furrowed her eyebrows in thought and rose to her feet, starting out of the room. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going Livy?" Savina asked.

"To get something." Livy answered as she turned the corner and left, returning a few minutes later carrying a thick black leather covered book. "Is this the helmet Gerard?"

The girl passed the book to the boy king and pointed to the picture. Gerard brought the book closer to his face and his eyes widened in recognition. "Yes, this is it exactly!"

"Uh oh..." Livy frowned taking the book back.

"What uh oh?" Jo asked, hands on her hips. "What's so bad about some stupid helmet?"

"It's bad if it's the Helmet of Hubris." Livy answered before turning back to the book and read the explanation. "The Helmet of Hubris is said to be one of the most dangerous magical objects known to man. It's origins are rumored to be that the helmet was made by a prideful man by the name of Hubris. Jealous of the fact that his older brother Aleron had enherited their father's estate and wealth, even though he was the oldest, Hubris asked the gods for help. Hubris came upon a cave and discovered it to be full of dark red colored jewels.

Thinking this was the answer to his prayers, Hubris took the jewels and placed the biggest jewel into a helmet that he had and placed the others on inanimate objects. By using the jewels powers, inanimate objects came to life and Hubris formed an army to destroy his brother.

Aleron and his servants were vastly outnumbered and were quickly murdered. However Hubris didn't stop there. He had grown power hungry and made his army grow bigger and stronger, conquoring villages and eventually even kingdoms. When Hubris acquired his first castle he placed the smaller jewels on the helmet, arms, legs and torso of each knight armor, permanently using them as his army.

Word traveled from kingdom to kingdom about Hubris' tyrannical reign which only came to an end when the king of Algeran sent his entire army to defeat Hubris, which they did so by destroying the jewel in the center of the helmet which was the source of the power."

"Talk about sibling rivalry." Jo muttered under her breath.

"Wait there's more." Livy said as she read the final passage. "However, because Hubris was using his mind to control his inanimate army, once the jewel was destroyed, it left Hubris in a catatonic state."

"What does that mean?" The King asked.

"In other words," Livy said closing the book. "The helmet is conectted to it's user's mind so in a sense, when the jewel is destroyed so is the mind."

"So she'll basically be crazier than she already is?" Jo asked.

"I wouldn't word it exactly like that but yes." Livy shrugged.

"But if the jewel was destroyed then how can Imperia have it?" Johan asked.

"My geuss is that she somehow came across that same cave that Hubris did." Livy answered.

"She must have heard the story about the helmet and set out to find the jewels so she could raise her army and steal my crown." Gerard said with realization.

The room fell silent as everyone allowed the words to sink in. And even more importantly, what were they going to do about it?

"I shall have a word with my councellor's, Phillip and Rosalie." The King stated before he turned to his nephew. "Don't worry Gerard. We won't let Imperia get away with this. We'll stop her at all costs. You on the other hand need to rest."

Gerard sighed and slunk down further into the pillows. He knew his Uncle was right. Everyone began to file out of the room but Livy began pouring some sort of thick looking drink into a goblet.

"This will help speed up the healing process but it'll make you fall asleep for awhile." Livy said as she sat on the ground next to her friend. Gerard took the goblet in his hand and looked down at it lost in thought.

"Everything's gonna be alright Gerard." Livy started.

"How could I have let this happen?" Gerard whispered. "My poor subjects...Mrs. Sourberry...Clockwork. They're all hurt because of me-"

"Now you stop right there!" Livy barked her tone changing drastically, causing the young king to look up. The girl leaned closer and forced the boy king to look her in the eye. "This is in no way shape or form your fault at all. Imperia's an evil, coniving, blood thirsty woman. She's prideful and that is going to be her downfall. I don't know how exactly things will work out but she will be stopped. Even if I have to go to your kingdom and take her on myself. You have friends and family who love you dearly Gerard and none of them will stop until your people are free from her reign and back under yours."

Gerard gave his friend a grateful smile. Livy smiled back slightly and gestured to the goblet. "Now drink up."

Gerard nodded slightly and put the goblet to his lips downing the sweet tasting liquid. Almost immediately he began to feel his muscles begin to relax. Livy took the goblet from his hand and placed it on the bed table and quietly began to sing as she helped Gerard lie down.

_Just when you think hope is lost_

_And giving up is all you got_

_And blue turns black_

_Your confidence is cracked_

_There seems no turning back from here_

_Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation_

_Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations_

_That's when you can build a bridge of light_

_That's what turns the wrongs alright _

_That's when you can't give up the fight_

_That's when love turns the nighttime into day_

_That's when loneliness goes away_

_That's why you gotta be strong tonight_

_Only love can build us a bridge of light_

Gerard layed down on his pillow and could feel the effects of the medicine taking their toll. However he tried to fight it to stay awake to listen to Livy. She took his hand in hers and continued to sing to lull him to sleep and calm his fears.

_When your feet are made of stone_

_And your convinced your all alone_

_Look to the stars, instead the dark_

_You'll find your heart shines like the sun_

_But let's not let our anger get us lost_

_When the need to be right comes with _

_Way to high a cost_

_That's when love can build a bride of light_

_That's what turns the wrongs alright_

_That's when you know it's worth the fight_

_That's when love turns the nighttime into day_

_That's when loneliness goes away_

_That's why you gotta be strong tonight_

_Cause only love can build a bridge of light_

Gerard couldn't fight the effects anymore and quietly slipped off into the land of dreams. Livy smiled but still stayed to finish her song.

_Deep breath, take it on the chin_

_But don't forget to let the love back in_

_That's when love can build us a bridge of light_

_That's what turns the wrongs alright _

_That's when you can't give up the fight_

_And that's when love turns nighttime into day_

_That's when loneliness goes away_

_That's why you gotta be strong tonight_

_Cause only love can build us a bridge of light_

_Only love can build us a bridge of light_

_Of light_

_Of light_

Livy smiled and gently laid Gerard's hand on his chest and quietly slipped out of the room. "Sweet dreams Gerard."

. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

After several hours of talking to his counselors as well as Phillip and Rosalie, the Good King called all his knights into the war room. Johan included.

The newly appointed knight sat in his chair both anxious and excited. It was after all his first official meeting as a knight.

The King stood at the head of the table and looked down at his army. All one hundred men (one hundred and one now) who had remained faithful to him for many years. All of them willing to leave behind their wives, children, families, friends all for the good of protecting him and the kingdom. The King let out a sigh and the candles flickered within the dimly lit room as he began to speak.

"I'm sure by now you all know why I called you here. Gerard's Aunt Imperia has returned and taken over his kingdom in his absence. My nephew was greatly wounded trying to escape but should be well within a couple of days. When he is well enough to travel, I want eighty of you to go with him and assist him in defeating Imperia."

The knights remained silent as they accepted their task. Sir Broadback stepped forward and took over speaking.

"We shall take the long way to Gerard's kingdom. I know it takes about a week's journey but Imperia could be expecting us the shorter way. This way we'll have the element of surprise on our side. It's said that Imperia is using some sort of magical helmet that brings inanimate objects to life. According to Gerard, she's using the empty suits of armor from his own army and the only way to defeat them is to destroy the jewel in the center of the helmet."

"In the meantime," Count Tremaine took over. "Until King Gerard is well enough, you are all required for extra training. That is all until further notice. Dismissed."

Each knight stood up from their seats and one by one filed out of the room. Once out of the room, Johan sighed quietly and leaned against the wall lost in thoughts.

"First day jitters lad?"

Johan turned his head and saw his former sponcer approach him. "Not exactly Count Tremain."

"Johan I've known you since you was eight years old and knee high. Don't be trying to fool an old knight." the Count smirked.

Johan rolled his eyes skyward slightly. There was no fooling Count Tremain. "I suppose it's still sinking in. I...I don't know...I feel like this is all surreal."

"I can assure ya Johan, this is as real as the clothes on your back and those boots on your feet." the older knight smiled and placed a hand on the younger's shoulder. "Your father would be so proud of you Johan."

Johan smiled gratefully and his heart swelled. "Thank you Sire."

The head knight simply smiled and nodded but his expression turned to one of concern. "Your nervous though?"

Johan looked down and shrugged. "I...I just want to prove myself to the others."

"HA!" Count Tremain laughed. "Lad, YOUR the one who found out that Clauderic was a traitor. YOUR the one who came up with the idea to use empty suits of knight armor to trick Paro into thinking the King's army had returned when he took over the castle. I could go on and on tellin ya all your accomplishments but then I'd go mute."

"But that's just it!" Johan interrupted. "If Peewit, Jo and Livy weren't there then I wouldn't have been able to do any of those things. When we go off to battle Imperia they won't be with me."

"But I will." Count Tremain said. "As will Broadback and Phillip and Robert and all the others. We look out for each other. Us knights are a team and we never leave a man behind."

Johan looked back up to his former sponser. The one who had trained him since he was a page to get to where he is now. The man who encouraged him to push himself to the limit. To think outside the box. To plan and strategize. Aside from the king, Johan also had over time come to consider Tremain a father figure.

"Thank you Sire. For everything."

Tremain simply patted the knight on the shoulder and started to leave. "Anytime lad. Get some sleep."

Johan watched him go but soon a new thought entered his mind. How was he going to tell Livy?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .

Johan peeked his head into the library and frowned sadly upon seeing his beloved. Livy was sitting on the couch, the leather bound book open in her lap. No doubtably she was re-reading the story about the Helmet of Hubris trying to see if if there was some type of clue of some sort.

Her shoes were nowhere to be seen. Only the thin fabric of her tights protected her feet from the cold castle floor. Turnip mewedand suddenly jumped into her lap, landing ontop of the book, demanding his masters full undivided attention.

"How am I supposed to read with you sitting on my book?" Livy asked in a fake mocking tone of voice. The kitten mewed again and lied down not intending to move anytime soon. Livy sighed slightly and stroked his back.

Johan smiled sadly as he watched the scene. It wasn't going to be easy telling her.

Livy looked up sensing a third presence and smiled wide upon seeing her own personal knight in shining armor. "Hey Johan."

"Hello M'lady." Johan nodded slightly. He crossed his arms and dug the toe of his boot into the floor. "Do...Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah sure." Livy said. She dropped her legs onto the floor and picked up Turnip, setting him on the ground and closing the book. Turnip glared, insulted of having been moved and trotted out of the room. Little pink nose held high in the air.

"That cat has an attitude." Livy laughed still not noticing Johan's unease. He entered the room and sat down next to her and it was then she finally noticed. "What's wrong?"

Johan took a few seconds to collect his thoughts and finally decided to just spill it. "I...I'm going to be going away for awhile Livy."

Instantly her blood ran cold. "Going away? Going away where?"

"Once Gerard is well again, the king has ordered eighty of us knights to go with him and assist in defeating Imperia. Were going to take the long way to his kingdom as a way to try to sneak up on her. The journey should take about a week but as for the actual battle...well..." Johan looked up and noticed that the girl was looking down at the floor, her long brown hair covering her face.

"Livy?"

"I-I'm fine."

Johan frowned harder and leaned over making her turn her face to look at him. Her emerald green eyes were brimming with tears."

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not." She said automatically and quickly wiped her eyes. Livy cursed herself in her mind. "I-I-I knew that eventually once you were a knight you'd have to go off to war with the rest of the knights." She turned back to him and felt a fresh batch of tears coming on. "...I just didn't think it'd be so soon."

Johan frowned and wrapped the weeping girl in his arms, rubbing her back. "Neither did I."

"J-Johan, Imperia killed her own sister and brother-in-law and you saw what she did to Gerard! Who knows what she'd do to you!" Livy sobbed. "I-I can't lose you! Not again! I can't lose anyone else I love."

Johan held her closer and tried to calm her down. "You won't ever lose me. I'll always, ALWAYS come back to you...Always."

He just held her for a long time, letting her get her fears and tears out. Soon the quaking stopped, the sobs turned into hiccups and eventually the hiccups turned into quiet breathing.

"I'm sorry Johan." Livy apologized once she had calmed down enough to speak. "I just never realized how exactly...dangerous you being a knight would be till now."

"I've faced dangers before M'lady-"

"But either me, Jo or Peewit were always with you." Livy interrupted. "Now...now we won't be...I'm just so scarred of losing someone again."

Johan held her close and kissed the top of her head. "You won't lose me. And I won't be alone. The other knights will be watching my back."

"Still..." Livy croaked burrying her face into his chest. Johan hugged her and kissed the top of her head and just quietly began to hum a random tune to soothe his love. Eventually as the hours of the night drug on they both felt their eyelids begin to droop.

Without really realizing he was doing it, Johan adjusted himself on the couch and lied down. Livy resting her head on his chest. Both their arms wrapped around the other. Not long after that they both slipped off to sleep.

. . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . .. .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A few days later, New Years Eve to be exact, Gerard had fully recovered from his attack. As well had Clockwork. This was the day that everyone was dreading though. The day the knights would set out.

The Courtyard was packed full of people, royal and non, all gathered to bid farewell to the knights. Count Tremain kissed his wife and ruffled his two year old son's hair while Sir Broadback hugged his wife and children.

Livy gave a half smile as Johan walked up to her, Peewit and Jo, his helmet tucked under one arm and pulling Bayard by the reins with the other. Both horse and rider dressed in armor.

"You better not get yourself killed out there Grandaddy." Jo warned though her voice wavered. "Remember if you get hurt so do I."

"I'll be careful Jo." Johan said with a half chuckle.

"I mean it." Jo warned hugging her arms. She shifted her blue eyes up at her ancestor and then unexpectedly launched up and hugged him. Johan blinked in surprise but gladly returned the hug. Jo shook a little. Even though she would never admit it, she was worried for her X amount of Great Grandfather.

"Just be careful Johan." Peewit said rather quietly. "I mean who else is gonna put up with my appitite as well as you?"

Johan shook his head. "Oh Peewit."

"What?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Later, always later." Both boys smiled at the old joke between them and hugged. Once they pulled apart the jester scurried off to go stand next to the king to perform.

When Johan finally reached Livy the two just simply looked at each other. The two leaned together and shared a long kiss.

"Come home safe." Livy said tears in her eyes.

Johan cupped her face and wiped away a stray tear that had slipped out. "I'll always come back to you." and with that he reluctantly climbed up on Bayard, placed his helmet over his head and then rode the stallion over to where the other knights were heading out.

Heralds began to play trumpets and drummers beat their drums as the eighty knights set out across the drawbridge, being lead by King Gerard. The kingdom watched as the knights rode past and then finally disappeared into the woods.

"You going to be alright Livy?" Jo asked gently.

"Not until Johan's back." Livy answered. Jo wrapped her friend in a hug and the two made their way inside the castle.

. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . .

Much later that afternoon Livy had calmed down for the most part and was walking down to the kitchen for a snack...at least that was her plan until-

"YIPE! MICE! GET THIS THING OUTTA HERE!_"_

Livy flinched as a loud crashing sound was heard and nearly got trampled when The Chef and Amelia, one of the castle's maids, came barreling out of the kitchen full steam ahead.

"What the heck?" Livy asked as she watched them run. She glanced in the kitchen and gasped seeing Peewit looking like he had been thrown against the wall, a wicker basket on his head, bread surrounding him.

"We'll be safe in this bread basket? Fiddlesmurfs!"

"Oh Peewit! Are you alright-Smurfs?!" Livy gasped upon seeing Smurfette, Greedy, Brainy, Nat, and Grandpa smurf were there amongst the bread.

"Hi Livy!" They greeted unison.

"Why are you here? And what happened?" the enchantress in training asked as she pulled the basket off the jesters head.

"We smurfed by to see if you humans might have something special we could serve at Papa Smurf's birthday celebration." Nat explained.

"How old is he turning?"

"Five hundred and forty seven." Brainy stated matter of factly. Livy's eyes widened.

"Wow...Uh but that still don't explain why Peewit's thrown against the wall."

"I kinda maybe sorta ate all the food." Peewit said sheepishly. "Now the cook has ordered me to go to the Seaside market to get some more."

"Mind if I go?" Livy asked. "I kinda need to get out of here for awhile."

"Sure! I'd love the company."

"Ooh! Can we come to?" Smurfette asked.

"Sure the more the merrier!" Peewit smiled.

"Should we ask Jo and Johan to smurf to?" Nat asked. Peewit's smiled fell when he saw how Livy stiffend at the mention of his name.

"I-I'll go get my bag." Livy said hastily as she hurried out of the kitchen. "I'll meet ya'll at the stables."

"What's smurfing Livy?" Greedy asked once the girl was gone.

"The King ordered some knights to accompany King Gerard back to his castle to plan an attack on Imperia...Johan was one of the knights that went.

All the smurfs expressions turned to shock and they fell quiet. "Oh..."

. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .

They did ask Jo but she turned them down. She was almost done redrawing the last of the sketches that Dax had destroyed and wanted to finish it. So it was just Peewit, the smurfs and Livy who went to the market.

"FRIED FISH!"

"FRESH TOMATOS!"

"ROASTED CHESTNUTS!" the vendors shouted to the passing passengers.

"Thanks for coming to the market with us smurfs." Peewit said again to the little blue imps who were riding in Biquette's saddle bags.

"Hmph! I'm still not sure it was such a good idea." Grandpa huffed.

"Me either." Brainy agreed.

"Well it was half my fault that Peewit got in trouble." Greedy said guiltily, having also pigged out on the food.

"Besides were bound to find something smurfliscious for Papa's birthday." Smurfette added.

"Smurfaro!" Nat cheered.

"And you'll be perfectly safe in my saddlebag." Peewit reassured.

"Hmph! I heard that one before." Grandpa grumbled.

Livy was only half listening to the conversation, trying desperately to get her mind to focus on something other than her worry for Johan. She knew he would be fine but still she couldn't control her fears.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Try my tomato's Sire!"

Livy snapped out of her thoughts and came to a halt and looked up seeing that a vendor had stopped them. "Fresh from the vine. Here's a tomato to for you M'lady."

The vendor handed the two teens two big ripe juicy looking tomato's. Livy smiled kindly at him and took the tomato in her hand and took a bite. Her eyes widened as the fresh juice flooded her mouth. "Mmmm! This is deliscious!"

"Tastes ripe." Peewit said once he swallowed his tomato whole.

"Feels ripe." Greedy said as he reached out of the saddle bag and squeezed a tomato that was on display accidentally squirting Brainy in the face.

"To ripe!" The glasses wearing smurf griped, dripping with tomato juice.

"We'll take half a bushel." Peewit said as he read over the grocery list.

" AAAAIIIIEEEE!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll take a whole bushel!" Peewit said quickly.

"No! Vikings!" The vendor paniced pointing towards the docks.

"Vikings?" Livy asked as she and everyone looked to the docks. A large viking ship had pulled up and sure enough several big burly looking men with weapons of all kinds charged forward into the market.

**Well the bad news is that Johan's gonna be MIA for a few chapters...but the good news though is that the smurfs are back and so are the episode chapters! :D**

**I'm sorry for any spelling errors but I have to leave now and can't proofread but I'll fix them later. **

**Oh and to the person who asked about Nanu, yes she and the rest of the wolves will be returning in about another three to four chapters. **

**Hope you all enjoyed and please leave a review. Bye!**


	12. It's Tough to be a Great Warrior

**Hello everyone! How's it going? I'm ready for warm weather to return. After the holidays I'm done with cold weather. T_T**

**But whatever. I don't own any of the smurfs Johan or Peewit. They belong to Peyo.**

**Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**Livy belongs to me.**

**Enjoy! :D**

The Vikings charged into the sea-side market. Weapons of every shape and size held high in the air above their heads and people began to run off in a panic, trying to get away from the behemoths.

"I think we'll cut this shopping trip short." Peewit yelped as he and Livy took off running. "Biquette! Where are you?!"

A crowd of people ran between the two teens separating them but Peewit failed to notice this for he tripped over some walnuts that had been knocked onto the ground. The jester yelled and fell forward, losing his grip on the bag. The smurfs went flying and landed in a barrel of flour while Peewit went head first into a wheelbarrow of fish.

"Peewit! Livy!" Smurfette yelled.

"Safe in his saddlebag?" Grandpa scoffed. "Fiddlesmurfs!"

. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . .

"Peewit?! Peewit!" Livy tried to call but her voice were drowned out by the sounds of the paniced crowd. She had seen Peewit trip over the walnuts but didn't see where her had landed. She pushed her way through the crowd and made her way to the general direction where she last saw him.

"Peewit! Where are you?"

"Livy!"

Livy looked to where the voice had called from and only saw a wheelbarrow of fish. Wait, did the fish just move?

"By Odin a storm is coming." Derek the Red-A tall man in his late thirties with a cleft chin and thick red hair and matching moustache and the leader of the Vikings-announced as he looked at the quickly darkening sky. "To the dragon boat my warriors."

"Aye Derek!" all the vikings called to their leader and quickly hurried to the boat, taking their loot with them.

Livy caught a quick flash of blonde hair from the fish filled wheelbarrow before a Viking grabbed it and began to push it to the boat. That flash of blonde let her know all that she needed to know. Peewit was in that wheelbarrow and now was being taken to the ship.

"Well this day just keeps getting better and better." she mumbled bitterly. Quickly Livy ran to the nearest barrel and hopped in, closing the lid and sealing herself in complete darkness. The only source of light coming from the small knot hole in the side. She felt the barrel being picked up and through the knot hole she could see herself approaching the dock and then felt herself being loaded onto the boat.

Once she realized the coast was clear, Livy quickly but quietly climbed out of the barrel and then made her way over to where the wheelbarrows were located, ducking behind things whenever a Viking passed.

"Peewit?" Livy whispered crouching behind the wheelbarrow when she reached it. The fish moved and out popped the jesters head.

"Boy am I glad to see you!" Peewit whispered.

"Where are the smurfs?"

"I don't know. I dropped my saddlebag when I tripped."

"Peewit!"

"I'm sorry! But you saw how chaotic it was out there!"

Livy sighed and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Just come on. Let's get out of..."

Both Peewit and Livy's stomach's drop as the deadening thud of the gang plank sounded as it was brought up. Two seconds later the ship jerked and started moving.

"Here..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lightening flashed across the dark gray sky and the wild waves rocked the dragon boat in all directions. This storm was as bad as the one that caused Livy, Johan and Peewit to ship wreck on Feeble Island more than two years prior.

"By Odin gods of Valhallah! I've never seen a fiercer storm!" Derek yelled over the howling winds. Waves splashed over the sides of the ship and repeatedly soaked the Vikings. "So keep a firm hand on the tiller men!"

"Aye Derek!" the Vikings said in unison.

The boat was rocking so much that one of the barrels knocked over. Flour poured out onto the wet deck...along with the smurfs!

"Grandpa! Were free!" Nat cheered. Happy to finally see light again after being stuck in that pitch black barrel for smurf knows how long.

"Oh but where are we?" Smurfette asked looking around.

"On a very big boat in a very bad storm." Brainy said ominously as he looked out at the rough waters through a knot hole in the side of the ship. A wave rose up and smacked him in the face. "A VERY bad storm! So I say the smart thing to do is make a raft and escape."

"Fiddlesmurfs!" Grandpa cried holding onto a peg used to hold the ropes that held up the sails. Another wave reached over the side and soaked the yellow clad smurf. "In these seas we'd be caught like a smurf in the wind."

"Just as I was saying Grandpa. We wait the storm out." a now dripping wet Brainy back tracked.

"Well at least we got plenty of food." Greedy piped up trying to look on the bright side as he bit into a fish.

"And plenty of company!"

"Smurfaroo! So you two got smurfnapped to." Nat mused as they spotted Peewit and Livy peeking out from behind a barrel.

"Hmph! I'm not surprised." Grandpa huffed under his breath but their attention was quickly brought back to the Vikings.

"These sails are loose Olaf. You didn't tie them tight enough." Derek said to a large muscular, bald viking with tan skin and a long light brown beard.

"Sorry my lord." Olaf apologized as he tightened the sails. When Derek had his back turned to them and looked over the side of the ship, Olaf turned to his much shorter sidekick, Lars.

"Now's your chance Lars. One great push and the waves will drag him under."

Livy's eyes widened as she watched as Lars snuck up behind Derek and prepared to push the viking leader overboard.

Livy opened her mouth to shout out a spell when suddenly-

"WHOA!" Peewit yelped as the boat tipped forward causing Peewit to slip on a puddle of water, crash into Livy, and slide across the deck before crashing into Lars knocking all three of them to the ground.

"Way to go Peebrain." Livy groaned glaring daggers at the shorter boy. Peewit opened his mouth to snap back but stopped upon seeing the now very angry looking Lars glaring at them.

"Oops! Sorry! Entirely our fault." Peewit nervously apologized.

"These decks can get really slippery you know." Livy nervously chuckled.

"Ah stowaways!" Lars growled while Olaf came up from behind and grabbed the teens, lifting them off the ground. "And stowaways are thrown overboard."

"MOMMA!" Peewit shrieked in fear as Olaf held the two over the side of the boat but just as Olaf was about to let them go and drop them in the water-

"Hold Olaf!" Derek cried rushing over. Olaf and the other Vikings turned to their leader with confusion written all over their faces. "Look at the boy's face!"

"Aye it would fill me cabins with seaweed." Olaf replied in a "Get to the point." tone of voice.

"Yeah! Seaweed! Hehehe." Lars laughed giddy. Even Livy let out a small snicker much to the jester's annoyance.

"I say the boy is the one foretold by legends. He has reappeared on a stormy night. Just as the ruins prophiscied."

"Prophiscied?" Livy asked as her and Peewit looked at each other. Olaf brought the boy closer to him and got a closer look at his face. Then shook his head no.

"But the legend says he would also be riding a magical steed."

No sooner had the Viking said those words was a bleating sound heard. Biquette ran out from nowhere and butted Olaf in the back, causing him to drop Livy and Peewit.

"I've got you oh Great One." Derek said as he caught Peewit in his arms. Livy wasn't so lucky and fell on the floor landing on her back.

"Oh Great One?!" Livy and Peewit said in unison.

"Oh Great One?" The smurfs asked themselves from where they were hiding.

. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . .

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Livy said in disbelief later that day when they had finally arrived at the Viking's island.

"It is him!" the Vikings shouted and cheered. Livy, Peewit and Derek were standing infront of the crowd in front of a stone slab. On the slab was written some words in the Viking language but near the top of the slab was carved a picture of Peewit's face.

"Behold! The ruin stones do not lie!" Derek said excitedly as he pointed to the slab and then turned to Peewit. "You are the Great Warrior of Legend."

"Yes. I know that face anywhere." Peewit said cheekily as he admired the carving.

"We have been waiting a long long time to give you your armor." A little girl with bright red braided hair, and freckles wearing a light purple colored dress and a pale yellow apron said as she placed a too big winged Viking helmet on Peewit's head.

"This is my daughter Sigrid Great Warrior." Derek introduced as he placed a to big for him sword in Peewit's hands.

"Nice to see you." Peewit said to the girl.

"What's going on?" Nat asked as he and the other smurfs watched the scene from behind the stones.

"Those silly Vikings obviously think Peewit is someone he's not." Brainy explained.

"And we're someplace smurfs shouldn't be." Grandpa said. "We better smurf a way to get home."

"Alright! Hold up!" Livy said causing the smurfs to divert their attention back to her. "You guys honestly think that this guy," she gestured to Peewit "Is some sort of Great Warrior? Come on! He's scared of his own shadow!"

"Am not!" Peewit huffed.

"You dare question the identity of the Great Warrior?" a Viking growled, pointing a freshly sharpened ax at the girl. Livy gulped loudly as the sun caught the blade of the ax and made it gleam.

"Now now. There's no need for that." Peewit said walking between the two. "You'll have to excuse my servant here."

"I'm your what?" Livy growled narrowing her eyes at the short boy.

"She gets a little bit delusional when out in the sun for to long." Peewit explained ignoring her. "She starts prattling on nonsense."

Livy clenched her fist and shook with anger. Oh he was SO gonna get it when they were away from the Vikings. There were to many witnesses for her to act now.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .

"And this is your hut Great Warrior. You and your servant girl will be staying here during your stay." Derek was saying later as the three of them stood inside a nice little hut. A small table and two chairs stood next to the wall and a chest in the corner. A fire burned in a makeshift fireplace nearby and a large bed with a fur blanket stood in the center with a smaller cot pushed up against a wall for Livy. All in all the hut had a nice comfy feeling to it...as long as Livy didn't look at the bearskin rug on the floor next to her. It's sightless eyes seemed to bore into her soul.

"Gee thanks Derek." Peewit said taking notice of how nice the hut was.

"It is we who should be thanking you for finally coming to help us Vikings." Derek said.

"Help yourself to this popping corn." Sigrid said as she approached them carrying a bowl of hot fresh popcorn. Despite the situation Livy couldn't help but smile widely upon seeing the familiar food from her time period.

"Popcorn!"

"A delicacy my father discovered in a strange land across the seas." Sigrid explained proudly. Peewit took the bowl and Livy quickly grabbed a handful for herself before Peewit practically inhaled the entire bowl in one gulp.

"Mmm! Deliscious. Got any more?"

"He indeed has the appetite of a Great Warrior Sigrid." Derek chuckled as he and his daughter left the two to themselves.

"I'll begin preparing the banquet father."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Banquet? Hmm! I can hardly wait." Peewit said as he laid on his back on the bed.

"I gotta admit, Derek and Sigrid are very nice." Livy admitted as she popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth. "Needs a little bit of butter."

"They sure are. Ooh! These furs sure are comfy." Peewit said as he ran his hand across the fur blanket under him.

"Don't get to comfy you hickory nut." Nat said annoyed as he suddenly jumped up on the bed. "Grandpa Smurf wants you and Livy to come quick. He's planning our big escape."

"Escape?" Peewit asked. "What's the big rush?"

"The big rush is that our friends and family have no idea that we're here and we need to get home as soon as possible." Livy snapped as she finished off her popcorn. Before Peewit could protest any further she grabbed the jester by the collar and yanked him out the door with Nat right behind them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Meanwhile the smurfs were near the water attempting to make a raft for both them and their human friends.

"All this raft making is making me hungry." Greedy complained as he tied a knot in the string that they were using to tie the logs together.

"Oh Greedy we can eat when we get back home." Smurfette said. "If we get home. Oh I miss my flower garden."

"And everysmurf must miss me terribly." Brainy said as he adjusted the mast. "I mean how can they possibly function without daily quotations from Brainy Smurf?"

"I'm sure they'll manage Brainy." Livy said as she, Peewit and Nat arrived.

"Keep your smurfs on! We'll make it." Grandpa spoke looking up from the calculations he had drawn in the ground. "I just figured out when the tide is full and we must leave exactly at midnight."

"And YOUR coming with us Peewit." Livy said.

"No way! They treat me like a king here!" Peewit protested pushing his helmet off of his eyes. "And I'm going to my banquet. If I'm not back by midnight just leave without me." and with that the jester turned on his heel and stormed back to the village.

"Fine with me you stubborn human!" Grandpa called after him and then returned to the rest of the smurfs. "Come on youngins we have to find a sail. We leave at midnight. Peewit or no."

"I'll try to get him back." Livy said to the smurfs and then ran after Peewit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . .

"IT'S HIM! IT'S THE GREAT WARRIOR!"

Cheers erupted throughout the town as Peewit proudly strutted down the streets enjoying the attention.

"And a good Great Warrior day to you to." Peewit greeted as he passed by and the people bowed to him.

"Peewit!"

"Oh hello Livy." Peewit greeted as the brunette caught up to him. "I see you've decided to stay."

"No I came to get you." Livy said.

"Well your wasting your time because I'm staying here." Peewit retorted stubbornly crossing his arms.

"Peewit your not thinking rationally." Livy urged as the two began walking again. "What will happen if they find out that your not the Great Warrior?"

"And what if I AM the Great Warrior?" Peewit countered. "You saw the carving of my face on the stone."

"Peewit for all we know that could be Ingaran! I mean you two are practically clones."

"What's a clone?"

"Nevermind." Livy sighed and facepalmed herself. "Look the point is we don't belong here."

"But I can't just leave those good people hanging." Peewit said. "To them I'm the Great Warrior! I'm their King! I...I'm their god!"

And with that the jester broke out into song.

_I hardly think I'm qualified_

_To come across all sanctified_

_I just don't cut it with the cherubim_

"Peewit what are you talking about?" Livy asked but the boy just continued his song and pointed to two women who bowed to him as they passed by.

_There again they're on their knees_

_Being worshiped is a breeze_

_Which rather suits me in the interim_

"Oh my gosh!" Livy exclaimed in disbelief.

_It's tough to be a god_

_Tread where mortals have not trod_

_Be deified when really, your a sham_

_Be an object of devotion_

_Be the subject of psalms_

_It's a rather touching notion_

_All those prayers and those salaams_

_And who am I to bridle_

_If I'm forced to be an idol?  
If they say that I'm a god_

_That's what I am_

_What's more if we don't comply_

_With the local's wishes _

_I can see us being sacrificed or stuffed_

At that line Peewit pointed to where five big burly Vikings were nearby sharpening their weapons. The Vikings looked over at them and almost seemed to growl.

"...Alright yes you have a very good point there." Livy admitted trying not to make eye contact with the Vikings.

_So I'll be a god! The perks are great_

_El Dorado on a plate_

_Local feeling should not be rebuffed_

_(Never rebuff, never rebuff, the local feeling_

_No my friend)_

_It's tough to be a god_

_But if you get the peoples nod_

_Count your blessings, keep them sweet_

_That's my advice_

_Be a symbol of perfection_

_Be a legend_

_Be a cult_

_Take their praise_

_Take a collection_

_As the multitudes exalt_

_Don a supernatural habit_

_I'd be crazy not to grab it_

_So sign up a brand new god _

_For paradise_

_Paradise!_

"You done yet?" Livy asked taking her hands off her ears.

"Yeah I am." Peewit sighed in defeat.

Viscous growling was heard and the two teens whipped around and saw two big snarling dogs locked in a pen.

"N-Nice-nice doggies!" Peewit stuttered as he and Livy quickly ran away from the pen. Little did they know though that Lars and Olaf had been hiding in the bushes next to the pen and saw the scene.

"That puny weakling is no invincible warrior Lars." Olaf said as he and his comrad poked their heads out of the bushes. "If we can prove it Derek will look like a fool and I will look like a leader."

Lars smiled evily in agreement and opened the pen that contained the dogs. The beasts growled and snarled before charging out of the pen and in the direction the teens had gone.

**I just realized that I didn't tell what the song in the last chapter was. It's "Bridge of Light" by P!nk and the song in THIS chapter is "It's Tough to be a God" from the movie "The Road to El Dorado."**

**When I was listening to that song it suddenly dawned on me. Johan and Peewit are quite similar to Tulio and Mugiel. I mean one guy has black hair the other blonde, the blonde plays a guitar, and they even have a white horse! O.o It's kinda weird...cool but weird.**

**And before anyone asks the reason that I had Jo stay behind at the castle on this Viking adventure is because of two reasons. (1) I could barely figure out how to fit Livy in let alone Jo. And (2) (and this is the bigger issue) I had this episode adventure planned out since I was still writing Book 1. From the very beginning it was just gonna be Livy and Peewit for this episode. I kinda wanted them to have a bonding adventure and grow closer together as friends by the time this is finished. Don't worry though I already have a solo Jo and Peewit episode in mind for later.**

**And that's all. I hope everyone has a good day. Don't forget to review. Bye!**


	13. The Storm King part I

**You know, Saturday was Groundhog day. The Groundhog predicted an early spring. I sure hope he's right because it's FREEZING here in Tennessee! Dx Seriously, I'm wearing fuzzy socks and am wrapped up like a burrito in a blanket right now.**

**Ok mini rant over. XD **

**The Smurfs, Johan and Peewit belong to Peyo**

**Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**Livy belongs to me**

**Enjoy!**

"Derek's wild hunting dogs will make mince-meat out of the, hehehe, "Great Warrior" and his puny slave girl." Olaf chuckled evily as he and Lars watched as the two dogs charged after the two teens. They seemed to be in a deep conversation until the sound of barking was heard. They looked back then took off running at top speed as the dogs caught up to them.

"YYYIIIEEE!" Livy and Peewit yelled.

"D-don't you know who I am? I'm the Great Warrior." Peewit tried to explain to the dogs.

"Dogs don't care if your a Great Warrior or not idiot!" Livy snapped as they continued to run.

"Nobody asked you!" Peewit snapped back.

Meanwhile over by a few rocks, the smurfs had just arrived and were looking for more supplies to finish their raft.

"Their should be more seal caulk in that storage hut." Grandpa mused as he pointed to a nearby shack.

"HHHEEELLLPPP!"

"Grandpa! It's Peewit and Livy!" Smurfette gasped upon seeing her two human friends being chased up a tree by the two dogs.

"Trouble as usual." Grandpa sighed.

"Nice doggies! Good doggies!" Peewit whimpered clinging to a tree branch.

"You don't wanna eat us! I'm all skin an bones-ugh! No! I'm not bones! Not bones!" Livy tried to backtrack. The dogs only snarled louder and tried to snap at them. Livy screamed and pulled up her legs out of the dogs reach. Her stomach dropped when she heard a crack.

"Peewit the branch is breaking!" Livy shouted.

"MOMMA!" Peewit screamed as the branch gave away and the two began to fall. Peewit somehow managed to turn himself over in falling and fell headfirst into the branch below, causing the wings on his Viking helmet to wedge into the bark and left the jester sitting upside down. Livy wasn't as lucky however and fell to the ground getting pinned by the branch.

Livy groaned and opened her eyes only to see the two dogs right on top of her! Their sharp teeth bared.

"Ooh Grandpa! Do something!" Smurfette paniced.

"Smurfatooty where is that..." Grandpa trailed off as he found what he was looking for. "Whistle!"

The yellow clad smurf pulled out a small golden whistle and quickly let out three long "tweets."

Livy closed her eyes and waited for the mauling to begin. Only instead of the sensation of sharp teeth tearing into her flesh, she instead felt the warm wet tongues of the dogs run across her cheeks.

"What the-hehehe-H-Hey! Stop! That tickleshehehehe." she giggled.

"Works everytime." Grandpa chuckled as he and the smurfs approached the girl.

"Oh you silly little doggies." Nat cooed. "Those are our friends Livy and Peewit."

The dogs began to bark and now were acting more like puppies than the viscious killer hunting dogs that they were. Livy genuinely smiled for the first time that day and scratched one behind the ears.

"Whoa!" Peewit yelped as he began to tip to the left and then fell onto the ground. "I'm still confused! What happened?"

"The dogs won't hurt you now Peewit." Smurfette smiled.

"That's all that matters." Livy said as she managed to slid her foot out from under the branch.

"Obviously they changed their minds when they realized they were in the presence of the Great Warrior." Peewit concluded smiling proudly. And just like that Livy felt the beginings of her good mood disappear in an instant.

"Great Warrior." Grandpa grumbled under his breath. "Fiddlesmurfs!"

"You said it Grandpa." Livy sighed. "Thank you for saving us."

"Don't smurf it Livy." Greedy said waving a hand dismissively. "What are friends for?"

"At least one human has some sense in this cocamamy village." Grandpa added.

. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . .

Later that night just before it was time for dinner, Livy was sitting on a rock just on the outskirts of town. She rested her head in her hands and let out a long depressed sigh.

"Some way to start off the new year." She mumbled to herself. "Jo and the King are probably worried sick cause were not back at the castle."

Another sigh and the girl looked up at the full moon, feeling her heart tighten as her thoughts once more traveled to Johan. Where was he now? What would he say about this whole Viking mess? Was he missing her as much as she missed him?

"I just...I just want to go home." She whispered and hugged her knees to her chest. She missed her room back at the castle, she missed her books, she missed Brownie, she missed Jo. But most of all she missed Johan.

"Livy!"

The sound of Nat's squeaky voice snapped the enchantress in training out of her depression and she whipped around to see the smurfs running up to her.

"Oh thank smurfness we found you!" Smurfette gasped. "You've got to help us! We were smurfing in a supply hut and overheard two mean nasty Vikings saying they were planning to do something awful to Peewit!"

"Wh-what?" Livy asked. "What do you mean?"

"We overheard two Vikings saying that Peewit would never leave the banquet alive!" Greedy explained.

Livy's eyes grew wide and she jumped to her feet, snatching up the smurfs in her arms. "Come on! We gotta save him!"

"Again." Grandpa added dryly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .

_When Vikings throw a banquet_

_It really can't be BEAT!  
I love a Viking banquet_

_Because I love to..._

"The biggest danger in here may be to our eardrums!" Grandpa exclaimed when he, the rest of the smurfs and the human girl had entered the packed banquet hall.

_E-E-E-A-A-A-T-T-T! _

Livy and the smurfs cringed as the shrieking high note punctured their eardrums. Had Livy not been in pain at the moment, she would have laughed at the fact that Peewit's singing literally caused Lars and Olaf's wine glasses to shatter.

The rest of the Vikings however busted out into laughter and Derek slapped Peewit on the back. "Oh by ye Odin; even your voice is powerful Great Warrior!"

"Shall I do another?" Peewit asked, loving the fact that people were actually enjoying his music for once. Without even waiting for Derek to give an answer, Peewit broke out into another song.

_Oh hear the story that I tell-_

While this was going on, Livy overheard Olaf whisper to Lars, "Little does he know, but he's singing his swan song."

"Livy! Look up there!" Nat whispered. The brunette girl followed the smurfling's pointing finger and quietly gasped upon seeing a freshly sharpened ax hanging above Peewit head. A candle was knocked on it's side and was slowly but surely burning the rope that was holding the ax up.

"Great smurfs! Peewit's life is hanging by a thread!" Grandpa gasped upon realizing this. Livy cursed under her breath and more or less dropped the smurfs as she took a flying leap.

_Gleaming reddish hai-_OOMPH! Peewit grunted as something smashed into him, knocking his helmet over his eyes. Livy pushed him out of the way a fraction of a second before the rope finally gave out and fell, landing in the table right where Peewit would have been.

"Get off me Livy!" Peewit said as he squirmed out from underneath the older girl. He stood up and saw the ax planted in the table and scowled. "Hey! Let's be a little bit more careful. Some Viking could get hurt."

Livy felt her jaw drop. Was he serious?! She just saved his life!

"You are truly protected by the gods." Derek said in awe.

"The gods?! Try me!" Livy gawked as she got to her feet. Roughly pushing her hair out of her face. "I can't begin to tell you how many times I've had to save his a-"

"To the Great Warrior who has come to save us!" Derek toasted, completely ignoring the girl and raising a glass in the air.

"The the Great Warrior who has come to save us!" The Vikings repeated, raising their own glasses (Lars and Olaf, less than enthusiastic)

"Yeah, come to save us." Lars echoed.

"Save them from what Grandpa?" Nat whispered.

"Beats me. Were the ones saving him." the elder smurf replied. "Bah fiddlesmurfs!"

"Great banquet though." Greedy spoke as he munched on a chicken leg.

"Hey Livy, where ya going? Join the party." Peewit invited as he spotted the steaming mad brunette girl storming out of the banquet hall.

"Not interested." Livy replied not even looking over her shoulder as she left.

"What's her problem?" Peewit asked no on in particular.

"Perhaps it's her time of the month." a random Viking suggested as he took a sip of whine.

"What does that mean?" Peewit asked innocently, causing the Viking to choke a little on his wine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .

"Stupid ungrateful Peewit. Stupid Vikings. Stupid Great Warrior." Livy grumbled under her breath as she stormed off to the hut.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and villagers began to run around in a panic. Livy looked up and gasped seeing boulders rolling down from the mountain. Livy yelped and jumped to the left, barely missing being crushed by a boulder and watched as the others rolled into town. One destroyed the dock and another crashed into the door of a shed.

"Boy! That's some avalanche huh Derek?" Peewit asked as he and the Viking leader stood in the doorway of the banquet hall watching the scene.

"It is no avalanche." Derek explained. "It is the wrath of the Storm King who lives in the mountains above our village."

"Aye it's the Storm King, yah!" The other Vikings agreed.

"Who is the Storm King Grandpa?" Nat asked as he and the smurfs peeked outside from the windowsill.

"Sounds like another Viking legend and big trouble." The old smurf answered.

"Well some Viking should have a talk with this Storm King guy." Peewit said as the ground shook again. "All this bouncing is giving me indigestion."

"You are the one destined to vanquish the Storm King oh Great Warrior." Derek the Red explained.

"Oh right...Huh?! ME?!"

"Perhaps the Great Warrior is a coward Derek?" Olaf smirked.

"Me?! The Great Warrior a coward?" Peewit scoffed insulted. "Hmph! Never!"

No sooner had he said that did a crash from behind sound. Peewit yelped and jumped into Derek's arms Scooby-Doo style.

"My Vikings will see that you get a good nights rest." Derek assured as he started walking to the hut with Olaf and Lars close behind. "And at sunrise you face the Storm King."

"Right! The *gulp* S-Storm King..." Peewit said quietly.

"We can't wait till sunrise. It's almost midnight." Grandpa said as he glanced at the smurf sized hour glass he had pulled out of his pocket. He turned to the other smurfs and said, "I'll go get the "Great Warrior" while you smurfs get the raft ready."

"What about Livy?" Brainy asked.

"I smurf she's back at the hut." Grandpa shrugged.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . .. . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Grandpa's guess was correct. Livy had indeed returned back to the hut and was currently sitting Indian style on her cot as Peewit nervously paced the floor.

"Why didn't they mention this Storm King guy earlier? I would have eaten a lot less. I'm no Great Warrior! I've got to sneak out of here on the double."

"Oh so NOW you finally admit that your not the Great Warrior." Livy scoffed.

"Alright! Alright! You was right! I was wrong! I was wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Are you happy now?" Peewit snapped.

"...A little bit." Livy replied cheekily. Peewit glared at her but turned on heel and headed out the door, only to spot Olaf standing guard.

"Going somewhere Great Warrior?"

"Ehehe, Just checking to make sure you were awake." Peewit replied nervously and then quickly retreated back inside.

"You and Grandpa were right Livy." the blonde boy sighed. "We should have gotten out when we got the chance."

"Why were you so persistent on staying here anyway?"

"I don't know." He sighed. "I just...wanted a little bit of respect for once."

Livy's face softened and she cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Respect?"

"Oh come on Livy! Your not blind! I'm the laughing stock of the castle!" he yelled.

"But Peewit your the King's jester." She pointed out. "Your supposed to make people laugh."

"Yeah when I'm performing." Peewit said. He stopped his pacing and sat on the floor; turning his back to the older girl. "No one takes me seriously at the castle. To all of them I'm just a big joke..."

Livy frowned and she felt her previous anger towards her friend begin to vanish. "I...I had no idea you felt this way..."

Peewit shrugged. "I try not to let it bother me a lot but sometimes..." Peewit stopped as he felt his voice hitch in his throat. "The last day that we were home was particularlley bad."

"What happened?"

The blue eyed boy was silent for a few moments before he spoke. "Before the knights set off, I tried to entertain the crowd, try to cheer them up a little you know? Everyone was so down. I first tried singing but the King told me to stop. Then I tried riding on Biquette's back while singing and juggling. That worked for awhile but Biquette suddenly stopped and I fell off...crash landing into some suits of armor. Everyone was laughing and pointing at me. I was still feeling pretty down about the whole thing when the Vikings attacked and so when they started calling me the Great Warrior...well, nice change of pace you know."

Peewit let out a little yelp as he suddenly felt arms around him.

"I'm so sorry Peewit." Livy apologized. "I didn't know."

Peewit blinked a few times before he smiled the tinest hint of a smile and returned the hug. "It's not your fault. I don't let it get to me a lot. Just sometimes you gotta vent you know...Plus the whole Johan leaving thing didn't help either.

Despite the pang in her heart she felt right then at hearing her beloved's name, Livy forced a sad smile. "Yeah...We still friends?"

"We never stopped." Peewit smiled and then they hugged again.

"Smurfarooni! Now if you two are done hugging; we gotta smurf to it!"

The two teens looked up and smiled upon seeing Grandpa Smurf propelling down through a hole in the roof on a rope.

"Grandpa!"

"Glad to see the Storm King scared some sense into you youngin." Grandpa said to Peewit as Livy took the rope.

"Me? Scared? Don't be silly. But let's get out of here. This place is boring." Peewit said as he and Livy began to climb up the rope, heading for the hole in the ceiling so they could escape. When they reached the top, the two slid down the roof, took off into the woods and disappeared into the night.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . .

"Atta girl Biquette!" Nat encouraged as the black Nanny goat pulled on a rope that tightened the sail of their raft. "The sail is up!"

"Oh and it's a strong breeze." Smurfette added cheerfully as the wind blew her long blonde hair.

"With a little luck, we'll be far away by the time those Vikings know I'm gone." Peewit nodded.

"Oh Great Warrior?" Sigrid's voice was suddenly heard.

"Luck isn't on our side tonight." Livy sighed as she and Peewit went to go get her. They found the red headed Viking girl not to far from the shore.

"Oh Great Warrior? Is that you?" Sigrid called as she turned around and spotted to figures heading toward her.

"Yes it's us Sigrid." Livy answered and saw the girl visibly relax upon recognizing them.

"Great Warriors never sleep." Peewit added.

"Oh Great Warrior, you don't know how much your coming has meant to me and my father. For years our village has waited for you to free us from the Storm King's reign of terror."

Livy and Peewit nervously glanced at each other out of the corners of their eyes, beginning to feel the guilt.

"And now you are here and it makes me cry with joy." Sigrid whimpered. Much to the two's shock, the Viking girl pulled out a hankie and actually began to cry. "You won't let us down?...Will you?"

"Me?" Peewit asked pointing to himself. He glanced over at Livy once again. With a slight roll of the eyes and a small smile, the older girl nodded.

Peewit smiled and said, "The Great Warrior could never let you down."

From where he and the other smurfs were watching, Grandpa facepalmed himself.

"Oh thank you Great Warrior!" Sigrid exclaimed greatfully. "I feel much better now."

No sooner had she said those words did the earth begin to shake again. The three looked up and were horrified to see a boulder rolling right toward them.

"Sigrid! Lookout!" Peewit shouted as he and Livy pushed her out of the way. The three landed in a heap on the ground unharmed as the boulder rolled on by.

"Ah there you are. Trying to sneak away?" Olaf's voice accused as he, Lars and Derek arrived on the scene.

"Nonsense! The Great Warrior saved my daughters life." Derek exclaimed.

"I helped to." Livy grumbled as the three got to their feet.

"Your my hero Great Warrior." Sigrid cooed as she bent down and kissed the blonde boy on his cheek. Peewit smiled goofily and giggled.

"Ehehe i-its was nothing."

"Come, let us return to the village. You two have a bog day ahead of you tomorrow." Derek said as he, Lars, Olaf and Sigrid set off back to the village, leaving Livy and Peewit behind.

"Peewit what about Jo?" Livy asked.

"Who?" the jester replied still in a slight daze. Livy's hands flew to her mouth and she pulled out her bow and arrows.

"OW! OUCH! HEY! I WAS KIDDING! LIVY I WAS KIDDING!" Peewit yelled as he ran and ducked from the multiple arrows that were shot at him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Back with the smurfs, the little blue creatures stood at the edge of the water and looked at their now destroyed raft.

"The Storm King's boulder smurfed our raft and we missed the tide; what more could go wrong?!" Brainy asked.

"We must help that halpless human Peewit and Livy to smurf the Storm King." Grandpa announced.

"Oh I had to ask..." Brainy deadpanned.

"Hmm, I used to be able to mix up a pretty good smokescreen." Grandpa mused to himself. "But I'll need a few herbs."

**Short chapter is short. -_- Sorry guys. I'd make this longer but I got two other stories I gotta update this week. But hey a this is better than nothing right?**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoyed. Have a smurfy day and don't forget to review! Bye!**


	14. The Storm King Part II

**The Smurfs, Johan and Peewit belong to Peyo**

**Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**Livy belongs to me.**

**Enjoy!**

It was bright and early the next morning and Peewit and Livy (And the smurfs) were ready to ride. Peewit was on Biquette but since Brownie was back at home, Livy had to ride a different horse. This one was a stallion as black as coal named Thunder. Despite his imtimidating size, Livy had come to realize that thunder was nothing more than a gentle giant.

"Good luck Great Warrior." Derek said and the other Vikings bid their own farewells and well wishes. Livy took note about how large Peewit's eyes had grow with fear.

"I believe you will save us Great Warrior." Sigrid called as the two set off.

"Right. S-See you when we get back." Peewit called nervously over his shoulder.

"If they get back." Olaf whispered to Lars. "And we'll see that he doesn't."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .

Livy shivered violently as she struggled to lead Thunder up the snow covered mountain. Thunder's hooves sunk into the deep snow and the icy wind howled, blowing snow everywhere and basically blinding everyone present.

"We've reached the peak Smurfs." Peewit shouted over the winds, also shivering.

"And n-n-no sign of the S-S-Storm King." Greedy shivered and munched on a piece of bread they had packed.

"If you ask me there's no Storm King. Just rocks rolled by the wind." Brainy added.

"I-I-I'm w-w-w-with B-B-Brainy on th-this." Livy said through chattering teeth rubbing her arms. Oh what she wouldn't give for her cloak at that moment.

"And to think that I, Brainy Smurf, was up half the night mixing herbs to scare him off." the smart smurf added, not noticing the large shadow that had fallen over him.

"Look out!" Peewit shouted pointing upwards as the mountain suddenly began to quake. Thunder neighed and reared up on his hind legs, almost knocking Livy off but she managed to hold on. Once the horse got on all fours again, Livy looked up and gasped; for standing on the very top of the mountain was the Storm King!

"Who comes to steal the treasure of the Storm King?" The Storm King demanded. He was giant sized, literally! And wore flowing light colored purple robes. His scruffy gray beard about hung just about to the ground and he wore a crown on his head. Honestly he looked more like a wizard if anything. But what terrified our hero's the fact that he held a boulder over his head.

Without giving anyone the chance to answer, The Storm King threw the boulder at them.

"MOVE!" Livy shouted as she jerked Thunders reins and ran out of the way. Biquette jumped back just as the boulder landed but threw Peewit off her back in the process, sending him over the edge of a cliff.

"MOMMA!" Peewit screamed as he clung to the edge of the cliff for dear life, dangling over the edge.

"Wh-o-o-o-o-a-a-a Bique-e-tte! Wh-o-o-o-oa!" Nat said, his voice becoming wobbley from the jolting of Biquette running off in a panic.

"Oh! She's scared Nat!" Smurette explained.

"He's not the only one." Greedy said.

"Smurfarooni! I'll handle this!" Grandpa reassured as he climbed out of the goats saddle bags and slid to the goat's neck. Grandpa grabbed onto Biquette's reins and jerked hard. "C'mon Girl! Easy! Whoa!"

Biquette bleated and skidded to a hault.

While this was going on, Livy had managed to turn Thunder around and was heading back to rescue Peewit but stopped as a shadow fell over her. She looked up and her eyes widened seeing another boulder heading right for her. Livy quickly shot a blast of magic at the boulder, causing it to explode into a hundred pieces upon contact.

"HELP!" Peewit shouted, still clinging to the mountian.

"Hold on Peewit I'm-"

"Your not going anywhere." Lars exclaimed jumping in front of her, holding a sword. He and Olaf had followed after them.

"I know what you and Olaf's plan is and I'm not gonna let you hurt Peewit!" Livy snarled. She was about to say a spell but Thunder suddenly turned around and bucked Lars, sending the tiny Viking flying.

"I knew I picked you for a reason." Livy praised the horse, rubbing his neck. Thunder nickered in contentment.

Meanwhile Peewit was still holding onto the edge of the cliff for dear life when Olaf appeared, looking down on him.

"Olaf! Give your great Warrior a hand! Please!" Peewit begged.

"So long." Olaf laughed cruely raising his foot preparing to step on his fingers and make him loos his grip and fall. Just as the Viking was about to lower his foot, Lars smacked into him from the right side, knocking him away.

"Watch it you..."Olaf started but he trailed off as the large shadow of the Storm King fell over them. "RUN!"

"Yeah! Run!" Lars echoed as he and Olaf made a break for it.

Peewit felt his grip growing weaker and weaker. He slipped a little and to his horror felt his hands slide off the moutain completely.

"HELP!" the jester shouted as he began to tall but suddenly was grabbed by a large hand.

"No one can help you now little Viking." The Storm King grinned bringing Peewit up to eye level and began to leave, taking Peewit with him.

"I'm no Viking! Let me go!" Peewit begged squirming in his grasp. Before the Storm King could reply though, an arrow flew out and struck him in the shoulder. The Storm King cried out in pain and whipped around to see Livy glaring at him; a second arrow strung and ready to fire.

"Let him go you big bully!" Livy ordered. The Storm King rolled his eyes and bent down. Livy realized what was happening and tried to get Thunder to run away but the Storm King was to fast and plucked her right off the horse. Thunder got spooked and ran off as the Storm King started back to his lair.

"You know in hindsight, shooting him with an arrow probably wasn't the wisest thing to do." Peewit snapped.

"No duh Sherlock." Livy snapped back.

Little did they know that the smurfs had saw the whole scene.

"Great Smurfs! We gotta hurry!" Grandpa said. And with that the smurfs, still on Biquette, followed after the Storm King keeping a safe distance so as not to be spotted.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . .

They followed the Storm King to a hidden cave deep in the mountain. The Storm King entered his lair and placed the two teenagers on the ground, still glaring at them.

"You can't steal my treasure Viking!" The Storm King bellowed.

"Steal your treasure?" Peewit whimpered.

"We don't even know what your treasure is." Livy said.

The Storm King walked over to a boulder in the corner of the cave and picked up a pick axe. For the first time, Livy and Peewit noticed the pile large crystals jutting up from the floor in front of the boulder.

"My crystals! My beautiful crystals. I dig them out of my mountain. Like this." The Storm King explained. He lifted his pic ax over his head and whammed it between two rocks, sending one of the rocks flying.

"So that's why the rocks get thrown down the mountain." Peewit exclaimed in realization.

"Listen Mr. Storm King, this has all just been a huge misunderstanding." Livy explained.

"Yeah, all the Vikings want is to be left in peace." Peewit added.

"LIES! They sent you two to destroy my crystals." The Storm King accused. "But I will destroy you."

"Now youngins!" Grandpa Smurf ordered as he and the smurfs tossed their homemade smoke bombs. The smokebombs fell and exploded at their feet and the Storm King let out a cry as the smoke blinded him.

"Peewit stand back!" Livy shouted and blasted a magic blast at the ceiling before the smoke completely blinded her vision. The blast knocked a large rock loose and it fell, hitting the Storm King on the head knocking him out.

"Lookout!" Peewit warned as he and Livy jumped out of the way as the Storm King fell to the ground, shaking the interior of the cave. The smoke cleared and Livy felt her stomach twist painfully upon seeing how still the giant was laying. She...She couldn't have...He couldn't be...

"Oh Grandpa is he dea-" Smurfette began to ask but was interrupted by a loud snore. Livy let out a sigh of relief. She didn't kill him.

"No bright eyes, just a conk on the noggin." Grandpa reassured, walking on the Storm King's chest. No sooner had the yellow clad smurf said that did the Storm King's eyes fly open.

"An old Mountain Sprite?" The Storm King asked in awe spotting Grandpa. He sat up, causing Grandpa to tumble but Peewit caught him before he hit the ground.

"Nice work Grandpa Smurf." Peewit smiled.

"Nice catch Peewit." Grandpa smirked.

"You, the little Viking and the maiden must have great powers to destroy me, the Storm King." The Storm King said in awe. "You have beaten me in a fair fight. "

He frowned and grabbed an arm load of crystals and handed tried to hand them to the teens and smurfs. "Here are the crystals you have come to take."

"But we don't want any of your crystals." Livy declined.

"Hmm...I think there's been a slight misunderstanding." Grandpa said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Back in the village, the Vikings were getting antsy because the day was almost through and neither the Great Warrior or his servant girl had returned.

"Your Great Warrior failed Derek." Olaf accused. He and Lars had returned back to the village a little while ago. "I should now be leader of the Vikings."

The other Vikings voiced their opinions; some agreed with Olaf but most did not. The Viking leader glared at Olaf. He would do what was best for his people and Olaf being in charge was far from the best.

"What do you say to that Derek?" Olaf smirked

"I say your in big trouble Olaf."

"It's him! It's the Great Warrior!" The Vikings cheered. Olaf and Lars whipped around and gawked at the sight of Peewit and Livy, each sitting on a shoulder of the Storm King.

"Bet'cha didn't think they'd see us again huh Peewit?" Livy grinned as the Storm King bent down and grabbed the two traitorous Vikings.

"Ah! Mercy Great Warrior!" Olaf begged.

"Yeah Mercy!" Lars echoed.

"Thanks for the lift Stormy. You can put us down now." Peewit said to the Storm King, who smiled back at him. "Oh and uh, let them go."

"Yes little Viking." The Storm King said. He carelessly dropped Olaf and Lars onto the ground and gently helped Livy and Peewit down from his shoulders.

"Derek, Stormy here says he'll pledge his alligence to you and stop throwing his boulders down on your village if you swear never to disturb his mountain home." Livy explained as the Storm King nodded in agreement.

"By Odin this I swear." Derek the Red declared and the villagers cheered.

"And I, Olaf the Doubter swear my loyalty to Derek." Olaf swore. Now that the Storm King was on Derek's side, he was to afraid of the repracussions of betraying the Viking leader again. "And to you, Great Warrior."

"Yeah my loyalty." Lars agreed.

"This calls for another banquet Sigrid." Derek smiled at his daughter.

"Well, I am a little hungry." Peewit grinned cheekily causing Livy to roll her eyes.

"The King's cook must be waiting on his food." Smurfette whispered from Biquette's saddle bags where she and the other smurfs were safely hidden; holding up the shopping list.

"The King?" Peewit asked cocking his head to the side. His eyes widened in realization and he slapped a hand to his head. "The King! I almost forgot!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

About an hour or so later, the Vikings were loading up a ship with food and other supplies so that Livy and Peewit could start on the long journey home.

"Four barrels of dried fish, three sacks of flour, two sacks of potatos..." Peewit trailed off reading the list when he felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down and spotted Greedy.

"Uh make that three sacks of potatoes." Peewit said.

"Here's the popping corn you wanted Great Warrior." Sigrid said coming over lugging a large sack behind her. "And this is a going away present." she added as she bent down and kissed his cheek again.

"Bah!" Biquette bleated trotting over.

"I-I-I think your right Biquette. Time to get going." Peewit stuttered. "Livy?"

"I'm coimng Peewit." Livy called over her shoulder before turning back to Thunder. "You be good now ya here?"

The black stallion nickered and nuzzled his snout against her cheek.

"I'll miss you too Thunder." Livy giggled. She stroked his neck and kissed his nose one last time before she started for the ship. Peewit and Biquette followed after her and once all passengers and supplies were on deck, Peewit cued the Storm King.

"Stormy!"

"So long Great Warrior." The Storm King called as he and Derek waved goodbye. He took a deep breath and then blew onto the sail of the boat, sending it out to sea.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . .

"Well, guess I'll get used to being just a jester again." Peewit mused to himself juggling after they had been sailing for awhile. "But it was sure fun pretending to be a Great Warrior."

"Fiddlesmurfs Peewit! You were the Great Warrior." Grandpa exclaimed.

"Grandpa's right." Livy said from where she stood by the edge of the boat. "It was your face on the ruins and you saved the Vikings from the Storm King."

"With a little smurfy help." Nat added.

"Mostly from me, Brainy Smurf." Brainy boasted.

"Yes Brainy we would have been lost without you." Livy rolled her eyes.

"Haha! I knew it! I was the Great Warrior." Peewit cheered now holding his lute. "I'm so happy I could sing."

And unfortunately, that's exactly what he began to do.

_Oh I was a great, Great Warrior_

_In far off Viking L-A-A-A-A-A-A-ND!_

"Me and my big mouth." Grandpa groaned covering his ears. Livy cringed and turned her back to the others, ignoring the jester and allowing her mind to travel as she looked out at the sea. She crossed her arms and sighed through her nose, watching the waves.

She saw something black out of the corner of her eye and glanced at it. The enchantress in training felt her eyes widen and she had to do a double take as she looked at a shocking sight. Up in the sky, was a dragon as black as night with yellow/green eyes. Stranger still was the fact that there was a teenage boy about fifteen dressed in green, with brown hair, brown eyes and freckles riding it.

The boy glanced at her and waved. Livy blinked and rubbed her eyes but when she stopped, both boy and dragon were gone.

"What you looking at Livy?" Greedy asked noticing the expression on her face.

"But he was just...h-how..." Livy asked in disbelief. Greedy cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"He who?"

The brunette girl finally snapped back to reality and turned to the smurf. "Uh nothing Greedy. I'm seeing things."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .

Several hours later they had finally arrived back home and had just walked into the castle only to have both be tackled to the ground by Jo.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS?! YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR LIKE THREE DAYS! WHERE THE HECK WHERE YOU?! I WAS WORRIED SICK! I THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE DEAD!" Jo screamed as she tightly hugged both of her friends.

"You won't believe what happened to us." Livy said tightly hugging her friend.

"We got kidnapped by Vikings and went to their island. And geuss what? I'm the Great Warrior." Peewit boasted.

The black haired girl gave him a bewildred look. "You? A Great Warrior?"

"Hey! Is that anyway to treat your boyfriend?" Peewit scoffed scowling. Jo smirked and bent down giving him a kiss.

"Sorry but I...I was really scared for you guys alright?" Jo explained.

"Well let's let the king know where back and we'll tell you everything." Livy nodded. The three linked arms and started for the throne room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . .

Livy rolled onto her stomach and hugged her pillow later that night. It felt good to be home in her own bed again. She missed the feeling of Turnip curled up at her feet and missed being able to see the moon from her window.

However she wasn't completely at ease. The whole Viking adventure did manage to take her mind off of Johan for awhile but now that things were back to normal, he was all she could think about. Seeing Jo and Peewit "catching up" just made her think about how that would have been her and Johan had he been here. She just wanted to see him again.

Wait a minute, maybe she could.

Livy mentally facepalmed herself for not thinking of it sooner. The Seeing Crystal! How could she forget? She tossed the covers off her and walked over to her dresser. She opened the lid to her music box where it was kept and listened to the first few notes of the song before shutting it and looked down at the crystal in her hands.

"Show me Johan."

The crystal glowed slightly and the inside seemed to cloud up but cleared within a few seconds and showed Johan and some of the other knights sitting around by the fire. The knight blew into his hands and held them out in front of the fire trying to keep warm.

"Alright men, lets turn in. Marcus you get the first watch." she heard Count Tremaines voice say. The knights nodded and Livy watched as Johan stood up and crawled into his tent. He turned over onto his stomach and rested his head on his arm. Livy noticed that he slept like that a lot whenever they were on adventures and had to camp out for the night.

"Goodnight Livy." Johan whispered into the night.

"Goodnight Johan." Livy said back even though she knew he couldn't hear her. The image faded and she placed it back into the box and crawled back to bed. Soon she was fast asleep.

**Well, this was shorter than what I originally thought. Sorry guys. I thought this was gonna be longer. Ah well.**

**Anyway, yes that dragon and boy that Livy saw was indeed Hiccup and Toothless from "How to Train you Dragon." (I DID THAT CAMEO FOR YOU CC21!) Hehe ok also I did it cause ever since I started writing this whole Viking adventure, my crazy mind wanted to have them make a cameo. (You know, since Hiccup's a Viking an all...plus CC21 and I are doing a Smurfs/HTTYD crossover role-play so that might have something to do with it.)**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes but it's late and I'm gonna hit the hay. So until next time, leave a review and have a good day. Bye!**


	15. A Wolf in Peewit's Clothing

**Oh wow! I am so sorry guys! I seriously didn't realize it's been so long since I updated this! I guess I got distracted with my other stories and my birthday, plus our house being under construction. (Were remodeling it so we can sell it and begin construction on our new house)**

**Anyway, You all will be happy about this...Nanu, Lilly and Fern are back! :D**

**Alright so Johan, Peewit and the Smurfs belong to Peyo**

**Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**I only own Livy, Lilly, Fern and Nanu.**

**Enjoy!**

(And yes, I know I was lazy with the title chapter by naming it after the episode. Oh well)

On the other side of the Good King's kingdom in a long forgotten, slightly run down castle lived a wizard by the name of Radnar the Magnificent.

"Yes! This old book holds the key." The wizard said to himself as he stood at a podium and read the contents of a large spell book. "The spell that will make me, Radnar the Magnificent, once more number one in wizardry. Soon my evil powers and my castle will be restored."

Radnar flipped a few pages in the book and began to read off the list of ingredients he would need for his spell.

"Let's see: oil of snapdragon, powdered trecnh worm, lizard scales, three drams of persperation from a smurf...SMURF SWEAT?! How am I supposed to get smurf sweat?! I'm not even sure if smurfs exist!"

Frustrated, Radnar slammed the book shut. "But without them all of this is worthless!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Peewit had been sent out to deliver a message for the king and was now riding back home...Or was trying to anyway.

"Uh oh, Biquette. I thought this shortcut would get me back home before lunch, but now it looks like I'm gonna be late for dinner too." the jester said to his goat as the sky began to turn orange from the setting sun. "Unless..." He trailed off and pulled Biquette to a halt, staring at the castle in the distance. "Unless I can get something to eat from that place."

Peewit gently nudged Biquette forward and approached the castle. After trotting across the drawbridge, the jester dismounted and knocked on the door feeling a shiver run down his spine.

"Ooh, it's spooky, but I'm hungry." He moaned as he knocked on the door. "Hello? Helloooo? Is anybody here?"

Inside the castle, Radnar the Magnificent sat at his table steaming mad about his latest spell issue when he was brought out of his brooding by the sound of knocking and Peewit's calls.

"Whose there?" Radnar asked annoyed.

"A hungry traveler Sire, who merely desires a bit of food and drink to quench my-" Peewit was saying only to be cut off as Radnar opened the door and scowled at him.

"GO AWAY!" the wizard shouted, slamming the door in his face.

"Go away?" Peewit scoffed. "Do you realize who your talking to?! I'm Peewit, entertainer extrordinair! Singer, _Laladadum, laladadum, lalaLIEEE! _Dancer! Juggler! Jester to the court! Friend of the smurfs!"

Radnar was walking away and had stopped listening at 'entertainer extrodinair,' but he stopped in his tracks and whipped around. "Smurfs?!"

"Player of tricks! Confidant of fiends!" Peewit continued listing off his various attributes when the door opened and Radnar pulled him inside.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Is everything to your liking Sir Peewit?" Radnar asked tapping his fingers together, watching as the glutton pigged out on the dinner he had made him.

"Not bad." Peewit said taking a bite of chicken. "Not bad."

"I shall return with more food." Radnar called over his shoulder as he carried off the five dirty plates to the kitchen. But instead of immediately returning, the evil wizard instead lit a candle and went to his laboratory .

"Now to find a potion to make that puny Peewit obey my commands." He said as he read over the labels of various potions and vials that sat on a shelf. "Ale of Burnwood? No. Minced toadstool? No. Oh, I must have something very special."

Radnar scanned the shelves with his eyes until he spotted a small rust colored bottle. An evil sneer pulled at his lips as he snatched up the bottle. "Ah! Here we are, wolf gravy." His sneer fell and her narrowed his eyes as he read the fine print. "Hmm, it only works during the full moon...But I can't wait!"

Quickly the wizard turned on his heel and ran back upstairs to prepare the gravy, cackling madly all the way.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .

"Ah, there's the rest of the meal I've been waiting for." Peewit smiled widely not to much longer after that as Radnar approached him with a plate of steaming hot-

"Mmm. Roast beef! Deliscious." the jester practically drooled as he began to cut the meat.

"Have some grrravy Sir Peewit?" Radnar asked, rolling his "R" as he held a gravy boat above the meat.

"Right, grrravy." Peewit said, rolling his R's just like Radnar had done. The evil wizard tried hard not to smile too evily as he tipped the gravy boat and doused the roast beef in the brown substance.

"He's wolfing down that wolf gravy. It won't be long now." he giggled quietly to himself.

"Mmm! Deliscious meal Lord Radnar." Peewit complimented after he finished his roast beef. "But I insist on paying."

"No, Sir Peewit. You are my guest." Radnar declined.

Peewit suddenly felt...funny. His head seemed to suddenly go foggy and he couldn't think straight. His pupils kept growing really big and then really small as he felt himself go into a daze as the affects of the wolf gravy began to take hold.

"Yes...Master."

"Haha! The wolf gravy's working! The fool will obey!" Radnar exclaimed absolutely giddy. "Now listen carefully, you will go to the smurf village on the full moon and bring me back three smurfs. Until then you will forget you were ever here."

"Yes Master." Peewit said in a momton.

"Good boy. Now off with you. Go home." Radnar ordered.

"Yes Master." Peewit repeated for the third time. He got up from his chair, went back out to Biquette and then took off back to the castle.

. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .

Back at the castle, the King had asked Livy and Jo to sing to him since Peewit was running late. Both girls were more than happy to oblige.

_S.O.S She's in disguise_

_S.O.S she in disguise_

_There's a she-wolf in disguise_

_Coming out_

_Coming out_

_Coming out_

_A domesticated girl_

_That's all you ask of me_

_Darling this is no joke_

_This is lycanthropy_

_The moon's awake now_

_With eyes wide open_

_My body's craving_

_So feed the hungry_

_I've been devoting myself to you_

_Monday to Monday and _

_Friday to Friday_

_Not getting enough retribution_

_Or decent incentives to keep me at it_

_**Starting to feel just a little abused**_

_**Like a coffee machine in an office**_

_**So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy **_

_**To get me a lover and tell you about it**_

_**There's a she-wolf in the closet**_

_**Open up and set her free**_

_Aaaahooo!_

_**There's a she-wolf in your closet **_

_**Let it out so it can breathe**_

_Sitting across the bar staring right at her prey_

_It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way_

_Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent_

_The moon's my teacher and I'm her student_

_To locate the single men I got me a special radar_

_And the fire-department hotline in case I get in trouble later_

_Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys that just want to enjoy_

_But having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy_

_**There's a she-wolf in the closet**_

_**Open up and set her free **_

_Aaahooo!_

_**There's a she-wolf in your closet**_

_**Let it out so it can breathe**_

_S.O.S. She's in disguise_

_S.O.S she's in disguise_

_There's a she-wolf in disguise_

_Coming out_

_Coming out_

_Coming out_

_S.O.S She's in disguise_

_S.O.S she's in disguise_

_There's a she-wolf in disguise_

_Coming out_

_Coming out_

_Coming out_

_**There's a she-wolf in the closet **_

_**Open up and set her free**_

_**Aaahooo!**_

_**There's a she-wolf in your closet**_

_**Let it out so it can breathe**_

The King smiled and applauded the girls who blushed slightly and bowed.

"Lovely song as always girls."

"Thank you Sire." Livy and Jo said in unison.

"Almost as lovely as one of my songs." Peewit said upon entering the throne room.

"Where have you been Peewit?" The King asked. "I was gonna give you about another hour before I sent out a search party."

"Sorry Sire, but I took a shortcut that actually turned out to be a longcut." Peewit explained sheepishly.

"I told you never to take a shortcut." Jo sighed. "You always end up getting lost in the movies."

"And winding up at a haunted castle." Livy added jokingly.

"Or end up being slaughtered by a chainsaw murderer." Jo grinned.

"You and your horror movies." Livy scoffed. Jo just smiled wider while Peewit and the King stood there awkwardly, completely lost on the subject matter.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Later that night, the King was having trouble falling asleep. Since Livy and Jo had already gone to bed the King had asked Peewit to read him a story to help him fall asleep.

"one bedtime story coming up your majesty." Peewit said as he sat on a stool and flipped through a book in his lap while the king sat in bed. Once Peewit selected a story he began to read.

"Once upon a time, all the animals in the forest stopped to rest for the night...*yawn*, by a large oak tree. Because they were so sleepy...the could not keep there eyes...open..."

The Good King scowled in annoyance at the now snoring jester. The story was supposed to put him to sleep! Not the other way around!

"Peewit!"

"Huh?!" Peewit asked jolting awake. He shook his head and started reading again. "One by one they dozed off and nothing the wise old owl said...could keep them from...*yawn* falling asleep..."

And with that the jester was once again out like a light.

"At least someones getting some sleep around here." The King huffed as he tiptoed past the sleeping boy. "Maybe a goblet of warm milk will do the trick."

Outside, the dark clouds moved away, revealing the pale full moon in the night sky. Once the King was gone, the moon's light shown through the window and shone directly upon Peewit.

Peewit began to twitch in his sleep. Hair sprouted all over his body, his hands turned into paw like hands with long, sharp, pointy claws. His teeth grew sharp and pointed and when he opened his eyes they were no longer blue but now they were blood red. A viscious growl emitted from the former jesters throat. He snarled and ripped the book right in two.

"Hmm, much better I think I should be able to sleep now." The King mused to himself as he returned with a goblet in his hand. Only to be greeted by the werewolf formally known as Peewit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . .

Livy was sawing logs in her bedroom, tightly clutching the teddy bear that Johan had won her all those years ago when she first got to the past. She didn't sleep with it usually, normally the stuffie sat on it's place on the top shelf. But recently Livy just wanted something to cuddle with to remind her of her beloved.

Anyway she was sound asleep but was suddenly awoken by the sound of the King screaming.

"HELP! HELP! OLIVIA! JOANIIE! HELP!"

"Wha?" Livy said groggily as she sleepily blinked her eyes open. She fully awoke when she heard growling and snarls.

"OLIVIA! JOANNIE! SAVE ME!"

Now Livy was fully awake. She jumped out of bed and ran to the door, grabbing her bow and arrows on the way out.

"What's going on?" Jo asked as Livy ran by her in the hallway, also being woken up from the shouting.

"The King's in trouble! Come on!" Livy explained as she ran by. Jo didn't need to be told twice and whipped out her dagger and followed after her friend.

"Hold on Sire! Were coming!" They shouted as they burst into the room.

"What the feathers?!" Jo gasped as she and Livy spotted the wolf like monster who was currently eating one of the King's slipper while the King himself clung to his bedpost for dear life.

"Girls help! My slippers!" The King exclaimed pointing to the beast.

Livy shot off an arrow and it landed right in front of the wolf creature. This obviously worked for he sprinted off and jumped out the window. The girls ran after it and watched it run off into the night. Shuddering as the beast let out a blood curdling howl.

"He got away Sire." Livy sighed turning to the King.

"Thank goodness! I thought I'd never get any sleep." The King huffed shuffling back to bed.

"What the heck was that thing?" Jo asked.

Livy shrugged. "I dunno but it looked like some kind of wolf thing." Livy covered her mouth and let out a yawn. "But the important thing is that it's gone now and the King is safe. We'll figure it out tomorrow."

"Alright." Jo said as the two sleepy girls shuffled back to their bedrooms. "Heh leave it to Peewit to sleep through something like that."

"No kidding." Livy replied dryly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Phew! Uh, why do we have to be up so early Brainy?" Clumsy asked the next day as he and the glasses wearing smurf were walking through the forest. Both smurfs carrying little sacks.

"Because Early Morning Mist Weed only blooms at dawn and Papa Smurf always says-" Brainy explained only to have Clumsy crash into him.

"Uh gosh! Look Brainy!" Clumsy exclaimed pointing frantically. Brainy looked to where his best friend was pointing and was shocked to see Peewit sleeping under the Great Oak.

"Hey isn't that Peewit?" Brainy asked lifting himself off the ground.

Peewit's eyes fluttered open, being awoken by the smart smurf's voice and he cocked his head in confusion when he spotted his little blue friends.

"Brainy? Clumsy? What are you doing here?" He then noticed that he was no longer in his room at the castle but was now in the middle of the woods. "And what am I doing here?"

"Uh maybe you walked in your sleep." Clumsy guessed shrugging.

"I say you must have run in your sleep. Your just a hop, skip and a smurf away from our village." Brainy said.

"Ooh! What luck! Then maybe I haven't missed breakfast. I'm starving." Peewit said rubbing his stomach.

. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . ..

Back at the castle it was almost noontime and there was still no sign of Peewit.

"Enough is enough Peebrain, rise and shine." Jo said knocking on her boyfriend's bedroom door still thinking he was sleeping. No answer.

"Peewit ain't one to miss a meal." the raven haired girl mumbled worriedly under her breath. She opened the door and went in.

"He's gone!" Jo gasped seeing the bedroom empty. She bit her nail in slight worry and then left the messy room quickly making her way to the lab.

"Now just one single drop." Livy said to herself as she held an orange vial over a bubbling cauldron, trying to gently pour in a single drop.

"YO LIVY!"

Livy shrieked, being startled by Jo storming in, causing her to drop then entire vial into the cauldron.

**BOOM!**

The two girls coughed and gagged waving away the black smoke that erupted from the explosion. Jo gave her best friend a nervous smile when the smoke finally cleared, revealing a black faced Livy glaring at her.

"Ehehe, sorry."

Livy sighed and rolled her eyes, wiping her face on her sleeve. "It's alright Jo. What did you want?"

"You didn't see Peewit at all today have you?" Jo asked concerned.

"No. Is he still sleeping?"

"That's what I thought but he's not. He's gone!"

"Now calm down Jo. He's got to be around here somewhere." Livy reassured. "Come on. Let's go look for him."

And with that the two friends set off in search of their jester friend, but after an hour of searching and asking everyone in the castle if they had seen him, Peewit was still nowhere to be found.

"Alright now this is weird." Jo said.

Livy put a hand to her chin in thought. Her emerald eyes brightened and she suddenly took off running.

"Where ya going?" Jo called after her confused.

"I know something that can help us find out where Peewit is." Livy said still running as she began to pound up the stairs.

"What? What is it?" Jo called running a little faster.

"You'll see! Just come on!"

Jo rolled her eyes but ran after the enchantress in training, curious to see what this thing was. She followed Livy up the stairs and down the hallway until they reached Livy's room. Livy ran to her dresser and quickly snatched up her treasure box, pulling out the seeing crystal.

"Where did you get that?!" Jo gawked.

"A friend of mine gave it to me awhile back for helping her and her family." Livy explained placing the box back on her dresser.

"It's pretty and all, but how is a crystal gonna help us find Peewit?" Jo asked skeptically, placing her hands on her hips.

"It's a magic crystal that shows people their loved ones. Kinda like the enchanted mirror from Beauty and the Beast." Livy explained before looking down at the jewel in her hands. "Show me Peewit."

Jo's mouth dropped slightly as the crystal began to fog up on the inside but quickly cleared and showed the boy sitting in …..

"The Smurf village? He went to see the smurfs without us?!" Jo exclaimed.

"Why would he go there without telling anyone?" Livy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Forget about not telling anyone, why would he go without ME?! I love the smurfs!" Jo said throwing her hands in the air. Livy glared at her friend in annoyance. "Well I do."

"Let's just go and get to the bottom of this." Livy sighed putting the seeing crystal back in it's place. The two females then headed for the stables, saddled up Brownie and Skippy-Smurf and set off for the smurf village. By now it had gotten dark and the moon was beginning to rise.

"Hey Livy?" Jo asked as she slowed Skippy down, looking at the ground.

"What?" Livy asked pulling Brownie to to complete stop and pulling her up next to Jo. The raven haired girl jumped down and pointed to tracks on the ground.

"These tracks aren't people tracks and they're heading towards the smurfs village."

Livy dismounted Brownie and bent down to examine the prints closer. "These almost look like..."

Both girls eyes grew wide and they looked at each other with horror. "Wolf tracks!"

"You don't think it's the wolf creature we saw last night do you?" Jo asked.

"I don't know but we better get to the Smurf village fast!" Livy said before they both got on their horses and took off. "Good thing it's a full moon tonight so we can see."

. . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

For one reason or another, instead of going home after breakfast, Peewit had spent the day in the smurfs village. Now that it was dark he didn't want to travel back alone on foot. However the smurfs were kind enough to allow him to spend the night in their village.

"Goodnight Peewit." Smurfette said to the jester who was lying on his back in the middle of the village covered with hundreds of smurf sized blankest. "Smurfy dreams.

"Good night Peewit." Greedy said with a mouthful of cookie.

"Goodnight my little smurf friends. If I sleep walk just wake me up." Peewit said as he rolled over onto his side to get comfortable. One by one the smurfs turned in for the night, blowing out their little candles that sat in the windows. Within minutes everyone, smurf and human alike, were fast asleep.

The dark clouds moved and exposed the full moon. A pale moonbeam shone down and landed on the jester. Just like the previous night, Peewit cringed in his sleep. Brown fur sprouted all over his body and his hands turned into claws. His teeth turned sharp and pointy and his blood red eyes snapped open.

The werewolf sat up and growled as he stormed over to a random mushroom house.

Brainy was sound asleep in his bed like the other smurfs, an open book lying on his chest as he dreamed about his accomplishments when he was suddenly awoken by the sound of glass shattering. He shot up wide awake only to be greeted by a clawed hand coming right towards him.

"PAPA SMURF!" Brainy screamed as the hand grabbed him, pulled him out the window and stuffed him in a sack. "Help!"

The werewolf snarled and stormed over to Smurfette's house, ripping the roof clean off and grabbing the blonde female.

"Oh! Put me down you ugly monster!" Smurfette demanded as she was thrown into the sack with Brainy.

"Uh what's going on?" Clumsy asked coming out of his mushroom to see what all the shouting was about only to trip on his own feet and be snatched up by Peewit and thrown in the sack.

By now of coarse all the smurfs had come out and ran off as the monster stormed through the village.

"Is that Peewit?" Greedy noticing the monster was wearing their human friends clothes as he and the other smurfs ran as Peewit passed by them.

"He must be under some sort of evil spell Greedy." Papa Smurf realized as he ran to get out of the way.

"He's taken Brainy, Clumsy and Smurfette." Hefty said as the jester turned werewolf ran out of the village. "Come on!"

"Right behind ye Hefty." Gutsy nodded as he and the muscular smurf started to go after him, only to be held back by Papa Smurf.

"Easy you two. Let me get some things from my lab first." the red clad leader said pulling the two in the direction of his house.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . .. . . .. . . .

Meanwhile

"There you go little Moonlight Marigold." Lilly cooed as she touched the delicate petals of the rare flower that only bloomed at night. "Ready for that water Fern."

The purple haired fairy fluttered over, levatating an orb of water. She manipulated it to fall on the ground around the plant and watered it. Almost instantly the flower perked up.

"We done now? I'm beat." Fern yawned.

"Yes we can g-" Lilly was cute off as a terrible growling was heard. "Something's coming!"

"Quick! Into the tree." Fern instructed as both fairies flew upwards and his in the leaves.

"Oh my! What is that thing?" Lilly gasped as the werewolf jester came into view.

"Ugly is what is is." Fern replied crinkling her nose. Her ears perked up as she heard a muffled sound. "Do you hear something?"

The two fairies fell silent as the monster got closer to them and they could hear calls of help coming from the sack.

"Help!"

"Smurf us out of here!"

"Uh yeah! What they said!"

"That sounds like Smurfette and Brainy." Fern said looking at her sister.

"And Clumsy!" Lilly gasped recognizing the voice of the klutzy smurf coming from the bag. "Hold on Clumsy! I'm coming!"

"What are you nuts?!" Fern asked grabbing her sisters arm. "That thing will squish you!"

"But Clumsy-"

"I know! But you won't be doing him any good if you get hurt to." Fern explained. "Come on, the smurf village isn't to far from here. We'll fly back and get them."

Without another word the two sisters took off from whence the monster had came. Not much later they spotted a light up ahead and realized it was the light of four smurf sized lanterns.

"Here's the trail my smurfs." Papa Smurf said as he, Greedy, Hefty and Gutsy examined the pawprints.

"Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!"

"Lilly? Fern?" Papa asked as the two fairies flew over to them.

"Oh look, anoda monster." Gutsy said glaring at Fern.

"Oh look, a cross dressing smurf." Fern mocked back.

"Fer de final time, it's a-"

"It's a kilt! We know! We know!" Hefty interrupted annoyed.

"What are you two doing here?" Papa Smurf asked bringing the subject back on topic.

"Oh Papa Smurf! We saw a terrible monster and we think he had Clumsy, Smurfette and Brainy in a sack." Lilly explained.

"I'm afraid your right Lilly." Papa Smurf nodded. "He does have my little smurfs, but that was no monster."

"Claws, red eyes, fur. Yeah, not a monster at all." Fern said crossing her arms.

"No, no you don't understand. The monster you saw is actually-"

"Papa Smurf, someone's coming." Hefty interrupted hearing the sound of hoofbeats.

Quickly the smurfs and fairies ducked into the bushes just as the person arrived.

"The smurfs said that the wolf creature went this way and Papa and a few others followed him." Livy said as she and Jo followed the tracks.

"But we still don't know where Peewit is." Jo pointed out.

"He might have ran off when the wolf creature attacked but he still could be in danger. Maybe if we find the monster we'll find Peewit." Livy reasoned.

"I sure hope so." Jo said quietly, worried about her beloved.

"These tracks are fresh." Livy mused. "They can't be to far-"

"Livy! Jo!" Papa Smurf said as he, the other smurfs and the fairies approached them. "Are you looking for Peewit to?"

"Yes. We found out that he was at your village but no he's gone." Livy said.

"And there's also this freaky wolf monster on the loose." Jo added.

"I'm afraid that both Peewit and the wolf creature are one in the same girls." Papa Smurf explained.

"Short little blue Santa man say what now?" Jo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Clumsy and Brainy found Peewit asleep by the Great Oak this morning." Papa Smurf started. "He spent the day in our village but it soon got to dark. Since he didn't have Biquette and was alone, we allowed him to spend the night in our village."

"But not long after we all smurfed asleep, we woke up to our village being attacked by a wolf creature." Hefty added.

"I noticed that the creature was wearing Peewit's clothes. Papa thinks he's under a sort of evil spell." Greedy finished.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" Jo said shaking her head trying to comprehend all this. "Are you saying that my boyfriend is a...a werewolf?! This ain't freaking Forks! Let me geuss next thing your gonna tell me is that Johan is a vampire right?"

"Alright let's get one thing straight, even if Johan was a vampire, he'd be the Dracula kinda of vampire. Not the kind that sparkle in the sun." Livy snapped while the Smurfs and Fairies just looked at them like the girls had three heads.

"Uh someone wanna tell me what they're talking about?" Fern asked.

"Frankley, I don't wanna know." Hefty said dryly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Back at the castle of Radnar the magnificent, Peewit had just returned to his "Master" with the three smurfs.

"You have done well Peewit, bringing me three live smurfs." Radnar praised as he stuck his hand into the sack, only to have his finger bitten. "OW!...Very alive."

Radnar yanked his hand out and shook it before turning back to the werewolf. "And I have a reward for you."

Peewit smiled widely, exposing his sharp pointy teeth and jumped excitedly growling slightly. Radnar reached behind his back and quickly slapped a pair of shackles onto Peewit's wrist.

"The best cell in my castle!" Radnar laughed, tossing the wolf creature into the cell and locking it. Peewit snarled angrily and pulled at the bars.

. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The two human girls, four smurfs and two fairies searched all through the night and early into the next morning.

"Brownie and Skippy need to rest Papa Smurf." Livy said as they stood on the edge of a slope. "But we'll find Peewit before he can harm the other smurfs.

"I just hope we can save Peewit from harming himself." Papa said from his seat on Livy's shoulder.

After allowing the horses to rest for awhile, they resumed their search and carefully made there way down the slope and followed the fading trail as best as they could until...

"Uh oh." Hefty said once the group reached a fork in the road.

"Which way'd he go?" Gutsy asked.

"And the prints are gone." Greedy said.

"What do we do now?" Lilly asked. Suddenly the bushes rustled and everyone stiffened and everyone turned to the bushes. Jo bent down slightly, ready to grab her dagger just in case.

A pair of peircing blue eyes peered at them and out stepped a snow white-

"WOLF!" Lilly shrieked dodging behind Fern, half crawling onto her sister's head. Lilly has a paralyzing fear of wolves.

"KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT WITH FIRE!"

"Get off me you Daisy Duntz!" Fern snarled shoving her sister off her. The blonde plant fairy only clung tightly to her.

"NANU!" Livy exclaimed happily, running up to the Creatugo and throwing her arms around Nanu's neck. "Oh Nanu! It's so good to see you again."

"A pleasure to see you again to Livy." the she-wolf chuckled. "I haven't seen you since you saved me and my family."

"Okay, first my boyfriend goes MIA for a day, then we find out he's been turned into a werewolf. Now my best friend is talking to an actual wolf and the wolf is talking back to her. . . . . . . .CAN THIS DAY GET ANYMORE WEIRDER?!" Jo exclaimed exasperated.

Nanu gave Livy a quizzical look. "Is she alright?"

"More or less." Livy shrugged it off.

"Nanu! What a surprise. This is one of the wolves I was telling about my little smurfs." Papa Smurf explained to Greedy, Hefty and Gutsy.

"Alright can someone please explain to me what the heck is going on?" Fern asked. "And Lilly so help me if you don't stop crawling on my backside I'll freeze you to a tree!"

The firhgtened blonde fairy whimpered in fear but obliged and let go of her sister.

"I'm with Fern, who's the wolf?" Jo asked looking at Livy.

"Well remember how I said that a fried of mine gave me that crystal? Well...Nanu's that friend." Livy said pointing limply at the she-wolf. "Back when we were looking for Dax, I found Nanu stuck in a hunters trap so I freed her."

"That's not all she did." Nanu smiled. "Livy also helped rescue my mate Hakoda, from some horrible humans who were trying to poach us."

"And you never told me that you met a talking wolf because...?" Jo asked.

Livy just shrugged sheepishly. "It never came up."

Jo facepalmed herself.

"Where's Hakoda and the pups?" Livy asked noticing the absence of the black Alpha wolf the three pups.

"Hakoda took the pups to spend the day with him. I was out for a walk when I recognized your voice." Nanu explained. "If you don't mind, I know you and Papa Smurf, but who're the rest of you?"

"These are three more of my little smurfs: Greedy, Gutsy and Hefty." Papa introduced. Said smurfs bid their own hellos and the red clad leader pointed up at the two hovering fairies. "And these are our friend Lilly and Fern.

"How's it going?" Fern mumbled while Lilly cowered in fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you little one." Nanu said softly to Lilly. "There's no need to be afraid of me."

Lilly said nothing but slowly came out from behind her sister while still keeping her distance.

"A rabid wolf once chased after her when she was a kid." Fern explained. "She's been scared to death of wolves in general ever since."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Nanu frowned sympathetically. "But rest assured Lilly, neither I nor my family would ever try to hurt you."

"...Okay..." Lilly said quietly slowly starting to calm down, though she was still wary.

"And this is Jo." Livy finished the introductions.

"'Sup?" Jo asked crossing her arms.

Nanu cocked her head to the side in confusion. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Just a greeting from where we come from." Livy said nonchalantly.

Papa Smurf suddenly straightened as he was struck by an idea. "Nanu, our friend Peewit has been placed under an evil spell and we need to find him."

"What sort of evil spell?" Nanu inquired.

"Apparently he's been turned into a werewolf." Jo said. "We've been following his trail but the tracks have disappeared and we don't know which direction he took."

"Is there anyway you can help us?" Livy asked looking at the she-wolf with pleading eyes.

"I can more than likely sniff out the trail." Nanu nodded. "You helped save my family so I'll help you save your friend."

Nanu walked forward a little bit and sniffed at the pawprints. Her black nose crinkled in disgust and she shuddered. "Ugh! Wolf gravy!"

"Mmm, gravy." Greedy smiled rubbing his tummy.

"Not, 'Mmm.' Wolf gravy isn't like regular gravy." Nanu said. "It is made from the bone dust and blood of actual wolves and hypnotizes those who eat it in addition to turning them into a werewolf."

"That's why he smurfnapped my little smurfs." Papa exclaimed in realization. "Whoever smurfed him the wolf gravy must have commanded Peewit to bring them to him."

Nanu sniffed the ground a few times until she caught the scent. "He went this way. Follow me!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . .. . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .

Meanwhile, since the sun had risen, Peewit had come out of his transformation and was now human again.

"This sleepwalking is getting ridiculous! First I wind up with the smurfs and now I'm in prison!" Peewit exclaimed rattling his chains. Trapped and alone, the poor jester could do the only thing he could...Called for his Momma.

"Momma! Momma!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Down in Radnar's lab, the evil wizard had locked the smurfs in a wooden cage that sort of looked like a hamster wheel and forced the poor creatures to run, collecting their sweat in a bottle he had placed under the cage.

"That's it smurfs, run. Run for your lives." Radnar said gleefully as he cracked a whip at them. "And keep running or else.

" *huff,huff* L-Lets us out of here you mean nasty wizard." Smurfette panted.

"All in good time, all in good time." Radnar laughed as he placed a funnel over the bottle to collect even more sweat.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . .

"The trail leads to this old ruin." Livy said as Nanu had lead them to Radnar's castle.

"I've been here before." Papa Smurf spoke up. "It belongs to a once powerful wizard named Radnar."

"Well he'll be getting a surprise visit from us." Jo said determindly as they started towards the castle.

"How are we gonna sneak in?" Gutsy asked.

"I got this!" Lilly said as she suddenly flew up towards the top of the castle. She stuck out her hands and a vine that was growing around the castle began to move and snaked it's way down towards them.

"Thanks Lilly." Livy smiled as the blonde fairy brought the vine down to her and Jo.

Nanu frowned and looked uneasily at the quickly darkening sky.

"What's wrong Nanu?" Hefty asked bringing the she-wolf out of her thoughts.

"It's getting dark. I'm gonna have to raise the moon soon...and it's a full moon too."

"But can't you wait? Or do like a half moon or something?" Fern asked.

"I would if I could but I can't. I have to follow the lunar cycle otherwise there could be great consequences in nature." Nanu said regretably.

"Do what you have to do Nanu. We've faced bigger dangers than a werewolf." Livy said.

"Yeah. We can take ol' Peepod." Jo affirmed.

Nanu nodded once and let out a deep breath, closing her eyes. Her body relaxed and when she opened her eyes they were glowing bright blue. Blue magic energy erupted from her and everyone looked up in awe as the moon slowly began to rise in the air.

"Amazing." Papa Smurf said in awe.

Now it was completely dark and once the moon was in place, the magic energy disappeared and Nanu's eyes stopped glowing.

"Okay...That was awesome." Jo said snapping out of her daze.

"Yeah." Livy agreed and everyone else nodded in agreement.

Nanu smiled slightly, being proud of her work but quickly returned to the matter at hand. "Thank you but if we want to save your friends we better hurry."

"Nanu's right." Papa Smurf nodded. "The smurfs, Nanu and myself will try to sneak around back. You girls hurry and head for the window."

"Got it. Come on Jo." Livy said and with that the two females quickly began to scale up the side of the wall.

"Wait for us." Lilly said as she and Fern followed suit while Nanu and the smurfs headed around back.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Soon I'll have enough of your persperation to complete the spell." Radnar said as he held the vial and funnel underneath the cage, still collecting the smurfs sweat.

"Probably should have smurfnapped Hefty for this job, I'm all smurfed out." Brainy huffed sweating like a pig on a hot summers day.

"Keep moving or else." Radnar threatened.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The moonlight shone down through the window of Peewit's cell and he stiffened as he began to transform once more.

"AAAARRRRROOOOO!"

Lilly shrieked and clung to her sister in fear.

"Peewit's in there alright." Livy mused.

"And it sounds like he's his new self." Jo added as they continued up.

"I-I-I think I like his old self better." Lilly stuttered as she and Fern started flying again.

"You weren't this scared when you saw him earlier." Fern pointed out.

"That's cause I didn't know he was a werewolf." Lilly said. "It was to dark to tell what he was all I could make out was hair and red eyes."

"If your so afraid of wolves then why did you come?" Jo asked still climbing.

Lilly blushed and looked away. "I-I heard Clumsy's voice and-and I..."

"Aaw!" Livy cooed. "Jo, Lilly likes Clumsy."

But before the blonde fairy could deny it snarling was heard and they all yelped as Peewit appeared in the window.

"Geez! And I thought he was ugly when he was human." Fern mumbled.

"Peewit it's us! Your friends!" Livy begged.

"Snap out of it Peewit! It's me! Jo!" Jo pleaded.

Peewit just growled and bit the vine in two.

"I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOOOOUUUU!" Jo hollered as she and Livy began to fall.

Luckily Livy managed to grab onto a ledge and Jo grabbed Livy's legs before they could hit the ground.

"Are you guys okay?" Lilly asked concerned as she and Fern flew over.

"Were alive." Jo said trying not to look down.

"Look! There's a window." Fern said pointing to the window next to them. Jo carefully swung forward and managed to climb in through the window and Livy followed after.

"Which way now?" Lilly asked once everyone was safely inside. The girls jumped as snarling was heard and much to their horror, Peewit was heading right towards them.

"Not that way." Fern said.

"You two look for the others smurfs. Jo and I will handle Peewit." Livy ordered the fairies. They took off and Jo quickly grabbed a tapestry off the wall and wrapped it around Peewit...Who only managed to rip it to shreds.

"Run!" Jo yelped as they two girls took off running with the werewolf hot on their heels.

"I hope the smurfs and Nanu are having better luck than us." Livy exclaimed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .

Meanwhile, the Papa, Greedy, Hefty and Nanu had found a hole in the back of the castle and managed to sneak inside. Once inside it didn't take long to find Radnar's lab. All they had to do was follow the smell of smurf sweat.

"Two and a half drams of smurfs sweat." Radnar said giddy. "Three more drams and I'll have all my evil powers back."

"What do we do now Papa Smurf?" Greedy whispered.

"I'm not sure Greedy but we don't have much time." the red clad leader said worriedly.

"I got this." Nanu reassured but just as she was about to pounce...

"Faster you sniveling sweaty creatures! Faster!" Radnar ordered raising his whip. Just as he was about to crack it however, Fern flew out from basically no whwere, grabbed it and tried to wrap it around the evil wizard.

"Pick on someone your own size!" Fern taunted.

"What the? A fairy?! Get away from me you miserable moth!" Radnar said dropping the whip and then started swatting at Fern who simply kept flying out of the way.

"Over here! Oop! Now I'm over here! To slow! What are you blind or something? My grandmother moves faster than that."

"Hold still so I can squish you!" Radnar ordered.

While Fern was fighting off Radnar, Lilly flew over to the cage. "Hi."

"Lilly! What're you doing here?" Clumsy asked. Despite his exhaustion he managed to give the fairy a tired smile.

"Saving you." Lilly said as she flew over and fumbled with the lock. She had her back turned however and did not see Radnar smack Fern and send her smacking into the wall.

"Ow..." The purple haired fairy winced then suddenly found herself trapped in an overturned jar. "HEY!"

"Now I can get back to my spell." Radnar huffed as he turned around to go back to the smurfs but spotted Lilly. "Oh no you don't!"

"Lilly! Smurf out!" Smurfette warned. The plant fairy turned around just int time to be doused with water from a cup that Radnar had thrown on her and instantly she plummeted onto the stone floor.

"Little known fact about fairies," Radnar taunted standing over her. "If a fairy's wings should get wet, they act as lead weights and the fairy can no longer fly, leaving it helpless."

Sure enough, Lilly tried to lift her wings but it felt as if they had been turned to lead.

"As helpless as a cornered bug." Radnar gloated as he lifted his foot and prepared to squish her. Lilly shut her eyes waiting for the inevitable when suddenly-

Nanu lept out and tackled the evil wizard to the ground, snarling and baring her teeth at him.

"Leave her alone."

Radnar just stutter and then screamed, smacking the she-wolf in the face before making a run for it.

"YIE! A REAL WOLF! AND IT TALKS!"

Nanu growled more and then took chase.

"Now's our chance!" Papa Smurf said running into the room. "Quickly Hefty, use the bell rope."

The tattooed Smurf ran and grabbed the red velvet rope and swung on it up to the cage.

"Hurry! Run!" Hefty ordered as he unlocked the cage and then swung back.

"Hurry? You must be kidding me." Brainy said in disbelief as Smurfette and Clumsy jumped out of the cage.

"Lilly? Are you alright?" Clumsy asked rushing to the soaking wet fairy's aid.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" Lilly asked, hugging the klutzy smurf.

"Uh, a little sweaty and tired but I'm smurfy." Clumsy smiled, blushing faintly.

While this was going on, Gutsy had climbed up on the table and managed to lift the jar up enough so that Fern could crawl out. "Ye alrigh' lass?"

"I'm fine." Fern said standing to her feet and brushing her dress. "Let's just get-Oh!"

As she was talking, Fern caught her foot on a crack in the table and fell forward, crashing into Gutsy's chest. Blue eyes met blue and both mythical creatures blushed bright red.

"_Wow...He's so warm..."_ Fern thought before shaking her head and then quickly jumping away from the Scotsmurf. "Say one word and you die!" she hissed before quickly flying off, face still crimson,

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .

"Run Jo!" Livy hollered as she and Jo ran as fast as they could, trying not to get mauled by werewolf Peewit.

"I'm running! I'm running!" Jo paniced and then ran faster when Peewit let out another snarl.

Livy spotted an open door and a chandilier straight ahead and suddenly got an idea. "Jo, when I say jump, jump."

"Why?"

"Trust me!" Livy said pointing at the chandilier. Jo spotted it and got the idea. The two ran faster and Peewit was pratically on their heels.

Almost...JUMP!"

Livy and Jo quickly jumped into the air and grabbed onto the chandilier causing it to swing. Peewit was running to fast and ran into the room and as the girls swung back they kicked the door shut, trapping him in there just as planned.

"That should hold him for awhile." Livy said relieved.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love how your brain works?" Jo cooed but Livy didn't have time to answer for the chandillier fell from the ceiling not being able to hold their combined weight.

"That's all the falling I can take for one day..." Jo grunted in pain as she and Livy sat up.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! NO!"

The two girls whipped their heads around and watched as Radnar ran into the room, Nanu literally snapping at his heels. At that exact moment, Peewit busted through the door but instead of going after Livy and Jo, the werewolf joined Nanu and the two of them chased after the wizard.

"No! Stay back beasts! I, Radnar, command you!" Radnar ordered still fleeing.

"Go wolves go!" Livy cheered as she and Jo laughed at both the scene, and the irony and then followed as they chased Radnar back into his lab.

"Get away!" Radnar ordered as he used a large spell book as a shield. "Get away!"

Peewit snatched the book out of his hands and ripped it in two.

"Oh no! My book of spells!" Radnar wailed, then gasped seeing the empty smurf cage. "The Smurfs! They're gone!"

"Mean, nasty wizard!" Smurfette said as she and Brainy pushed the almost full bottle of smurf sweat off the table. The bottle shattered into hundreds of pieces and the liquid seep on the floor, ruined.

"I'm ruined! I'm ruined! Ow! Keep away! KEEP AWAY!" Radnar said as Peewit continued to chase after him. Nanu stopped and chuckled in amusement as she watched them.

"Randar's a villain but we must save him from Peewit Papa Smurf." Livy said turning to her magic teacher.

"Oh do we have to?" Jo whined.

"Yes, Jo. Livy's right." Papa Smurf confirmed. "And there is a way; if I can smurf this garlic into Peewit's mouth." The red clad smurf elder explained, pulling out a large clove of garlic from behind his back.

"Where did you...Never mind." Livy said.

"Leave that to me." Jo said as she went and hid behind a wall. "I just hope the real Peewit is as ticklish as the normal one."

The raven haired girl let Radnar run past but jumped out in front of Peewit and quickly attacked her werewolf boyfriend in a merciless tickle battle. Peewit made a half growl half laughing noise, squirming to get away.

"Now Papa Smurf!" Jo called. Papa aimed and tossed the garlic, landing right in Peewit's mouth. Peewit gulped and swallowed the garlic whole. He shuddered a little and the fur began to disappear, and his red eyes turned to their normal shade of blue. The now human jester shook his head and looked around in confusion.

"Peewit? Are you alright?" Livy asked concerned.

"I would be if I could stop sleepwalking." Peewit said exasperated. Everyone laughed and Jo leaned over and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that anymore." Nanu said trotting over.

Peewit's eyes grew wide and he began to stutter. "W-w-w-w-w-WOLF!" he then fainted.

"That's really getting old." Nanu mumbled in annoyance, lowering her ears.

"Um...N-Nanu?" Lilly said coming up to her. "I-I want to apologize."

Nanu cocked her head in confusion. "For what?"

"For judging you before I even knew you." Lilly said. "Just because your a wolf, I was automatically afraid of you. But then, you saved my life. And helped save my friends too. Maybe...maybe all wolves aren't so bad."

Nanu smiled and crouched down, nuzzling the plant fairy a little. Lilly giggled and gently patted the she-wolf's fluffy head.

Meanwhile, Radnar was literally throwing a hissy fit. He threw himself on the floor and began to kick and pound his fist.

"I'm ruined! Ruined! Now I'll never be the number one evil wizard again." He sobbed.

"Pa-thetic." Fern said in disgust.

"Aye." Gutsy nodded.

Tadnar suddenly had a thought and stopped mid tantrum. "Hmm...Maybe I should try being a good wizard for a change."

"Smurfette, Clumsy, Brainy, Hefty, Gutsy..." Papa Smurf said as he counted his little smurfs to make sure they were all there. "Where's Greedy?"

"Over here Papa Smurf!" Greedy called standing next to a spilt bottle. "All this smurfing around has made me hungry. Good thing I found this smurfliscious gravy."

Nanu's jaw dropped and she shook her head. "No you fool! That's the-"

Too late. Greedy's face began to grow hairy and his nose turned into a snout, and his eyes turned orange."

"Greedy Smurf! Your a wolf!" Smurfette exclaimed.

"Oh brother! Not again!" Livy sighed facepalming herself.

"Lets hope we pass a garlic patch on the way home." Papa Smurf said to himself.

**And to make up for the last two chapters being short, this chapter is 24 PAGES LONG PEOPLE!**

**If there are any spelling errors I swear I will fix them tomorrow. I'm in a rush right now and can't proof read but I swear I will!**

**The song is "She Wolf" by Shakira.**

**Please leave a review. I like those. I like those a lot.**

**Bye bye! :3**


	16. Stony Quarels

**Hey peeps! Sorry this chapter is late. Been some drama and crap going on but it's gone now and everythings alright. **

**Anywho, The Smurfs, Johan and Peewit belong to Peyo**

**Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**Livy belongs to me**

**ENJOY! Sorry again for the lateness.**

It was the next night and even though the majority of the other smurfs had turned in for the night, Papa Smurf was awake in his lab. An open book in front of him and a feathered pen in hand.

"*yawn* Rewriting ancient textbooks certainly is tiring." the red clad elder yawned tiredly, glancing over at the original book he was copying. "My, my. Here's a spell that'll turn half the forest to stone. Amazing! Hmm... but very dangerous. *yawn*...Very dangerous."

Papa Smurf yawned and stretched his arms over his head. "I must re-write this petrification spell if it takes all night."

.. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next morning, Brainy was walking towards Papa Smurf's lab, carrying a bunch of books, blocking his view.

"Papa Smurf, I want you to be the first one to read my newest Quotations of Brainy Smurf." the smart smurf was saying, only to trip over a rock and tumble into the lab.

"Not now Brainy...I'm so tired..." Papa Smurf said, practically falling asleep on top of the book. He really had stayed up the whole night copying the spell book.

"Hmm, I wonder what Papa Smurf has been working on all night?" Brainy said, thinking aloud as he got back to his feet. "He won't mind if I take a peek."

The glasses wearing Smurf, quietly walked past the snoozing wizard and over to the original text book sitting next to him. "After all, Papa Smurf says one should take every opportunity to add to one's wealth of knowledge."

"Ancient spell from the unknown, transform all of this to stone." Brainy read. The smart smurf chuckled and grabbed a feathered pen from the inkpot. "I'll believe that when I see it."

Brainy took the feather and walked to a clear space. He tossed the feathered pen up in the air and chanted the spell.

_Ancient spell from the unknown_

_Transform all of this to stone_

As soon as the words were spoken, the feather instantly turned to stone and plummeted down. Landing on the floor, with a thud, which awoke Papa Smurf.

The wizard smurf woke up and gasped upon seeing the pen. "Brainy Smurf! What have you done?!"

"Oh Papa Smurf, what have I done?" Brainy asked as the floor under the feather suddenly began to turn to stone. "Papa Smur-" but he was cut off as he was turned to stone as well.

"Great Smurfs!" Papa Smurf gasped as the spell quickly spread throughout the rest of the house. "Only my friends at Quarrel Castle can save us."

And with that he was turned to stone.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Although my stomach is empty_

_I must chop down a tree_

_The King wants firewood right away_

_Who does he call?  
PEEWIT!_

And Joannie too!

Jo and Peewit laughed as they sang and road through the forest, on their way to chop down a tree. Biquette bleated in annoyance at the song but was pulled to a stop by her master.

"Whoa Biquette! Whoa!"

"Whoa Skippy." Jo said as she pulled on the reins and both animals came to a stop in front of a large, dead looking tree.

"This looks like a perfect tree." Peewit said as he dismounted the nanny goat and grabbed the axe, preparing to begin chopping.

"Shouldn't you let me handle the sharp, pointy weapons?" Jo asked smirking.

"No, which is exactly why your not allowed anywhere near the axe." Peewit said raising the weapon over his shoulder and then slamming the blade into the trunk. "Besides I, Peewit, wood-cutter extrardinair, shall chop this tree down in plenty of time to visit our friends the smurfs, for lunch."

"Whatever you say oh wood-cutter extrardinair." Jo said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. The jester just narrowed his eyes at his beloved but shrugged her off and continued chopping at the trunk.

About ten to fifteen minutes or so later, Peewit had managed to make a semi-decent sized dent in the trunk.

"Getting tired yet?" Jo asked playing with her dagger while Biquette and Skippy Smurf stood off to the side grazing.

"A little." Peewit admitted as he temporarily stopped chopping. He leaned against the axe and whipped his now sweaty brow with the back of his hand. "Phew! I sure worked up a big appetite."

"You had a big appetite before we came here."

"I can almost taste Greedy's smurfberry muffins." Peewit said dreamily; his mouth already beginning to salivate at just the mere thought of the tiny but heavenly tasting treats.

_THWANG!_

Jo jerked her head, snapping out of her day dreaming and felt her blue eyes widen as she saw her jester boyfriend, shaking from the vibration caused by the axe hitting against the now stone tree...the stone tree?

"What the feathers?"

"Unbelievable!" Peewit gawked once he was able to steady himself. "This tree has turned to stone."

"So has half the forest! Look!" Jo gasped. Instead of the luscious green grass and leaves, everything was now dark gray and solid as...well a rock.

"Something definitely ain't right. Come on!" Jo said as she ran over and mounted Skippy. Peewit followed suit and once he was seated upon Biquette, they took off. Jo eerily noted how quiet the forest had become. No birds singing, no squirrels or chipmunks chattering, not even the sound of rushing water from the stream could be heard.

"Faster Biquette! Yah!" Peewit urged before they suddenly came to a halt, gasping in horror. "Oh no! The village has been turned to stone too!"

The two teens quickly dismounted their steeds and ran into the petrified smurf village.

"Smurfs? Smurfs?!" Jo called in a panic. The raven haired girl felt her heart drop as she spotted the smurfs frozen in whatever they were doing when the spell had occurred. "Oh no!"

"This is terrible! Even the smurfs have turned to stone." Peewit cried. "I can't believe it!"

Peewit continued over to Papa Smurf's house while Jo dropped to her knees and looked sadly at the now stone Clumsy who was standing next to Hefty who was frozen in the middle of lifting a weight. She gently touched the petrified klutz of a smurf with her finger and felt her heart swell with pain.

"Papa Smurf?" Peewit called desperately as he poked his head into the open door of the stone mushroom house. "Oh no! Not Papa Smurf too...Why is Papa Smurf pointing at that painting?"

"What are you talking about?" Jo asked looking up. Peewit moved aside and motioned for her to come over. Jo got on her hands and knees and peeked in through the door and spotted the stone smurf pointing at a painting of a creepy looking castle.

"Spooky old Quarrel Castle? Now why would Papa Smurf point to a place like that?" Peewit asked himself.

"Maybe it's a fluke?" Jo asked pulling her head out the door and looking at the jester.

"No it's not a fluke." Peewit shook his head. "It's...It's almost like he's trying to tell us something."

Jo cocked her head slightly and looked back in at the wizard. If this...whatever the heck was turning everything to stone, had come on suddenly, Papa Smurf wouldn't have been pointing at a picture. He would have either been petrified trying to run or doing some other sort of thing.

"I think your onto something Peebrain." Jo said suddenly feeling hopeful. "Maybe he's trying to tell us to go there."

Peewit gulped uneasily. "But-but Quarrel Castle it supposed to be haunted." the jester shrunk down at the murderous glare the girl shot his way and quickly backtracked. "But ghosts or no ghosts we must go there. It's the only clue we have."

"Good jester." Jo smiled and patted the short blonde on the head, much to his chargin. "Now let's go."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

By the time they reached their destination, the sun had already began to set, painting the sky an ominous orange, which made the castle look even more scary.

"Quarrel Castle. Oh no doubt about it. It's haunted alright." Peewit whimpered as he and Jo started across the drawbridge.

"Oh grow a spine will ya?" Jo snapped annoyed. "You want to help save the smurfs or not?"

"Of coarse I do!" Peewit exclaimed. "But soon it'll be dark Jo, and that's when the ghosts and goblins go flying about."

"Don't be ridiculous. There's no such thing as-"

"Tharp! Tharpity Tharp!"

"A GHOST!" Peewit shrieked jumping into Jo's arms and then climbed onto her back. "Stay away! Stay away!"

"Aaw!" Jo cooed bending down as a gargoyle excitedly came over to the two. "He's so cute!"

"Tharp! Tharp, tharp, tharp." the gargoyle said shaking Jo's hand.

"Down boy! Down!" Peewit warned yanking the gargoyle's hand off of Jo's.

"Peewit get a grip!" Jo snapped.

"Tharpity tharp?" the little gargoyle asked confussed, lowering it's ears.

"See, ha ain't gonna hurt us." Jo said as she plucked her boyfriend off her backside and sat him down, before turning back to the creature. "Do you live here?"

"Tharp, tharp." The gargoyle nodded.

"We need help. Our friends, the smurfs, have all turned to stone." Peewit explained.

"Smurfs? Ooh! Tharp, tharp thaaarp." the gargoyle whimpered as he began to cry.

"You know them?"

"Tharp. Tharp, tharp." the creature confirmed wiping away a tear.

"There, there little guy." Jo cooed as she patted the gargoyle on the head.

"Maybe we can find someone to help them." Peewit suggested trying to be optimistic. The gargoyle instantly straightened up, his ears perking up and a wide smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Tharp! Tharp! Tharp!" the gargoyle exclaimed, leading them inside.

"Eegad! Who'd ever wanna live in such a spooky place?" Peewit asked, eyeing the castle warily.

"Someone who has a weird taste in head wear."

"What you mean by that?"

Jo just simply pointed ahead at the person who had just entered from the other room. He was short, only a little bit taller than Peewit, and was dressed in a nightshirt, and a pair of slippers. The weirdest part of his outfit though was the deer headress thing that he wore on his head.

"A GHOST!" Peewit yelped in fear before he took off running. "Run for it! Run!"

"It's not a ghost!" Jo called after him running. "Peewit, it's just some old dude with a bad taste in hats!"

But the jester was to frightened to listen and continued running. Jo ran after him, only to crash into the boy when he suddenly came to an unexpected stop. "Another ghost!"

Jo groaned and struggled to get to her feet. "There ain't no such thing as-HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF MERCY IT'S HIDEOUS!"

"Oh!" the "ghost" exclaimed startled. Actually, the "ghost" was really a woman dressed in a purple fuzzy robe. Her curly black hair was pinned up and a bat shaped headband was nestled on top of her head while her face was covered in a mud mask.

The two teens went to run only to smack right into the same man from before. "Oof!"

"Who are you two?" The man demanded placing his hands on his hips.

"I-I-you see-I-w-w-well-uh..." Peewit stuttered trying to speak.

"They must be friends of yours." The woman said hottily, storming over with a hairbrush clutched in her hand. "Who else would disturb us at bedtime?"

"My friends have better things to do." the man quipped crossing his arms. "They must be friends of yours."

"My friends?! They're your friends!"

"No they're yours!"

"Yours!"

"Yours!"

"Yours!"

"Tharp!" The gargoyle said hopping into the room. "Tharpity tharp! Tharpity tharp!"

"No time for play Tharp. Can't you see we're busy?" The man snapped. Tharp shook his head and pointed at Peewit and Jo and then at himself.

"He's Tharp's friend. I knew it all the time." The man said placing his hands on his hips.

"No, **I** knew it all the time." The woman rebutled getting up in her husbands face.

"No, me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

The bickering couple immediately came to a halt when Jo let out a blood curdling shriek.

"Tharp! Tharp!" Tharp groaned taking his claws off his ears.

"Now see here, stop this silly bickering at once!" Peewit ordered stepping towards the two. "The smurfs are in very big trouble and they need your help reversing a stony spell which has spread throughout half the forest."

"A stony spell, eh?" the man, Selwyn, asked. "Well there is an old book, The Mystic Tome, which must solve the problem."

"Yes that's true." The woman, Tallulah, agreed. "It's upstairs in the library."

"Library?" Selwyn chuckled before growing serious. "It's down in the cellar."

"Up in the library."

"Down in the cellar."

"UP!"

"DOWN! I should know where it is, it's been in my family for years!"

"Your family?! My great-uncle wrote that book!"

"Your great uncle never wrote anything! The truth is, he wasn't really that great."

"Geez. They fight like an old married couple." Jo mumbled.

"We are an old married couple." Selwyn snapped overhearing the remark.

"Who are you calling old you toad!" Tallulah exclaimed furiously. She lifted up her hairbrush and pointed it at Selwyn. An electrical burst of magic shot out from the brush and made contact with Selwyn, turning him into a toad. "And that's also for insulting my relatives!"

"Ribbit. Ribbit." Selwyn croaked and then changed back into a human. "You old bat!"

The wizard pointed his finger at his wife and shot her with a burst of electrical magic. Jo and Peewit felt their jaws drop upon seeing a bat flapping where Talluah once stood.

"I'll get you for this!" Talluah shrieked once she poofed back to normal.

"Don't those two ever stop quarreling?" Peewit asked watching as the quarreling couple continued to exchange insults and turning each other into animals.

"Tharp, tharp." Tharp answered sadly shaking his head.

"Come on you two. These guys obviously ain't gonna be of no help." Jo said as they quickly made their way out of the room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . .

"Now Tharp, you and Peewit start looking for the Mystic Tome in the library while I look down the cellar." Jo was saying later as the three stood in the middle of a hallway. The walls all lined with hundreds of pictures of both Selwyn and Tallulah's ancestors.

"Tharp, tharp, tharp." Tharp nodded.

"Y-you mean split up?" Peewit squeaked.

"We don't have much time." Jo pointed out. "It'll be faster if we split up. Besides you won't be completely alone. Tharp's gonna be with ya."

"Tharpity tharp." Tharp nodded.

"Well...alright," The jester said uncertainly as Jo left for the cellar."I just hope Selwyn and Talluah's ancestors aren't restless tonight."

Jo left for the cellar and Peewit and Tharp started for the library. Once they were out of sight, one of the pictures on the wall, of an older gentleman dressed in leopard furred trimmed clothes and carrying a cane, suddenly vanished. A translucent image of the same man from the portrait appeared in front of it and cackled gleefully.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . .

"I'm starving Tharp. Is there any food in this place?" Peewit complained a few minutes later on the way to the library. Before the little gargoyle could answer, the jester spotted something out of the corner of his eye and stopped. "Huh? Well what do we have here?"

Set up just around the corner was an ellaborate buffet table overflowing with hot fresh food. Hams, chickens, roast beefs, four different types of potatoes, fruit, vegetables, bread, fish, nuts and cheeses. All different types of food just sitting there, waiting to be eaten.

"Looks like dinner is ready. Just look at all this food!" Peewit smiled, drooling as he walked up to the table. He grabbed a chicken leg and tried to eat it, only to discover that his teeth went right through. "Talk about a light dinner."

"Excuse me, could you please pass the butter?"

"Oh certainly-WHAT?!"

The jester looked up and was shocked to see, a see through man sitting in the chair next to him.

"Wonderful dinner isn't it?" The ghost smirked.

"MOMMA!" Peewit shouted in fear. He turned on heel and quickly bolted out of the room, running past Tharp. "Come on Tharp, I've suddenly lost my appetite."

"Hehehe And all I wanted was the butter." The ghost chuckled, only urging the boy to run faster. Peewit picked up the speed but suddenly found himself freefalling when he failed to notice the trap door he had walked into.

. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . .. . . . . . . . ..

"Hmm, if I was a Mystic Tome, where would I be?" Jo asked herself as she looked around the cellar. The raven haired girl jumped as the sound of screaming was heard followed by a thud and a crash from behind her. On instinct, she whipped out her dagger and slammed the person against the wall.

"Who are-Peewit?!" Jo gawked quickly removing the blade of her dagger away from his heart.

"Jo! We gotta get outta here!" Peewit said. "There's a ghost in this castle!"

Jo scowled and shoved her dagger back in her boot. "Again with the ghost crap! Peewit, there is no such thing! Your wasting time! And where's Tharp?"

"Tharp! Tharp tharp tharp." Tharp said hopping up behind her.

"But-but Jo there really is a-"

"Say could I help?"

Jo, Peewit and Tharp whipped around and gasped. Jo felt her jaw drop to the ground as smoke suddenly began to rise from a vase and morphed itself into the shape of a see through, moustached man, clad in leopard print.

"I'm just DYING to be useful." The ghost laughed at his pun.

"IT'S A REAL GHOST!" Jo shrieked as she and Peewit sprinted off.

"I told you!"

"Excitable little fellows. Aren't they?" the ghost asked Tharp.

"Tharp." Tharp agreed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"MOMMA!" Peewit hollered as he and Jo ran around the cellar, looking for an exit trying to get away from the ghost.

"Someone call ghostbusters!" Jo hollered.

"Oh so now you believe me-OOP!" Peewit said only to trip on something on fall face first on the floor. "Ow..." the jester groaned rubbing his head. He glared at the thing that had caused him to trip but realized that it was a book...a big book...a very ancient looking book.

"Look Jo! The Mystic Tome! I found it!" Peewit declared holding it up.

"Alright!" Jo cheered helping her boyfriend up. "Now lets go-"

"Hey! That's my book!" the ghost's voice echoed as a puff of smoke exploded, revealing the ghost.

"Oh no you don't. We need this book to save the smurfs." Peewit said as he and Jo took off running.

"Wait come back! When I say that's my book, I mean I wrote it." the ghost snapped annoyed. But the teenagers were already half way to the stairs. The ghost poofed at the foot of the stairs and took off running after them. "Let me help. You don't stand a GHOST of a chance without me! Your making a GRAVE mistake!"

"I don't know what's more annoying; Selwyn and Tallulah's constant bickering or this guys puns." Jo huffed as they made it up the stairs and ran into the library. "Peewit lookout!" Jo tried to warn but Peewit couldn't stop himself in time and smashed into a bookshelf, knocking it and all the books it held to the ground.

"Peewit!" Jo gasped and quickly began to dig him out of the avalanche of books. "Peewit are you okay?"

Jo moved aside a book and saw a disoriented jester looking up at her. "...Ow..."

"Shhhh! Quiet. This is a library." The ghost cackled appearing in the doorway before disappearing again. The sound of flapping was heard and Tharp flew in, over to the teens.

"Tharp! Tharp!"

"Oh no!" Peewit groaned looking around. "I've lost the Mystic Tome! Now it'll take forever to find it."

"We better get started." Jo said as she began to search through the books.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Keep at it Tharp." Peewit said as the gargoyle handed him a book. "No, that's not the right book."

"How 'bout this one?" Jo asked as she tossed him a second book.

"No, that's not the right one either."

Tharp handed Peewit another book.

"No, that's not it."

Jo handed Peewit another book.

"No, that's not it." Peewit tossed the book over his shoulder just as another one landed in his hands. "No. Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, no-HEY! Slow down! What's going on here?"

"What are you talking about?" Jo asked walking back over carrying a stack of books.

"Pardon me." A voice echoed before the ghost appeared once more. "I was only trying to help."

"Oh no! Not you again." Jo groaned facepalming herself.

"Listen here," the ghost snapped suddenly growing stern. "I'm not one of those horrid ghosts that enjoy scarring the living daylights out of everyone. I'm the spirit of Selwyn and Tallulah's great uncle, Finwick Quarrel.

"Tharp! Tharp! Tharp, tharp, tharp!" Tharp nodded vehemetly in agreement.

"Yes with my expert advice and great knowledge, the Mystic Tome will be found in no time." Uncle Finwick let out a nostalgic sigh. "Oh yes; I was quite the wizard in my time." He lifted up his cane and waved it around like a wand. A thick purple book floated up from the pile and levitated in front of the two teens.

"You did it!" Peewit cheered as Jo grabbed the tome.

"Of coarse I did." Uncle Finwick smirked. "But be advised, the petrification spell must be reversed by sunrise or your friends and their forest will be stone forever."

"Sunrise. Why does it always gotta be sunrise?" Jo mumbled.

"Well I'll cast the spell immediately so we won't have to worry about that." Peewit said taking the Mystic Tome from Jo and beginning to flip through it.

"Oh no you won't!" Uncle Finwick disagreed, using his powers to make the book slam shut on itself. "The magic words must be spoken by two wizards simultaneously."

"Two wizards?" Peewit frowned. "Where will we ever find-"

"Tharp! Tharpity! Tharp!" Tharp interrupted flying over.

"Of coarse, Selwyn and Talluah!"

"If we can get them to stop fighting long enough to chant the dang thing." Jo said quietly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You can't make even a carpet fly you twit!"

"No wizard can make any carpet fly with you standing on it you cow!" Selwyn shot back, turning his wife into a cow.

"Oh! You slimy sourcerer! Just for that, I'm never speaking to you again!" Talluah swore, crossing her arms as she turned her back to the deer-head wearing wizard.

"Well that suits me just fine. My ears could use the rest." Selwyn replied turning his back to Talluah.

"Selwyn! Talluah!"

"We found the Mystic Tome!" Jo and Peewit shouted as they ran into the room.

"But to save the smurfs ya'll have to chant the spell together." Jo explained pushing a lock of hair out of her face.

"Sorry children but I'm not speaking to Selwyn until he apologizes." Tallauh replied stubbornly.

"But Talluah-" Peewit started only to be interrupted by Selwyn.

"Well you can tell her for me that cows don't speak anyway."

"Tell HIM he's still a pig!"

"Tell HER she's still a cow!"

"TELL HI-"

Everyone had to cover their ears as Jo let out an ear shattering scream.

"Shut up!" Jo said once she finally stopped screaming. "For crying out loud your letting your stupid bickering keep ya'll from helping your friends."

"Jo's right." Peewit nodded. "Can't you two make up long enough to chant the spell? Soon it'll be to late."

Tharp during this time had been looking at a picture hanging on the wall of Papa Smurf. The little gargoyle turned to look at his matsrers with tears running down his cheeks. "Tharp, tharp, tharp?"

"You two are supposed to be adults, quit acting like a bunch of five year olds!" Jo scolded.

Selwyn and Talluah's expressions softened and they looked at each other.

"Oh Selwyn they're right. We must help Papa Smurf." Talluah said.

"Your right Talluah my pet." Selwyn agreed taking her hands in his. "I'm sorry I called you a cow."

"No, no, I'm sorry I called you a pig." Talluah apologized.

"No my dear, I'm much more sorry than you."

"No, no, I'm sorry."

"Me."

"Me."

"Me!"

"ME!"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT?!" Peewit shouted. "It's almost sunup."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You can go first dear." Talluah offered a few minutes later once the company of five had made it outside on the balcony.

"No, I insist, you first." Selwyn said.

"No, you go ahead."

"Ladies first. After you dear." Selwyn said through clenched teeth.

"No really you-"

"THARP!" Tharp yelled having enough. The two wizards instantly straightened and began to chant the spell in unison.

_Gravel, gravel _

_Stony strife_

_End this spell_

_Bring stone to life!_

Instantly a burst of green magic burst forth from the Mystic Tome and made a beeline for the forest.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The light traveled at lightening speed through the forest. As it passed everything that had been turned to stone began to return back to life. The petrified trees and grass became green and luscious. The animals that had been frozen were once again alive and well. Finally the light reached the Smurf village and as it passed by, the smurfs were unfrozen and continued on with their previous activities, not even realizing that they had just spent about a full day as stone.

Papa felt his muscles begin to relax and his lungs took in a big breath of oxygen. He blinked his eyes a few times adjusting to the light. He looked down at his hand and smiled seeing it was no longer stony gray but now was back to smurfy blue. He didn't know how but somehow, someone must have been able to alert Selwyn and Talluah of the situation and they were able to fix it.

"Oh Papa Smurf what have I done?" Brainy asked as the spell wore off on him.

Papa Smurf snapped out of his thoughts and glared hard at his apprentice. "You turned us into stone!"

"But Papa Smurf all I did was-"

The red clad leader slammed the open spellbook shut with a slam, causing Brainy to jump. "Brainy when are you going to learn that sometimes it's better not to say anything?"

"Well you won't have to worry about that Papa Smurf. This is the last time I ever wanna be _scared stiff._" the smart smurf chuckled at his pun. "In the future I will carefully weigh every word I say. I'll be more careful and to the point. Furthermore..."

The red clad leader sighed and covered his face with hand.

. . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Goodbye Peewit and Jo. Come back again. I sure did." Uncle Finwick joked as he, Tharp, Selwyn and Talluah waved goodbye to the two teen as they began their journey home.

"Goodbye!" Jo called over her shoulder.

"And thanks again." Peewit added.

"Yes Talluah I must admit that corroporation sure accomplishes more than arguing." Selwyn mused as he looked to his wife.

"It sure does dear." Talluah agreed.

"Tharp, tharp." Tharp nodded.

"But we couldn't have done it without my friends Peewit and Jo." Talluah smiled.

"Your friends Peewit and Jo?" Selwyn frowned. "They're my friends."

"Nonsense! They're my friends."

"My friends!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"Oh brother! There they go again Peewit." Jo rolled her eyes.

"No wonder they call it Quarrel Castle." Peewit laughed.

"No more puns!"

"Oh you love my jokes."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

And they continued on like that until they returned to the castle.

**Not my greatest chapter but it's better than nothing right?**

**Anyway, next chapter might be awhile to get out. It's a very big and crucial one to the story and I'm still working out the finer details. We'll finally get some plot going again. **

**Hope you all enjoyed! Until next time bye!**

**Don't forget to review. I like those!**


	17. Imperia's Downfall

**Warning potential crappy chapter ahead. Gah! I suck at epic battles! DX **

**Anyway, finally we'll be getting back on track with this story. We're getting some more plot development. :D**

**Hopefully this doesn't suck to badly. Bear with me guys, I'm trying.**

**The Smurfs, Johan and Peewit belong to Peyo**

**Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**Livy and my other oc's belong to me.**

**Enjoy!**

Johan found it hard to believe that it had only been a week since he and the others had left and journeyed to King Gerard's kingdom to battle Imperia. The week both seemed to drag on and fly by at the same time. Most days were spent traveling, stopping when night fell. During those resting times, they'd go over a strategy plan and fighting techniques before turning in to bed.

All the while the new knight found himself missing his beloved back at home; but he at least knew she was safe.

Now the day had finally come. Battle day.

The army stood atop a mountain overlooking King Gerard's castle in the distance. Already the kingdom seemed to be falling from Imperia's rule. The normally happy villagers were broken and depressed. On their way to the mountain, Johan had to look away seeing a young child, beaten to death lying to the side of the street. Even the weather fit the mood with it's dark ominous gray color.

"This is all my fault." Gerard whispered.

"No it's not." Johan said looking at the young ruler. "This is Imperia's doing. You would never allow this to happen and your subjects know that."

Gerard swallowed hard and nodded his head. He looked up at his castle with a newfound determination in his gray colored eyes, looking every bit the ruler that he was. "Imperia will pay for this. My people's suffering shall not be in vain."

"And we'll be there to help every step of the way, your majesty." Sir Broadback said affirmitively. He turned back to the army and addressed them. "You all know the plan. We sneak in and spring a surprise attack. Now lets-"

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!" Phillip said raising his hand in the air.

Sir Broadback sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes?"

"I got to use the little knights room." Phillip said causing the other knights to groan and or facepalm.

"NOW?!" Sir Broadback exclaimed. Phillip nodded hopping up and down a little. "Hurry up man!"

Quickly, the younger knight scrambled and ran off into the forest to relieve himself behind a tree.

"Truthfully Johan, how exactly DID he get to be a knight?" Gerard inquired.

"I'm still wondering that myself."

. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .

Imperia sat on Gerard's thrown, her back leaning against one arm and her legs dangling over the other. The jewel in the cent of her helmet glowed dimly as it controlled a suit of armor that was feeding her grapes.

"Ah, it's good to be queen." she sighed in content. "Oppressing innocent villagers, all the wealth and riches. I was born for this lifestyle."

At that moment a commotion was heard from outside. Imperia sat up and cast a confused glance towards the window.

"What the..." She mumbled to herself as she rose up and hurried towards the window. When she looked out, she felt her jaw drop and her eyes bulge at the sight she was met with. "The King's army!"

Rows and rows of knights stood armed and ready at the outskirts of the castle. Each of them armed with a sword, shield or a spear. Archer's stood, with their arrows drawn and ready to fire and a few other's held up flags with the Good King's crest. Johan, Count Tremaine, Sir Broadback and King Gerard stood at the front.

"Imperia, I'm giving you one chance." Gerard called up towards the woman. "Surrender now or face the concequnces."

"FOOLS!" Imperia called down laughing manically. "You forget I have an army of my own!"

The jewel in her helmet began to glow once more and out from the woodwork, came the suit's of armor. They grabbed their swords and other weapons. It was clear Imperia wasn't going to give up without a fight.

Gerard closed his eyes and sighed through his nose. He looked back up, hos expression showing nothing but detemination and turned to his Uncle's army. "She's made her choice."

"You heard the king," Sir Broadback said raising his sword and lowering his helmet. "ATTACK!"

And then all hell broke loose.

Archer's released their arrows and they zoomed through the air as the King's army charged forward, storming the castle. The soulless knight's of Imperia's army then sprung into action and hurried down to attack.

"Johan!" Count Tremain called riding up next to the young knight. "Protect the King."

"Yes Sir!" Johan nodded before pulling on the reins. "Bayard! Go!" he ordered manuvering the white stallion over toward's Gerard.

Even though Gerard was a peaceful person and hardly ever resorted to conflict, it was amazing to see his skill with a sword. It was almost like it was an extension of his arm. The sunlight glinted off the blade and clashed against the blade of one of the soulless knight's. Suddenly Gerard flicked his wrist and stabbed his sword into the chest of his opponent. Even though he had known going into battle that the suits were empty, the young king couldn't help but feel shocked seeing the pieces crumple to the ground. He heard a whizzing sound and turned around just in time to see an arrow zooming in straight toward's his heart. Before Gerard had a chance to react though, a sheild jumped in front of him, causing the arrow to bounce off of it.

"Rule number one," Johan smirked. "When going into battle, always have a sheild."

"Wise advice indeed old friend." Gerard nodded. "Johan! Look out!"

"What?!" Johan whipped around and he threw up his sword once again blocking a blade swipe. He then drew his own sword and fought back while Gerard fought off yet another attacker.

Even though Imperia's army fought back hard, one by one the suits of armor fell in a crumpled mess on the ground.

"Keep it up lads! We're winning!" Count Treamain called when there was only about a handful or so of Imperia's army left. The older knight whipped around and took down another one.

Johan and Gerard fought back to back. The sound of metal hitting against metal sounding in the air. _Clang! Clink! Clang! Clang!_

And with one last swing of his blade, Johan took off the 'head' of the soulless knight and it fell to the ground in a heap. He looked around, ready to attack again only to realize that there was no one left to attack. Imperia's army had fallen!

"Your army is defeated Imperia! Surrender my crown!" Gerard called up to the woman who was standing on the ramparts. "It's over!"

"Oh no it's not dear nephew." Imperia sneered. The helmet in her jewel began to glow once again. This time even brighter than before. "This is just the beginning."

The armor began to shake and the knights took a step back, confused and a little bit fearful of what was about to happen.

Before their very eyes the fallen suits of armor began to reassemble themselves! Eerily one by one the soulles knights stood up and brandished their weapons. 'Glaring' at their targets while Imperia smiled from the safety of the ramparts.

"Impossible." Sir Broadback whispered.

"So as you can see, my army is undefeatable! You can knock them down but the'll just get back up again! You are all doomed! The kingdom it mine!"

The jewel glowed again and Imperia's army charged forward and began attacking. The Good King's army fought back but each time they knocked down their opponent, the armor would reassemble itself once more.

"Gerard," Johan hissed pulling the young king into a corner away from the battle. "We have to get to Imperia to destroy that jewel. Is there a secret passage into the castle?"

Gerard paused for a second to think about it. His gray colored eyes lit up. "There's one around back! Come on!"

. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . .

It wasn't easy but the two young men managed to sneak around to the back of the castle where they snuck inside through a secret door embedded in the wall. They went in and the door lead them through a passageway and eventually lead them into the hallway.

"This way." Gerard whispered as he led Johan down the hall, took a left turn down another hall and then made it to the ramparts. They two peeked around the corner and saw Imperia not to far away watching the battle. A crazed look in her eyes.

"Something's not right." Johan whispered.

"What do you mean?" Gerard asked.

"We got up here to easily." Johan explained. "Something's wrong but I can't quit put my finger on-"

"Remember me your _highness?"_

Gerard and Johan whipped around and were met with the dark blazing eyes of a large mane with a thick black beard, and hair. His nose was long and his outfit consisted of a dark yellow longsleever tunic, brown tights and boots, and a cape.

"Ulrich!" Gerard gasped.

"Aw, you do remember me." Ulrich, -Imperia's lacky who had helped her keep Gerard prisoner in the first place all those years ago-chuckled darkly. In the blink of an eye Ulrich pulled out his sword and swung at the two. Johan held up his shield and blocked it but all the commotion had alerted Imperia and she began to run.

"I'll go after Imperia, you hold off Ulrich!" Gerard said. He didn't bother waiting for Johan to respond before he took off running after his aunt.

"Gerard, wait!" Johan called but Ulrich swiped his sword at him again. Johan pulled his sword out and the two fought. Ulrich swiped his sword, about taking off Johan's head but as the young knight ducked, Ulrich swiped his foot underneath Johan's, knocking him flat on his back.

"Say your prayer's boy." Ulrich cackled as he was about to send his sword into the younger boy and end him when suddenly.

"AAAUGH!" Ulrich screamed in pain, clutching his now bleeding shoulder as an arrow stuck in it. He dropped his sword and Johan wasted no time. He used his chance and jumped to his feet. He took his own sword and swiped at Ulrich's feet. Ulrich lost his balance and fell over the barrack, plummeting to his death.

Johan looked I the direction from where the arrow had come from ad grinned to himself whe he saw Count Tremaine give him a thumbs up. But he didn't have time to look long. He grabbed Ulrich's abandoned sword and then ran off in the direction which Gerard ad Imperia had gone.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. .

Gerard crept down the halls of his ow castle. He had lost Imperia moments before and all of his sese were o high alert as he looked for her. Suddenly he was hit from the side and an electric green aura surrounded him. The young king fell to his knees screaming bloody murder as intense, red hot pain shot through his body.

Just as quickly as the pain had come on it stopped and the aura had disappeared. Gerard collapsed fully onto the ground, gasping to breathe. The sound of high heeled shoes echoed through the hallway and a figured loomed over him.

"You always was a persistent little brat." Imperia sneered, her had glowing the same ominous shade of green that the aura was.

"H-h-how did you..." Gerard started to say weakly.

"Like my little spell?" Imperia asked. "During my exile I came across a book. A book about black magic to be prescise. It was from that book that I came across the story of the Helmet of Hubris and...well you can figure out the rest."

"How did you do that spell?"Gerard asked again.

"Simple nephew. The helmet wasn't the only thing I learned about from the book." She shot another blast of magic at Gerard and the young king screamed in agony once again.

When she finally stopped, Imperia just stood there, smiling to herself as she watched her nephew, sprawled out on the ground, shuddering and gasping to breathe. She wet over and bent down to Gerard's level. She reached out a hand and lifted his chin up with her long skinny fingers.

"We can end this all right now Gerard if you just surrender."

Gerard responded to this by spitting in her face.

"I will never surrender. My people's suffering under your hand will not go unpunished!"

Imperia glared and wiped the saliva from her face. "You made your choice." Her hands began to glow and just as she prepared to strike Gerard again with the spell-

Johan lept out from nowhere and struck Imperia in the shoulder blade with his sword. Imperia cried out I pain ad clutched her shoulder, glaring at the younger knight murderously.

"You'll pay for that you meddling boy!"she snarled. Imperia tried to lunge at Johan, but Gerard got up and shoved her aside. The older woman tried to shove him off her, even scratching his face with her long fingernails, leaving big red marks across his cheek, but Gerard held on.

"Leave him alone!" Gerard demanded holding her back with his hands. Johan joined in. Imperia tried to blast them off with a blast of magic but received a fist to the windpipe, knocking the breath out of her. She fell back and Johan quickly grabbed her and held her hands back behind her back with one arm and held her still with his other arm around her neck.

"NOW GERARD!"

The young king grabbed his sword and lunged toward his aunt. The blade of his sword made contact with the jewel in the center of the helmet and the jewel exploded into hundreds of shards. Gerard and Johan were blinded by the light that erupted from the jewel as it broke

Imperia screamed. Not out of fury that she had been defeated though. She screamed in agony. Her brain felt like it was on fire. Red hot shooting pain. She fell to the ground still screaming, clutching her head.

. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . …. . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . .

Back outside with the other knights, at the same time that the jewel was destroyed, the soulless knights froze in whatever position they were in and fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. The King's army stood their in confusion and waited, waiting to see if they would reassemble themselves. They did not.

The gray skies cleared and the sun shone down. For some reason or another, the King's army looked up and a figure appeared on the balcony. Gerard spoke only three words.

"Imperia has fallen!"

Immediately the air was filled with shouts of joy and cheering. Once they calmed down, they set to work freeing Mrs. Sourberry, the servants, and Gerard's real knights from the dungeons while a few others left the castle and rode about the kingdom, spreading the word that Imperia's regin of terror had ended. And for Imperia herself, well for now she was thrown in the dungeon.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Later that night, Gerard stood outside his Aunt's cell, looking through the bars. Imperia was in a straight jacket, rocking back and forth mumbling nonsense to herself.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Gerard jumped a little bit, surprised to see Johan standing next to him. "Oh it's you."

The young men were silent as they watched the catatonic woman babble on.

"I did that to her." Gerard said. His voice heavy with guilt.

"No you didn't. Imperia did that to herself." Johan corrected.

"What do you mean?" Gerard asked looking at the older boy. "I was the one who broke the jewel."

"Yes, but Imperia was the one who made the helmet. Imperia was the one who tried to overthrow you and kill you. Imperia knew the risk of using the helmet and she made her choice. You did what was right for your people."

"I know. Your right." Gerard sighed. He turned away and began to walk back upstairs. Johan close behind.

"Johan?"

"Yes, Sire?"

Gerard grinned and placed an arm on his shoulder. "You did a wonderful job on your first mission."

Johan just grinned widely, beaming with pride. "Thank you your majesty."

"Come on," Gerard said clapping him on the back. "I think it's safe to say that we deserve a drink or two."

"I'll just be glad when I get home." Johan said. "I miss Livy."

"Well just think, you'll see her tomorrow." the boy king nodded. And with that the door shut behind them.

**Holy schnikes this was a hard chapter to write! But it's done and I think I did alright. Sorry it's so short though, I thought it was gonna be longer but I was wrong.**

**Anyway I was gonna make this long but I thought that the Johan and Gerard bromance/foreshodwoing for the next part was a good place to cut off. Unfortunately though, this also means that the next chapter will be short. But I should have that out soon though so that's good, right?**

**Okay so what'd ya'll think? Please remember to review and have a nice day! Bye!**


	18. Who are you?

***Shakes head smirking* Pretty much every review for the last chapter ended with "I can't wait till Johan and Livy are reunited." "It's gonna be so sweet" ect.**

**You guys obviously have not read the summary very carefully. Ya'll should know me well enough by now that I always add a twist of some sort to my stories!**

**Alright I got you guys all worked up enough already. Let's get on with the story.**

**Johan and Peewit belong to Peyo**

**Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**Livy, Nanu, Hakoda, Shadow, Luna and Haru, Thomas and Lucy belong to me. (Though Thomas and Lucy are only breifly mentioned and don't really make and "actual" appearance.)**

**ENJOY!**

It was the following day and like she had been doing pretty much everyday since he had left, Livy used her Seeing Crystal to check on Johan. She had been thrilled last night when she used it and saw that Johan and the other knights were dining in what she recognized as King Gerard's dinning room which must mean that the battle was over and that they had won. This thought was confirmed when the King received a message by carrier pigeon this morning claiming that the knights would be returning later that evening.

Still, even though she knew that he was most likely on his way home, Livy couldn't resist checking on him one last time. She pulled the crystal out from the treasure box and held it in her hands. "Show me Johan."

Just like always the inside of the crystal began to cloud over...but it never cleared. Livy raised an eyebrow in confusion and repeated her command but still the fog wouldn't fade.

Was it possible that it was broken? Livy decided to try a different person. "Show me Jo."

This time the fog cleared and showed the black haired girl sitting on her bed, sketchbook in hand and the artset Peewit got her for Christmas next to her.

Livy frowned and a began to feel sick. "Show me Johan."

Again the crystal clouded over and wouldn't show the knight.

"Peewit?" She tried. The clouds cleared and showed the jester in the courtroom singing and strumming on a mandolin while the King cringed in the background.

"Dame Barbra." She tried. The crystal showed the governess doing needlepoint.

"Thomas?"

The crystal showed the red-headed man leaning against a table while he attempted to flirt with Lucy, who was standing next to him cleaning a mug. Suddenly though, he slipped off the table and faceplanted on the ground, about knocking the table over in the process,

"The Smurfs!" Livy ordered beginning to feel desperate. The crystal showed the little blue creatures happily working away in their village.

"Johan...?" she tried one last time. And just like all the other times before, the crystal remained cloudy. A sense of dread came over Livy. What could this mean? Why wouldn't the crystal show her Johan but would everyone else?

Quick as a flash she ran to her closet and threw her orange cloak on before running out and saddling up on Brownie, riding off into the woods.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So you say that the crystal won't show you Johan?" Nanu asked awhile later. She, Livy and Hakoda sat not to far off from the river while Luna, Shadow and Haru wrestled with each other nearby.

"Yes. It shows me anyone else that I ask for but whenever I ask it to show me Johan, it just gets all foggy inside and stays that way." Livy frowned.

"This is quite strange." Nanu said looking as the crystal on the ground between them. "I never heard of something like that happening. Have you Hakoda?"

"Only once." the black wolf said and then looked back up at Livy. "The crystal is supposed to show you your loved ones. If it's not showing you the one you wish to see but will everyone else..."

"What?" Livy urged.

"Then..." Hakoda lowered his ears regretfully. "Then something either happened to him or for some reason, he no longer considers you a loved one.

Livy's mouth fell open slightly, feeling as if a dagger went through her heart. "Wh-what? No, how-how can that be?! What makes you say that?"

"I think I understand." Nanu caught on. "The crystal shows you your loved ones but if they don't return the love then the crystal won't show them. Right?"

"Yes." Hakoda nodded.

Livy felt her heart twist around in her chest and her stomach knot itself up. "No...No, no! Something must have happened to him. Johan loves me. He couldn't have just...stopped like that. I was able to see him just yesterday and it was just fine. Something must have happened."

"You make a good point." Hakoda mused.

"But what could have happened though?" Nanu wondered aloud.

"Maybe he's dead." Luna suggested popping up on top of her father's head.

"Luna!" Nanu scolded.

"Yeah! Maybe he got eaten by a dragon." Shadow thought aloud, rising up on his hind legs, growling a little at Haru trying to act like a dragon.

"Or got turned into a frog by an evil witch and then the frog was eaten by an eagle!" Luna added pointing at a nearby frog who was sitting on a lillypad.

"Or maybe he got stabbed." Shadow thought grabbed a nearby stick and tried to poke Luna with it.

"Or maybe-"

"SHADOW! LUNA!" Hakoda barked. Said wolf pups stopped and looked over at Livy who had grown about ten shades paler.

"Oops." Shadow said awkwardly.

"Sorry Miss Livy." Luna apologized.

"You guys scared her." Haru huffed trotting over to the human. The little gray wolf pup snuggled against her and Livy scratched him behind the ears.

"I-I'm alright Haru." Livy reassured. _"Not really."_ she thought.

"I'm sure that it's nothing to serious." Nanu tried to reassure. Though she herself really wasn't sure exactly what to say. This was an odd occurrence but she didn't want to scare the girl either.

"Yeah..." Livy sighed. She tried to believe her wolf friend. She really did. But deep inside she also knew that something was wrong...very wrong.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. .. . . . . .

Three days later.

Livy sat on the stairs, absentmindedly petting Turnip who was curled up in her lap. She sat there looking out the window hoping to see something that she should have saw three days ago, the knights returning home.

They were supposed to have returned home three days earlier but for some reason had not. No one had heard word as to why either. In addition to being worried about Johan, Livy was also beginning to worry about the rest of the knights whom she had become friends with as well.

"I'm sure they'll be coming home any time now." Jo said trying to cheer her friend up but it was useless.

"I'm so worried about him Jo." Livy said quietly looking away from the window.

"I know. We all are Girly." Jo frowned. Livy sighed and looked out the window again. Oh what she wouldn't give to know what was keeping the knights. She continued looking out the window. Suddenly she spotted something in the distance. She leaned a little bit closer, squinting trying to see what it was.

"Hey, Jo, what's that?" Livy asked. Jo leaned over and also looked out the window. The thing was getting closer.

"I dunno, but that thing that's up in the air kinda looks like a flag of some sort." Jo mused.

"Not just any flag," Livy said, a wide smile pulling at her lips. "The king's flag!"

"It's the knights! They're back!"

"Johan!" Livy exclaimed as the two jumped up and ran off to tell the King.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The King and the three remaining members of the gang stood outside the castle a few moments later, all of them dressed in their warmest cloaks since snow was on the ground and it was below freezing. Despite the chill though, they were filled with warmth and relief as the drawbridge was lowered and the weary knights entered the courtyard one by one.

The King welcomed home his army but as the knights returned though, Livy recognized all of them except for one.

"Where's Johan?" Jo asked noticing that her many great grandfather was no where to be seen.

"Maybe he's in the back of the line." Peewit said.

"Yeah. He's just in the back of the line is all." Livy said. But as the last of the knights entered, there was still no Johan.

"Maybe we just missed him?" Jo said, worry written all over her face.

"No, wait..." Livy said as the silohette of a person appeared in the entrance. The figure walked forward, revealing himself to be Count Tremain. A helmet was tucked under one arm and in his free hand he lead in an all to familiar looking horse.

"Bayard?" Peewit whispered in confusion.

"Livy!" Jo called out, startled as the brunette suddenly took off and sprinted through the snow towards the older knight, he hood flying off her head in the process.

"Where is he?!" Livy demanded upon reaching him. Count Tremaine looked up startled, being shaken from his thoughts by her sudden appearance. His expression turned to one of sadness and hesitation.

"Where...is...he?" Livy repeated, her voice and pretty much the rest of her being shaking.

Count Tremain hesitated. He looked up at the girl, fear and confusion dominating her big emerald colored eyes. He sighed before he answered.

"We don't know."

Jo and Peewit were approaching when he said this and both of them froze in there tracks. Livy meanwhile felt like the world had just suddenly stopped. And in a way, in her world at least, it had.

"Y-you don't know...?" Livy asked when she was finally able to find her voice. "What do you mean you don't know?!"

"That's just it," Count Tremain said. "He just...disappeared."

"What the feathers are you talking about, Tremain?" Jo demanded.

"He just disappeared the day after the battle." Count Tremain explained. "He never showed up for breakfast the next day and when King Gerard sent one of his servants to check on him, his room was empty. That's why we're so late in our return because we've been searching for him."

Livy felt her breathing become uneven. Johan? Gone? Missing for three days? A few hours is one thing, but three days?!

"This is all that we could find." Count Tremain said sorrowfully as he handed Livy the helmet. Johan's helmet. "I'm sorry, but Gerard has his own search. We'll find him."

And with that he tugged on Bayard's reins and left for the stables. Livy just stared at the helmet in her hands and collapsed to her knees. Not even feeling the cold of the snow. She just kept staring at the helmet, feeling numb. She closed her eyes tightly and fought back the urge to cry. Jo and Peewit both tried to say something to try to comfort the girl but they were in as much shock as she was.

Livy's grip tightened on the helmet and she opened her eyes, a look of determination on her face. She quickly stood up and stormed over to the stables. Jo and Peewit briefly looked at each other then ran after the girl.

"Livy! Wait!" Peewit called.

"Where are you going?" Jo asked.

"Where do you think?" Livy replied, almost darkly as she sat the helmet aside then went to get Brownie saddled up. "I'm going to find Johan. He needs me and I'm not gonna let him down."

She paused as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Green eyes met blue.

"We're coming with you." Jo said determindly.

And with that the three saddled up their steeds and rode off toward's King Gerard's kingdom.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After traveling for some time the three remaining members of the gang found themselves in the woods of King Gerard's kingdom.

"Okay, the three of us split up and each take a section of the woods." Livy said. Jo and Peewit nodded then each took off looking for their missing friend and soon calls of "Johan!" filled the air.

"_At least I know for certain that Johan isn't dead since Jo's alright."_ Livy thought trying to calm her nerves. Frankly that was the only thing that prevented her from losing her mind with worry.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Peewit meanwhile was on another part of the forest. He gently guided Biquette down a slippery slope managing not to slip or fall and once they were on solid ground they began walking.

"How do we even know that Johan is here Biquette?" Peewit asked the goat who bleated quietly in response. "Well I mean he could be anywhere. How do we know that he's in these woods? Or any woods at all?"

He suddenly stopped hearing a twig snap behind him. The jester felt his entire body stiffen and he looked behind him.

"J-Jo? Is that you?"

Rustling was heard and a figure shifted between the shadows.

"What was that? Who's there?!" he squeaked.

Another twig snap. Biquette began to bag up.

"Livy?"

The bushes in front of him began to rustle and Peewit was really scared. Just as he was about to bolt the bushes rustled hard and out came...a fuzzy gray furred, twitchy nosed bunny.

"Phew!" Peewit sighed with relief then chuckled to himself. "See Biquette? Nothing to be scared of. It's just a rabbit. A harmless little..."

At that second, a bird landed on the branch above them, causing some snow to fall down, hitting Biquette's behind.

"RABBIT!" Peewit yelped as the spooked nanny goat freaked out and began to run around wildly. He grabbed onto her neck, holding on tightly while the rest of him flew behind the goat like a flag.

"Whoa Biquette! Whoa! Stop!" the blonde begged. Suddenly Biquette jerked to a stop, causing Peewit to lose his grip and go flying. He screamed until he crashed face first into a pile of snow. Peewit just laid there for a few moments, motionless before he finally lifted his head up and spit out the snow that had gotten into his mouth.

"I need to teach her to stop doing that." He grumbled, shakily standing to his feet. He looked at his surroundings trying to spot the rascally nanny goat, but something else caught his immediate attention instead.

"LIVY! JO! I FOUND HIM! HURRY!"

. .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .

Brownie's hooves sank into the snow as she and her owner walked around the woods, hopelessly searching for the missing knight.

"Oh this is impossible!" Livy cried throwing her arms above her head. "How do we even know he's here, Brownie?!"

The mare nickered in response. Livy sighed. "I know we need to start somewhere but...No. No, I'm not going to give up. Johan wouldn't give upon any of us if the situation were reversed and were not going to give up on him!...I just wish I knew we were close though. I need a sign or something. Anything!"

"LIVY! JO! I FOUND HIM! HURRY!"

Livy lifted her head up in shock. "Okay, that works. That works perfectly."

The enchantress grabbed snapped the reins and horse and rider took off towards the direction Peewit's voice had come from.

Livy and Jo arrived about the same time and spotted their jester friend, at the bottom of a hill. And right behind him was an obviously unconscious figure. Judging by the glint that was coming from the chest area, the person was wearing a suit of armor.

"Oh my gosh." Jo said under her breath.

"Johan!" Livy gasped jumping down off of Brownie and then half running, half sliding down the hill. She ran forward and collapsed to her knees next to the knight. A gash was on the side of his head with dried blood but other than that he looked fine.

"Oh thank goodness. Your alright." Livy choked out, lifting his head in her lap. She bent down and placed a light kiss on his forehead. "Help me get him on a horse guys."

With much effort, the three managed to lift his dead weight and toss him onto Skippy Smurf. Livy took out her blanket from their supply bag and covered him over with it then the three set off for home.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .

"This is becoming to much of a regular thing for us, babe." Livy said to the unconscious knight as she wrung out a rag and then began to wipe his forehead. She stifled a yawn and pulled her ipod out of her pocket, checking the time. 9:02 pm.

When she, Jo and Peewit had returned, Johan had been rushed to the infirmary. Oddly enough though, aside from the cut on his head, there was hardly a scratch on him. The nurses and healers stripped the young lad of his armor and placed him in more comfortable clothes and a warm bed, trying to warm him up from being outside in the cold. Livy, like always, hardly left his side.

The brunette rubbed her eyes tiredly. She hadn't been sleeping well for three days obviously since the incident with the Seeing Crystal. But despite her tiredness, she was relived and grateful that her beloved had been found safe and alive. She was determined to wait till he woke up.

At that moment, a groan erupted from his throat. Livy jerked up, fully awake now. "Johan?"

The young knight groaned again and a few seconds later his eyes fluttered open. His vision was cloudy for a few moments so he waited for it to clear. When it did, he saw the girl looking down at him.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hello..." he croaked.

"How do you feel?" Livy asked as she leaned over and gently helped him sit up.

"My head is pounding, but otherwise I believe I am well."

"Good." Livy said. She reached over and scooped some water up into a ladle, putting it towards his mouth. "Here, drink this."

Johan obeyed and greedily sucked the water down. When he had his fill, he sat back against the pillows and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Livy said quietly. She tucked some hair behind her ear and looked at him, taking one of his hands in hers. "You gave us all quiet a scare there. We was all worried."

Johan looked down at their grasping hands and shook his hand free from her grasp, much to Livy's surprise and confusion. "Um...My apologies for worrying everyone. But may I ask a question?"

Livy snapped out of the confusion and looked at him. "Oh uh, okay. What is it?"

"Who are you?"

For the second time that day, the world stopped. Livy just stared at him, in shock. He was kidding right? He had to be kidding.

"Haha, very funny Johan." Livy laughed.

"No really." Johan said. "Who are you?"

Before Livy could answer the door suddenly opened and in ran Peewit.

"Johan! Your alive!" The blonde jester cheered as he ran into the room and then lept onto the bed.

"Peewit!" Johan exclaimed happily, trapping the younger boy in a hug. "My old friend."

"Old friend...?" Livy said quietly. He remembered Peewit but not her? "But h-how-"

"Yo! Grandaddy!" Jo greeted, walking in.

Johan looked up, alarmed at her out burst. "Jo!" He hissed and then jerked a thumb at Livy.

Jo raised an eyebrow confused. "What?"

"She meant 'cousin' Miss." Johan said to Livy, smiling nervously. Now it was Jo and Peewit's turn to be confused.

"Miss?" Jo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Johan what are you talking about?" Peewit asked. "That's Livy. She knows your Jo's ancestor."

"She does?" Johan asked surprised.

"Johan, why are you acting like this?" Livy asked hurt.

"Acting like what?" Johan asked.

"Like you don't know her!" Jo exclaimed.

"But I don't." Johan said seriously. "I've never seen this woman in my entire life."

The room fell into complete silence. All of them minus Johan completely stunned.

"W-what do you mean you don't know me?!" Livy exclaimed. "We've been dating for almost two years now!"

"Dating?" Johan asked with a slight chuckle. "Miss, I've never dated anyone."

More shocked silence.

"He must have hit his head." Peewit concluded.

"So wait, you don't remember her, but you remember me and Peewit?" Jo asked trying to understand the situation.

"I've never met her as I've already told you." Johan insisted.

"Of coarse you have." Peewit spoke up. "Me and you found her in the woods remember?"

Johan shook his head. "No."

"What about all our adventures though?" Livy asked getting desperate. "You teaching me archery? What about when Clauderic tried to take over the castle with black hellibores? Or that night we spent at Bofour castle and we helped Aldebear find his descendant?"

"I remember those adventures but Peewit and I were the only ones there."

"No! I was there too!" Livy said.

"What about when Paro tried to take over the castle?" Jo asked.

"Now you I remember being there." Johan said to Jo. "You was the one who managed to lower the drawbridge once Peewit and I were knocked unconscious."

"No! That was me! Jo made a distraction while I shot the arrow into the rope holding the drawbridge up." Livy said desperately. "I was the one who brought Jo here in the first place because I goofed up a spell. How do you think she even got here in the first place?!"

"She said she found an old spellbook back in her time and it transported her here when she read it aloud." Johan shrugged. Everyone just stood there in complete shock.

"You really don't remember me...do you?" Livy asked quietly, already knowing the answer.

Johan frowned and shook his head. "No, I don't. I'm sorry."

And with those words, the girls heart shattered into a million tiny pieces. Tears began to sting her emerald green eyes and she ran out of the room.

"Livy, wait!" Jo called running after her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jo found her friend a few minutes later in the library, hiding behind one of the many, many, many bookcases curled up into a ball and crying.

"Aw Girly." Jo said sympathetically as she sat down next to her friend.

"He-he doesn't remember me." Livy managed to choke out. "H-how can he re-remember everything, and everyone e-else b-but forget about me completely?"

"I...I don't know." Jo sighed in defeat, wishing she could help the friend that she considered like a sister. All she could really do at the moment was hold her friend while she cried.

"What am I gonna do Jo?" Livy asked sniffling once she calmed down enough to speak.

The raven haired girl was silent as she tried to think of how to answer. "Well..." she said. "I don't know why he doesn't remember you, but I do know we have to get him to."

"No, really?" Livy glared, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No, no, you don't understand." Jo said shaking her head. "What I mean is, if Johan fell in love with you before, then you can make him do it again."

"I don't even know how I did it the first time." Livy said brokenly. Jo reached over and pulled her friend into a tight embrace and the two just sat like that for the longest time. Neither of them willing to move.

**I torture Livy way, WAY to much. :(**

**So the bit about Jo returning to the past by spellbook was actually partially taken from CartoonCaster21's story "I Can't be Perfect." Hope you didn't mind me using that bit Girly.**

**BTW did you guys notice the new artcover? Ain't it awesome?! My new friend from DeviantArt, Yazoo-Jenova drew it. Look her up sometime. She's really talented and was kind enough to let me use it. :D**

**Anywho, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review as always and have a smurfy day. Bye!**


End file.
